One Piece: Children of the Saw Remastered
by DeathShark
Summary: Three hybrids set off on an unbelievable adventure as they try to find their place in the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Hybrids

Chapter 1: The Hybrids

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's. So this is a complete AU for the current canon of One Piece and some things have been changed time-wise to work within this story. A big thanks to my fellow writers/ friends for giving me permission to use their OCs mentioned in this story.  
**

Nami quietly opened the door to the bedroom that was the women's quarters and went to the twin size bed where she smiled down on the three sleeping occupants. She didn't have the heart to wake them as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed and watched them with a sad smile. It had been five years since Arlong's downfall yet to Nami, it felt like yesterday. There was a reason for her to remember because sleeping in the bed were her children, children fathered by Arlong. The navigator marveled at how different the triplets were in appearance but her heart still aches every time she looked at them despite the strong love she felt for offspring.

Her firstborn resembled Arlong so much that he could pass as a mirror image to his father, something that still made her knees weak and heart pound. He had been born white as snow, black hair with streaks of red and warm brown eyes that matched Nami. The moment of his birth, a rare event occurred; a riptide. Once Nami learned of it she decided to name her firstborn son, Riptide.

Her second child, a girl was different. She had a more human facial look except with a more powerful built jaw. She had skin the color of silver and had black hair with light blue eyes just like her father. Nami decided to name her Destiny.

Nami's other son made her worry. His birth had been the most difficult and had nearly died due to the umbilical cord being wrapped around his neck only Chopper's skills as a doctor along with the abilities of Nico Robin's devil fruit saved his life. His birth is the longest, he was named Long. His skin was the copper in color, hair that was a mixture of silver and black, emerald eyes, and just like his sister, he had human facial features. He was also born with a deformed dorsal fin. The tip of the fin was folded over, making the fin-like a strange version of a frozen tidal wave.

The navigator continued to watch the sleeping trio, eyes beginning to mist with tears. She loved them, despite their appearance and heritage yet she feared for them. The fear of Arlong ever learning of their existence, knowing his detestation for them would be limitless and he sees the hybrids as a terrible shame to the Fishman race. Nami also knew her children had powerful and watchful protectors that wouldn't hesitate to come to the aid of the young ones. Death Root, Axe-Head, and Malchior D. Raco were the most powerful allies and friends of the Straw Hats, and all three had a member that had past dealings with Arlong. Nami shivered, remembering how Arlong made his when she turned 16. Every time he brought her to his bed, she wanted to be sick. The mere thought alone was enough. Even with his detestation for the human race, he still took her for his own pleasure and Nami hated him for it. That was nothing compared to the day she learned she was pregnant and knowing it was Arlong who had fathered the child.

She had considered an abortion but she didn't have the heart to end the life of an innocent child and with tears in her eyes, she revealed the truth to her Nakama. The memory of that day was still ever so fresh in her mind.

**-Flashback-**

"_You're pregnant?'_"_ Sanji said. "With that shitty bastard's kid?" _

_Nami was trying to fight back the tears as she looked at the shock and horror of her Nakama, her friends. Their looks were too much to bear and she broke down. For her, it was worse. To relive those nights of hell, to remember how Arlong forced himself on her. The pain and the shame were beyond the words and to now reveal what Arlong had done to her was so hard to do. Robin and Chopper were equally upset and though they were not part of the crew when Arlong was taken down, they had heard the story from the others. Chopper's medical instincts kicked in when he recalled how ill Nami had been when she was brought to Drum Island and grew concerned. _

"_I need to give you a full medical check-up so we can be sure your baby is okay," he said worriedly. _

_Luffy had yet to say anything and Nami looked at him. "Luffy, say something, Please."_

"_Did that bastard ever know?" Luffy asked quietly, keeping down in such a way that no one could see his expression. Yet the Straw Hats knew he was angry. If anyone truly angered the young pirate it was Arlong. Luffy remembered how he made Nami cry and that was enough to go and kick the shark man's ass. Now he learned of another dark cruel thing Arlong had done to his navigator. _

"_Arlong never knew, but if he ever did…" her voice broke as images filled her mind what Arlong would do to the baby. _

"_We'll raise the baby," he said decidedly, surprising everyone. _

"_WHAT?!" _

_With arms folded, Luffy looked at his Nakama and he nodded, "We'll help Nami raise and protect the baby." _

_Zoro looked at his captain as if he had finally lost it. "Oi, Luffy! This is something fathered by that evil fish freak bastard. How can you decide to raise it?" _

_Luffy gave his First Mate his signature grin. "It's Nami's baby and Nami is part of our family," he said simply. _

_As crazy as it sounded, the Straw Hats knew Luffy was right, and with them there to help in the baby's growth, they knew Nami's baby would be safe and loved. Chopper broke out into a dance, clapping his hooves in excitement. "We all get to be uncles and an aunt to the baby." _

_Nami couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, everyone," She said before focusing her attention on her captain. "Luffy, promise me one thing." _

"_Sure, he said. "What is it?" _

"_That you help me protect the baby From Arlong. Don't let him ever hurt the baby." _

_There was a loud chorus of, "WE'LL NEVER LET HIM!" _

_It was at this point that Nami cried knowing she had such wonderful friends but even through her tears, she smiled and laughed… _

**-End Flashback- **

Nine months later, Nami gave birth to surprisingly triplets. They were beautiful children despite having their father's blood and everyone on the Going Merry loved them, treating them as if they were no different. The young hybrids flourished under the love of their uncles and Aunt Robin. Soon their immense range of talents was revealed. Riptide was the most gifted out of the three and a master at all trades but he had great skill as a cartographer, the same skill that led to Nami's enslavement by Arlong himself. Destiny had a desire for history and Robin took her under her wing, teaching her everything she knew. It was Long that made Nami worry the most and knowing he almost died at birth didn't help. He picked up things a little slower than his siblings and he spoke slowly and rarely in full sentences. Chopper was positive that Long might one day recover and that it was nothing to worry about; still, everyone keeps a particular eye out on the youngest hybrid. What was surprising was his skill as at cooking; Long had such a talent that Sanji permitted him to help with preparation of the meals and eventually began to allow Long to cook with Sanji close by. Long was so good that no one could tell who prepared the meal; was it Sanji or Long? Honestly, no one really cared.

The children's lives were full of happiness, especially with the arrival of Franky and Brook and the Straw Hats' new ship, Thousand Sunny. The triplets were only a year old when their new uncles joined the crew and immediately Franky fell in love with them as did Brook and. When they couldn't sleep it was Brook who played "Bink's Sake" on his violin as their lullaby. Nami was happy knowing her children were happy until the day Long found Arlong's wanted poster and showed it to Riptide, asking, "Why you have wanted poster?"

Riptide was confused as hell till his brother shoved it in his face. Riptide's blood ran cold when he saw the unnerving resemblance to the shark man. The triplets went to their mother and showed her the poster. Nami's guilt was terrible especially when her oldest asked, "Mother, why do I look like him?"

"Because he is...your father," she said before telling them the truth. The guilt she felt was nothing compared to seeing Riptide's reaction. His face filled with anguish, Riptide ran from his mother's chart room and was followed by his mother and siblings. They found him with Chopper and Franky, crying his eyes out as his uncles comforted him. Chopper and Franky both told Riptide about their lives and Nami and her other two children stood in the doorway, listening. Silently Destiny and Long went to their brother and Nami saw the depth of her children's bond with one another. Even though Riptide slowly accepted the fact he looked like his estranged father, it didn't stop him from asking his uncles in helping him train so he would become a more skilled fighter. That had been over two months ago.

"Mother?" said a gentle voice.

Nami nearly jumped at the touch of the hand on her arm. Riptide had woken up and seen the distant look in her eyes had grown concerned. "Mother..." he said softly, not wanting to wake his siblings. "You were remembering him again, weren't you?"

She looked away, not wanting him to see the shame and pain in her eyes. "No, I-,"

Riptide cut her off with a shake of his head. "I look so much like him that it pains you to look at me. After what he has done to you, it's hard not to see him when you look at me. But-" He gently reached up, turning her to look at him. "-there is a difference between him and me."

Nami looked at him in surprise, "What is that?"

"I'm the better result of him as is Des and Long."

For being nine years old, Riptide seemed wiser and more mature than he should be. Nami leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "I know you are, baby." She planted a kiss on the top of his head. "You three are my special babies"

Destiny and Long sensing their brother's absence woke up and seeing their mother, gather around her. Nami closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of her children as they formed a circle around her, hugging her. She felt their love and she drank that love in. The moment was interrupted when they heard yelling followed up by something...or someone crashing into what might have been a wall.

"And there goes Uncle Sanji," Destiny said hearing the yelling.

"Uncle Luffy bad again," Long said. "Good he not like us."

Nami was puzzled by her son's words, "Long, what do you mean?"

Long gave a toothy grin as he chuckled. "If he like shark, we are in lots of trouble."

This brought a roar of laughter from Riptide. "Hell, we would starve! He'd probably try to even eat us!"

"Like tuna," Long said, grinning ear to ear.

"The feared rubber-shark of the Grand Line!" Destiny said laughing.

Even Nami laughed at that one. "Luffy certainly is a bottomless pit."

"Might be bottomless, not as hungry as us!" Long headed out of the room. "Get food or be none left."

Destiny was right on his heels, "Long, you Chum Chucker, don't you dare eat before anyone else!"

Riptide rose from the bed and offered a webbed hand out to his mother. Nami took his hand giving him a proud motherly smile. "Always the gentleman as always," she said.

The white hybrid's face flushed with embarrassment and pride at his mother's words. He learned that it was good to be a gentleman from his Uncle Brook and Uncle Sanji. "I'm only being a good son, you know that."

Nami smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You are that. Now run along and join your brother and sister before you get no breakfast."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be there after I check something."

Riptide gave a nod, "I'll tell Uncle Sanji to keep your plate warm."

Nami smiled as she watched him before walking over to a bookshelf where she pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half. It was Arlong's wanted poster and she stared at it, long and hard. "They may have your blood but they will never have your cold cruel heart."

Suddenly she felt a chill running up her back and in the back of her mind, she heard his laughter. _Sha ha ha ha ha! You believe that, Nami? Keep telling yourself those pretty lies and one day, you will see the truth. _She closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them again, took one more look at the poster before folding it up and placing it between two books. She knew it had to be her imagination that she heard Arlong but even it was, it gave her a strange uneasy chill. As she headed to join the others for breakfast, a question ran through her mind. What path would her children follow?

**Sorry for being absent for so long and making many of you wonder if I was going to return. Well, I can tell you that DS is back and I'm planning on finishing Saw Pirates though it may take longer for me to do. I have other stories planned. Now many of you may remember my original version of the "Children of the Saw" and how it was my first One Piece story. After rereading it myself, I realized I had many mistakes and so I decided to write a new version of it. Now you all know the routine. Read and Review.** f


	2. Chapter 2: A Day of Surprises

Chapter 2: A Day of Surprises

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Riptide was up before the sun and anyone else was in Cocoyashi Village, and he sat on the roof of their Aunt Nojiko's home, deep thought. Four and a half years had passed since that sad day Nami had brought her children to live with her sister. The white hybrid closed his eyes fighting back the tears as he remembered the events that had led to the difficult decision that separated their mother and them.

**-Flashback- **

"_Riptide, stay here and protect your brother and sister" Nami said before rushing from the library._

_He didn't want to remain in the library, but his mother had told him to protect his siblings and he had never disobeyed his mother. The sounds of battle echoed from the top deck of the Thousand Sunny and the trio knew it would be over soon, but suddenly Riptide felt a strange stirring deep within his soul. His breath became swallower as he slowly stumbled towards the door as whatever had just awoken within began to swell, filling his brain with the all too-loud pounding of his own heart. Now he stood before the door listening to the screams and vile curses that were resonating from the other side. Suddenly the door was flung open and Riptide found himself face-to-face with a pair of grim-looking pirates, who at the moment, look as shocked and surprised at the discovery of the hybrids as much as the trio were at being discovered. _

_Riptide didn't feel so well. His pulse was pounding loud, loud in his ears and it was getting harder to breathe and these pirates before him had no right to be here. He found himself in an inner turmoil as part of him wanted to hide in the darkest corner while another part, suddenly encouraged by the thing that had just awoken within him, craved...blood? _

_The pirate, an eel Fishman, who opened the door looked at him then back down the corridor before he turned his attention to the trio before him. He grinned evilly as he drew a blood-stained short sword just he laughed sinisterly. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!" Nami was rushing toward the pair, a crazed look upon her face. _

"_Annoying bitch," muttered the fishman's comrade. _

_Riptide swayed on the spot, his vision went in and out, fuzzy spots dancing in front of his eyes. Then, he heard his mother's voice, and the voice of the second pirate and before Riptide truly knew what was happening, the second pirate pulled out a gun, taking aim at his mother. _

_Riptide snapped. _

_Screams filled the air as hybrid and Fishman went smashing into the far wall, Riptide's teeth locked onto the eels man's throat and he bites down with incredible biting force and blood bathed not only the white hybrid but the other pirates as well. The man's screams filled the air catching Riptide's attention and he slowly stood, turning to face him with eyes that seemed to blaze with frightening madness, bloody teeth bared. Destiny and Long were terrified as they clung to one another, crying with fear as they watched from within the library. The remaining pirate was frozen with fear. _

"_Please," he whimpered, his gun falling to the floor, "Please, please don't kill me." _

_Riptide growled. His dorsal fin actually straightened and it trembled as he spoke, low and threatening. "Get out of my sight before I kill you and the rest of your crewmates." _

_The pirate made a mad dash past Nami, stumbling the moment he came up onto the deck. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ARLONG IS WITH THEM!" _

_Luffy with the rest of the Straw Hats had seen the blood-covered pirate and feared the worst. They all rushed to the library stopping when they saw bloody remains of the eel man. Luffy entered the library and saw Nami holding and rocking a badly shaken up, blood-covered Riptide as she quietly spoke to a still frighten Destiny and Long. _

"_What happened?" Luffy's voice took a rare note of authority. _

_Riptide looked up at the captain but quickly averted his gaze. "Uncle Luffy, I'm sorry, " he said. "I...I didn't mean…" _

"_Riptide.: The young hybrid flinched. "Look at me. Now." Riptide slowly looked up and was crushed by the look on Luffy's face. A mixture of anger and sadness clouded the usually clear black eyes, giving him a terrifying aura of power and... something else. He quickly looked away again, drawing a shuddering breath and hugging his arms as if to protect himself from a sudden cold chill._

_What is this? Riptide thought with sudden fear. What is this tremendous pressure I'm feeling? Is this the same Uncle Luffy I know? This incredible will, this fighting spirit, this...power? He felt so small and alone. _

_Nami, sensing her son's anguish, held him closer to her, speaking in motherly tones. _

"_Nami." She froze. "Tell me what happened." _

"_They were going to kill Mother," Destiny said quickly, looking at her uncle. _

"_Bad pirates," Long agreed as he moved closer to his sister. "Riptide protected Mother, not bad." _

_What Luffy said next was a crushing blow to his navigator. He chose his words carefully, but this did ease the authority and finality in his voice. "Nami…" he said slowly. "I promised to help you raise and protect them." He paused. "But I can't let them stay anymore." _

_Nami suddenly couldn't breathe. She feared what Luffy might do, but this? She started to gasp for air. _

"_Mother!" Riptide heard his mother gasping and he turned to Nami, gripping her shoulders, searching her face. "Mother, are you alright?" _

_Nami was looking at her captain, tears flowing freely down her face. "Luffy...please…" _

_Luffy didn't blink, didn't move a muscle. "I'm sorry, Nami." _

"_LUFFY!" Nami screamed. "Please! Don't do this!" It wasn't his fault, Riptide isn't like Arlong! He was protecting Destiny, Long and me. Something anyone in this crew would do!" Riptide struggled to hold his mother back as she tried to claw her way desperately to Luffy, her anguish at the thought of leaving her children was driving her to delirium. "LUFFY! PLEASE!" She screamed again, the suffering in her voice causing it to crack. _

"_I'm sorry, Nami," Luffy said quietly. _

_She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she realized how difficult this was for him. His hands shook as he tried to keep his voice steady and his face unmoving, but as he gazed at her, Nami recognized the pain in his eyes as it was reciprocating her own. She collapsed into her oldest arms, weeping. Destiny and Long were at her side, all three of them hugging their mother. _

_The rest of the Straw Hats were silent. _

"_Nami, please look at me," Luffy said, quietly. "I know Riptide didn't mean to do it, but it's no longer safe for them to stay with us. I only want to do what is best for them. Can you understand this?" _

_Silence hung in the air. _

"_Where would we go?" Destiny asked. _

_Nami knew where. She took a breath, attempting to collect her thoughts. "I will take you to Cocoyashi Village, my hometown." _

_And so, Nami took them to live in her hometown, a place where everyone had endured so much for a chance for freedom. _

**-End of Flashback- **

It was not easy for those who had suffered Arlong's cruelty to accept the trio. They were the ones who couldn't let go of their hatred which they passed onto their children who in turn influenced their friends. Everyone in Cocoyashi Village got over the fear and welcomed the hybrids to their new home. Nojiko and Genzo took them in from the start, loving them despite their heritage.

Riptide was ostracized more than his siblings because of his appearance and was called, "Shiro Arlong". It took all of his willpower not to lash out in anger, anger at those who hated them though they did not deserve it, anger that warranted only to that pitiful excuse of a being who was their father. So he began training his mind and body, making himself stronger so that one day, he would find that cold-hearted bastard who fathered them and make him pay for everything he had done.

After four and a half years of training, Riptide was an impressive sight. Standing at 6' 10" tall, he was a mass of pure muscle. He had taken to defending his island home from pirates and sometimes bandits which slowly earned the trust of the other towns. This morning, he donned his usual ensemble of dark blue jeans and an open button red shirt. After slipping on his black sandals and pulling his hair back into a low ponytail, he climbed onto the roof of his aunt's now larger home to watch the sunrise, wondering if his mother could see it as well. He smiled softly as the thought of his mother.

Suddenly, he felt an unknown force pulling at him. In the past, heeding these strange urges had been a good idea, such as when Long had been caught beneath some rubble at Arlong Park. Riptide had felt a strange and sudden need to go to that place, only to hear the almost muted cries of his brother crying for help. He rescued Long, giving him a stern lecture about venturing into dangerous places, especially ones they were forbidden to go exploring in or around. Now, he had that strange feeling tugging at his heart, jumping from the roof and taking off in a run. He didn't question when he felt himself grabbing some of the milkan blossoms from the trees as he ran through the orchard, even though he knew he would catch hell for it later. When he finally stopped running, RIptide smiled upon realizing where he had been led.

Kneeling, the hybrid carefully laid the flowers on Belle-mere's grave before sitting cross-legged with his back against the grave marker and continued to watch the sun slowly rising over the sea, sending beautiful streaks of red and orange across the sky.

"It's today, isn't it?" Riptide said quietly. Today marks the twenty-fifth year since he took your life." He closed his eyes. "Mother spent eight years slaving for him, only to be forced by him, becoming pregnant with us." He gave a rough chuckle. "But you know what the worst of it is? Do you know what hurts the most? Is being that bastard's son, having his damn dirty blood running through my veins. Having to wake every morning, looking into the mirror and see him staring right back at me. And though I accepted all these things long ago, it still hurts no matter what I do. Would you have hated me knowing that horrible truth?"

Suddenly he caught a faint whiff of cigarette smoke. Riptide's eyes snapped open and he found himself surrounded by a blanket of mist that covered the ground and to ripple lazily whenever he moved.

"Of course not, Riptide. I could never hate you."

Riptide looked up and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing a woman with magenta-colored hair standing by him. "Who...?" She was so familiar...his blood ran cold when realization slowly dawned on him. "Belle-mere, he whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. "What-?" His voice was caught in his throat.

The woman laughed, giving the hybrid a mischievous grin. "Is that any way to say hello to your grandmother?" she said teasingly.

Riptide found his voice again. "When your grandmother is dead, yeah!" He stood up and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "What are you doing here? You- you-" He coughed and grabbed at his throat, finding himself unable to get another word out.

"Now, now, Riptide, didn't that mother of yours teach you any manners? She gave me as much trouble as you gave her, I'll bet." She sat down cross-legged in front of her grave, motioning for him to join her. He did so warily.

Bellemere smiled, watching him coolly as he watched her with eyes that gradually lost their suspicion and gave way to curiosity.

"So…" he said carefully, finding himself able to speak once more. "What's the occasion?"

She leaned back on her hand, straightening her legs out in front of her and taking a long draw of her cigarette. "Why, your birthday of course." Riptide raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten. He and his siblings had been born on the 9th anniversary of the woman's death. She smiled and looked at him.

"Damn, you sure look like him," she said. Riptide stiffened and looked down. "But," she continued, "You have something he never had." He looked at her again, eyes questioning. "Compassion." She turned and faced him, her eyes intense and fiery despite their owner's less-than-physical state. "Riptide, never be ashamed of your heritage. It's what makes you, you. Without his blood running in your veins, you would not be able to rise to that which is your fate and do that which you are meant for in this world."

The hybrid stared wide-eyed at the ethereal figure. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Do not ask, because I cannot tell you. We spirits are granted foresight after death, but rarely can we visit the living and never may we speak of what we have seen. That you have a purpose in this world is all that I may tell you. That, and to visit the place where it all started so long ago. There you will find a part of what will help you to achieve this destiny."

Riptide blinked, confused. Then he realized what she meant. "Arlong Park! What's there that is so important? It's a pile of rubble!"

Bellemere smiled at him one last time as she slowly faded away. Riptide was once again alone, and the mist that had covered the ground was gone.

~~.~~.~~

"Riptide, we shouldn't be here," Destiny said as the three stood looking down at the remains of what was once their Father's base of operations. She had grown to a beautiful 6' 4" tall and wore knee-length brown shorts and a white tank top covered in blue swirls.

Riptide ignored his sister, watching Long as he began to dig happily through the remains, all memories of his ordeal long ago forgotten. Long was nearly as tall Riptide with a lean muscular build and wore dark green shorts with a black sleeveless shirt. He wore a red bandanna around his head. Suddenly he got excited as he waved to his brother and sister.

"Blood!" he exclaimed, pointing. "There blood here!"

"What?" Riptide and Destiny rushed to his side. It was indeed blood, but it was an old stain that had soaked into the wood of a destroyed table and the stone beneath it. Riptide carefully placed his had on it and gave a start when he felt strangeness within him stir.

"Father," he said quietly, drawing his hand back. "It's his blood."

Destiny's blue eyes were filled with fear as she stared at her older brother. "Rip, you're scaring me."

Even Long looked unnerved. "You know it's his blood?" he asked. "How? Could be anyone's."

Riptide wished he could explain it, but somehow he just knew. He shook his head. "It just is.'

Destiny looked skeptical. "Fine. Say it is his blood. Can you get anything else out of it? Like, is he alive?" she demanded, fixing her eyes on the stain.

"Father alive then?" Long asked, turning his eyes to his brother.

Riptide was about to answer when he spotted something glittering in the afternoon sun. Carefully climbing over to it, he realized it was the handle of some type of weapon. Grasping it with his hands, Riptide tugged. Grinning as some of the gravel loosened, falling away and with a fierce pull he yanked the relic free. He heard his sister gasp as he lifted it in the air, his own eyes widening at the dangerous saw-like blade. It had been broken in half but was still as frightening as ever. Riptide studied it carefully, and he knew this wasn't just any old blade. This had once been Arlong's.

"Rip, what are you doing…?" Destiny's voice was a frightened whisper. Suddenly she shrieked as something exploded from the water with an angry roar.

Riptide gaped. "Mohmoo…" he breathed.

The giant beast was about to attack, but stopped, sniffing bewilderedly. They smelled like that little orange-haired human and also… Mohmoo let loose a terrified cry when he laid eyes on Riptide. The great beast cowered as painful memories came flooding back, and he shook with fear as tears spilled down his green and white scales.

Riptide suddenly knew what Bellemere meant. He spread his arms wide, letting his father's old weapon fall to the rubble as he tried to convey peace and friendship to the great beast. "Mohmoo… It's ok… we won't hurt you," he said soothingly.

"Grwgh?" Mohmoo asked cautiously. That didn't sound like Arlong. He leaned down to look closely at the person in front of him. His skin was white and his hair sported red streaks. And he was so much younger! The sea cow looked at the other two standing a little way back from the first. Who were these strangers? They weren't familiar to him and yet they called him by his name.

"We friends," Long said, pointing from himself and his siblings to the Seaking. "Your friends. You understand?"

Mohmoo's eyes quavered, filling with tears again. How lonely he had been for the past 15 years! Even before that, when Arlong and his gang were still around, he didn't have anyone to play with, not like he did before he was taken away from the grand line. But no one ever wanted to play with him now because he was so big. And now there were three creatures offering their friendship with kind words and gestures. Large tears began to fall, causing Riptide to yell and run out of the way. His escape was cut short, however, when he ran into a huge, nuzzling, green and white head. Riptide raised his eyebrows at the weird noise emitting from the animal. Was Mohmoo… purring? He laughed and hugged the giant beast's head. Destiny and Long joined him.

That evening, the three siblings sat on Mohmoo's head, tired and content. Happy to have each other's company, the four watched the sunset, unaware of the sharp, black eyes that were watching them.

**SO when I originally wrote CoTs, it was before the newest part of One Piece and long before the Fishman Island Arc. For those who originally followed this story, I can say there will changes and some big surprises. **


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Bad News

Chapter 3: New Friends and Bad News

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"Ooooooii! Mohmoo!" Riptide yelled for the large beast, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Momoo surfaced in the pool, looking far different from what he was two months earlier. Riptide had taken to training with the beast and now, instead of the fat, lazy thing he had been before, the seaking was slim and muscular. The Grand Line monster nuzzled the hybrid with ever-loving affection and looked around with a questioning "Ragrh?"

Riptide shook his head. "Sorry, buddy," he said, giving the sea cow a pat on the neck. "Destiny and Long are with Aunt Nojiko, so it's just us today. You ready?"

At Mohmoo's enthusiastic nod, Riptide dove into the pool and took off. The giant beast quickly followed. Together, the pair swam to the old naval shipwrecks leftover from when Arlong had still ruled. It was here that the pair worked on honing their abilities. Riptide was about to motion for Mohmoo to take off when something shot past him, shoving him into his companion's side. It took Riptide a few seconds to collect himself, and he shook his head, surprised.

"Who the heck was that?" Riptide muttered, looking around for his attacker.

It was hard to see through the bluish, shady light darting in from among the pieces of wreckage. Then out of the corner of his eye, Riptide spotted a bluish form darting behind a piece of debris and he grinned. So that's how their friend wanted to play, eh? He motioned for Momoo to head for the farthest wreck while he swam silently up to the one he saw their opponent go into. The motion of a hand and Momoo let loose a powerful roar that sent schools of terrified fish bursting forth from their homes and caused the other fish boy to come swimming straight into a waiting Riptide. He caught his opponent by complete surprise and slammed straight into him, sending the newcomer straight into a rotting fishing net where he quickly became entangled. Riptide stared, blinking.

The Fish-boy was the strangest one that probably ever swam in the East Blue. He was a Barracuda, but Riptide suspected he was a hybrid because he had some traits his fish species never possessed. He probably has some shark in him, he thought. Instead of pointed needle teeth, the boy had large, razor-like teeth and a large, stiff fin where his dorsal fin should have been. Riptide suspected the barracuda was about a year or two younger than him. The boy's lizard-like eyes were wide and panicked as he struggled to free himself. "Slashback, help me!"

Riptide whirled around just as Momoo smacked the other fish-boy with his flipper, slamming him down onto the seabed below. "Attaboy, Mohmoo," Riptide grinned wickedly at his friend. The sea cow snorted as if he was saying did he actually thought he could get past me?

The other fish-boy was a saw-nose shark. He moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn it, Gaff," he said. "Why didn't you warn me about that monster?"

"Last time I saw it, it was a stupid, fat sea cow! I didn't think it'd give you any trouble!" Gaff snapped back. Mohmoo growled a warning.

"Hey!" In a flash, Riptide had Gaff, still entangled, pinned to the seafloor.

"RIPTIDE!"

The white hybrid looked up to see Destiny and Long swimming toward them but they were stopped by Slashback, Gaff's companion. The other saw shark took one look at Destiny, giving her a goofy grin before he took her hand, "You have to be the most beautiful creature to ever swim the seas. Your skin is more silver than the moon as it rides high over the ocean, and-" He was cut short by Destiny who yanked her hand free and gave him a solid smack across the face. Riptide shook his head as Gaff muttered, "Baka."

Suddenly Mohmoo came smashing through one of the wrecked navy ships, roaring with surprise and pain. Gaff, finding himself free took the opportunity to attack Riptide only to have Destiny and Long come in defense of their brother. The barracuda hybrid was not expecting that.

"Slash," he yelled. "Help me!"

A shadow fellow upon them and the trio looked up as Gaff and Slashback's eyes grew wide with excitement upon seeing the newcomer. "Poseidon!" they yelled joyfully.

Poseidon was a giant of a shark man. He was at least twenty-two feet tall with charcoal-colored skin and a white scar that covered his left shoulder and part of his arm. Various other battle scars decorated his skin like a painting. His grey hair was short and had flecks of black. An eye patch covered his right eye and he wore tattered camouflage cargo pants. He glanced at his two companions, annoyed, then turned back to Mohmoo. The sea cow shook his head, regaining his senses, then turned on the giant shark man and roared angrily. The shark man bared his teeth in a fearsome grin and got ready, eager to rumble with the great beast.

"Mohmoo, stop!" Riptide shouted, not wanting his friend to get hurt. "He's too strong!"

"We take him," Long murmured to his brother, excited for some action.

"Long, are you nuts?" Destiny said furiously. "That guy is a Megalodon!"

Both Riptide and Long looked at her, confused, "A what?"

Destiny rolled her eyes at her brothers, exasperated. "A Megalodon," she explained quietly watching the large shark man from the corner of her eye "is the ancestor to a great white shark! I'm sure I don't need to tell you that even you can't take on a great white, Rip."

Gaff and Slashback swam up to their companion, positioning themselves behind him. "What are you waiting for?" Gaff said, excited. "Go kick some ass!"

Wrong move. Poseidon glared at Gaff then shifted his eyes over to the other shark boy who looked uncomfortable and scared senseless. "It was his idea, honest." Slashback pointing at Gaff.

"What's going on?" Destiny demanded as she looked at Riptide.

"How should I know?" Riptide pointed to Gaff. "That idiot attacked me first for no reason and then we have this mess."

The other saw-nose looked at Gaff. "Shit, you attacked him? That's great, just great." He looked at Riptide. "Man, sorry that this seaweed-for-brains attacked you. He isn't really the smartest guy you'll ever meet."

"Hey, no problem man," Riptide said. "How about we go back to the surface and talk."

~~.~~.~~

"So you guys are on the run from somebody named Sharn?" Destiny asked as they sat by the pool of Arlong Park.

Slashback was a five-gill saw-nosed shark. He was six feet tall with short blue hair. His skin was a handsome gray color and he wore tan shorts with a maroon cargo vest that hid a wide assortment of throwing weapons. "That's right, beautiful." He smiled at her.

Gaff was indeed a hybrid and stood at 5" 5'. His mother was a mako shark mermaid and his father belonged to a clan known as the Kudas, who were Great Barracuda fish men. His mother had during childbirth so his father raised him, telling him all about their race and their Queen Bareress. According to his father, the queen was a "complete wacko."

"You run away?" inquired Long.

"Hell yeah!" Gaff said. "I've been on my own since age eleven, swimming from sea to sea. A year ago Slashback and I met up and soon we found Poseidon."

"What is his story anyway?" Riptide asked, looking over to where the silent giant sat by himself, looking out at sea.

Slashback shrugged. "No clue. We never heard him speak once. I figure he was involved with the Marines at one point… I've heard some pretty bad stories about how fellow marines will treat any fish man who joins their ranks, so I guess he got ganged up on and got beat up pretty bad... Either that or torture."

"So what about you guys? What's your story?" Gaff asked.

Riptide told them all about their lives and who their father was. Gaff and Slashback sat back, wide eyes.

"Wow… That's so intense." breathed Slashback.

"I can't believe your dad is THE "Saw-Tooth" Arlong!'" exclaimed Gaff.

Riptide snorted indignantly. "What's so great about being his children? The only thing we've ever gotten out of it is pain, fear, and hate! I'd rather kill the son-of-bitch!"

Destiny looked at her brother. "Riptide," she scolded quietly, "how could you say that? He's still our father."

Riptide stared at his sister, shocked that she could defend the man he blamed for everything wrong in his life. "Des, don't you dare sit there and tell me that you've forgotten what he did to everyone on this island, much less our own mother!" His voice was dripping with loathing at the memory of being told the truth by his family on the Merry.

"I'm not defending him!" she cried. "I just can't believe you want to kill him! What good will it do for you to kill him?"

Riptide stared at his sister, who matched his gaze evenly. After a moment, he looked away with a huff, knowing his sister was right. What would he get out of killing Arlong anyway? Nothing really. He looked at Long, who stared at him calmly. "You have anything to add?"

Long shook his head with a shrug. "Father might be dead," he said. "But maybe is alive. Who knows? Don't hate him. Want to find one day."

His last comment took both Destiny and Riptide by surprise. "Why?"

"Father, he belongs with mother."

"That can't happen," Riptide said with a sad shake of his head. "They don't love each other. Mom could never love him after everything. She hates him, period."

Suddenly Momoo's ears perked up and looked toward the direction of Cocoyashi Village. Riptide and his siblings got to their feet, rushing over to the fallen west wall and listened. They heard someone calling them.

"Destiny! Riptide! Long! Where are you?" it was the voice of an older man.

"Crap! That's Genzo !" Riptide said. "Aunt Nojiko must be worried sick and if he finds us here, we're in big trouble."

"We leave before get caught," Long advised.

Destiny agreed. "He's right, Rip. Let's go before he finds us."

Riptide looked back at their friends. "Will you guys be okay till tomorrow?"

Gaff nodded. "Yeah, just go."

~~.~~.~~

Mr. Genzo was relieved when he saw the siblings emerging from the woods. "Where were you three?" he asked.

Riptide looked embarrassed. "We're sorry, sir," he said, playing innocent. "We were swimming and forgot that it was getting late."

The older man smiled. "You three are just like your mother," he said with a laugh. "You have some visitors at your aunt's house."

The three raced back home and were surprised to see their Aunt Robin and Uncle Chopper, but they saw that they were not alone. Riptide swallowed the moment he saw the Fishman and he spread his arms out stopping his brother and sister. The Fishman, A blue whale shark was sitting just off to the side with eyes closed. The white hybrid felt uneasy at the sight of him.

"Riptide," Robin said, as she came up to the trio. "This is Jimbei."

"Jimbei," Riptide said his voice suddenly shaky. "You're one of the seven Warlords." At his words, Destiny looked about as shocked as he was, only Long remain unfazed.

"You know Mother?" was all Long asked.

Jimbei slowly opened his eyes and stood up. He towered over Riptide easily at 9'10 1/2". He looked at Long for a long time before he shifted his gaze to Riptide and Destiny. "Yes, young one," he replied. "I am a friend of your mother's and I'm also your new uncle if I permitted to say that."

"New uncle?!" the trio said in unison.

Jimbei nodded before he gave them a grin. "I joined your family as the helmsman." The former warlord turned his attention to Riptide. "When Nami spoke of you all I was very shocked, but when she told me of you..."

Riptide gave him a bitter look."That I look like that bastard? That is something I live with each day, every time I look at myself in the mirror, I see him."

Jimbei regard him with a sad, but understanding look. "I would like to talk to you later, but for now there is a more important and urgent matter we must address."

Riptide got a sinking feeling in his stomach and glanced at his aunt. Nojiko was sitting at the table, her face in her hands.

"Aunt Nojiko, what is it? What is going on?"

Nojiko looked up at her sister's children. "Your mother…she's been…" She choked, putting her hand to her mouth as tears spilling down her face yet again.

"Been… what?" Destiny asked.

"What happened?" Riptide demanded, hating the sense of dread that now filled him.

What came next was worse than what he was expecting. Robin looked at him, her face grave.

"Aunt Robin…?"

"Nami has been kidnapped."

**I promised a surprise, didn't I?**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and Making a Decision

Chapter 4:Pain and Making a Decision

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"Kidnapped!" Riptide, Destiny, and Long couldn't believe it. "How did it happen?"

Robin stared at her folded hands unable to look at the children she had loved since their birth. "Navigator-san was missing when we returned to the ship. The room was a mess so it appears she must have put up a struggle before she was taken."

Destiny shook her head. Who would take their mother and why? Was there a chance their father—no, he would have waited for their uncle Luffy to return so he could kill him and everyone else before taking their mother. She glanced at Riptide. He looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

The white saw tooth started shaking as he struggled to hold back his tears, his mind a swirl of confusion and questions. He looked at Chopper, wanting to know one answer. "Uncle Chopper was there any strange scents in that room?"

The reindeer knew what he was being asked for and he shook his head. "I didn't smell anything that would indicate it was him, two male human scents that's all"

"Pirates?" Long asked.

"Perhaps, but we can't say," Jimbei said.

Riptide lost it as he turned and ran. He just ran until he collapsed onto the ground, he broke down and cried his heart out. _She's gone! Someone took our mother and it wasn't Father! Who took her? WHO?! _

He nearly jumped as a hand rested upon his back and he looked up to see Jimbei kneeling by him. "Lad, we will find her," he said gently.

"How?" Riptide asked. "How in hell will we find her, Jimbei? No one knows who took her or why. The one person who would-"

"Arlong is in prison at a marine base far as I know but it doesn't mean it wasn't someone else," Jimbei said. "Right now you need to calm yourself and get your head cleared or you will not be able to focus."

Jimbei was right he needed to try, he really tried, but he suddenly found it hard to even calm down. His mother had been his anchor when he became too upset and knowing she was in danger, it was making it harder.

"The last time I saw so much grief and the pain was when we lost brother Tiger," Jimbei said. "Arlong took it so hard."

_Tiger? _Riptide swallowed as he stared at Jimbei. The older Fishman's face was suddenly filled with pain as if merely remembering was hurting him. "This Tiger was he important to my...father?"

Jimbei nodded, "Arlong looked up to him as his big brother. Tiger wanted us not to become murders, but Arlong-"

"Father didn't take Tiger's words to heart," Riptide said. "Uncle, can you promise me something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"When we find and get Mother back," Riptide said. "I want to hear the story of Tiger."

Jimbei looked the young hybrid, surprised. The boy, the son of Arlong wanted to learn about his brother, Tiger. Such a request moved Jimbei and tears welled up as he nodded as he pulled Riptide into an embrace. The whale shark man couldn't help it, Nami spoke truly when it came to Riptide. He may look like Arlong, but his heart was pure. Deep down Jimbei couldn't help but wonder what Tiger would have thought of this boy. Would he have accepted him as an equal, knowing that a human was his mother? But what would have Tiger done with Arlong? Arlong...could never accept this boy or his siblings as his this Jimbei knew. _Arlong may try to kill them, not even caring that they are his blood. _

Elsewhere...

"Riptide, where are you?" Destiny called as she searched for her older brother. She feared for him and she decided to go looking for him. "You rotten Chum Chucker, answer me!"

"Destiny, what's wrong?"

She jumped as Slashback suddenly appeared next to her. "You damn pain in the ass," she said angrily, punching him in the shoulder hard.

The lovesick saw tooth winced and backed up a step or two. He didn't mean to scare her, but he heard the distress in her voice as she searched for Riptide. "Has something happened to your brother?" he asked, taking the risk of resting a hand on her shoulder.

"We learned that our mother was kidnapped and Riptide isn't taking it well. Slashback, I afraid for him right now," she said, her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "I've seen Riptide when he loses it and...I need to find him!"

Slashback not knowing what she meant did the only thing he knew he could do. "Let's look for him, together. If need be, I'll go and get Gaff and Poseidon to help us as well. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Riptide with Jimbei headed towards Arlong Park where he was met by a worried Gaff. "Rip, am I glad to see you," the Barracuda hybrid said. "I can't find Slashback and I'm getting worried."

"He should be fine, but I'm afraid I have more important matters that need my attention," Riptide said.

Gaff stared at him, even though he was concerned for Slashback, he sensed Riptide was very troubled. 'What is wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

"My mother was kidnapped,"

Gaff was shocked. "Kidnapped?! What devil hearted bastard took her?" He said. "You can count on us to help you get her back."

Jimbei had stayed back listening. He heard a rustling in the trees above him and scanned the tree branches. He knew something or someone was there and he stood listening, waiting. The rustling came again but it heading away from him. Instinct told him not to ignore it. "Riptide, we must go," he called out.

"Is there something wrong, uncle," Riptide asked, turning towards his direction.

Gaff gasped. "That's Jimbei! He's one of the seven warlords!"

"Was," Riptide said.

"We need to find this Slashback and soon," Jimbei stared at the tree branches above them. "I do not think we were alone."

~~.~~.~~

Slashback and Destiny weren't having any better luck at finding Riptide and they were about to head to the park when a figure suddenly leaped from the surrounding trees, landing six feet from them. The two sharks were startled and Slashback quickly retrieved his throwing knives as the figure turned to face them.

The figure was wearing a dark hooded cloak that hid his face. "Such a lovely night, isn't it?" he asked in a deep rough voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Slashback as he kept Destiny behind him. He was determined to protect her no matter what.

The mysterious figure laughed, it was between a cough and growl. "Ah, I see you have a lady friend with you. She's very pretty, isn't she?"

Slashback snarled as he held his weapons at the ready. "I'm not repeating myself again," he said. "Now who the hell are you?"

The figure threw his cloak aside and Slashback froze when he saw him. He was human with shark-like features. His dark eyes were beady and menacing, his nose was oval-shaped like the nose of a Great White shark and he even had shark teeth as well. His red hair was pointy and there were three dark markings on either side of his cheeks. Standing 6"9", he was dressed completely in black with heavy boots. His sword was broad as it was long and it was covered with sharp pointy spikes. "You can call me, Skarn."

"Skarn!" the five-gill shark gasped. "You're the creep that's been after Gaff and me!"

Skarn looked amused at this and there was twisted grin on his face. "Small world, isn't it? Looks like I'll be getting a bonus as well." His eyes fell on Destiny and she shuddered at the look he had.

"The hell, you are!"

Riptide from out of nowhere came charging into Skarn, knocking him flat onto his face. Relief flooded Destiny's face when she saw that he wasn't alone. Gaff and Jimbei were right behind him. The five friends quickly gathered as Skarn got his feet looking really ticked off.

"Why you little ass," he said, glaring at Riptide. "How dare you attack me?"

Riptide snorted as he took up a fighting stance, more than ready to take Skarn on. "I dare to do anything I please, you scallywag! So you're Skarn, eh? You don't look that impressive?"

"What?" Sharn was furious at being mocked at. "I'm the greatest warrior around and I've never failed at any of my assignments. Who are you, my young foolish friend?"

"My name is Riptide the son of Sawtooth Arlong!"

"Holy shit!" Gaff said eyes on Riptide. "I can't believe he just said that after hearing what he said earlier."

"Riptide is upset," Jimbei said. "Very upset."

"Well let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Slashback said, looking over his shoulder at Destiny. "Especially after what Destiny told me."

Riptide and Skarn circled each other, eyeing each other. With a roar Skarn attacked only to have Riptide dodge him, following up with a very well aim roundhouse kick. Everyone watched as they fought, Riptide fighting back with moves he learned from all his training when he and his siblings still lived with their mother. Riptide cried in pain as Skarn's sword slashed open his arm.

"Riptide!" Destiny started forward to aid his brother, but Jimbei grabbed her, holding her back. Destiny struggled against the former warlord's, trying to get free. "Let me go! Riptide is hurt!"

"We got to help!" Slashback said, looking at Jimbei. "He's going to get killed!"

"STAY BACK!" Riptide roared. "This is my fight and my fight alone! I won't lose, not to this lunatic!"

Skarn's eyes blazed with fury as he lunged, his sword high above his head. "You're dead—what the?"

Like a white blur, Riptide lashed out with a spinning kick, catching Skarn alongside the head. The blow sent Skarn flying straight into an old tree, snapping it in half. Destiny and the others couldn't believe it as Skarn got up. He brushed himself off, glaring at his opponent. "Not bad," he said with a chuckle "Not bad at all."

"You're pretty tough for a hybrid," Riptide said coolly.

Skarn was surprised. "How-how did you know?" he asked in total amazement.

"Easy," Riptide tapped his nose. "Your scent is like mine that is how I know."

"You're a hybrid? You don't look nothing like me!"

Riptide laughed. "We took after my father's bloodline unlike you. So why are you after Gaff and Slashback?"

"They're not worth it now and seeing how strong you are perhaps you would be willing to join my crew?" Skarn said.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm determined to enter the Dead End Race and win it."

Riptide looked interested. "What is that?"

Thinking he had a new recruit, Skarn smiled. "It's an underground race run by pirates and it's anything goes. I managed to get a few others and I just acquired a very talented navigator."

His words ignited a fire within Riptide and he gave the other hybrid a dark murderous look. "Where did you get such a navigator?" _Don't let it be Mother, please. _

"My men found her in the Grand Line and she's quite the handful, too," he said. "I believe her name is Nami, I think."

"You bastard!" Destiny lunged at Skarn who seemed to vanish in the night.

"No!" Riptide screamed as he looked wildly around. "Damn it! He's gone!" He looked at his sister. "Why did you do that? I could have gotten information out of him! Now he's gone."

Destiny was ashamed as she looked at her brother painfully. He turned from her and slowly with their friends headed back to Arlong Park.

"Now that we know Skarn is the one who is responsible for our mother's kidnapping," Riptide said. "We must decide if we're going to do it?"

Gaff looked at him curiously. "Do what if you don't mind me asking?"

Riptide stood quietly as Poseidon and Momoo surfaced from the pool. Long was with them and was happy to see his family. The moment he saw Riptide's wound, he grew concerned. "You hurt," Long said. "Need look at."

"I'm fine for now, Long" Riptide said patting his brother on the shoulder. "I am glad you here since I now know who took our Mother."

"You know the name?" Long asked.

"Yeah, it's that creep Skarn," Slashback said.

"You saw him?"

Gaff nodded. "Rip kicked his ass too."

"Right now, we need to make a decision," Riptide said and he held out a hand looking at those gathered before him. "To get our Mother we must become pirates. Are you with me?"

"You can count me in," Slashback said, his hand on top of Riptide.

Gaff placed his hand on top as well. "Aye, I'm in."

Poseidon nodded as his hand engulfed theirs.

Riptide looked over at his siblings. "Are you with me or not?"

Long and Destiny looked at each other before Long joined his brother. "Need cook."

"Des?"

Destiny closed her eyes. "No."

Her answer shocked her brother. "What! Why?"

She looked at Riptide. "You said, we were the better result of Father's race and now you going to become a pirate just to get Mother back. You becoming just like him."

Riptide shook his head. "Des, please," he said. "I know you don't like it, but who else can we turn to?"

"We can ask Uncle Luffy!" she said, tears welling up. "He's waiting for Uncle Chopper, Uncle Jimbei and Aunt Robin to come back, so we could go with them and join him."

Long shook his head. "No place there," he said. "We do this, not Uncle Luffy."

"He's right, Des," Riptide said. "We could never be Straw Hats and Skarn said that he was entering this Dead End race and so are we, but with a crew of our own."

"Fine!" she said turning her back on them. "Do it without me. I'm out!"

"What are we going to do now?" Slashback asked as they all watched Destiny walk off.

Riptide looked at his small crew. "I don't know. I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5:Best Friends and UnknownDanger

Chapter Five: Best Friends and Unknown Danger

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Destiny just walked, no real direction to go. Her mind was a swirl of mixed emotions and she didn't know what to think. She was so confused. She finally stopped, leaning against a tree. Why would her own brother make such a decision? What was wrong with asking Uncle Luffy for help?

_We could never be Straw Hats. _

_No place there. We do this, not Uncle Luffy. _'

She shook her head, trying to rid herself own brothers' words. They were wrong, weren't they? They were born on the Go Merry, naturally, that would make them members of the Straw Hat crew. She was still thinking when something caught her attention. Bobbing along the shore was a small fishing boat that had a small motor attached to it. Curious, Destiny decided to check it out.

She climbed into the boat which had a tarp that looked like it was was just tossed in there. She lifted and let out a scream, jumping back as a two-foot-long battle-ax was swung at her. Her eyes grew wide as a one-foot tall wooden doll stood up. The doll had shaggy dirty blonde hair, big eerie blue eyes and a mouth full of sharp shark-like teeth. He wore a white shirt with torn sleeves, purple short overalls, white socks, and black shoes.

"Killy, killy, killy!" The doll cackled madly, a wild insane gleam in his eyes.

"Malice, no!"

The doll was snatched up before he got a chance to continue his attack. Destiny blinked as she stared at the girl before her. The girl stood 5' 10 with green eyes, blonde hair with purple stripes that was an inch past her shoulders. She wore a tight black shirt, white lab coat that had spray painted pictures and words along with different colors on it, long baggy jeans held up with a regular belt and sandals.

"Who the hell are you?" Destiny asked.

The girl smiled. "Shenna J. Ordam. You can call me Shen."

Destiny not wanting to be rude to Shen stuck out her hand. "Ah...well nice to meet you."

"You sure?" Shen asked.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"With pie on top?"

Destiny raised an eyebrow to this. "Why pie?"

Shen smiled. "Cause pie rules!"

"Then yes." Destiny said confused.

Shen's smile grew bigger and launched at Destiny, grasping the girl's hand. "Good! Now you're officially my best friend!"

"What-," Destiny was indeed confused.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide was worried about his sister as he looked for her. Her reaction to his decision caused him to worry. _How could she be so upset about my decision of becoming a pirate? How could she forget that Mother is a pirate? How else can we rescue her? _ He became aware of voices and following, he soon found Destiny and...he blinked. Who was the girl with his sister?

"So you honestly ran away because of a history lesson?" Destiny asked Shen.

"Modern history is so booorrrriiiinnnggg," Shen said dragging the last word out.

"Des," She felt Riptide's strong hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Can we talk?"

"Shen, I'll be back," Destiny said.

Riptide and Destiny moved from earshot where they could talk. The white hybrid looked at his sister. "Des, are you alright?"

"Rip, where do we belong?" she asked, shutting her eyes, a tightness welling up in her chest. "Who are we really?"

He pulled her into a protective embrace knowing she felt safe in his arms. Riptide and Long had always been her safety net even when they were little. Riptide had in a strange way had always been the mature one. They relied on one another, one always giving the other the strength when needed.

"We are who we are," he said.

His answer brought no comfort and silent tears spilled as she buried her face against his chest. "No, that isn't what I meant," she whispered, gripping onto his shirt. "Are we mothers or his children?"

Riptide pulled away, alarming her. He looked deeply hurt. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Riptide, I…" she was unable to look at him and they both knew why. She felt his left hand under her chin, lifting it. Her eyes were still closed and she was afraid to look at him, afraid what her mind would make her see.

"Destiny, look at me," he said quietly yet firmly.

She obeyed and stared into his eyes. His eyes reflected pain, worry, fear, sadness, and love. There was neither hate nor anger in those eyes. Destiny deep down was afraid she would see their father in his eyes, but she saw her brother, the brother who loved her dearly, the one who faced more racism and hatred because of who he looked like. She saw their mother in his eyes, the mother who gave birth to them, who raised and loved them even though they were fathered by the worst being that ever set foot in the East Blue. Her quilt overwhelmed her and with a strangled sob wrapped her arms around his neck, her apology nothing more than muffled words. He understood them though.

"Hush," he said, hugging her tightly against him. "Hush, Little Tooth Biter."

Little Tooth Biter, the nickname given to her by Uncle Zoro when she only two and a half years of age. A nickname that brought her some comfort.

Nicro Robin and Chopper were standing among the trees, soon joined them. Chopper had tears streaming down his face, soaking his fur. Robin was crying silent tears. The two Straw Hat Pirates had grown concerned when the youngsters hadn't returned and went looking for them. Robin using her Hana Hana abilities had found Riptide and Destiny and they heard every word. They were moved by the strength of the siblings' bond.

"Nami, your children are very special," Robin thought, wiping her tears away. "Come Chopper, Jimbei," she said. "Let's go before they noticed."

Chopper was struggling not to run out and embrace the two young ones. He quickly nodded, following Robin. Jimbei stayed a few more minutes before following his nakama.

The three Straw Hats weren't the only ones who overheard what was said. Shen and Malice heard as well. Tears were pouring down the wooden doll's face. "That was so beautiful," he wailed.

"Let's go with them, Malice," Shen said.

"Will you come, Destiny?" Riptide asked. "If you still don't, I'll…"

She placed her fingers to his mouth, stopping him. "Is that what you want, Captain-san?" she asked.

"Captain-san?" he arched an eyebrow. "Don't start sounding like Aunt Robin, okay?"

"Aye, Captain-san," she said with a giggle.

He gave her a bear hug as he laughed heartily. "Smartass. Let's get back to the crew."

"Hey, captain!"

Riptide looked up just as Shen popped up next Destiny, giving his sister a bone-crushing hug. The girl was grinning like crazy. "You don't mind if I join you? I just can't leave my best friend."

"Shen..." Destiny growled, her left eyebrow twitching some. "...you just can't simply invite yourself."

Though his sister was getting annoyed, Riptide couldn't help but grin. The blonde and violet haired girl seemed to have taken a liking to his sister and Destiny really needed someone else in her life besides Long and him. "Shen is it?" he chuckled. "Welcome to the family."

Shen squealed, hugging Destiny more. "Rip, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

~~.~~.~~

Skarn was still pissed from his brief encounter with Riptide as he rowed out the anchored naval ship. Never had he encountered such a fighter, the saw tooth hybrid was a strong well-trained fighter and he was a very worthy opponent. He one day hoped for a rematch against the hybrid. The marine ship was a living nightmare as he climbed aboard. Blood was everywhere as were body parts and no matter where he looked there was a body of a marine somewhere. Well Slatafang must have been extremely pissed or these fools were stupid enough to actually challenge them, Skarn thought as he stepped over a body that lay before the entrance door to the Captain's quarters. Inside were two bloodied survivors surrounded by Slatafang's hunting party.

"Slatafang, what's going on?" he asked as he stood glaring at the Kuda.

Slatafang and his comrades looked up at the sound of his voice, the kudas like Gaff were all throwbacks, but each one was from a different barracuda species. Unlike the powerful build of those of Fish-man Island, the Kudas had a thin, but muscular build and a spiky frill that ran from the top of their heads down their scaly backs. Their webbed hands and feet were tipped with sharp claws their eyes were large and black. They might have been barracudas, but they resembled more of a reptile with the fearsome needle-like teeth. Their clothing was even primitive mainly kilts and the females of the group dressed mainly like humans who inhabited the tropical regions of the world.

Slatafang was brute of a Kuda and was from the great barracuda species. He wore a red and black kilt and a shark tooth necklace. Though the average height of a Kuda is about six feet, is a great barracuda, he stood at eight-foot tall. At the moment he was sitting on a small pile of dead bodies, savoring the fear he could clearly see in the female marine though her captain remained stone-faced. Standing on either side of him were two kudas of the sawtooth barracuda species. The female stood at 5'7" with blue-green skin and her large eyes were silver, not black. Unlike the other females in the hunting party, she wore dark blue knee-length pants a single left strap halter top of the same color. What made her stand apart from the rest of her kin was she had no spiky frill and she had hair that was shoulder length and was a lighter color of silver than her eyes. On her right arm was a tattoo of a barracuda with the nose of a sawtooth shark. The male was her brother and was blue in color and was a foot taller. He wore a purple and white kilt, but a jeweled handle dagger hung from his waist. "Brother," Slatafang said in his raspy voice. "I'm hoping you can persuade these two foolish soft skins into giving me the information I seek."

Skarn glared at him. "I told you not to attack any marines that might be in this area."

Slatafang gave the human hybrid what one would consider an amused look. "Did you now? Why should I do that?"

Resting his sword on his shoulder, Skarn's look darkened. "You aren't very clever are you?"

The male saw tooth kuda snarled and he quickly drew his dagger only to be stopped by the motion of Slatafang's hand. Slatafang quietly rose and walked up to Skarn. With a slight smirk, he turned and grabbed the woman marine by the throat. "I'm not very clever, am I?" he said, bringing a claw to the woman's cheek before he licked her face. She shuddered which made the kuda grin with pleasure. "They thought the same thing and looked at what happened. They're dead saving these two." He looked back at Skarn. "They have the information I want so perhaps…"

Skarn quietly understood. "What is it you want to know?"

Slatafang smiled. "Are there any strong marine bases in the East Blue?"

Skarn knew that answer, but it was the captain who replied. "There are none you, filthy beast! If there were, we would hunt you and slaughter every last one of your despicable race!"

"You dare threaten me!" Slatafang flung the woman aside and seized the captain by the throat, lifting him off the floor. A blood lust reflected in his dark eyes as he gave his helpless victim a sick twisted grin. "You've worn out your usefulness to me." And with that, he thrust his other hand into the man's gut. The captain's screams were joined by eager howls as the Kudas watched with great pleasure as the dying marine's insides were ripped from his body. Skarn took notice that the silver eye female kuda had looked away with disgust and shuddered at the sight. Even he found it, sickening. Slatafang and his hunters made Arlong's gang look like saints alongside them.

"How about you, my dear," Slatafang said turning to the female marine. "Will you tell me what I want? If you don't, well I'm sure I can have some fun with you until you do."

"That's enough," Skarn ordered.

Slatafang whirled around. "What was that?"

"He spoke the truth," Skarn nodded to the dead marine captain. "The strongest ones are on the Grand Line. Besides I have more interesting information for you, the information you asked me to get or have you forgotten?"

His words angered Slatafang, he did not care for his ally, but Skarn had proved himself very useful countless times.

"Speak of this information."

"The one you call Gaff has taken refuge in a place once known as Arlong Park with two other companions, but they are now under the protection of someone stronger than you."

Slatafang looked confused. "Stronger? What do you mean by this?"

"Gaff is under the protection of a white saw tooth."

Slatafang went berserk at what Skarn had said. "A white sawtooth! The Ghost of the Sea!" he roared. "Impossible! Are you positive you saw a white saw tooth?"

Skarn nodded. "I am. I even had a battle with him and he is fierce."

The Kudas there started talking, their voices making Slatafang angrier. "The Ghost of the Sea. He does exist. Slatafang, perhaps we should …."

The enraged Kuda seized one of his hunters by the throat, dragging him forward. "Pay attention, my hunters," he said. "Pay attention and remember this lesson well." He snapped the Kuda's neck as if it were nothing more than a dry twig. Tossing the dead body among his followers, he looked at them, madness in his eyes. "Is there anyone else who wishes to speak?"

They were too afraid to speak let alone breathe.

"Do you fear the white saw tooth, O' mighty Slatafang?"

With a roar, he lunged at Skarn only to be stopped by the tip of the sword. Snarling, the Kuda backed off. "I fear no living creature that I haven't hunted and slain!"

A devilish smile was on Skarn's face. "Ah, how true. I am thinking how pleased your mother would be if you brought back the head of your entire clan's most feared enemy. Imagine how pleased she would be with you?"

His words intrigued Slatafang and images of grandeur filled his mind. "Yes," he purred. "Skarn, you have earned your reward." The kuda's eyes fell upon the woman marine. "I give her to you to do whatever you wish. Come, my hunters, we hunt!"

Led by Slatafang, the Kudas all dove into the sea heading toward the direction of Cocoyashi Village. Skarn watched them and then he turned to the only surviving marines with a smirk. He had a use for her.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide came to an abrupt halt and stared out at the sea. A sudden uneasiness hit and it was growing with each passing second. His dorsal fin went straight and it began to tremble slightly. Destiny grew alarmed at this since it was a clear indication of impending danger and with Riptide, it was never wrong. Shen felt uneasy herself and like Riptide, she stared out at the sea.

"Rip, what's wrong?" Destiny asked, looking at him.

"Danger," he muttered, still staring at the sea. "Something's coming and I feel it is more dangerous than father."

"More dangerous than…" Destiny couldn't believe she was hearing this. What could be more dangerous than Arlong, himself?

Riptide snapped back to reality. He looked at his sister and her best friend, knowing they had to protect their home, their loved ones. "Go back to Cocoyashi Village and tell Aunt Robin and Uncle Chopper what's going on." He said. "Make sure everyone is prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" Shen asked.

Riptide gave the girl a grave expression. "For the fight of our lives."

**Shen and Malice belong to my friend, Dude of Doom. Instead of making her appearance farther down the line, I decide to introduce Destiny's best friend early. **


	6. Chapter 6: Life and Death Battle

Chapter Six: Life and Death Battle

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Riptide wished he knew what the danger really was as he ran back to Arlong Park, back to his crew. Well whatever it was, he and his crew would face it. He had sworn long age to protect his home even if he and his siblings were still despised by certain people. To the white sawtooth, the people of Cocoyashi were his nakama, his family and he would fight for them.

Long was acting as a lookout and when he saw his brother coming he was happy until he spotted Riptide's dorsal fin. It was straight and Long immediately hollered to their crew. "Gather weapons! We move now!"

Gaff and Poseidon had no weapons, unlike Slashback who did a quick check on all his throwing knives. Long had retrieved the broken kiribachi and though broken, it still was usable. The moment his brother entered, Long handed the sword to him.

"Crew ready to go," he said.

Seeing how Gaff and Long had nothing to fight with, Riptide turned to Slashback. "Can you give them a throwing knife or something?"

Before the other saw tooth could reply, Poseidon pushed the upper lair of rubble away and appeared to be searching for something. The megalodon shark man turned to his comrades, motioning them to come. Riptide climbed up and couldn't believe that the silent giant had actually found the weapon room. There were a variety of weapons from swords to tridents. Gaff chose a two-prong trident and a saber while Long took two swords strapping them across his back and one short sword that hung from his waist. Poseidon needed no weapons because of his size and no one argued there. Riptide grabbed two twin flintlocks that had been modified to fire more than one shot and two swords these he would give to Destiny.

Armed and ready to fight, Riptide led his small crew toward Cocoyashi.

Unknown to the crew, they had been watched and after they left, the female Kuda who had been at Slatafang's side surfaced and now climbed up to the now exposed weapon room taking her time in choosing her appropriate weapons that would aid her in her given task. She was in no hurry and she slowly smiled, knowing someone was going to die this day.

~~.~~.~~

Destiny and Shen returned to Nojiko's house where Destiny explained that Riptide had one of his feelings to her aunts and uncles. The three Straw Hat members looked at Shen, but none of them brought up why she was there. It was clear that Shen wasn't going to leave Destiny's side and looked more than ready to help.

"Did Riptide state what type of danger it was?" Jimbei asked.

Destiny shook her head. "All he said that it was more dangerous than our father."

"More dangerous than Arlong?" Jimbei couldn't believe there was something more dangerous than him, especially in the East Blue.

"It would have to be something bigger than him," Shen said. "We could get help, right?"

Robin understood what the girl meant, but there wouldn't be enough time to bring the rest of their nakama in along with their allies. The Archaeologist was sure that Luffy would put his absolute faith in Riptide and his siblings. Since the day the triplets left, her captain had felt bad. He worried over them especially when it came to Riptide. The captain of the Straw Hats feared that the white hybrid would hate him for his decision. Robin knew he would be happy knowing the boy never grew to hate him. "Jimbei," she said. "Do you think we can handle the problem?"

The Fishman thought for a moment. "Riptide does have friends," he said. "It will not hurt if we help them."

Nojiko stood up from her place at the table. "Des, find Rip while we get everyone here ready."

Destiny was happy with that and the silver hybrid turned to the girl at her side. "Let's go, Shen."

As Shen and Destiny rushed to join Riptide, word quickly spread through the village that danger was coming and that they were to be ready the moment Riptide return with help.

~~.~~.~~

The morning sky was dark as a storm slowly approached from the sea. Thunder rumbled and rain slowly began to fall. Slatang surfaced, making his way to shore. The powerful Kuda sniffed the air, eager to taste blood again. His group, nearly two hundred in all slowly joined him.

"Lord, shouldn't we wait till we receive word from Neeta?" asked one of his followers.

Slatafang chuckled evilly as he looked at the sawtooth barracuda next to him. "Neeta wouldn't be coming back, Ripclaw," he said. "The task I gave her will ensure she will not return to us."

Ripclaw smiled, "You already knew she would be killed if she found the Ghost of the Sea," he said, teeth snapping together in delight.

"Of course," Slatafang said. "Are you saying you would miss your sister, my strong right claw?"

Ripclaw laughed, pleased with his new rank. Why should he miss his sister?

Neeta the female who had arrived in Arlong Park after Riptide and his crew had left, had kept out of sight and had heard every word that passed between Slatafang and her brother. The female Kuda snarled in anger. Slatafang was planning to get rid of her, after all those years of loyalty, how could he?

_Slatafang, you cold-hearted bastard! You'll regret this day, I swear, _Neeta thought as she slowly retreated.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide and his crew were nearing Cocoyashi when he stopped. Long glanced at his brother. "What wrong?"

Riptide said nothing as he listened. Off to his left, he heard a faint snapping off a twig and he looked in that direction. "Come out!" he ordered.

Cautiously, Neeta came out. armed with twin scythe type swords and knelt before Riptide. Her weapons she laid in front of her. Gaff recognized her immediately and the kuda-shark hybrid snarled.

"What are you doing here, Neeta? I thought you were with Slatafang," Gaff asked moving up to Riptide's side.

Neeta looked up, her eyes blazing with hate. "No longer, Gaff," she answered. "I wish to join you and your friends in the battle against Slatafang."

Riptide looked at Gaff. "You two know each other?"

Gaff nodded. "Aye," he said. "We were…friends until she joined Slatafang's hunting party. After that, I left."

"She was your girlfriend, huh, Gaff?" Slashback asked.

"Shut up," Gaff said.

Riptide ignored the two as he stared at Neeta. "Why should I allow you to come with us?"

"I swear absolute loyalty to you and you alone," Neeta said bowing her head. "I have information that would gain you victory over Slatafang."

Riptide wasn't one to make a hasty decision but they were delaying way too long and he didn't want Destiny to think they were not coming. "I will allow you to come now. Now let's move!"

-XX-

Destiny with Shen was hurrying when she spotted movement in the shadows. She grabbed Shen by the arm and pulled the girl into the bushes. The girls watched as Slatafang and his group headed for Cocoyashi VIllage. She had never seen anything like them, but remembering how Gaff looked she knew they had to be the Kuda. Just seeing, Slatafang, she feared for Riptide. Was Riptide even a match for him? Signaling to Shen to move back slowly and once she knew they were a safe Destiny hurried back to the village.

"We need to get everyone out of the village," Destiny shouted the moment she entered the outskirts.

Genzo with her aunts and uncles met the girls and were soon joined by everyone else in the village.

"Is something wrong?" Genzo asked.

"Yeah," Shen said. "Try like a two hundred ugly fish guys coming this way."

"Lot, lot, lot!" Malice said.

"We need to evacuate the village," Destiny said.

"No."

Destiny and the others looked at Mr. Genzo. "The police officer had a look that Nojiko had seen before and that was we they decided to fight against Arlong after learning how the sinister shark man broke his promise to Nami.

"We will not run." the scarred man said. "We will fight just as we did nearly seventeen years ago. This village has endured so much and if these Fishmen wish to fight then we give them a fight."

Genzo ordered everyone to hide in the woods where they would wait and then ambush the intruders. The moment Genzo and the others saw the Kudas it didn't look like it was going to happen. Destiny looked Robin, Jimbei and Chopper, her eyes reflecting her fear.

Robin smiled as she closed her eyes. "Sixteen hands."

From the surrounding houses, sixteen hands sprouted from the surface, seizing some on the Kudas. Taken by surprise, Slatafang and his hunters were unprepared as the villagers went on the attack. Slatafang roared with rage as he saw several of his hunters actually being taken down by humans and seeing Jimbei take down more of his hunters made him even madder. He turned to face Destiny, Shen, Malice, and Chopper who was in his heavy point form.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Chopper said.

"I am Slatafang, the next King of the Kuda clan and I seek the Ghost of the Sea!"

"The Ghost of the Sea?" asked Destiny. "Who is that?"

Slatafang didn't answer as he lashed out, but Chopper, Shen, Malice, and Destiny managed to avoid his claws. They keep their distance from him as he glared at them, furious they managed to dodge his attack. "Tell me where he is and I'll let you live."

'Rip, where are you?' Destiny thought.

~~.~~.~~

"By the gods," Slashback said as they came upon the fighting. "There's got to be at least a hundred."

"Hunting parties have at least a hundred, fifty less than the scouting parties," Neeta said, tightening her grip on her weapons. "Be grateful it isn't a war party."

"Why?" Long asked.

"Trust her when she says it," Gaff said with a shiver. "I only saw that once and it's a frightening sight. I hope I never see it again."

Riptide spat as his eyes scanned for Destiny, hoping their sister was okay. "Doesn't matter to me," he muttered. "The longer we talk, the more innocents die."

Poseidon let loose a deep growl and charged. Riptide and the others followed as the giant shark was upon the fighting. The sudden appearance of Poseidon caught not only Destiny's attention but also Slatafang's. The kuda leader saw Neeta fighting alongside with Riptide and an eager look was upon his face. Skarn spoke true! He threw his head back, roaring a challenge. All the fighting stopped.

"Ghost of the Sea, I, Slatafang wish to challenge you!"

"I do not know why you call me by this name, but if you wish for a fight than you've got it!" Riptide said.

Slatafang grinned as he and Riptide eyed each other. Neeta and the others hurried over to Destiny and the others. who was bewildered as was everyone else? The rest of the kudas regrouped, their faces reflecting their eagerness.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"A repeat of an ancient battle," Neeta explained. "There was no civilization as there is now, back then there were the clans and our clan was the superior as was the shark clans. The Kuda clan was led by Slatafang's great, great grandfather and was the greatest warrior in all the clan. It was he who wanted to rule all the seas and he began a war on the other clans. The shark clans were the only ones who refused to give up and both clans lost many during the constant battles till he appeared."

"Until the Ghost of the Sea came," Gaff said. Neeta and his voice spoke in unison as they continued.

"A white sawtooth rose from the waters and challenged the Kuda leader to a battle to the death. He was strong and fierce and their battle lasted two days and finally the Kuda leader fell and the Kuda clan was banished. Like a ghost, the white shark disappeared. Because of him, the kuda leaders vowed to one day get their revenge upon the Ghost of the Sea should he ever return."

"So Slatafang wants to be the one who will seek to avenge the disgrace that fell upon the clan, right?" Destiny asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly there was a roar and Slatafang lunged at Riptide. The white hybrid raised the kiribachi just as the kuda took a swipe with his claws and blood spilled from Slatafang's now severed fingers on his right hand. The kuda leader gave no indication of pain as the rain became a downpour and lightning flashed.

"Kill them all!" Slatafang ordered. "Slay all who dare oppose us!"

"Crew, you know what to do!" Riptide shouted, turning his head to them.

"Riptide!" Long shouted, pointing behind him.

Slatafang attacked again, his teeth sank into Riptide's shoulder. Riptide screamed in pain as he felt his blood flowing down his arm. Never had the white sawtooth hybrid felt such pain and something within him snapped and his eyes blazed with sudden fury. With a snarl, he reached up and grabbed Slatafang's jaws, prying them open. The kuda's eyes were wide as he was flung to the side, sliding along the muddy ground. Slatafang rose and to everyone's surprise, ran into the woods with Riptide right behind him.

Neeta looked just as Ripclaw, her brother led the charge and with a howl, she urged the others to rejoin the fight. Both sides clashed and though the kudas were fierce and fearless, they started losing. Even with Riptide's small crew helping, it was the people of Cocoyashi that fought with more determination. Old memories of Arlong's tyranny came flooding back and it gave them the strength to fight, to survive. Poseidon himself was truly devastating as the ancient shark man bowled kuda upon kuda over as they tried to bring him down. Led by Destiny, Jimbei, Shen, Robin and Chopper, the newly formed pirate crew fought like demons, driving the enemy back, aiding any villager who appeared to be in trouble. Some kudas actually retreated to the waters and it was there they found a more horrifying terror awaiting them. Momoo sensing his friends were in danger arrived and attacked those who were unfortunate enough to make into the water.

~~.~~.~~

Slatafang ran until he reached the place where Belle-mere was buried and with a mad grin, turned as the white saw tooth came into the clearing.

"Are you done running, you coward?" Riptide asked, twirling the kiribachi.

"I am no coward, rough skin," was Slatafang's reply. "I rather face and kill you myself, Ghost of the Sea!"

"Whether I'm descendant of this Ghost of the Sea, it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you, too, needle teeth!"

Slatafang began laughing as he readied himself for the final battle. "May I suggest we do this the way of our species?"

"If you mean tooth to tooth then let's!" Riptide dropped the kiribachi to the ground.

Lightning flashed and the two fighters attacked. Never had there been such a battle since Luffy and Arlong's fight. Riptide fought like mad as did Slatafang, they bite and tore at each other. Both covered with blood and mud as they finally backed off from one another. Blood dripped off Riptide's saw-like nose as blood dripped off Slatafang's claws. Riptide was covered with bite and slash marks, a cruel deep slash was across his left cheek and his dorsal fin had a small chunk missing. Slatafang's frill was barely recognizable and he bore the marks from Riptide's nose and teeth. His lower lip had a piece of flesh just hanging.

"You fight well, sawtooth," commented the kuda as he took a wheezing breath.

"So do you," Riptide said wiping his bloody cheek.

There was a sound of a gun and Slatafang howled in pain, grabbing his left shoulder. Blood ran down his arm as both he and Riptide looked to see the woman marine, the one given to Skarn standing not far from them. "You!" the kuda said with a snarl. "How did you get away from Skarn?"

"He let me go for some odd reason." She replied as she brushes a wet strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "So I came here to finish you off, monster."

"He's dangerous," Riptide shouted to her. "Get away from here! Now!"

The woman, Chizzara or Chizz was surprised to hear the concern in Riptide's voice. She shifted her attention to him and blinked several times. _My God! He looks like Arlong! Did he have a son he kept hidden? _ "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who I am is not important. Just please get away from here."

A slow twisted grin was on Slatafang's face as he suddenly charged at a distracted Chizzara. She realized too late the danger she was in, but Riptide did not. He lowered his head and slammed into him. Caught off guard, the kuda went sliding right to the edge of the seaside cliff. Slatafang looked up just as Riptide charged into him and they went off the cliff. At the moment, Riptide knew he was going to die or so he thought. He felt something grab his arm, struggling to pull him up. Riptide looked up into the face of a wide eye Chizzara who was fighting like hell to pull him back to safety. Kicking and clawing at the wet grass and earth along with the marine woman's help, the white hybrid managed to get himself back up.

"You risked your life to protect me. Why?" Chizzara asked, cradling Riptide's head on her lap.

Riptide chuckled as he smiled up at her. "I swore to protect my nakama no matter who they were,"

Chizzara stared at him, taken aback by what Riptide said. She was a marine and yet she found herself torn between her sworn duty and now a debt she owed to the unconscious sawtooth. It was then she realized who else Riptide reminded her of. "We need to get you back on your feet again and when you do, I promise to take you to Tarlong and Garth."

~~.~~.~~

Skarn knelt next to Slatafang's body as he looked at the wounds Riptide had inflicted upon him. The human shark hybrid stood and reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "My won't this make things interesting once I give this information to the naval headquarters?"

"Skarn," said a weakened voice behind him.

Dragging himself, painfully from the water was Ripclaw, the brother to Neeta. The saw tooth barracuda was barely alive and both legs from the knees down were gone. He had barely got away from Momoo, unlike his comrades. Skarn showed no expression as he knelt next to him and cradled him.

"Where are the others?" Skarn asked.

"Dead," Ripclaw said. His eyes fell upon the body of his leader and he gave a startled gasp. "Slatafang is dead. All are gone, but me. Skarn, I must get word to the queen, she must know that the Ghost of the Sea has returned and that her second son is dead."

"Of course, we shall go immediately," Skarn said. "But first my dear friend, we need to get you some very needed medical attention." He gave a grin to Ripclaw. A grin that chilled the kuda to his very soul. "I know just the doctor to go."

**I originally never gave Chizzara a proper introduction in the original CoTS so I gave her one now. Now those unfamiliar with Tarlong and Garth or even curious to who they are, you can find out who they in Dragon's-Maidens' One Piece: Tale of the Sniper. **


	7. Chapter 7: Rcovery and Departure

Chapter Seven: Recovery and Departure

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Slashback took noticed that Poseidon was beginning to head in the direction Riptide and Slatafang had gone and he yelled to the others, "Oi! Poseidon is heading off!"

Everyone within hearing range was quick to follow the silent giant. Chizzara was still cradling the injured white hybrid when she looked up to see Poseidon who was followed by Destiny and their crew along with the villagers. Destiny, Long, and their crew were huddled around their crewmate, fearing the worst. Riptide was covered with mud and blood and appeared to be dead. Chopper and the local doctor immediately had the injured saw tooth was taken to the hospital with the other injured villagers. Destiny and Long followed, but they were told to wait outside. They protested until Robin came and lead them over to their friends who were now joined by Chizzara. Slashback started to put an arm around Destiny only to get punched in the jaw for his effort.

The five gilled saw tooth massaged his jaw, looking hurt. "What did you do that for? I only wanted to give you some comfort."

"How about try asking first, you pervert," Destiny said.

"No need to hit Slashback," Long said. "We all worried about Riptide."

Destiny knew that, but she was worried more about her brother than someone giving her any comfort. She looked at Slashback, her eyes reflecting her concern. "Slashback, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay," he said slowly putting his arm around her again.

Destiny leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm just afraid Riptide may die."

"Riptide will not die. His will is very strong."

"I'll agree there, Gaff." Slashback said.

Gaff looked at his friend, confused. "Huh? I didn't say anything. I thought you did."

"Neeta?"

The female kuda shook her head. "Well, it wasn't Long," she said, looking at the copper saw tooth.

"Thought you said it," Long said and he turned to his sister. "Des, you speak?"

"No. Shen?"

"Wasn't me," Shen looked at Chizzara who shook her head.

They all looked at Poseidon. Surely it wasn't him, was it? No one had ever heard their silent friend ever utter a single word. He looked at them before returning his gaze to the hospital. "Riptide will not die," he said in a soft-spoken voice. "Our young captain will not give up that easily."

Destiny, Long, Gaff, Neeta, Shen, Chizzara and Slashback were so surprised that they didn't know what to think. They all sat in silence for the next two hours, waiting on any word on Riptide.

Riptide was in bad shape and besides the slashes, he had received, two teeth were embedded deep in his flesh. One just below his right ear near his jaw and the other was found in his left gill. The village doctor removed pieces of Slatafang's scales from Riptide's upper gum line. There was no doubt about their battle from the evidence that was lying in a dish by Chopper. Chopper sewed the torn flesh on Riptide's left cheek which would leave a scar. Once the white saw tooth was moved to a bed did Chopper go out to tell his siblings and crewmates the news.

"He's okay," the reindeer said and there was a great sigh from them all. "His recovery though will take longer."

"How long," Gaff asked.

"Two to maybe eight weeks."

"What?" Destiny was on her feet. "Uncle Chopper, we racing against the clock now and there is no way in hell; Riptide is going to lie around knowing our mother's life is in danger. He won't stay still for that period of time."

"Well, he's going to have to and that's doctor's orders."

-XX-

By next morning Riptide had regained consciousness and once told about his recovery time, he had quite a fit. "The hell I'm staying in bed for that long!" he bellowed as he tried to get out of bed. "Mother needs us and I don't care if I have to drag myself to save her."

Destiny and Long looked at each as Chopper shifted to his heavy point form and pinned Riptide down. The white shark struggled till he was exhausted and finally gave up. He looked at his uncle none too happy as he agreed to do as said. Within three weeks, Riptide had recovered enough that he was permitted to leave the hospital and he was surprised to learn about Poseidon.

"Why didn't you speak before?" Riptide asked one evening when he and Poseidon were alone.

"I had no reason to," Poseidon said. "I almost forgot how to."

"What made you decide never to speak anyway?"

Poseidon's good eye reflected sadness in him and he shook his head. "My family was taken from me long ago and it was because of that loss that I just fell silent."

Riptide dropped the matter as his thoughts went to his mother. Was she okay and where was she?

In a building somewhere in Lougetown...

"Damn bitch! She bit me!" snarled a burly man with tattoos.

Nami was tied to a chair giving her captors a dark murderous look. The burly man's companions laughed as he gave Nami a vicious slap across the face. Their laughter died at the sound of a gunshot and their friend lay dead. The large group looked up as Skarn stood in the doorway holding a smoking gun.

"I gave specific directions and I do not like it when they are ignored," Skarn said stepping into the room. "Rocco, untie our navigator."

Rocco, a weasel looking pirate looked uneasy as he did as told. Nami gave him punch to the eye and a kick to the groin before one of his friends grabbed her. The orange-haired navigator cursed as she kicked and bit the other man. Skarn chuckled as he came up to Nami.

"My, my, my," he said. "What a vicious little temper we have."

"Let me go or I'll kill you, you bastard," Nami spat, her eyes blazing with rage.

"You sound just like him, that arrogant ass of a saw tooth hybrid."

The fight left Nami as she stared at Skarn. "What about Riptide? What did you do to my children?"

Skarn smiled as he pulled out a rolled sheet of paper that he unrolled and he held up to Nami's face. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was three wanted posters. Wanted dead or alive, Riptide. 70 million beri. Wanted dead or alive, Destiny. 40 million beri. Wanted dead or alive, Long. 30 million beri. Her children were wanted for the murder of an entire crew of marines which she knew was a lie.

"How could you and why?" was all Nami could ask.

Skarn grinned as he rolled up the posters. "I have my reasons," he said. "Lock her up with the others."

Nami was thrown into a damp cell where she broke down and cried. Her children have now wanted criminals and there was nothing she could do to help or even warn them. She suddenly became aware of someone touching her arm and she looked up into the face of another saw tooth. Nami actually freaked and scrambled away in panic.

"Stay away from me!" Nami screamed.

The saw tooth was actually a female around the age of her children. What light that shone through the small cell window revealed her strange coloring. She had pinkish white skin with red hair. Her deep sea blue colored eyes were filled with concern. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said. "I woke to the sound of someone crying and saw you. Are you hurt?"

Nami struggled to stay calm which was a little hard. "No, I'm not," she said. "I was crying because I'm afraid for the lives of my children."

The young shark girl's eyes grew big. "Your children. You were taken from your own children?" She grew angry and threw herself at the heavy door, pounding on it with her fists. "Skarn, you heartless bastard! When are you going to stop? Haven't you ruined enough lives?"

Nami was surprised by her reaction and quickly realized that she wasn't that only one had been kidnapped. The shark girl finally gave up and sat down, shaking. The pounding had brought another shark into the light. The hammerhead had amber colored eyes and his skin was the color of bronze and his white hair was short. Both he and the saw tooth's clothes were nothing but filthy rags.

"Skie, you keep trying and I keep telling you it won't get those rotten bastards' attention," he said wearily.

Skie nodded to Nami. "Skarn took her from her children, Thor."

The hammerhead, Thor swore as he began to pace getting more upset with each passing second. "Shit, we have to get out of here, but how?"

A slow smile crept across Nami's face. "I think I know how, but we have to work together."

The two sharks looked at one another and they grinned. "Okay," Thor said. "You have a plan?"

Nami smiled. "You bet I do."

At Cocoyashi Village.

Riptide was fully healed and he wasn't surprised that his crew had questions about Chizzara. The woman had remained with them and it was during dinner that Shen asked the question, "How come you stayed around here?"

Chizzara stared at Shen before she looked at Riptide. "You called me your nakama and you feared for my life during that fight with Slatafang. I couldn't leave knowing I still owe you for saving me and to be honest, I fear you and your crew may need my help more."

"What does that mean?" Riptide asked just as Robin, Chopper, and Jimbei joined them.

Chizzara sighed as she stared down at her hands. "You and your brother and sister's blood is on my hands because of what he made me do."

"Who?" Jimbei asked.

"Skarn."

"What?! Now, what did that bastard do?" Gaff said.

"Please do not hate me," the marine woman said, her eyes upon Riptide.

"That depends on what you did," Destiny said looking annoyed.

"Skarn made me write a false report claiming that you and siblings are responsible for the murder of an entire marine crew."

"Murder?!" Long's eyes grew wide and immediately Neeta began comforting him.

"What the hell is Skarn's problem with us?" Gaff asked looking at Chizzara. "This guy went after Slashback and me for no reason and then decides to fucking frame Rip, Des, and Long for the murder of an entire marine crew." His eyes fell onto Neeta. "Shit! You and Slatafang had something to do with that. Right, Neeta?"

Neeta looked at him and quietly nodded. "Believe me, if I had known what Slatafang was planning and that he had teamed up with this Skarn..."

"Please," Gaff growled. "You followed him like a damn puppy! Doing whatever he asked of you. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were his little bitch."

To the shock and surprise of everyone, Long gave Gaff a nasty right hook. "You shut up! Have no right to talk mean about Neeta!"

Gaff blinked as he stared at Long before he snarled and almost attacked him if Riptide had decided to step in. "Knock it off." He looked at his brother and then to Gaff. "We can't change what has happened and we can't afford to fight among ourselves. We're family now and we have to help and protect each other."

"Including her?" Slashback nodded to Chizzara.

"I said she was nakama so she is family now. Does anyone else have a problem with that?" Silence hung in the air. "Good. Long, Gaff, both of you apologize to each other."

Gaff was still glaring at Long, who in return was glaring back him. It was clear they were not willing to do so. Neeta looked from Long to Gaff before she kneeled before Riptide, once more pressing her head on the ground. "It is my fault," she said. "I am the one who should apologize."

Riptide knelt and placed a hand on Neeta's back. "You have no reason to do that," he said gently. "As I said we can not change what has happened, but we need to settle any problems here and now if we have any chance of rescuing our mother."

Long felt guilty, knowing that his brother spoke true. "Sorry," he said looking at Gaff. "Not mean to hit. Just you speak mean of Neeta."

Gaff huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Slashback looked at his friend before smacking him alongside the head. "What the hell, Slash?!"

"Dude, will you just apologize or is that impossible for you?"

"I take it that you had a very hard life," Jimbei asked, his eyes upon Gaff.

"Of course I did," Gaff snapped. "Hell, I damn hybrid! Slatafang and the others called me a freak and what's worse is that my own father actually abandons me! His own son!"

"We are no different, you and I," Jimbei said.

Gaff looked at Jimbei as did the rest of the crew. "How are we the same?" he asked.

Jimbei closed his eyes for a moment. "I grew up in the Fish-man District which is home to children who were abandoned by their parents. So life for them is hard."

Riptide felt an uneasiness in the stomach, but he knew he had to ask. "Uncle, our father was abandoned, wasn't he?"

JImbei nodded. "At a very young age by his own father."

The news shocked the trio. 'Their father was abandoned by his own father.' "It still doesn't excuse for what he did to Mother," Riptide said. "Now I'm more curious if our own grandfather is even alive."

"Why?" Neeta asked. "Are you planning on finding him?"

"If he was alive then yes, I plan to." the white hybrid replied. "I want to know why he did what he did."

"No-kill Grandfather then?" Long asked, knowing how his brother felt about their father.

"No killing him, Long. I promise I would never do that."

Destiny sighed before shaking her head. "Rip, I swear at times you make no sense."

"This made Chizzara curious. "In what way?" she asked.

Destiny looked at the woman. "Rip swore to kill our father, but when it comes to our grandfather if he is alive, he swears not to."

"Well, your brother may but I'm sure I know another who won't hold to that promise," Chizzara said. She noticed how everyone was looking at her, all curious to her meaning. "I'm not sure but I think you three may be related to two bounty hunters I know."

"Why say that?" Long asked.

"Well Riptide looks like Arlong, but I know one other who could pass up for Arlong as well."

This actually got Jimbei's attention. "Another who looks like Arlong?"

"Oh yeah," Chizzara gave a small laugh. "Tarlong could pass up Arlong if he shaves that beard of his off but that cigar-chomping pain is the ass won't."

Shen started giggling before saying, "Sounds like you have a crush on him."

"What?! I...no I don't!"

Destiny started laughing. "Then how come you getting red in the face?"

Chizzara stammered wildly before glaring at both Shen and Destiny. "Shen was it? What's your story girl?"

"Yeah, and what's with that creepy doll?" Gaff added.

"Creepy?" Malice tried to get free from Shen's tight hold which got tighter. "Shenny, let me go! I wanna kill him!"

"Malice, no killing friends," Shen said firmly. "Well, I just grew bored and wanted to have some fun. That's all."

Chizzara leaned forward some, studying the young girl. "I swear you remind of someone."

It was then Robin rose from her seat, excusing herself for the night. Just before she left, she merely smiled before saying, "Her mother is a surgeon and General and her father is a psychopath..." then walked away not really explaining anything.

"Her parents are what?!" Chizzara said with wide eyes.

"Shen, what did you say you're last was again?" Destiny looked at her friend.

"Des, I told you what it was," Shen replied.

"Yeah, but I forgot."

"Did not."

Yeah, I did."

"Des, you lying and you know it."

"Just for curiosity, what the hell is it?" Slashback said.

Shen gave a frustrated sigh. "It's Ordam."

"Ordam?!" Chizzara was staring at the girl in total shock. "Your dad is known as Root and your mother is Dark Heart!"

"Chizz, you're familiar with those two?" Riptide asked.

"Rip, those two are part of a mercenary group called Death Root and Shen is the daughter to the two leaders." The former marine looked frightened and for good reason. "Death Root is one group you do not fuck with and I've heard stories about what happened to those that were stupid enough to mess with them."

"Wait does that mean this Death Root will come after us?" Slashback asked alarmed.

"They would have done so already," Jimbei said.

"They could come later," Gaff argued to this Neeta and Slashback agreed to as well.

"I don't think they will as long as we do not harm or allow any harm to come to Shen," Poseidon said having stayed quiet for so long.

"Besides Shen is part of the crew and I swear I won't allow any harm to come to her or even Malice." Riptide said.

"Awe, you just a sweet sharky, aren't you?" A voice said that came from Riptide's right.

The hybrid looked into the face of a grinning Malice and though anyone else would have freaked at the sight of the living wooden doll with teeth like a shark, Riptide did not. "Yeah, and you're the first living doll I've meet, Mal."

To this Malice broke out laughing taking a perch on Riptide's shoulder. He looked at Shen with a wild grin. "Shenny, I like him."

Jimbei took notice to Long who was starting to stay awake. It was getting late and the whale shark knew Riptide had planned on leaving early in the morning. "I suggest we turn in for the night if we plan on leaving in the morning."

"You get no argument from me," Gaff said with a yawn.

Chopper having missed being around the triplets shifted to his Walk Point (reindeer) form which he had grown considerably, now being roughly as tall as Usopp (who stood around 5' 91/4" tall). His horns were larger and he had more muscle. Chopper's fur was longer. He settled right behind Riptide, Long and Destiny.

"You bigger now," Long said remembering how big Chopper was in this form.

Chopper grinned. "You grew up as well," The doctor was careful as he gave the copper hybrid an affectionate nuzzle. "Now it's time to get some sleep." Just like when they were little, the trio settles against their uncle and had soon fallen asleep. Chopper was slowly dozing off when he became aware that Shen, Chizzara, Neeta, and Malice had settled against him as well. His grin only grew as he fell asleep. Jimbei had risen and took noticed that Gaff and Slashback had settle against Poseidon. The megalodon's eyes meet Jimbei's and he mouthed the words, "My sons." to which Jimbei nodded before retired for the night.

The next morning...

The whole entire island nearly showed up just to see the trio and their friends off, many were sad to see Riptide leave. Nojiko and Mr. Genzo both hugged the triplets before Riptide was surrounded by the younger children who were all on the verge of crying. Riptide smiled as he knelt down.

"Hey now," he said. "You guys aren't gonna start bawling now, are you?"

"We don't want you to go," said one six-year-old boy.

"I know you guys don't want me to, but I have to." Riptide was starting to struggle with the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'll be back."

"You promise?" Asked a little girl.

Riptide held up his pinky to her, "Pinky swear."

The children all let out a wail before flinging themselves on the white hybrid.

"Wow, he is popular with the children," Chizzara said to Mr. Genzo.

The older man laughed. "He gave them rides on his back when the children were out swimming."

I'm going to miss you, three," Nojiko said trying not to cry. "It's going to be so quiet around here."

"Riptide," Genzo said. "You and your siblings will always have a home here. Now don't go and do something stupid that I'm going to hear about."

Riptide stood up before he threw his head back, laughing. "Don't you worry we won't." He turned to his crew and family. "Let's go guys."

A decent sized fishing boat had been chosen and was stocked well with food. Poseidon and Momoo were already heading out as the fishing boat followed them. Riptide sat against the stern, tracing the scar he now bore on his cheek and shook his head. Looks like I'll have something to tell Uncle Luffy about. He'll probably consider it my proof of my bravery.

"Hey, Rip?"

He looked up as Destiny sat next to him. "Have you considered a name for our crew?"

He chuckled in amusement. "Are you worried?"

Destiny said nothing as she leaned up against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Not really. I guess I figured we should have some kind of name, that's all."

Riptide closes his eyes, thinking. "How about the Saw Pirates?"

"The Saw Pirates?" Destiny pondered it for a moment before she broke out laughing. Her laughter caught their crewmates' attention. They looked at Riptide and Destiny waiting. Destiny looked at them with a wide toothy grin. "Riptide came up with a name!"

Long scratched his chin. "What are we?"

Riptide and Destiny both grinned before roaring out: "The Saw Pirates!"

The Saw crew suddenly grinned and their yells echoed across the vast sea. The sun began to set as they slowly approached the Red Line and LougueTown.


	8. Chapter 8: Adventure in Lougetown Part 1

Chapter 8: Adventure in Lougetown Part 1

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"Holy, this place is huge," exclaimed Gaff at the sight of Lougetown.

Riptide merely nodded in agreement as he carefully wrapped up the kiribachi in an old sheet he found on the boat. "Mother said this was where Gold Roger was born and died here. One can almost find anything here."

Once docked the Saw crew set off though Robin and Chopper with a protesting Shen in tow had already left in search of the nearest bookshop. Destiny was determined that her friend was going to learn some modern history and had enlisted the aid of her aunt. No one paid any attention to them as the group walked around even Jimbei who was very well known. It was Destiny who spotted the bulletin and she grabbed Riptide by the arm, dragging him over. There on the board was three wanted posters of Riptide, Destiny, and Long. Chizzara saw them as well and paled some as she read the posters.

"What the hell," Riptide said as he read the posters. "Skarn made sure we were accused of the murdering of the entire marine crew."

"Skarn," Slashback spat. "Looks like this guy is planning something and what that is I would like to know."

"That bastard kidnaps our mother and he also appears to be connected with your kind," Destiny said.

This surprised Neeta and she looked at Riptide. "Is this true?"

"It is," Riptide said. "Skarn said something about entering a race run by pirates and that he had gotten a navigator. Our own mother is now a prisoner and who knows where she is."

"Uh, guys," Gaff said. "Perhaps we should get out of sight like quick."

Long turned to ask why when he saw the reason. A squad of marines were coming toward their direction and had not yet spotted the crew. They hurried off, but not before Destiny tore the posters down, taking them with her. They ducked into a side street and watched as the marines went by. Riptide slowly stepped out and motioned his crew to follow. They hadn't gotten far when there came a shout and Slashback glanced back to see the marines suddenly turn, coming straight for them.

"They've seen us!" he yelled.

"Split!" Riptide ordered as he, Chizzara and Destiny took off in one direction.

"Neeta, go!" Long said as he grabbed her hand and they went down a nearby side street.

"Just like old times," Slashback said as he and Gaff followed Jimbei toward the docks.

"With you, it's always the same!" Gaff said.

Chizzara led Riptide and Destiny up streets, side streets and alleyways before they found themselves in front of a weapon shop. Wasting no time, they ducked inside as four marines ran by.

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper as he looked up from his work.

Riptide placed the Kiribachi on the counter, carefully unwrapped it. "Can you recommend anyone to repair this?"

The shopkeeper was an elderly man at least in his eighties scoffed. "This isn't like any normal blade, kid. Where did you get this anyway?"

"It belonged to my father."

The shopkeeper studied Riptide and Destiny long and hard. "I don't get many of you Fish people in here, you know."

"Look we're kind of in a hurry so could you…" Chizzara started to say.

The shopkeeper muttered something and turned to go. Riptide reached out seizing him by a frail shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. It was enough to turn the guy around and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You're a strong fellow," he chuckled. "There hasn't been a fellow like you here in a long time. You know, I might be able to help you after all."

"You two, check-in there!"

"Crap! It's those guys again," Destiny said.

The shopkeeper pulled the curtain aside which led to the back of the shop. "Hurry you three."

They did as told and watched as the shopkeeper quickly wrapped the kiribachi up, placing it behind the counter just as two marines came in. They came up to him and held up their wanted posters. "Have you seen these to criminals?"

The old man pulled out a pair of colored specks and took the posters. "My, you boys must really want those young ones."

"Have you seen them?"

The shopkeeper snorted. "Not really."

The two marines said nothing and left. Riptide and Destiny looked at one another. The old shopkeeper had saved them, but why? The old man locked the door and put up a closed sign before coming into the back of the shop.

"Thank you," Destiny said.

The old man looked at them with a grin. "So you two must the children of Arlong," he said. "I didn't know he had any kids."

"He actually doesn't know about us," Riptide said. "How did you know he was our father?"

"You looked like him that's for certain also Marcus never really stopped talking about the son and daughter he abandoned after he was brought to Unity Island almost thirty years ago," the old man motioned them to follow him to his workshop. "He almost died from his injuries, but he's a tough shark."

"Is he still on this island you mentioned?" Destiny asked.

"Old Marcus still is," the old man said.

"What is this Unity Island? We've never heard of it." Chizzara asked.

The old man laughed. "No one has and there's a reason. The Island is hidden by fog and no one knows it's in the East Blue. The island is the only place where humans and the Fish-man race actually live together."

"What?" Destiny and RIptide couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Together? Are there hybrids?"

"Sure is," the old man chuckled. "Now let's see if we can get you set up with a better weapon."

The workshop was a pretty good size room. One wall was lined with shelves and the other side swords of all kinds. The workbench was in front of a window and sitting on it was a carefully wrapped item. The old man opened it revealing a newer saw blade kiribachi and he handed it to Riptide. The two saw tooth's eyes were big as he took the sword. It could have been the twin to his father's blade, but it felt to Riptide like it had been made for him.

The old man grinned enjoying Riptide's reaction. "That sword will surpass anything from Fish-man Island. Those blades are made with Seastone and it will cut through steel. See that button by your thumb?"

Riptide nodded.

"Press it."

He did and the blade separated at the third and fourth blades. A hidden handle sprang up on the upper half of the sword. Riptide blinked as he now had two swords in his webbed hands and suddenly he grinned. "Oh, this is so sweet."

Destiny whistled. "Pity the bugger on the receiving end of that sword."

"I'm glad you like it," the old shopkeeper said. "That kiribachi is yours now."

Riptide looked at him, surprised. "You're giving it to me? Why?"

"I made it replace the one Marcus once had. He gave that to his son and you are the son of Arlong so it's only natural that you should have it."

"Could you still repair the old one?" Destiny asked.

Before the old man could ask the small bell in the room rang. "Wait here till I get back," he said before leaving them alone.

Riptide gave his sister an interesting look. "Why do I get the feeling you want Father's old blade."

"I guess I should have talked to you, huh?"

Her brother shrugged as he reassembled the two blades into one again. "Well, there something I been thinking about asking you?"

"What's that?"

"I would like you to be the first-mate?"

Destiny had a look of shock. "Me? Why me? Why not Long or even Gaff? Heck, you could even take Chizz there"

"Des, I need someone I can trust and hell, I know if needed you could get this crew out of a pinch." Riptide looked at her, his eyes serious.

"I have to agree with your brother," Chizzara said. "Who else to be second in command then the person he knows the best and besides I was only a navigator when I was a marine."

"Wait, you're a navigator?" Riptide asked in surprise.

Suddenly they heard someone coming and they both turned as the shop owner returned with two other men. Their eyes were wide as the tallest man gave them a nasty smile.

"Hello there, my little ones," he said.

In another part of Louguetown in the old building...

"Will this work?" Thor asked as Nami went over her plan again.

The navigator gave him a smile. "It should," she said. "Now get ready, I think I hear someone coming."

The hammerhead got in place near the door looking quite eager. If Nami's plan succeeded they would soon be free. There was the sound of the unlocking of the door and it opened. The weasel looking man, Rocco stepped in to see Nami lying on the floor, clutching her stomach and moaning in pain.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" Rocco asked. "You're sick or something?"

Nami was only acting like she was in terrible pain and she even cried out. Rocco started to sweat knowing if anything happened to her, Skarn wouldn't hesitant in killing him. He started to kneel over her when he became aware of someone behind him and he turned to see the angry hammerhead.

"What the…"

Thor grabbed him so fast that he didn't have time to scream before the shark sank his teeth into his throat, killing him. Nami was rather shocked by the young hammerhead's attack but quickly shook it off as he looked at her. Skie pulled her to her feet and the trio quickly ran out of the cell.

"We still have to get past the others," Nami said.

Skie grinned looking about as eager as Thor. "We'll handle them," she said. "Wait? Do you hear that?"

They paused by another cell door and from inside they heard an angry growl and roar as the door shook as if someone was slamming into it. The two sharks looked at one another as it shook again from another hit.

They all heard an enraged voice from the other side: "You bastards wait till I get my teeth in you! I'll murder every last one of you!"

"Kaiuleale is that you?" Thor asked pressing against the door.

"Thor?" said the other voice. "That can't be you!"

"Aye, it's me. Skie is with me as well."

"Skie! What are you doing with that freak?"

The odd colored saw tooth cursed under her breath and shouted right back. "Go to hell, you damn tiger!"

Nami shook her head as she quickly ran back to retrieve the cell keys. "Move over," she said to Thor as she unlocked the door and opened it. "You, Kaiuleale move it!"

Kaiuleale obeyed. He was a 6'6" tall tiger shark with a set of nasty teeth. His dark pants were nothing but tattered rags. His upper torso was covered with bruises and fresh lashes from a whip. His hair had been completely shaven off. He glared at Nami just before Skie stepped between them and gave him a dark murderous glare.

"You ever say freak again and I'll fix you for good, got it?"

The tiger blinked in surprise and swallowed. "Got it. Who is the woman?"

"She's a friend," Thor said. "Now let's get the hell out of this place before …"

"I'm afraid it's a little too late there my dear friends."

They looked to see Skarn with six of his men standing at the end of the hallway. The three sharks snarled as they prepared to charge their captors. Nami wished she had her climatic with her so she could help her newfound friends.

"Skarn, you lousy son of a bitch!" Skie said. "We owe you a ton of hurt."

Skarn laughed. "Let's see you try it."

With a roar, Thor and Kaiuleale rushed Skarn just a metal mesh net dropped on them. Nami knew her plan wasn't going to work unless…

"Skie, you have to escape," she said.

The saw tooth looked at her. "Me? Why me?" she asked. "I can fight!"

Nami looked at her, her expression dark and serious. "No! I rather you got help!"

It was then the shark understood and she slowly nodded. She didn't like the idea, but they didn't really have a choice. The shark girl looked around and saw a window, but was at the far end just behind their enemies. Nami saw it too and she gave her an encouraging smile. It was now or never.

"GO!"

Skie and Nami charged just as another net dropped. The odd colored saw tooth avoided it though she knew Nami had been caught. She wanted to go back and help, but she knew she had a mission to do. She avoided every net trap and with unbelievable speed leaped right over Skarn and his men's heads and smashed through the window. She landed in the water and swam as fast as she could. Skie didn't know where she would find help but it didn't matter. The lives of her friends were at stake and there was no way she was going to fail.

Will Skie find help? Now that Riptide and crew are separated, with the marines after them, what will happen? Who are the two men that Riptide, Chizzara, and Destiny have now met? Get ready as two new members of the crew make their appearance.


	9. Chapter 9: Adventure in Lougetown Part 2

Chapter 9: Adventure in Lougetown Part 2

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Long didn't know how long he and Neeta had been running, but he would have kept going if Neeta hadn't stumbled pulling him backward. The copper saw tooth looked at her as she tried to regain her breath and mentally cursed himself. There were no marines behind them so they could afford to rest. He looked around realizing they were outside of Lougetown and near a cemetery. Neeta regained some breath when he sat down next to her.

"Sorry," Long said. "Didn't mean to make tired."

Neeta hadn't been with the crew long and she had very curious about Long since the day after their battle with Slatafang. She took notice of how different he was and yet he treated as if he were no different. The Kuda slowly looked at him, studying the younger saw tooth. She remembered how Gaff had been tortured because of his parents being from two different species. Gaff was so strange and yet she had drawn to him. They did have a slight relationship until Slatafang had challenged him for her and it was then that Gaff actually ran away. Neeta knew then she could never be with a coward and stayed with Slatafang until his betrayal to her.

"Long, may I ask you something?" she said.

Long turned to face her and Neeta felt drawn to him. "May ask," he said.

"Doesn't it bother that you're different from your brother and sister?"

Long looked surprised. He had never ever thought how different he was from his siblings, but he knew in his heart that he always had been much worried for their mother. Nami had always kept an eye on him, making sure he was always okay. It had never bothered him because he always thought that's how a mother would always act with their offspring and now to be asked such a question, he didn't know what to think.

"Why ask," he said averting eye contact with Neeta. "Know I different. Know can't speak right."

She actually heard the pain in his voice and suddenly Neeta regretted asking that question. "Long, I…didn't mean to hurt you," she moved closure to him and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Long felt something stirring in his heart the moment Neeta put her arms around him. This was something he had never experienced when his sister hugged him and he remembered something Uncle Sanji had once told him. _Uncle Sanji said love strong. I would find it one day. Is this what I now feel? Love for Neeta?  
_

"Neeta, I ask something?"

"Yes."

Long swallowed, hoping she wouldn't become angry with him. "You love once?"

He felt her pull away and he turned around to face her. She bowed her head as if she was ashamed. "I did once and regretted it."

"Afraid to give heart again?" he asked, closing the space between them. "Unsure if you find true love?"

Neeta didn't realize how close Long was to her and suddenly became aware of his presence. She slowly turned her head, staring into his eyes. She never saw eyes like his and she slowly realized she was falling in love with him. Neither knew what to do at that moment until Long, much to his own surprise and Neeta's, kissed her. If anyone had seen the two kissings they would have no doubt been sickened or shocked, but there was no one except them.

"Sorry," he said quickly breaking contact. "Didn't mean…"

"Long, just shut up and kiss me."

With a grin, he did as asked.

Meanwhile at the weapon shop...

Riptide and Destiny looked at the two newcomers, especially the taller one of the two. They first thought it was their father, but they soon knew it wasn't. The saw tooth stood 9' tall with dark grey skin. His slight resemblance to Arlong was eerie except their father didn't have a beard and mustache and his long black hair was pulled into a long pony much like Riptide. Riptide took notice to his left eye which a glass eye that looked very much like a dragon's eye. He even dressed differently from those of Fishman Island. He wore a black oilskin duster and a black western-style hat with a low crowned profile that hid his eyes, giving a mysterious look to him. His black boots were custom made with a 12" harness. He processed one bad habit though. The saw tooth actually smoked cigars and had one in his fearsome teeth.

"Tarlong!" Chizzara said as she happily leaped into the arms of the cigar-smoking shark man.

"Chizz? What are you doing here?" Said the one called Tarlong. "Why are you with two wanted criminals?"

"Tarl, how can you say that about your niece and nephew?"

"Our what?!" said Riptide, Destiny, and Tarlong.

Chizzara smiled, "Rip, this is 'dragon eye' Tarlong and his brother, Garth. Your father's brothers"

Garth was 7' tall with red hair and silver skin, but it was his eyes that Riptide and Destiny immediately took notice. Garth had the same colored eyes as Long only he wore glasses. He wore loose-fitting tan pants and a loose white silk shirt. Complete with a red sash. Garth actually resembled the more traditional pirate than anything. Garth blinked as he studied Destiny and he excitedly made hand signals to his brother.

"Son of a bitch! Those two are related," Tarlong said. "Hell, she's the same color as you."

"Tarl, if you haven't noticed," Chizzara nodded to Riptide. "He takes after you in looks."

Tarlong took a long drag on his cigar before answering. "I guess you got me there, love." He said with a hearty chuckle. "Now do want to explain how and why you're with wanted criminals?"

"We aren't criminals," Destiny protested. "We were framed for that murder and Chizz can vouch for that."

"Chizz?"

"She's not lying, Tarl," Chizz looked at him with eyes full of regret. "I was forced to lie about what happened. The ones responsible paid for what they did, but the one who made this mess is still on the loose."

"Bastard got a name?"

"He goes by the name Skarn," Riptide said. "Can I ask if our father or even grandfather knew of you two?"

"Hell, we didn't know we had a brother until a few years ago. Wait, you said grandfather. Are you saying that our old man is still alive and kicking?"

"Yeah, his name is Marcus," Riptide nodded to the store owner who had come in and was sitting at his workbench. "He said he keeps talking about the son and daughter he had abandoned."

Destiny noticed Garth was doing rapid hand signs. "What is wrong with him?" she asked.

Tarlong looked at her and gave a heavy sigh. "Our birth mother gave birth to triplets and she decided to keep our brother over us. We weren't perfect as you can tell." He held up his right hand which only had three fingers. " I had a malformed hand Garth was born a mute."

"Wait till Long hears…" Destiny stopped. "Rip, we split up when those marines started chasing us and who knows where he is. We got to find him and the others before the marines do."

"Don't you worry, we'll find him before that shit ass lot does," Tarlong said, heading back into the front of the shop. "Garth, is it clear?"

Garth nodded his head as he picked up a large bag that he slung onto his shoulder. Tarlong and Garth took every back street and alley they knew until they made to the docks. There waiting were surprisingly were Slashback and Gaff who was with Robin, Jimbei, Shen, and Chopper. Destiny threw her arms around Slashback who blushed but didn't argue with the greeting he got.

"Thank god, you're alright," she said. "I was afraid something had happened to you and Gaff."

"Where's Long and Neeta?" Gaff asked.

"You haven't seen them?" Riptide said.

"No," Slashback said, sliding his arm around Destiny's waist. "You don't think…"

"Don't go there," Destiny said. "Uncle Chopper do you think you could find them?"

Chopper sniffed the air and shook his head. "There are too many different scents to follow."

Robin took notice of Tarlong and Garth. "Who are these two?"

"This is Tarlong and Garth. They are our father's brothers." Destiny answered

Tarlong gave Robin a grin as he tipped his hat to her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I hate to break this up, but we better find Long and Neeta," Gaff said. "So let's move."

Meanwhile with Long and Neeta…

"Do you think Riptide will be upset with you?" Neeta asked as she rested head on his shoulder.

"Upset? Why upset?" Long asked.

"Because you have a girlfriend," she said.

"No, Riptide not…" he stopped suddenly. "Look! You see?"

Neeta looked and she was quickly on her feet. Slowly climbing out of the water was a female saw tooth of an odd color dressed in rags. She looked up and saw them before collapsing. "Long, she looks hurt."

They rushed to her and were shocked when they saw all her injuries both old and new. She opened her eyes and seemed relieved to see them. "Help me, please," she said. "I need help."

"Help," Neeta said. "What do you mean?"

"My friends are being held prisoners by Skarn."

Long inhaled sharply. "Skarn here?" he asked. "Where is he?"

The female sawtooth was tired. "I can take you, but I need a rest."

"How many are still being held, prisoner?" Neeta asked.

"Three more," she said. "My friends, Thor and Kaiuleale and a female human."

"Female human?" Long said. "What color is hair?"

"It's orange. Why?"

Long was on his feet looking out at the water. Their mother was here! They could save her without entering the race. "Mother!" he cried out. "We coming!"

"Long, we have to find Riptide and the rest of the crew before we do anything," Neeta said.

A look of determination was in Long's eyes. "We find," he said. "Then we get Mother back!"


	10. Chapter 10:Adventure in Lougetown Part 3

Chapter 10: Adventure in Lougetown Part 3

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Riptide and crew began their search for Long and Neeta and wouldn't have probably have found them if Chopper hadn't used his ability to speak to animals. It was a crow that happened to recall seeing two youngsters just outside of Lougetown near a cemetery. Chopper thanked the bird and the crew was off once more. They found the cemetery and a very much relieved Long. He hugged his brother and sister excitedly before leading them to the old grave keeper's place.

"Know where mother is," he said once they were inside. "We can rescue now."

Riptide and Destiny's eyes were wide and their hearts pounded. Had they heard right? Their younger brother knew where their mother was? Riptide felt eager to go and get their mother back and give Skarn some serious payback.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She knows," Long gestured to the other sawtooth who came out of the bedroom.

Riptide actually gulped the moment he set eyes on her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Of course, he wasn't the only one taken aback. Skie held her breath at the sight of Riptide. The two sharks couldn't take eyes off each other until Chopper ended up laughing bringing the two back to reality.

"You're blushing," the reindeer said giggling wildly.

"Looks like somebody got the hots for somebody," Destiny teased.

"Oh, like you don't. How about you and Slash…"

Destiny clapped her hand on his mouth, giving him a dark look. "Point taken," she said, almost hissing. "Can you lead us?"

Skie nodded, "Let's hurry!"

Meanwhile…

Skarn was still fuming at Skie's escape and the loss of one of his men. He ranted and raved, throwing things and just plain out losing it. Nami, Thor and Kaiuleale were tied up and sitting in the back of the room, watching.

"Do you think Skie succeeded?" Thor asked Nami, his eyes never leaving Skarn.

"You better hope so," Kaiuleale growled. "Cause if she hasn't we won't be here when she does come back, that's for sure."

Nami didn't say anything, but deep in her heart, she couldn't help feeling that help was coming. Skarn slowly calmed and he made his way over to the trio. "Well, I hope you're all happy now that I'm short one crew member," he said.

"Well, it's that a rotten shame!"

Skarn whirled around to see Riptide standing right in the doorway. The white hybrid gave him a murderous look.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Skarn was actually surprised.

Riptide gave a grin as he was followed by Skie who glared at her captor. "I told you we owed you a ton of hurt, didn't I?"

The rest of the Saw crew with their friends joined their captain just as Skarn yelled for his men, "Get in here you idiots!"

Skarn's men rushed in and froze at the sight of Tarlong and Garth. The brothers had pulled out their weapons and were more than ready for a rumble. "I know them!" one of Skarn's men yelped. "That's the Swordblade brothers!"

Another one shouted before he ran for a nearby window, "Screw this shit, I'm not getting taken in by those bounty hunters!"

Tarlong dropped the guy with a blast from the shotgun he carried. "Looks like these fellows know us, Garth!" He said. "Half of these boys are wanted and I think we should collect on them bounties, don't you think?"

Garth grinned back.

"Who would have thought we were related to bounty hunters?" Destiny said looking at her brothers.

"Just save some for us, will you?" Kaiuleale yelled as Skie cut them loose. "I owe three of them some major payback!"

Skarn couldn't believe his plans were coming apart right before his eyes and he knew it was time to run. He rushed for the rear door only to have Riptide blocked his way and he held up his new sword. "How about a rematch, you lousy bastard?" he snarled. "We never did finish."

Skarn suddenly began laughing. "You're right, we never did! So let's."

Robin, Jimbei and Chopper made their way over to Nami and Robin smiled as she held up Nami's climatic, "I believe you'll want this."

Nami smiled. "Thanks, Robin," she said, watching the ongoing fight between the Saw crew and Skarn's group. "I don't think I'll need it right now."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide and Skarn took their battle outside. The two hybrids circled each other, each remembering their last encounter. Skarn took notice to Riptide's blade. "I see you have an interesting blade, that's good."

"Believe me, I am looking forward to this," said the sawtooth, crouching.

With a roar they charged, swords clashing against one another. They didn't hold back and their fight became more intense with each attack. Skarn was highly impressed with Riptide's skill with a sword and knew he would indeed make a terrific member to his crew if they were any still left alive. Not only that Riptide had defeated Slatafang. They backed off gaining some breath and Skarn smiled.

"I suggest we call this a draw for now," he suggested.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to win?" Riptide said, looking still ready for more.

"Ah, you're the son of Arlong alright. You have the same determination as he did," Skarn said. "Perhaps I can make a suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"Let me leave and not only will I return your mother to you but also three more comrades. How does that sound to you?"

Riptide eyed him with suspicion. "Why should I accept this offer of yours?"

Skarn chuckled as he turned to leave. "If you make it to the Grand Line we will finish this fight, this I promise."

"Why not at the race?"

Skarn paused, looking back. "I have no need to now and besides I would rather you get stronger. Oh, before I go may I suggest something?"

"What's that?" Riptide said just as his crew came outside with his family.

"You best make sure you get a good strong crew because you'll need all the help you can get." Skarn turned and walked away, laughing.

No one spoke until Nami walked over to her oldest, laying her hand on his arm. "Riptide, are you okay?"

He nodded before he looked at her. Riptide blinked when he saw how much his mother had changed. Her hair had grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Her outfit was a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans which expose a bit her hips and rear and orange high-heeled sandals. She even wore a pair of pearl-like earrings. Seeing his mother like that, Riptide was quick to remove the open button red shirt he wore and placed it over her shoulders. "Mother, a little decency please," he said.

Nami took a glance over her shoulder as the males of the crew were wise enough to politely avert their eyes especially the look Riptide was giving them. It was clear how protective he was when it came to his mother. The Straw Hat navigator looked at her oldest with the pride any mother could have and reached up, placing a hand on his left cheek. Her fingers touched the scar Riptide now bore and she was immediately concerned. "Riptide, how did you get a scar like that?" Nami was worried.

"Rip fight Slatafang," Long said as he and Destiny joined them.

"What fight?!" Nami was in worrying mode and she showed it. "Start talking you three."

"Mother, can it wait until later? Please?" Riptide said.

Nami was about to respond when he broke down and wrapped his arms around his mother. Nami started crying as well. After being separated for four and a half years, she thought she would never hold any of her children again. "When we first learned that you were kidnapped, I thought we would never see you again," Riptide said, his voice strained for crying.

Nami wiped his tears away as she looked to her other two children. Long dropped to his knees, crying uncontrollably as Destiny stood trying to look so strong. Nami knelt in front of Long, wrapping her arms around him. She rocked him as she hummed a lullaby to him.

"Never thought we see again," Long said between hiccups.

"My poor sweet Long," Nami whispered stroking his head. "I'm here now. Everything will be okay."

It took Long a few more moments before his tears ceased and Nami could finally look up at her daughter. Destiny was fighting back her own tears as she put on a brave face. "My fierce little tooth biter," was all Nami said and poor Destiny broke down. She, like Long, dropped to her knees and clung to her mother like she was drowning.

The crew stood silent watching the emotional reunion. Chizzara glanced at Tarlong who wiped his eyes with the back of his malformed hand.

"Tarl, are you crying?" she asked.

"I just got something in my eye that's all." He replied.

Robin slowly smiled as she began walking away. Chopper followed but stopped. "Robin, aren't we going to take Nami with us?"

"No, Chopper," she said. "Nami will be okay and anyway we must return to the captain. After all, we have to get ready for the Dead End race again."

"Aunt Robin, Uncle Chopper, wait please."

Robin turned as Riptide approached them. "I would like you to do me a favor if possible," He looked toward Shen who was holding Malice. "Can you take Shen with you?"

"What? You said I could come along," Shen said.

"I know I did, but I would feel better if you were actually with your family," Riptide said looking at her.

"No fair," protested the violet and blonde-haired girl. "I want to have some fun

"Shen," Destiny said taking her place at her brother's side. "Rip doesn't want to see you get hurt and I have to agree with him."

Nami joined them, looking at Shen. "Do your parents even know you're gone?"

"Not really..."

"Shen, your mother must be worried sick," Nami said.

"Worried? Not really. Pissed? Very," She said. "Daddy would be worried, but Mom...She never lets me do anything." She looked at Riptide, eyes pleading. "You said, I was your family and besides you had no problems with me coming with you guys."

Riptide looked at his mother, torn at what to do. Nami remained quiet, but she looked at him. The white hybrid slowly understood that he had to make the decision on Shen. He sighed. "Aunt Robin, can you..."

The archaeologist smiled. "I will let Shen's family know that she is safe."

Shen gave a squeal before hugging Destiny, much to the silver's dismay. _I swear I'm gonna kill you, Rip.  
_

"I will remain with you as well," Jimbei said.

"Jimbei?" Nami looked at the helmsman.

"I promised something and I think it is time I honored that promise."

Robin nodded and she hugged the triplets one more time. She was smiling when she handed Destiny a bag. The silver's eyes lit up the moment she looked at what was inside. "That should help with Shen," Robin said with a light laugh. "Besides you were in need of something new to read."

"So what are we gonna do about a ship?" Gaff asked as Robin and Chopper left.

"Especially one big enough for Poseidon," Slashback added.

"I think we can help." Said a voice behind them.

The Saw crew turned.

"Shit," was all Riptide could say.


	11. Chapter 11: Adventure in Lougetown Part4

Chapter 11: Adventure in Lougetown Part 4

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"Shit," Riptide said.

Nami, Jimbei, and the Saw crew turned to find a small squad of armed marines standing behind them.

The marine captain was a bear of a man and he was smiling when he realized he had just captured the three wanted saw tooth sharks and also two of the notorious members of the Straw Hat pirates. That was until he saw the hammerhead shark and he gasped. "Thor?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Thor and Kaiuleale recognized the marine captain and they rushed over the marines, who greeted them. Riptide stood dumbfounded. "What the hell is going on here?" he said as he looked at Skie.

"We know those marines," she said. "They're friends from Unity Island." Riptide looked even more confused. "In other words, you can say they're rebel marines."

"Revolutionaries, correct?" Neeta said.

The strange colored saw tooth considered Neeta's wording before she nodded. "Yes, you could call them that. They still serve the Navy, but they make sure to help anyone who is against the World Government."

"Captain Riptide," the marine captain said giving him a salute. "Captain Ronald…"

"Can the bullshit, will ya," muttered Tarlong. "Like we all want to hear your rank and everything. Now you said you could help, didn't you or were we all dreaming?"

Captain Ronald eyed Tarlong coolly. "That I did, Dragon eye." He said. "We are indebted to you for saving these three."

"Saving?" Tarlong looked at the man. "What do you mean by that? You were more than ready to against my niece and my nephews. So how was I exactly saving them?"

Before the marine captain could answer a marine emerged from the squad. He had shaggy looking bluish white hair and he was very thin that to the Saws he almost looked like a living skeleton going by his very pale complexion. "Captain, you caught them!" It was then the newcomer spotted Nami and the look that crossed his face wasn't one that Riptide liked.

The hybrid seized him by his uniform and hoisted him off the ground. "How dare you look at her like that," he said with a snarl.

"Unhand me, you fish freak!"

"What did you call me?" Riptide's brown eyes suddenly had a slight tint of red in them.

"You heard me," the man replied. "That is what all your kind are. You're all freaks every last one of you."

"That's enough, Sata" barked Captain Ronald. "Apologize and that's an order."

"Sata?!" Tarlong gave a growl and yanked the marine from Riptide's grip. The older Sawblade tightened his grip around the man's throat. "Then you must be related to one Ashton Sata, correct?"

"He's my brother," replied the younger Sata. "He's a hero."

"Hero?" Tarlong felt a burning rage. "That son of a bitch ruined the life of my best friend! Your damn brother is a fucking traitor!"

"Garth, we need to calm Tarl done," Chizzara said as she and Garth rushed forward.

The mute Saw tooth struggled to loosen his brother's hold on Sata. His Jade colored eyes pleading for help. "Tarl", Chizzara gripped her hands on Tarlong's much larger ones. "For the love of God, stop it or you will kill him."

"Would that be a bad thing after what his brother did?" Tarlong replied his glass eye almost seemed to glow with rage.

"Do you think Siamon would want you to do this?!" Chizzara said.

Nami blinked. _Wait, he knows Siamon? _She joined Chizzara and Garth, resting a hand on the beard sawtooth's face. It caught his attention. "What good would come out of this if you took this man's life?"

Tarlong's good eye reflects the pain he was feeling, deep emotional pain. "It would be a message for that bastard Ashton."

"What message?" Nami asked him.

"That I'm going to make him pay for ruining Siamon's life."

"Uncle, release him!"

Tarlong shifts his attention to Riptide. Had he heard the boy right? "What?"

"I said release him. NOW!" Riptide was not joking. He was serious, very serious.

"You want me to let him go? This piece of shit?"

"I suggest you do what the boy has asked you to do or you will deal with me," Jimbei said as he took his place by Riptide.

The tension was felt by everyone there as Tarlong and Jimbei stared each other down. What felt like an eternity finally passed as Tarlong slowly released his grip on Sata's throat, dropping the man to the ground. Sata rubbed his throat before he got to his feet, glaring at the bounty hunter.

"Arrest him! Arrest them all!" He shouted. Not one marine under Ronald's command moved. Young Sata turned to face the captain, his eyes full of rage. "What are waiting for, captain?! Arrest them!"

"Sata, I'm only going to say this once," Ronald said. "I am ordering you to apologize."

The brother of Aston stared at the captain and started to reach for the sword at his hip before he was slammed face-first into the cobblestone pavement. Every marine blinked at Destiny who was crouching over Sata, a firm powerful grip on the back of his skull. Sata painfully turned his head until he was looking at the silver hybrid. "You're...fucking...dead..." he said through gritted bloody teeth. "You...hear...me...you...bitch."

For Captain Ronald, this had gone on far enough. "Sata, you are under arrest for treason and threatening a commanding officer."

Sata protested as two of his fellow marines stepped forward and seized him by the arms. "Unhand me," he yelled as he was honestly dragged off. "I swear I will make you all pay for this." His eyes meet Destiny's and it clear to everyone there that he personally had the silver at the top of the list.

Ronald sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I deeply apologize for young Sata."

"Don't apologize," Tarlong said more relaxed now. "He's an ass like that damn brother of his."

"Before we had this interruption," Riptide said. "You said you could help us am I correct on this?"

"Yes," Ronald said. "We can provide you with a ship if you don't mind us going to Unity first."

"We're going home?" Kaiuleale said. "You hear that, Thor?"

"I heard," Thor said. The hammerhead glanced at Riptide. "Yo Rip."

The white hybrid looked at the other. "Yeah?"

"Hope about you guys come with us?" Thor asked.

Riptide hadn't responded yet when Skie took his hand. "Please," she asked. "I know you would love it there."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see a place, especially one where both humans and Fishmen coexists together," The white hybrid said.

_An island that has achieved what Queen Otohime always wanted_ Jimbei thought quietly as he looked at the triplets. _If she were alive and knew this she would no doubt want to visit such a place. It would have made her happy to see her dream come true. _

"Uncle, what wrong?"

Jimbei blinked at Long who was looking at him with eyes filled with concern. Remembering what he had been told about Long, who seems to be able to pick up on people's emotions, the helmsman smiled and he gently patted the copper hybrid on the head. "I was remembering someone who had a dream of both humans and Fishmen living together. I think if she knew this of this place, it would have made her happy."

"She no alive?" Long asked.

"Sadly no, young one," Jimbei said. "She has been gone for a very long time."

"You tell us of her," Long asked.

Usopp had told Jimbei about Long's love for stories and the sharpshooter had no shortage of wild tales no matter how wild and unbelieving some of them could be. The whale sharkman remembering the promise he made to Riptide saw no reason not to tell about what he had once told the Straw Hats when they came to Fishman Island. "No doubt our journey will be long and I did promise your brother to relate a tale of a great hero," he said.

-XX-

"I can't believe that the damn navy doesn't know about these guys," Slashback said shaking his head.

"The World Government has enough headaches especially with the Revolutionary groups that are continently popping up," Riptide said. "No doubt they know what is going on with their navy as well, but wise enough to just sit and watch."

The Saw crew was on a naval ship sailing toward Unity Island with Captain Ronald and his squad. Riptide still couldn't believe how their luck was turning out and he hoped it stayed with them. The marines once away from Lougetown changed from their uniforms to more civilian clothing and acted completely differently. It was like they were two different groups not like Riptide and crew were going to complain. Once underway did the marines themselves want to hear the tale Jimbei promise to tell. Jimbei once more told of the great hero Fisher Tiger and of the beloved Queen Otohime whose life was taken by Hordy Jones. Of course, Jimbei included the events that took place during the absence of the triplets.

"Wait," Tarlong said the moment Jimbei had finished. "We actually have a half-sister?"

Jimbei nodded. "Madam Shyarly is very respected but unlike Arlong, she is not prejudiced against all humans."

"Man, this family is more messed up than anything," muttered the bounty hunter.

It was then that Riptide took notice that their mother was not among the gathered group. "Des, have you seen Mother?"

"The last time I saw her was when we came aboard and shown to our cabins," she answered.

Riptide had a feeling his mother was avoiding everyone and for good reason. He went to her room and knocked on the door. "Mother, it's only me," he said.

The door opened and he stepped inside to see that his mother had been crying. Seeing her like that tore at his heart. Nami quietly sat on the edge of the bed staring at her folded hands. The white hybrid sensed this was going to be an uneasy conversation.

"Mother, what is it?" Riptide asked sitting by her.

"I've missed so much out your lives," she said. "Your birthdays, all of you growing up..."

Nami was struggling and Riptide, like he always did, held his mother. "I know you wanted to be there for us, but I'm the one who caused all this mess to happen."

"It was never your fault," Nami said.

Riptide sighed. "Yes, it was…" he paused, feeling guilty for what had happened. "Mother, I killed another living being and what makes it so horrible it was another Fishman that I killed. No matter how you look at it I'm not better than that damn bastard that fathered us."

Nami stared at her firstborn, never had she ever seen Riptide so disheartened. He had such determination and was so willing to prove that he was nothing like Arlong. The only other people that had such determination was Luffy and Herman. Herman, she had almost forgotten her friend from the Axe head crew. "Riptide, did I ever mention Herman?"

"Herman?" Riptide thought, but the name didn't sound familiar. "I don't think so. Why?"

She smiled recalling the kind heart lobster fish-man. "I'll tell you everything about Herman."

-(Author's note: Read Kilnorc's story, Desert Storm. Only if you're unfamiliar with Herman.)-

Riptide's eyes grew wide as he listened to his mother as she told about Herman. He couldn't believe that his own father's cook had nearly succeeded in beating his father and was considered weak because of his beliefs. He knew one thing; he wanted to find Herman.

"Mother, do you think Herman would hate us?"

"Herman is not like the others of his race and even if he knows who your father is, I don't think he would hate any of you," Nami said as she smiled lovingly at her son.

There was a knock at the door and Tarlong, Garth, Destiny, and Long entered. Nami stared at Tarlong who seemed to understand how she was feeling.

"I understand the feeling," Tarlong said, lighting a new cigar. "Think there's just you and your brother and then; wham, you learn you have a brother followed up with a half-sister. Screwy isn't it?" Garth looked at his brother before he made some hand signs. "Oh yeah, can't forget that the old man might also be alive."

"Could you tell us about you two?" Nami asked.

The cigar-smoking saw tooth took a long drag before he started. " We were raised by humans who couldn't have children. Our human mother was a midwife," he said. "Our father was a bounty hunter and it was him that found Garth and me" Tarlong looked at his malformed right hand, sighing. "I was born with this and Garth was born mute, but to ones we called our parents, they never saw the defects we had. To them, we were perfect"

"Besides that, you two had happy lives, correct?" Nami asked.

"We did until that bastard Buggy took it all away," Tarlong said with a slight growl. "Garth and I were away when that damn clown attacked our hometown, killing everyone."

"Not the same Captain Buggy I met back in Orange Town?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, that's the bastard," Tarlong said. "The guy who took my eye."

**So the adventure in Lougetown has come to an end. What awaits the crew as they head to Unity Island. Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12:Painful Past and Arrival

Chapter 12: Painful Past and Arrival

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Tarlong looked at Garth who nodded he hand-signed to his brother. 'Tell them. They should know."

"This all happened just a year and a half after Siamon was made captain for the marine base in Montoro Town," the bounty hunter said just before he removed his hat which brought a gasp from Nami as Riptide and his siblings gave a shudder. Three long scars covered the left side where his eye once was. Their reaction wasn't a surprise to Tarlong, such reactions were nothing new to him. "Buggy was the one who had this done to me," he said.

Nami easily recalled Richie, Mohji's pet lion. "Buggy had Richie do that," She said.

Tarlong snorted. "Richie didn't do it," he said. "It was Richie's brother, Max."

"Mohji has two lions?" Nami had only seen Richie.

Chizzara had quietly entered the room and heard Nami. "Had," She looked to Tarlong easily remembering how awful his injury was. "I take you saw Richie." Nami nodded. "Well, Max was a true monster for a lion. He was bigger than Richie and far more savage."

Tarlong put his hat back on before he leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest. "Like I said this happened a year and a half after Siamon was made captain." He looked at Chizzara. "It was also the time we met Chizz as well."

Years ago, a few miles from Montoro Town, in the ruins of a once peaceful town...

"No! No no no no!" Tarlong dropped to his hands and knees tears streaming down his face. His brother Garth stared at the two burnt bodies that were hanging from the branch of the ancient bur oak his own face wet with tears. A few feet away were the burnt ruins that had once been the home of the Swordblade family. The only people that they called their parents were forever gone.

The very town they once lived in was no more. Everywhere the young bounty hunters looked there were nothing only burnt ruins along with the bodies of the dead. They keep hoping that there was someone still alive, but even that looked grim. Yet they searched until the found something; a track. A track of one very big cat along with a lot of footprints.

"Looks like we're going to get lucky," Tarlong said.

Garth did not like what his brother was thinking. There were times Tarlong was reckless and this was one of those times. He stepped in front of his brother and using sign language he spoke to his brother. 'We need to get help. We can go to Montoro base and get Si.'

"Screw Siamon," Tarlong said. "We can handle this."

Garth shook his head. 'No,' he signed before he pointed to himself than his brother and pointing in the direction of the marine base where Captain Siamon was. 'We need to go and get Si. Let him handle this."

"Garth, are you damn serious?"

The mute saw shark nodded.

"I'm not wasting time to go and get him and his marines." Tarlong was being more stubborn than usual and the loss of their family and friends was blinding any judgment he would of had. Yet Garth still tried to persuade his grieving brother to listen to reason. Tarlong was losing all patience with his brother and angrily drove a fist into the side of Garth's head.

Garth stared at his brother as he lay on the ground his glasses laying next to him. Tarlong had never raised a fist to him ever.

"You want to go and get Si, go ahead," Tarlong said shaking with rage. "I'm going after the bastards that murdered our parents and I will make them pay, Garth."

Garth watched his brother go before he got up and followed.

-At Montoro Base-

Captain Siamon read the report that had given to him by one of the marine soldiers and in anger tore it up. "I want four squads armed and ready to march," He snapped.

"Sir Yes Sir!" the marine left the captain's office fast.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?!"

The woman that entered was dressed in the typical marine uniform. Her long blonde hair pulled back and was braided reaching just toward the middle of her back. She stood just a hair under 6 feet with deep sea blue eyes. "Captain, pardon the interruption," she said. "There are more people arriving from that town that was attacked."

The finless Fishman looked hopeful. "Did you see two Fishmen with them?" Siamon asked. "Both are sawteeth."

"No, sir."

"Shit," the captain muttered. "I was hoping those two would be with that group."

"Are they friends of yours, sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I did not get your name," the Fishman said.

"It's Chizzara, sir," she replied.

Siamon nodded. He strapped the eight-foot-long blade to his back and walked past Chizzara only to pause. "Do you know anything about sign language?"

"I do sir."

"Good," Siamon nodded. "Come with me. I have a gut feeling that I will need your skills once we find Garth."

~~.~~.~~

Garth and Tarlong studied the group of pirates that were celebrating. The brothers followed the trail to a village but thankful everyone managed to escape with their lives. The pirates still destroyed it and were having a party, laughing and drinking. Tapping his brother, the silver-skinned sawtooth pointed to the pirate flag which was made up with a standard comic-style skull-and-crossbones, with the unique feature of a large red clown nose, and black crosses on the eye sockets. 'That's the Buggy pirates.' Garth signed to his brother.

"Yeah and Buggy has a bounty of 15,000,000 beli," Tarlong said. "I think it's time to go collect us a bounty,"

Garth looked at his brother. 'Are you insane?'

Tarlong ignored his brother and marched right up the group of celebrating pirates. "Where the hell is Buggy?!"

"Who wants to know?" Tarlong's eyes narrowed as Buggy emerged from his gathered crew.

The pirate was a slim blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown. He had a big, red nose that was in truth his real nose. Crossbones went down his face forming an X and he also had two blue lines near both of his eyes, red lipstick and his jolly roger on his hat. Buggy wore a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white clown type gloves, Around his waist he wore a green sash and pair of loose light green pants that reached down to his calves which was above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also wore a purple scarf around his neck. Hanging from his shoulders was an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. Buggy wore an orange hat with his jolly roger on it that covered the neckerchief that had the same pattern as his shirt.

"You murdered my parents, you damn bastard," Tarlong said.

Buggy had an amused look on his face before he turned to his crew. "Hey did we see any fish freaks at any of those towns?"

"No Captain," his entire crew answered.

The clown pirate turned his attention back to the sawtooth Fishman and gave a shrug. "I don't know how we could have done that since we never saw any fishies," he said.

"Listen here you big red-nosed freak," Tarlong said.

Buggy's entire crew all panicked at Tralong's words and Buggy...well, he damn lost it. The clown pirate yelled, "You damn flashy fish! You're going to pay for that insult!"

Tarlong had no weapons only with what he was born with and that was his teeth and sharp nose. He was more than ready to rely on that as well as his bare hands. Buggy held four knives between the fingers on both hands and he grinned nastily at the Fishman before him.

"Captain Buggy," said a voice off to the right of the pirate.

Buggy glanced over to the tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. His hair is light green where it is shaved and dark green where it is longer. He wore a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. "What is it, Cabaji?" he asked.

"Captain, I mean no disrespect," Cabaji said. "Would it not be fair if your opponent had a weapon?"

Buggy looked at Tarlong. "Sure. Why not?" He said laughing. "Give our flashy fish friend a weapon."

Cabaji smirked as he tossed a couple of swords to the sawtooth who easily caught them. Tarlong keeps his attention on Buggy who was still laughing. "You find something funny?" He growled.

"I'm wondering how many ways I can slice you up?"

"How about you just shut up and die, you lousy bastard!" Tarlong charged.

Buggy had stopped laughing and an evil smile spread across his features. "Bara Bara Ho," he said.

Tarlong's eyes went wide as Buggy shoot his hands at him, daggers still grip tightly between his fingers. The shark man tried to dodge only to cry out as knives in his right hand slashed him alongside the face. Blood trickled down his face as Buggy attacked him again. "What the hell," he muttered blood dripping off his face. "You're a devil fruit user?"

Buggy was laughing madly enjoying the sight of a bleeding Tarlong. "That's right. I ate the Bara Bara no Mi."

"A chop chop fruit?" Tarlong cursed mentally. "That means you can separate your damn body."

"Of course," Buggy said with a laugh. "And you, my flashy fish friend are dead. Bara Bara Festival!"

Buggy separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and began spinning them around surrounding Tarlong. The fish man was pummeled with Buggy's body parts at intense speeds. Garth watched from his hiding spot in horror as his brother was being cut to ribbons. The mute sawtooth couldn't watch it anymore and he left his hiding spot, rushing toward the direction where the Montoro Base was. _Siamon. Get Siamon!_ He repeated over and over in his mind.

Siamon with Chizzara was leading four squads of marines when he literally plowed into by Garth. Both Fishmen fell backward into Chizzara who gave a startled yelp. "What the hell," the marine captain muttered as he shook his head. "Garth, what the-,"

"Could you two please get off me," Chizzara said giving Siamon and Garth a shove.

Both Fishmen got to their feet and Garth helped the woman to her feet. Garth was signing so fast that it took Chizzara a few moments to actually understand what he was saying. "You need to slow down some," she said to the mute saw shark signing back in return.

Garth repeated what he just signed and Chizzara repeated to Siamon. "Tarlong and Buggy are fighting," she said. "Buggy's a devil fruit user and Tarlong is in trouble."

"You left him?!" Siamon yelled. "Garth, how could you leave your brother?"

"Captain, please," Chizzara said as she placed a comforting hand on Garth's arm. "He's upset enough."

Siamon sighed in frustration. "Damn it," he muttered. "Garth, look I didn't mean to yell. Can you lead us to Tarl?"

Garth nodded as he grabbed Siamon by the arm pulling him. The captain understood and he barked out his orders. "Double time," he yelled.

~~.~~.~~

"Kuchu Kirimomi Dai Circus!"

Tarlong was slammed into the ground with such force that it caused a small crater. He looked up at Buggy who was laughing madly. _Shit! Garth was right. _he thought. _We should have gone and gotten Siamon, but I had to be a damn ass. I'm sorry little brother.  
_

"One more Kuchu Kirimomi Dai Circus should do it," Buggy said and for some reason, he paused an amused look up his face. "Wait, I have a more flash idea. I think I'm going to let Max have some fun with you."

"Pressure Blade!"

A force of pressurized air struck Buggy sending him flying into his crew. Tarlong hag managed to sit up as Garth kneeled at his side. Siamon stood by the brothers his blade at the ready as a shadow fell upon them. "What the-" Siamon started to say only to be drowned out by a roar that hurt all three fishmen's ears. They gritted their teeth as a shadow engulfed them and Tarlong looked up.

"Are you shittin me?!" he said.

Standing behind them was a lion that was literally taller than Siamon and Tarlong. The beast was a tawny golden color with a dark red mane. Buggy was laughing wildly and his crew soon joined him. "Max," the pirate clown said. "Have fun with your new chew toys."

The lion roared lashing out with massive razor-sharp claws. Garth managed to yank Tarlong away as Siamon ducked rolling away and was quickly on his feet. With a yell, the marine captain swung his blade cutting deep into Max's hindquarter, but the attack seemed to do nothing except piss off the giant beast. The lion whirled knocking Siamon back with the back of his paw.

"Si!" Tarlong shouted. He looked back over his shoulder at the marine squads who were just honestly standing there. Were they seriously just going to stand there and do nothing? "What the hell is wrong with you bakas?! Help your captain!"

"You heard him," shouted the woman with them. "We need to protect the captain."

Her shout brought the marines out of their shock or whatever they were in. Two squads rushed forward their assigned weapons drawn while the other two squads open fire with their rifles. Tarlong and Garth went to Siamon making sure their friend was okay.

"Si, you okay?" Tarlong said.

Siamon shook his head before looking at the giant lion. "How is that bastard not dead yet?"

Even with all four squads attacking Max was not going down. He was injured but it seemed his wounds only seemed to make him stronger. The lion roared as he lashed out taking marines out left and right. The beast turned his eyes locked on Chizzara who was reloading the rifle in her hands. The lion advanced slowly toward her snarling at her.

"Move," Tarlong was there, pushing her aside as Max reared up, bringing his claws down.

Tarlong screamed as the claws ripped the left side of his face, his eyesight was completely gone. He never felt pain like this and what Buggy had done to him seemed like nothing to what this beast had just done.

Chizzara had heard Tarlong scream and she looked to see what Max had done to him. The bounty hunter refused to fall and she saw a change in his good eye the change in color. She had heard stories of something called Fishman fury, a fury that literally boosts a Fishman's strength. Was this what she was seeing? Tarlong despite his injuries moved a speed she couldn't believe. The Fishman wrapped an arm around the lion's neck while his other hand gripped his muzzle keeping it closed. His weight shifted and the lion fell onto his side with Tarlong still in control. What happened next no one ever thought they would ever see. Fueled by his Fishman fury the injured shark man snapped Max's neck as if it was nothing but a mere twig. Scream of horror came from the Buggy pirates having witnessed the death of their fierce lion. Tarlong looked toward their direction no doubt ready to finish what he started.

"Stop," Chizzara scrambled to her feet her hands gripping Talong's arm. The sight of his injuries was enough to make her stomach churn she refused to let go. "You can't not with your injuries."

The fire in his right eyes slowly died as he started to fall, the poor marine struggling to keep him from injuring himself more. Garth and Siamon managed to get to her and together they placed him on the ground. Chizzara cradled Tarlong's head on her lap.

"Will he live sir?" Chizzara asked.

"Yeah," Siamon said. He turned to Garth. "Think you might be able to carry him back to base with us?"

Garth nodded and kneeled to scoop his injured brother up into his arms. Chizzara stayed at the brothers' side on the march back to the marine base.

"I was unconscious for two days and when I came to, Chizzara had told me what had happened," Tarlong said.

"And Buggy escaped?" Nami asked.

"Si didn't want to go after him, especially when there was wounded that needed care," Chizzara said. "I couldn't blame the captain. Tarl's injuries were the worst he had ever seen and he was worried over him."

Tarlong gave a snort. "Worried my ass," he said. "He waited until you weren't around before he gave me the riot attack. You would have thought I was one of his marines with that damn ear chewing he gave me." He became quiet and there was a sadness on his face. "He could be a damn pain in my ass but he didn't deserve to damn die."

"Tarlong, I think you need to know something," Nami said hoping she wasn't making a mistake. "Siamon...well, he's not dead."

"What?!" the bounty hunter looked her unsure if she was joking. "What do mean he isn't dead? me and Garth saw that article in the paper about the Living Tree pirates having been killed."

Riptide had been quiet and Destiny was studying her brother. "Rip, you know something. Am I right?"

"Yeah," the white hybrid looked at Chizzara. "Chizz, do you happen to recall the name of the captain of the Living Tree?"

"It was Endo Ord...oh my god!" The ex-marine smacked her forehead. "I can not believe I didn't even realize it."

"Chizz, what is it?" Tarlong looked at her.

"Riptide actually figured it out," she said. "I'm sure a lot of higher up in the world government also knows the truth."

Garth too realized the truth and he hand-signed to his brother. 'The Living Tree pirates are not dead. They are actually Death Root."

"Are you serious?" Tarlong looked at Nami. "Siamon is part of Death Root?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why that-," the bounty hunter shook his head. "Wait until I find him. I am going to give him a piece of my mind. Shit, I bet even Angel doesn't know and she won't be so forgiving over this."

"Angel?" Destiny asked. "Who is she?"

"Angel is Siamon's older sister and that is a Tragto you don't ever wanna mess with nor piss the hell off."

There was a knock on the door and Captain Ronald entered. "We will be docking soon if you want to come up on deck," he said.

Riptide nodded. "We'll be up soon. Thank you."

The marine captain saluted before he left. Tarlong heaved a sigh before he tugged the brim of his hat down more. "Might as well go topside," He said.

"How you get name?"

"Hm?" Tarlong blinked at Long who was suddenly at his side. "What's that?"

"Name," Long said. "You call Dragon Eye."

The beard sawtooth gave Long an affectionate look before he put an arm around the younger hybrid. "That my dear nephew is something you need to ask Chizz. She is the one who actually gave the nickname to me."

"I will tell that story later," Chizzara said. "Promise."

Tarlong nodded before he with Long left the room. Garth soon followed with Riptide and Destiny. Chizzara hung back with Nami and she quietly shook her head. "I can't believe the change in Tarl already," she said.

Nami looked at her in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

The ex-marine looked at the orange-haired woman. "It was always him and Garth." she said before she started to cry a light. "Tarl considers Siamon as a brother in a way and when we all heard what had happened he took it hard. Just to see him now with your youngest...I actually saw a change in him. He and Garth actually have found their missing family."

Nami smiled before she gave Chizzara a friendly hug. "Well, let's go up on deck before there is a search party.

Chizzara laughed. "Yeah, Tarl will be the one doing that."

"I don't see it," Slashback said as he leaned against the ship's railing squinting his eyes. "All I see is fog."

Destiny shook her head as she leaned against him. "Of course not, silly. It's hidden by the fog."

Nami watched the interaction between Destiny and Slashback. Riptide joined his mother watching the pair as well. "So when did Destiny get a boyfriend?" Nami asked Riptide.

Riptide gave a chuckle. "That's a long story and I'll have to tell it to you when we have a chance."

The marines were very skilled as Chizz navigated their ship through the fog. The saw crew held their breaths as they heard the booming of the breakers and the ship slowly emerged from the fog. The crew was in awe the moment they saw Unity Island. The island was quite large from what they could see. The dock area was a marketplace with white marble buildings and the dock itself was filled with all types of sailing ships. Their ship pulled up to the far dock that was surrounded by an ancient stone wall and after thanking their newfound friends, Riptide and crew disembarked.

The crew couldn't believe when they saw humans and Fish-men walking or talking to each other. Riptide was more amazed when he saw other hybrids. "Mother," he said, his voice full of awe. "There are hybrids and they accepted here."

"The place reflects what Queen Otohime always dream of," Jimbei said as he stood by Riptide.

Everyone stood as they watched the interactions of the busy market place. Vendors were selling their wares and they didn't even seem surprised when Destiny approached one just see what he was selling. Actually no one paid any attention to them. Well, that was until Poseidon surfaced and joined his crewmates. All activities within the market place ceased as everyone turned at the sight of him and some couldn't believe what they were seeing. Even Nami stared at the ancient shark who smiled down at her.

"Poseidon!" one of the fish-women said. "He's come back!"

"It is Poseidon," commented one of the vendors.

A large crowd began to gather around the crew soon making it difficult to move. Poseidon rumbled causing the crowd to back off which gave them a clear path. Riptide didn't wait as he started walking at a fast pace through the marketplace, forcing the others to catch up. Their leave did not go unnoticed and soon they were surrounded by a group of shark men and teenagers each from a different species.

"Are you new here?" asked a young blue shark.

Thor made his way up to Riptide followed by Skie and Kaiuleale. "Back off will you," he grumbled. "The captain doesn't need to be swarmed"

"Captain?" Another shark man asked. "Are you a pirate?"

Before Riptide could answer, a big whale shark who had a diagonal scar running from the right side of his face to the other bullied through the group. The white hybrid studied the whale shark. He was a foot taller than Jimbei with a heavy stocky build and salt-pepper hair that was in a military fashion except for a long braided strand that hung from behind his left ear. He wore red silk pants that were tied with a blue sash around his large gut. On the fingers of his left hand were piercing of rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and emeralds. He had to be at least sixty or more going by his aged facial features. He fixed his gaze on Riptide. "You look a lot like that saw tooth named Arlong. Huh, are you related to him boy?"

"If I am?" Riptide said as he reached for his kiribachi.

"Well if you are, I'm going to kill you."

Nami boldly stepped up to the fish-man. "Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "What right do you have threatening my son or any of my children?"

Jimbei stepped in front of Nami. "It's been a long time, Leviathan," he said.

The scarred whale shark blinked. "Jimbei. Surprised you're still alive."

"I will not let you harm the boy," Jimbei said.

Leviathan glared at Jimbei. "Is that so?" Without warning, he grabbed Jimbei by his kimono and hurried the other Fishman through the wall of a nearby building.

"Jimbei!" Riptide yelled. "You bastard! Do you want a fight?! You got it!"

Leviathan snarled as he drew a set of double-headed battle axes. "Let's fight then!"

I made Unity up and I want everyone to enjoy reading about this hidden place.


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble Starts

Chapter 13: Trouble Starts

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"Let's fight," snarled Leviathan as he tightened his grip on his double-headed battle axes.

Riptide glared at the other fish man before he took a couple of steps back placing his kiribachi across his shoulders."Why should I fight you? It makes no sense really."

Leviathan was in no mood for a talk especially from the damn offspring of a bastard saw tooth. "Are you going to fight or what?" he said getting more irritated by the second.

"The boy is not like his father."

Leviathan turned around just as Jimbei step back out through the wall, looking a little pissed. Skie began to worry as more people from the marketplace began to gather all curious about what was going on. The young female saw tooth knew if there was a fight, chances are good someone would get seriously injured or worse. She stepped up, taking her place at Riptide's side.

"Please, Leviathan," she said, hoping she might be able to persuade older the whale shark to listen. "Riptide really has no reason to fight you and besides he knows nothing about your hatred for Arlong. So what reason is there to challenge him?"

Leviathan lowered his weapons appearing that he might be listening. "Yes that is true," he said. Without warning, he lunged for Skie.

Riptide quickly blocked his attack looking beyond ticked off for the unprovoked attack. "You lousy shark," he said, glaring at Leviathan. "You have no right to threaten her!"

The whale shark laughed as he backed off. "Right, eh?" he said. "What right do you have in protecting her?"

Riptide blinked in surprise. "Are you saying that I have no right to protecting one of my nakama? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" the white hybrid gave his opponent at an angry look. "What did my father do to you that made you so pissed off?"

"Do? DO?" Leviathan gestured to the diagonal scar on his face. "That bastard did this to me that is what! He ruined my life because of this scar!"

"He did that?" Riptide asked. '_Damn, Father had to be awfully close to giving him such a wound. Leviathan is lucky that he didn't die, let alone his eyesight._'

Leviathan nodded. "He did indeed," he gave Riptide a hateful look. "And you're going to pay for what he did to me!"

"LEVIATHAN, I SAID YOU WILL NOT HARM THE BOY!" Jimbei was suddenly between Riptide and the older shark man. Though he was angry Jimbei knew a fight would place too many lives in danger something he was hoping he could make Leviathan see. "There is no need for any unnecessary violence. Riptide is nothing like Arlong so why do wish to force him into a fight."

"I don't care if the brat is not like his father," the other whale shark stated. "Killing his son will be my message to him."

It was clear that Leviathan had no intention of backing off at all. "A message," Riptide said. "Killing me would be a message to him? He doesn't even know about us."

"Us?" the scarred Fishman was surprised at Riptide's words. "You have siblings?"

"Yeah he does, you ass!" Destiny was at her brother's side.

Leviathan blinked as Long soon joined his brother and sister. He had thought Riptide to be the only offspring but seeing the other two that indeed had changed things. "The other two," he said studying both Destiny and Long and his eyes narrowed. "Hybrids, all three are hybrids?! Arlong fathered hybrids?" He started laughing hard. "That arrogant bastard fathered hybrids. I'm guessing your mother wasn't so willing though, was she? Then what female would be?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Riptide snapped and he moved so fast that it appeared that he did a blink type move. He slammed into Leviathan with such force that he sent him flying into the same building that Jimbei had gone crashing into. No one could believe what they had just witnessed.

"What was that?" Gaff said.

"I would say Fishman's fury, but that is not it," Chizzara said. "That was something else."

"I'll say," Tarlong blinked. "Maybe a CP9 move, but I'm unfamiliar with them."

"You're dead!" Leviathan roared as came charging from the building a look of rage on his face.

Riptide barely had time to avoid getting slashed at as Leviathan attacked. The white saw tooth could only dodge as the whale shark was constantly coming at him. '_Shit! For a guy who's fat, he's fast! I got a feeling father didn't have an easy time either. Got to think or I'm dead!_' He thought as he kept dodging the shark's continuous attack.

~~.~~.~~

Among the crowd of now, uneasy onlookers were two Fishmen both of them were sharks, who was standing in an alleyway. They both watched Riptide dodge another attack. One was a saw tooth standing 8'10" tall with light brown skin with tattoos covering both his arms. His short hair was grey with age and he wore patched green pants and a hooded grey vest over a red tank top, and black sandals. On the back of the vest was an emblem of flames behind a double-headed ax and a broadsword, the mark of the Protectors. The strangest feature was his artificial nose that was made from an old dagger blade. His honey-colored eyes of the white sawtooth who keep dodging Leviathan.

His companion was far different. Standing at 8' 91/2" the longfin mako had what looked like greyish metallic skin orange-colored eyes. His black hair was short with spiky bangs and was turning grey with age. He wore black barbarian leather armor with a matched skirt-style tasset belt, which featured dangling leather tasset plates along the side, as well as a central flap of cowhide and laced leather. His armor even had a pauldron that had a decorative shoulder ornament that was a short cowhide shoulder cape, which also had a set with small leather plates and matching round decorations. On his right arm was a black leather arm guard which used a series of straps and buckles that secure the arm guard to his arm and it was well secured at the shoulder to help support its weight. He also wore black kasimir canvas trousers. Strapped to his lower right arm was a small shield that covered the entire lower arm.

"That boy can't dodge him forever ye know," The saw tooth said.

Standing behind the pair was a group of twenty Protectors which was a mix of both humans and fishmen. "Blade, do you want us to intervene?" asked a young blue shark.

The sawtooth, Blade glanced back at him. "Ye do nothing until I say so, Travis," he said.

He turned his attention back to the situation when he spotted a female saw tooth with braided red hair standing among a group of teenage shark-boys. "Ruby is here," he said now more worried than ever. "Damn that bitch! What the hell is she doing here?"

The mako remained silent, his eyes were on Riptide. '_Why is Arlong here? How did my own son find out I was here?_'

Riptide was growing tired of dodging Leviathan's attacks, but he if went on the offensive a lot of innocents would get hurt. "Damn you!" he yelled. "There is no reason for this! I don't want to fight you!"

"Yeraharhar! Are you saying you're a coward?" Leviathan laughed. "Arlong fathered a spineless coward of a son, is that it?"

"Coward," Riptide suddenly tossed his kiribachi to Destiny and took up a fighting stance. "I'M NO COWARD!"

Leviathan blinked an actual surprise. The boy suddenly changed and looked ready to fight.

"You said I had no right in protecting anyone earlier," Riptide said. "Well let me show you my strength!"

Leviathan was grinning like mad as he went into his own fighting stance. "Alright you brat," he said. "Show me what you can do."

"NO! DON'T DO IT, ARLONG!"

Riptide looked up at the sudden shout as did Leviathan. '_Who just called me by that bastard's name?_'

Leviathan was still looking when he spotted Blade and his Protectors. "Blade," he roared. "You're mine!"

Seeing Leviathan suddenly turn, Riptide suddenly got between the madden shark and the panicking crowd, his kiribachi at the ready.

"There's no way I'll let you hurt any innocents!" Riptide leaped, bringing the blade down.

Leviathan howled in pain as the saw-like blades slashed across his chest. It was enough to draw his attention, but Riptide didn't have a chance to get clear from one of Leviathan's axes. The blow sent him into the side of one of the buildings and a pool of blood slowly formed around him.

"RIPTIDE!" Nami was the first to reach him followed by Destiny and Long. Leviathan slowly advanced eagerly to finish off the fallen hybrid.

~~.~~.~~

"RIPTIDE!"

The mako blinked the moment he heard Nami's scream and seeing Leviathan advancing toward Riptide's direction, he reacted. "No," He said rushing to help. "Arlong!"

"Marcus, what are ye doing?" Blade yelled.

"Blade should we-," Travis started to say.

"Get yer asses out there before Marcus gets himself killed!" the saw tooth yelled.

Leviathan had raised his ax ready to end Riptide's life only to get the surprise of his life.

"Kraken Guard!"

Marcus dashes in between a fallen Riptide, his mother and his siblings and blocked Leviathan's attack. He pushed the attack back and sent the whale shark flying back. He looked back over his shoulder at Nami who was cradling Riptide's head in her lap, sobbing. He turned his attention back to Leviathan who slowly got to his feet. "You dare attack my son," he growled.

The panic crowd of onlookers was quick to part as Captain Ronald and his marines arrived, but they weren't alone. Accompanying them was a squad of Protectors that was lead by a shortfin mako shark. Blade and his Protectors had started moving some of the people to safety.

"What's going on here," demanded the mako.

"Please," Nami said, looking at him. "He needs a doctor!"

Captain Ronald knelt down, his face grew pale. "Longtooth, he's been poisoned!"

I want to make this chapter longer, but I figured I stop it here. So in the original, I had Arlong return as part of the Saw crew, but I decided to change that. So since there is no real information on Arlong's father I decided to come up with Marcus.


	14. Chapter 14: Shocking News

Chapter 14: Shocking News

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Poison was all Shen had to hear. She was at Nami's side, knowing she was the only one who could save Riptide's life. The white hybrid was in bad shape as he struggled to breathe. The wound was already starting to show signs of infection. '_Damn_,' Shen thought. '_I know this poison but how is it so much stronger?_'

The shortfin mako, Longtooth was trying to keep the crowd of onlookers back while Marcus and Leviathan stared each other down. It was pure madness. "Keep that crowd back!" he ordered.

"RIPTIDE," Nami was screaming. "RIPTIDE, STAY WITH ME!"

"Let me see."

Nami looked up as a sawtooth with a metal nose knelt by her. He took one look and his expression became grave. "This is not good," he repeated over and over. "The lad needs immediate attention."

"You know where there is an antidote for this poison?" Shen asked.

"That I do," the sawtooth said. "I'll take ye there." He started to scoop up Riptide when Nami grabbed his arm. Honey-colored stared into brown eyes that were a mixture of fear and the fierce protective fire of a mother. "Ye need to trust me. I know ye are afraid of losing ye son, but the longer we wait..."

Nami understood. "We're going with you," she said.

"Ye will get no argument from me," he said. "Ye may call me Blade."

Blade had scooped Riptide up, "Stay with us, lad. Ye have to hang on."

He started to move when the longfin mako called out to him. "Blade, where-,"

"Marcus, the lad is in need of serious help," Blade said before he turned to attention to Nami, Shen, Destiny, and Long. "Ye stay with me, do ye understand?"

They all nodded.

The mako known as Marcus turned to Blade. "Blade, where are you taking my son?"

Blade was not in the mood for Marcus' craziness. "Marcus, ye listen to me! He is not yer son! He's not Arlong!"

Marcus was not willing to accept what he was hearing. "You have to be wrong," he said. "That is-,"

_Damn this stupid fool, _Blade thought. He snarled as he shoved Marcus aside. "Take a damn look and ye will see he isn't ye son!"

~~.~~.~~

Marcus heard her and the mako was struggling to defend his son or get him help. He was trying to figure out what to do when Blade came to the woman who was screaming. The saw tooth suddenly had a grave expression and he was quick to scoop the injured sawtooth up. "Blade, where-,"

"Marcus, the lad is in need of serious help," Blade said. He turned his head to Nami, Shen, Destiny, and Long. "Ye stay with me, do ye understand?"

Leviathan was forgotten as Marcus turned his attention to what was unfolding behind him. "Blade, where are you taking my son?" he said.

"Marcus, ye listen to me," Blade snapped at him. "He is not ye son! He's not Arlong!"

The mako couldn't believe what he heard. Blade had to be wrong, he had to be. How could this not be Arlong? "You have to be wrong," he said. "That is-,"

"Damn it, ye crazy fool," Blade snarled as he shoved the mako aside. "Take a damn good look and ye will see he isn't ye son!" The metal nose Fishman with Riptide in his arms lead Nami, Destiny, Shen, and Long hurried through the crowd. "Let us through," he snapped at anyone who got in his path.

"Where are we going?" Destiny asked.

"To one of the Elders," Blade replied, as Marcus followed them. "If Masta is still here, yer brother will live."

The Protector lead the group up a set of stone carved steps that led to a brick and stone yurt type building. "Masta! Ye in there?!"

Stepping out into the sunlight was an ancient crab Fish-man. "Wha- who's yelling?"

"Masta, he's been poisoned," Blade brushed past the Elder. "Can ye help him?"

The crab man muttered under his breath. "Damn young ones, have no respect nowadays," He snorted and grumbled. "What's wrong with him?"

"I said, HE'S BEEN POISONED!" Blade yelled, nearly in his ear. "Ye damn deaf crab."

That got his attention. "Poisoned," he gestured a bedroom off to Blade's left. "Put him in there. How did he get poisoned?"

"Some whale shark named Leviathan," Shen said heading for the standing self that was full of various bottles and containers.

The crab Fish-man looked alarmed. "Not good, not good," he said repeatedly as he too began searched among the selves of varies containers of herbs. "Where is it?"

"Destiny and Long help them look," Nami said. She looked at Marcus then to Blade. "May I speak to both of you?"

Blade gave a small nod before he motioned Nami to follow him. He paused for a second to look at Marcus, "You outside."

"I'm taking a good guess that ye are wanting an explanation," Blade said the moment he, Nami and Marcus were outside.

"I do," Nami said. She looked at Marcus. "Starting with you."

"Me? What about me?" Marcus said.

Nami looked at him. "You're Arlong and Shyarly father aren't you?"

"You know my children," Marcus said. "How?"

"Because Arlong is the father of my children!"

"Arlong is what?!" Marcus looked at Nami in disbelief.

Well, talk about shocking news. I was hoping to have this posted yesterday on my birthday, but that didn't happen. So as always read and review.


	15. Chapter 15:Protect Our Family

Chapter 15:Protect our Family

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"RIPTIDE," Nami screamed as she ran to her fallen son.

"Mother, wait!" Destiny and Long were less than a heartbeat behind her.

Tarlong was overwhelmed by the sudden events that quickly became a living nightmare. The bearded saw tooth started to wonder if he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't, not after that whale shark, Leviathan started toward his newfound family. "The hell you are, you bastard', he thought going for the sawed-off shotgun that he had strapped to his right leg. He didn't care if they had just arrived at this island no one was going to harm anyone he cared about.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his arm and he looked into his brother's face. Garth was shaking his head as he made sign gestures. His brother pointed to the gun then Leviathan and made a motion across his throat which simply meant; don't even think about killing him. Tarlong glared at his brother. Didn't Garth understand the threat toward their nephew? Did he want him to die?

"Kraken Guard!" The longfin mako had dashed in between Leviathan and the members of their family. What took Tarlong by surprised was that the mako was only armed with a shield which he used to block Leviathan's attack, not only did he block the attack but he also sent the whale shark flying backward. What the bounty hunter did not expect was to hear the mako say, "You dare to attack my son?"

Tarlong stared at the mako, unsure he just right. _It can't be,_ he thought. _That guy...he's our father._ "Garth, the mako-,"

Garth looked at his brother surprised to see how rattled his brother was. 'What about him?' he signed.

"Tarlong," Chizz was suddenly at the brothers' side. "You and Garth need help us."

The saw tooth looked at her confused. "What are you-,"

The marine pointed to the now growing crowd of onlookers. "The Protectors can't handle this and they need some help in controlling this," Chizz looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Garth fired the single action army revolver that had a 16-inch barrel three times into the air, scaring the living hell out of everyone, but the effect worked. The crowd had parted rather quickly giving Tarlong a good view. "Where are they," he cried, rushing to where he last saw Nami, Shen and her other two children, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the Saw crew and Jimbei was right behind him, more panicked then he was. "Where's Destiny?" Slashback asked, looking around wildly.

Chizz hurried over to the marine captain. "Captain, sir," she said. "We can't find Riptide or any member of his family and we don't know if they were here."

Captain Ronald looked over to the spot where Riptide had been, looking more bewildered than anyone. "Longtooth, did you have the boy moved?"

The mako in question turned around. "What are you yelling about?" he demanded, looking ticked off. "Do I look like I had time to give such a stupid order?"

Tarlong overheard this and grabbed the mako by his black hooded vest, slamming him into a nearby wall. "Listen up, you ass! That boy is my nephew and nobody is going to take him without me knowing it! So if you know something then you better talk or I will make you. Got that?"

The blue shark fish-man Travis stepped up. "Sir, Blade with Marcus took that injured saw tooth."

Longtooth blinked in surprise. "Marcus," he said. "Travis, are you sure it was Marcus with Blade?"

Travis nodded. "Aye sir, I will never forget a face, that's for sure."

Tarlong was losing his patience and it started to show. The shark grounded his teeth in frustration and his good eye become bloodshot. "Who's this Marcus?"

Longtooth grew pale as he really stared at Tarlong and started to recall how Marcus had always spoken of a son named Arlong "Sweet Mother of Creation," he whispered. "Marcus had more than one son and he never knew. You're Marcus' other son, aren't you?"

The bounty hunter had started to ease his grip on Longtooth before the world began to spin. He had started to fall back Garth caught him as Longtooth grabbed him by the arm. The last thing he heard was Chizz's voice, "Tarlong!"

Elsewhere on Unity….

"Is everything going as planned?" asked a black tiger shark Fishman with a nasty grin.

"Aye, Stryker," said another black tiger shark as he knelt before him. "I've sent our assassins out." He raised his head, his green eyes filled with blood lust. "I have also received word about a white saw tooth that just arrived today, but Leviathan has wounded him."

Stryker growled angrily. "That fool! He refuses to do as ordered. Is this white saw tooth still among the living?"

The other shark fell silent before answering. "That I do not know."

"Stryker," said a voice that came from the shadows. "Do you wish for me find out for you?"

"Yes, Strider," The black tiger shark said. "Do you not have a mission to do as well?"

"Yes, my brother. Fear not I shall not fail."

Stryker nodded. He knew his brother would not fail and he never had, yet. He turned his attention to the other black tiger before him. "Ryder, find Ruby and bring her to me. I have a feeling she knows more than she has been telling us."

Ryder bowed his head. "As you command, dear brother."

~~.~~.~~

Tarlong groaned as he slowly came to. "Damn not again," he muttered as he slowly sat up.

"You okay there, kid?"

He looked up at Longtooth. The 8'3" tall mako was leaning in the open doorway of the bedroom. He had light blue skin, short spiky golden-red hair that had a slight trace of silver-grey that came with age, with eyes that were silver in color. The shark man wore dark blue pants that had a thin yellow that ran the length on the outside of his pant leg and metal toed boots. He wore the black hooded vest with a colored stripe on the right side of his vest. Strapped across his back was a 7-foot long simator with a jagged black blade. The strangest feature was the lower-left tooth that jutted out from his mouth.

"Where am I?" Tarlong asked.

"I had you brought to our base," Longtooth said. "Scared that poor woman who was with you pretty bad. I'll let her know you're awake."

The mako left as Tarlong sighed. "Chizz is gonna kill me."

Chizzara paced back and forth, worrying over Tarlong. She didn't expect Garth to take her by the hand and pulled her to him. The mute sharpshooter held her rubbing her back. She looked up at him, "Garth, tell me the truth. Tarl is...he is still having those spells isn't he?"

Garth let her go and through sign language, he told her. 'The spells have gotten worse over the years. He didn't want to worry you, Chizz."

"Didn't want to worry me," she shook her head. "That brother of yours-,"

"Your friend is awake," Longtooth said. "You can go see him."

"Thank you, Chizzara said as she left the room.

"Tarl, why didn't you tell me," Chizzara said the moment she entered the room.

Tarlong looked away, "I didn't want to make you worry."

Chizz shook her head as she strolled over to the bed and whooped him on the head. Tarlong yelled in pain as he glared at her, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

The woman marine looked at him, fist-shaking at him. "You Baka of a sawtooth!" she said. "Damn it, Tarlong! I thought you got medical help for that."

Tarlong was surprised by her reaction. "Chizz-," he started only to be cut off.

"Gods, I should have known you wouldn't," she said tears welling up. "After you lost your eye and these spells, I thought you would've…." She began to cry.

The bearded saw tooth's heart ached when he saw her cry. He mentally cursed himself. "Chizz, honey," he pulled her to him. How long had it been since he actually held her? A year? Two years? Damn, he had forgotten. "When you left me those few years back it wasn't about me finding out who my brother was or these spells, was it? "

She shook her head gripping tightly to his black tank top. "No, it wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

She looked at him. "Tarl, I should have told you but I didn't know if you would..."

"I would what?" He grew worried. "Chizz please tell me."

"Tarl, I was...pregnant."

"You were what," he looked at her.

The poor woman broke down and Tarlong held her tightly in his arms rocking her back and forth. "Our baby was stillborn, Tarl.

"Chizz, you could have told me," He said. "You know how much I love you. Why did you think that I wouldn't be there for you?"

"As a marine, I saw how you and Garth, even Siamon were treated and if it was learned that I was-,"

He understood it all too clear. Even though he and Garth had grown up with very loving human parents they still faced racism because of who they were. Hell, he saw enough of it with Siamon and even Angel. Chizzara would have faced the same but worse, especially with a baby.

"One day we will have a family, Chizz," he said. "For now, we have to protect our current family."

"Family?" She looked at him. "You want a family?"

He stroked her cheek before he kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Chizz said.

Tarlong smiled as he eased Chizzara down onto the bed before he leaned down to kiss her deeply and passionately.

I wanted to take a break from Riptide and the others and focus on the other members of the Saw crew. Particularly Tarlong and Chizz. I wanted to give a little bit into their history.


	16. Chapter 16: Dangerous Game Part 1

Chapter 16:Dangerous Game Part 1

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Destiny was searching the selves when Riptide started gasping for breath causing her to rush to her brother's side. Long was there as well. "Shen hurry," the silver said.

Shen came to the bed and her eyes grew wide. "This is not normal for this type of poison," the blonde and violet hair girl shook her head. "Shit, someone did a change to it."

Destiny felt herself starting to panic. _'This_ _has to be a nightmare. This can't be happening,'_ She looked over to Long who paused in his search and saw the fear in his eyes. He was scared, they both were. They couldn't lose their brother. Riptide was the strength for them he had always been there for them.

"Des," she became aware that someone had a hold of her arm giving it a slight squeeze. She shifted her attention to Shen and she struggled not to lose it in front of the other girl. "Shen, he can't die," she said her voice starting to break. "I can't lose my brother."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen," Shen said. "I need to figure out how this poison was changed."

"The poison was changed?" Destiny looked at her brother who was getting worse with each passing minute. "Then he is going to die."

"Hey, I said he wasn't," Shen glared at her best friend. "My mom taught me the skills that run in the Tifite family and he won't die."

"Promise?" Both girls looked at Long who joined them. "Promise Rip won't die?"

Shen grinned. "Hey, he won't die." Seeing Masta, she made her way to the crab man. "Someone did changes to the poison and we need to figure out how and fast."

"Long, stay with them," Destiny said.

He looked at her, "What you do?"

"I'm going to get mother," she said.

Long nodded then he went to see what he could do to help. Destiny swallowed before she left the room knowing in her heart she was close to losing all control, emotionally.

~~.~~.~~

Marcus stared at the woman before him. Had he heard her what? "Arlong is what?!"

"The father of my children," Nami said.

"The lad and the other two who came with us," Blade said. "They are yer children?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't Arlong even know that he has children?" Marcus asked.

He wasn't expecting the woman to actually slap him across the face. "That bastard has no right to even know, not after what he did to me," she said.

Marcus' cheek was still stinging as he stared at her, "What did he do?"

"He raped me," Nami said.

Blade looked at her in disbelief, "Ye had been raped?"

Marcus was horrified at her news. "Raped," he said. "My son...he raped you..." The mako suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"Mother!"

The three looked up at Destiny who came running outside. "You need to come quick," she said. "Riptide! He's gotten worse!"

Blade and Nami rushed inside. Marcus didn't move his eyes were on Destiny, who stayed outside. She was upset, very upset as she hugged herself. He saw her starting to shake as she struggled to keep it together. Watching her, he felt a sudden pain in his heart. He never once thought about his past or what his actions would have caused. Marcus was at one time the kind of person who hooked up with a woman and slept with for a couple of years until she gave birth, then swam off, only caring enough to give the son she gave him a name. He showed back up when his son, Arlong was 15 and told him to watch his 3-year-old half-sister, and swam off again. He had never bothered with either child and he honestly had not really cared until this moment.

_What have I done?_ Marcus thought watching Destiny and sadly realized the mistakes he made so long ago. _I never cared about the women I was with nor did I even love them. I was only with them because I knew they could give me children who would be strong and healthy. You stupid fool, look at the mess you made! Hell, if I had been there maybe Arlong wouldn't have done what he did to that poor girl. This my fault._

Soon Long came out to check on Destiny and the moment he saw his sister, the young copper hybrid hugged his sister both breaking down. Seeing them crying opened Marcus' eyes and he felt an emotional pain in his heart. They were his family, his grandchildren and right now they needed him. They needed him to be there for them and be there he would.

He approached the pair unsure what to say or even do. Hell, he didn't even know how he should even act toward them.

"Rip gonna die," Long said with a sob.

"Your brother is not going to die," Marcus said hoping he had some idea of what he was doing. "Don't you even think that. Neither of you."

Both Destiny and Long looked at him in surprise. "Who are you," Destiny said.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head. W_hy_ was this so hard to do? "I...I'm the father to your father," he said.

"Father's father?" Long blinked at him. Marcus managed a weak smile as he nodded. "You Sofu!"

"Yes..." The word had no sooner left his mouth before Long threw his arms around him, clinging to him tightly. Marcus was not expecting that type of reaction. Long clung to him so tightly just crying like there was no tomorrow that he had no idea what to do. "Why makes you say your brother will die?"

"Shen knows the poison, but she said it was changed," Destiny replied. "How can that even happen?"

"It can't," Marcus said. "There is no way to...wait, that may be the answer! There is a way!"

"Way that Rip not die?" Long asked.

Marcus grinned at him. "No, Rip will not die.

~~.~~.~~

"Masta, do you still have it?" Marcus asked as he rushed in with Destiny and Long.

The ancient crab man turned an eyestalk to him. "Have what?"

The mako shook his head. "Why am I not surprised."

"We need to find?" Long asked.

"Yes," he said. "We need to find an item I left with Masta if we are to save your brother."

Nami looked at Marcus. "Wait, you have something that can save Riptide?"

"Yes," Marcus said as he went to Riptide's bed. He could see that Riptide was getting worse and seeing that made Marcus confirm within the very depths of his soul of the choice he now made. "Hang on," he said stroking the top of the hybrid's head. Brown eyes so full of pain looked at him and the mako saw the fear in them. "I swear I'm not going to let you die, grandson."

"Ma...Marcus..." Riptide managed a whisper. "You're my-,"

"Hush now," the mako said. "We'll have plenty to talk about later I promise."

Blade looked over his shoulder. "Marcus, ye better take a look," he said with urgency.

"What is it?" He straightened up and the shock was clearly written on his face. "Ruby," he said.

Standing just outside the doorway was saw tooth mermaid in her human form. She had long curly red hair and light blue skin with wild green eyes. Ruby was very attractive for a female of her species with a body that would drive any man wild with the desire, of course, she still used this little trick on any male she set eyes on. She wore tan fitting tan pants and a very snug fitting black halter top. "Marcus," she nearly purred his name.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She smiled as she held up a weather-worn canvas knapsack, "I know what you're looking for. So how about a trade hmm?"

Nami had one hell of pissed look on her face, but the look in her eyes was beyond anger. Her eyes glued to Ruby who seemed to be enjoying what this game was. She was angry for a reason. Riptide was laying there, fighting for his life. "Who do the hell do you think you are?!"

Ruby looked at the woman in amusement before she started to laugh. "Oh, isn't this so precious," she said. "A pretty little thing like you making demands."

"Have you no shame," Masta said. "You have no right to come in and act like this is a game." He gestured to Riptide who was nearing death's door. "What you have, we need to save this boy's life."

Ruby shifted her attention to where Riptide lay and strolled into the room up the bed. Her green eyes studying the white hybrid and she then looked at Marcus giving him a devilish grin. "I think I will keep this and not only will I keep it, but I will take him as well," She traced a finger down Riptide's arm in what was no doubt a seductive manner.

"Ye be a fool," Blade snarled. "Yer outnumbered and the lad's mother will kill ye." The sawtooth gestured to Nami who had murder clearly written in her eyes.

"Wait, are you saying?"

"He is a hybrid," Marcus said, eyes narrowing. "Now give me that sack or I swear Ruby, you will see a side of me that no one has seen before."

"Are you threatening me?" Ruby looked surprisingly amused.

"Bitch, I make no threats, I make promises. So if you're smart you will do as told before it is too late" he said. Marcus was clearly showing a very dangerous side and he would not hesitate to use it.

During that time elsewhere….

Tarlong stood at the window of the bedroom wearing only his pants, his mind lost in a sea of thoughts. Marcus was the name of the longfin mako who went with Riptide, the name of the one who was he and Garth's father. He kept referring to Riptide as his son. Was there a slight chance that this Marcus was not right in the head? He had to be for him to call Riptide Arlong. He looked back to the bed where Chizzara was sleeping and a smile grew on his face. Even after their years together, she had yet to stop surprising him. _How in the world did I get lucky to a woman like her to love me? _He thought as he turned to look out the window once more and suddenly he spotted something, something heading toward the window.

"Oh shit," he said as he got the hell out of the way.

The glass shattered as a figured clad entirely in black came crashing through the window. Chizz woke up with a scream as Tarlong grabbed one of his revolvers.

"Who the hell are you!" Tarlong demanded.

"One of the followers of the Order," the intruder said.

Tarlong blinked as he realized that the intruder was a ninja, a fish-man ninja to be exact. "Order," he muttered. "Who the hell is this Order?"

"The Order of the True blood!" was the reply of the other, drawing two sias. "That is all you shall know! Now die!"

"Sorry, not today nor in this lifetime," Talong said firing the revolver.

The ninja's death was quick which followed the slamming of the bedroom door opening as Garth with three protectors rushed in. They stared at the body as Tarlong knelt down pulling the ninja's mask off to reveal a black tiger shark Fishman.

"A black tiger shark," one the Protectors said as she stared in surprise.

"Go get Longtooth," ordered another. "He will want to know this."

Tarlong went to Chizzara who sat shaking wrapped only in a blanket. "Chizz, are you okay?"

"Tarlong, what the hell is going on here," she said clinging to him "What kind of nightmare have we stumbled into?"

"I wish to god I knew," Tarlong said. "Oh no! Riptide!"

Chizz looked up at him. "What about him?"

"If this guy was sent here," he said. "What are the chances this lot won't go after him or …damn it! Garth, find us somebody who knows this island and make it fast."

Garth nodded and left the room. Tarlong reloaded the revolver as Chizz looked at him. "The old man took Riptide and chances are pretty good that this Order goes right after him. That damn fool just put this family in danger."

"I'm going with you," Chizz said as she started to pick up their clothes from the floor.

"No, you're not!" Tarlong looked at her. "Your staying here where you'll be safe. Garth and I can take care of this."

"Tarl, this is not like one of your jobs," the blonde said. "You have no-,"

"Chizz, I know this isn't," he said. "I don't know what the hell we've gotten into, but right now I need to focus on finding where Riptide was taken. If you're with me-,"

"Alright, you win," she said leaned toward him. "Promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

He leaned down to her giving her a light kiss on the lips, "Promise."

At the moment Longtooth came in with Garth. "I just heard," he said. "Are you-," The mako's eyes grew wide at the sight of the dead black tiger shark. "Strider!"

Tarlong looked at him, "Wait, you knew this guy?"

"Yes and his brothers as well."

"Brothers?" Chizzara looked from Strider's dead body to Longtooth. "How many brothers are there?"

"Besides Strider, there is Stryker and Ryder," the Protector said. "Stryker is far more dangerous than his brothers." He looked at the three his face a mixture of fear and worry. "I hate to say this, but I fear Stryker may be up to something."

"Like what?" Tarlong asked him.

"Whatever it is it's not good," Longtooth said.

At Masta's home….

The standoff between Marcus and Ruby was wearing Marcus' patience thin, very thin. Ruby seemed to be enjoying this sick little game of hers while he was not. Everyone's patience was wearing thin. "I will not repeat myself, Ruby," Marcus said. "Give me that sack or you will regret this little game."

The saw tooth mermaid smirked as she walked from the bed knowing she had control. "Please what can you do?" she said paused just near the entrance that went into the hallway and the other rooms. "Just face it, Marcus, I won."

"Who says you won?"

"What?" Ruby turned around just as Shen lunged forward and did a backward somersault in midair.

"WHAM!" Shen landed a powerful kick to Ruby's head which sent her backward and knocked her out. "She was so annoying."

To Shen and everyone else's surprise, Destiny ran over to the girl and hugged her. "Shen, you did it! I'm sorry I doubted you."

Shen looked at Destiny who looked at her with shame. "Well, I did promise that Riptide wouldn't die didn't I?" With a grin, she gave Destiny a bear crushing hug. "Besides I can't be breaking a promise to my best friend, can I?" Brief laughter erupted between the two.

"What shall we do with her?" Blade asked nodding to Ruby.

Marcus had knelt by her, opening the knapsack and retrieved a small black handcrafted box. He stood up handing it to Masta before he looked at Blade. "Tie her up and we will deal with her later. For now, let us focus on the recovery of my grandson."

"What is this?" Masta asked holding up what almost looks like a root from a tree.

"I do not know, but I do know that can be used to make any type of poison," Marcus said.

"You mean it's like some kind of universal root," Destiny asked as she stared at it with Shen.

"I need to study this," Shen said. "If that is okay?"

Marcus nodded. "I brought this for Masta to study but feel free to study it if you feel it will help,"

It was nearly two hours later that Marcus stepped outside needing some air and to gather his thoughts. _God, what a day this has been._

"Are ye okay?"

The mako glanced over his shoulder at Blade. "I wish I could give an honest answer but that I can not."

Long came rushing outside. "Riptide awake!" he said excitedly. "Mother said get you. He come to?" the youngest saw tooth asked as he looked at Blade.

"If he wants to," Marcus looked toward the other sawtooth. "You coming?"

Blade shook his head. "This is a family affair," he said. "Ye need to there not me."

"You're right," he said. The mako slowly put an arm around Long's shoulders. "Let's go check-," The words were lost as his eyes widen in alarm. "Blade, behind you!"

The Protector had already sensed the danger and whirled around just as he felt something cutting into his flesh. He let out a cry of pain dropping to a knee. Marcus had shoved Long back to the house ordering him to get back to his family before rushed to Blade's side.

"Are ye a fool?" Blade asked through gritted teeth.

"Fool perhaps but I can't leave you unguarded," Marcus said.

"Sofu!"

Marcus heard Long and turned, his heart almost stopped at the sight before him. Long was frozen with fear as a karambit was at his throat as the black tiger shark man stood behind him his other arm wrapped around the young hybrid keeping him tightly against him. "Let him go!"

The other shark's face showed no expression. "I will let him go, unharmed as long as you do as I say."

Who is this other tiger shark and what does he want? What will Marcus do now that Long's life is being threatened? Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17: Dangerous Game Part 2

Chapter 17: Dangerous Game Part 2

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"Let him go!" Marcus said.

"I will as long as you do as you're told," the black tiger shark said. He gestured with his karambit just keeping it mere inches from Long's throat. "If you do not the boy will die."

Blade glared at the tiger. "You would stoop so low as to threaten an innocent boy, Ryder?"

Ryder like at his brothers stood 7'5" tall and was onyx in color with eyes that green-blue in color and long shaggy hair that was silver in color. He wore a tattered blood-stained vest over a baggy filthy v-neck t-shirt, fingerless black gloves and baggy tan cargo pants that were held up with a rope. "I'm surprised you're still alive, Blade." He grinned nastily before he raised his other hand snapping his fingers. "Come to me, my ninja."

Marcus and Blade found themselves surrounded by eight well-skilled ninjas all armed with various ninjutsu weapons. Behind Ryder were another group of ninja who calmly stood by waiting for orders. _This is not good, _Blade thought as he glanced over to Marcus who was looking at Ryder with unbelievable hate.

"The rest of you search the house and find the white one," Ryder said.

"As you command," they said before vanishing into the shadows.

"The white one," Marcus realized Ryder meant Riptide. "Like hell, I'm letting you take my grandson, you bastard!"

What happened next neither Ryder nor his ninja was prepared for. Marcus seemed to disappear before their eyes and the next thing the black tiger shark knew was the ringing pain of his skull. The mako had struck him with his shield, spinning around on the heel of his foot and getting between the threat and a very frightened Long.

Ryder went flying backward slamming into the outside wall of the old healer's home. He was surprised by Marcus' attack and he wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. "How?" he asked.

"Like I would waste the breath explaining anything to you," Marcus said. He shifted his attention to Long, "Are you hurt?"

"No Sofu," Long said with a slight squeak in his voice yet he shivered with fear. "Scared though."

"That is understandable," he looked back to Blade. "Oi, you okay Blade?"

"Don't ye be worrying about me," the sawtooth said. "Ye need to get to yer family! Ye be needed there more."

He had no sooner said that when there was screaming that came from inside Masta's home. The screams made everyone who heard make their blood run cold and Long had buried his face into his grandfather's chest, clearly terrified. For Marcus, he knew because those screams made him remember something that had happened to him. "It can't be," he muttered, "It just can't be."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide was awake and resting having been given the antidote for the poison that was in his system. His breathing was better, which was a relief to Masta and his family. He felt sleepy yet for some reason he could not something was wrong and he slowly felt that strangeness beginning to awakening within him. The strange root had helped some but not all the poison was out and it was affecting him. His pulse was pounding louder and louder in his ears as it became harder to breathe. His vision became blurry just as he heard his grandfather yell, "Like hell, I'm letting you take my grandson, you bastard!"

Two ninjas slipped into the room and paused at the sight of Riptide. It was a fatal mistake. The white hybrid snapped as he went on the attack and the screams of the ninja filled the air and the home itself. Hearing their comrades more ninja rushed to help and froze at the sight before them. The white saw tooth had his teeth bared as he slowly advanced, gripping tightly to his kiribachi, his brown eyes reflected a wild madness and his dorsal fin was straight as it shivered. With a roar, the hybrid came charging. Riptide was among the ninja so fast they never knew what hit them.

Nami, Destiny, and Shen with Masta had heard and came rushing into the room. Nami saw him and her blood went cold. "Oh dear God," she said. "Not again. Please not again."

Masta blinked and he quickly moved all three women outside where Marcus and Blade were. With a roar as Blade slammed straight into the ninjas. The old saw shark forced them back as Masta joined him in the fight. The ancient crab man like Herman held up his new formed claws looking more than ready to fight.

"Are ye sure ye are up to this?" Blade inquired as he and Masta stood side by side.

Masta cackle with laughter. "Back in my younger days, I was quite a fighter. I need the workout as well."

Seeing Nami, Marcus eased up the grip on Long who raced to his mother. "I haven't seen him like this since he was twelve and that time-," her voice stopped.

"What happened? Tell me!" Marcus was not liking this.

"Riptide-," Destiny said, but she couldn't even finish.

"We were attacked by some pirates one time and two of them found the children, but when he threatened to kill me ...Riptide attacked him," Nami said as she embraced her youngest son. "He killed him. Destiny and Long saw it. They were so frightened, but for Riptide it was worse. He's nothing like Arlong and yet he did something that only his father would do."

Marcus looked at Blade and Masta and realized they were in danger. "Get the hell out of there. Now," he screamed.

Masta had turned and seeing Riptide who came outside covered with blood, quickly shoved Blade aside as the hybrid came charging. Riptide was among the ninja so fast they never knew what hit them. Destiny buried her face in her hands as screams filled the air. Marcus had seen many things in his life before nothing like the carnage his own grandson now wrought. Armed with his kiribachi, Riptide cut them down as if they were nothing more than blades of grass.

"Hidden fury," Masta said. "Never have I seen it so stronger in anyone."

His words caught Nami's attention as it did with Blade. "Hidden fury? What is it?"

Marcus knew. He knew all too well. "Hidden fury is a very rare form of fury mode and not many of our race is born with it, but to see it in him," he shook his head. "It's far more dangerous."

"How is it more dangerous?" Blade asked.

"He has no control of it and with no control, he is no more than a rogue shark with a killing rage. The older he gets the more dangerous and unpredictable he will become."

Marcus' words alarmed Nami. "Please, is there any way we can help him?" She didn't want Riptide to become like his father.

"There is a way, but first we must get him under control and quickly," Marcus said.

Riptide had turned and fixed his gaze right at Ryder. His eyes narrowed as he snarled, moving toward the black tiger's direction. Marcus without thinking quickly got between Riptide and a terrified Ryder. His actions caused Riptide to pause. "Rip, you're not going to do it," he said.

"Stand aside," Riptide's voice was full of rage.

The mako wouldn't budge. "I won't!" He knew he was the only one who could stop Riptide from this uncontrollable fury.

Riptide snarled as he lunged at his grandfather who not only avoided him but the mako got behind him with unbelievable speed. The hybrid had turned just as Marcus slammed his shield into his chest which sent the young sawtooth a few feet back. He skidded on his back his breath knocked out of him. Riptide hadn't even moved when Marcus had him pinned down fast.

Masta blinked in disbelief and surprise. "I can not believe it," he said.

"What?" Blade asked.

"Marcus," the crab man said. "He is using Hidden Fury."

Blade looked at Marcus before he looked at Masta. "Wait, are you saying-,"

The old healer nodded. "Yes, Marcus appears to be using Hidden Fury."

"Then he can stop Riptide," Nami said as she watched the mako with hope.

~~.~~.~~

Ryder was still rattled by what he just witnessed and he was trying to decide what he should do when one of his surviving ninjas appeared by him with an unconscious Ruby over his shoulder. "What has happened?" The survivor asked his own eyes wide in horror.

"Hell," Ryder said. "Let us go before he spots us."

"But the white one-,"

Ryder glared at his ninja. "Forget the white one," he hissed. "If we stay any longer we will be joining the others in hell."

"What will you tell Stryker?"

"I do not know but I rather face my brother than that boy," Ryder said before he shook his head. "This white saw tooth is far stronger than we guessed. We better be more prepared if we are to capture him. Now let us leave."

Having witnessed the hell Riptide had wrought he turned and with his ninja, who still had Ruby vanished into the shadows.

~~.~~.~~

Marcus had wrapped his arms around Riptide holding the boy tightly to him. Riptide's fury combined with the poison that was slowly leaving his system was making it difficult to maintain his hold but he was determined to get his grandson to calm down. He felt the wild pounding of Riptide's heart against his chest. _This is Not Good! He's almost a rogue killer! What could have triggered this to have this come on?  
_

He saw movement from the corner of his eye and to his own horror, he saw that Blade and the others were daring to approach. "All of you stay back!" he ordered. Nami took another step. "Damn it to hell, woman! I said stay the hell back!"

"I can-," Nami was on the verge of tears.

"Keep back," Marcus repeated the order firmly. "If he gets free, he will kill you."

Nami refused to accept what she was hearing. "No, he wouldn't," she said, shaking her head. "He didn't before."

"How old?"

She looked at Marcus who fighting more to keep Riptide under control. "What?"

"How old was he when this first happened?"

"He was twelve!"

Without warning, Riptide managed to get his footing and had shifted his weight so quickly that he twisted his body, slamming Marcus onto the ground. The impact caused his grip to loosen enough for the blood-drenched hybrid to get free. Brown eyes were locked upon Nami and she saw clearly the wildfire that was within them as her own son stood up facing her with teeth bared. She had her Sorcery Clima-Tact out, but the mere thought of using it against her own child was tearing her up inside as was the mere thought of calling Zeus out was far worse.

"Mother!" Destiny and Long screamed seeing the danger their own mother was in.

"Nami, get clear," Shen yelled. "I'll-,"

"NO!" Nami's tone was loud and commanding. It made Riptide flinch hearing it. Nami saw the reaction and she knew her precious boy was still there. He would listen like the good son he was. "Rip, listen to me and you listen well do you hear me?" He gave no indication that he did, but Nami knew her son. She closed the space between them reaching out with a hand to rest in alongside his scar cheek.

"Listen to me, sweetie," she said. "You need to calm yourself, please. This isn't you and we all know this. You know this better than anyone here. What have you always told me since you were young? Do you remember?"

Marcus was more than ready to stop Riptide if he should try to attack his own mother, but what he was witnessing had no words. Nami knew her son better than anyone and to witness how much love she had for him, how much faith she put in him showed how strong her instincts were as a mother. _She really knew how to handle him. I actually doubted her ability as his mother.  
_

Riptide heard his mother's voice and he focused on that alone. He didn't like the dark place he was at, it frightened him dearly. The smell and the taste of blood made him ill and he could feel his mother's touch. His legs felt so weak and he dropped to his hands and knees, breaking down. ''I'm a monster! Deep down I'm a monster like him. I'm like him a damn killer!''

"You're not a monster," Nami said. She was kneeling by him, her arms wrapped around, hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever think nor say that."

"Mo...Mother," He was afraid to look at, afraid of what he might see in her eyes. His eyes shift to his left hand and he was horrified to see that his own skin was not white but red...red with blood. He brought his hand up and saw that blood went from his hand down his forearm. He felt his mother tightened her hold on him and he knew that she had seen, knew what he had done. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. It couldn't.

"It wasn't your fault," his mother said.

How could she say that? He killed again but it was worse was it not? He was bathed in the blood, the blood of those whose lives he took. He became aware of another hugging him tightly not only him but his mother as well.

"Your mother speaks true," It was Marcus who held them both. "You had no control over your Hidden Fury so you can not blame yourself for the actions you have done."

"Hidden Fury," Riptide said his voice almost a whisper. "This strangeness I have felt this is Hidden Fury?"

He felt fingers curling under his chin lifting his head up until he meets the eyes of the man who was his grandfather. Brown eyes stared into orange eyes that reflected so much pain and guilt. "You and I are not so different," Marcus said. "We're both the same in a strange way."

"How?" Riptide asked.

"Because your Hidden Fury was passed on from me."

Well, talk about surprises. So the question now is can Marcus help Riptide learn to control his Hidden Fury? Like always Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18: Dangerous Game Part 3

Chapter 18: Dangerous Game 3

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

"I made sure to request for my best tracker," Longtooth said as he leads the Swordblade brothers outside. "Boys, this is Jewel."

Tarlong and Garth were very surprised as their tracker joined them. The dolphin Fish-woman was extremely attractive. Like all Protectors, she wore a hooded vest that was maroon in color and knee-length orange pants on a halter top of the same color. She smiled at the two surprised saw sharks and with a giggle asked, "I take it you've never seen one of my kind?"

Regaining some of his composure, Tarlong shook his head. "We haven't seen many of our kind, to be honest."

"Jewel, have you heard or seen Blade yet?"

The dolphin looked troubled when asked, but she answered no less. "He hasn't returned yet but his patrol came in a few hours ago. Is he in trouble sir?"

The shortfin mako sighed. "Knowing him I wouldn't be surprised. I'll check with his patrol later." He motioned for Jewel, Tarlong, and Garth to follow him as they returned to the marketplace.

Once there Jewel began to look for signs that would lead to wherever Blade had taken Riptide. It didn't help that Captain Ronald had posted some of his marines there and they found one way or another to interfere with Jewel's tracking. Tarlong himself grew very irritated and threatened to shoot them if they got in the way again. They were smart enough then to keep clear. Longtooth himself keep an eye on them to make sure they did.

"Find anything," Tarlong asked.

Jewel shook her head. "No," gesturing around the place. "Those nitwits really messed up everything. Can you recall anything else something you might have heard?"

Tarlong thought hard, trying to remember something. "No sorry. How about it, Garth? You remember anything?"

Garth scratched his head before he hand-signed the word, 'poison'.

"You sure, Garth?" his brother asked.

Garth gave his brother a slight glare. How could Tarlong honesty question him like that? 'How can you ask me that? You never doubted me before." He said rapidly signing to him.

"Sorry, little brother. I'm just worried about our family."

Garth smiled giving him a brotherly punch to the chest. 'It's okay.'

"I didn't know your brother was a mute," Longtooth said as he joined them.

"He may have been born that way but we get along as most brothers do." the older Swordblade said. "Garth did recall hearing the word poison."

Jewel brighten up. "Masta," she said. "Blade no doubt went there."

"Who's Masta?" Tarlong inquired.

"One of the Elders and a master on ancient medicines," Longtooth answered. "If your young companion was poisoned, Masta is the one to go to. Jewel, you may return to the base."

Jewel looked at her commander. "Sir, I wish to remain and see this through."

"Granted then," Longtooth said. "Come I will take you to Masta."

The Protector leader led them through a maze of streets till they came upon a deserted section of town. Tarlong stopped as he caught the clear smell of blood and he motioned Garth to take the lead point. The two bounty hunters weapons drawn approached with caution and blinked when they saw the blood and carnage Riptide had wrought.

"Holy," Tarlong said as he and Garth stared at the dead. "Well, looks like our friends met a very tragic end."

"Indeed," Longtooth said as he stared. "What happened here was a massacre."

Jewel gasped quickly turning away, nauseated by the sight. Garth put a comforting arm around her. "Who could do such a thing?"

Tarlong knelt down by one of the bodies. "One very pissed saw tooth that's what." He rose and called out, "Nami, you here?"

The orange-haired navigator stepped outside and blinked when she saw the two brothers. "Tarlong? Garth?" she sounded unsure.

"Uncle Tarlong!" Destiny flung herself at her uncle nearly knocking him down the moment he stepped inside Masta's home.

"Hey now," Tarlong said holding his niece close. "It's alright now. Garth and I are here now, little one."

Garth managed to grab Long before the young saw tooth could tackle him. Long seemed so relieved to see more of their family. "Riptide went crazy," he said, his voice shaky. "Sofu and Mother calm him."

"Wait," Tarlong looked at Nami. "Sofu? Does that mean...our father is here?"

Yes," Nami said.

Longtooth entered, looking around concerned. "Blade," he called out. "Blade, are you here?"

The sawtooth heard and with Masta and Shen, he joined the group. "What ye doing here mate?"

"What do you think?" the mako said. "I get wind of what happened at the market and learn that you and Marcus have rushed this young sawtooth here." Longtooth looked around. "Speaking of Marcus. Where is he?"

"Right now he is with Riptide," Nami said as she nodded to a room that was farther down the hall. "How did you find us?"

"Not very easily, but Jewel here helped as did Longtooth," The bearded saw tooth gestured to the two Protectors. Jewel was sitting down on the steps outside looking none too well. "We found the mess outside. What happened exactly?"

"They just appeared suddenly and they wanted Riptide, but for what I don't know," Blade said. "They were lead by Ryder."

"Ryder!" Longtooth exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Gone when we returned here," Blade said.

"Things will get worse now," Longtooth said with a shake of his head. "Stryker will not take Stryder's death well once he learns of it."

Blade was shocked. "Stryder Dead! How?"

Longtooth nodded to Tarlong. "He killed him."

"Hey he threatened me and Chizz's lives and so I shot him," Tarlong replied. "So you think this Stryker is the brains behind the Order of the True Bloods?

"I wouldn't put it past him," Blade said angrily.

"Well, it looks like we're in one hell of a big mess now," Tarlong said taking out a cigar. "Any chance we can go and see Riptide?"

"You may," Masta said.

Garth signed to his brother. 'What will you do if our father wishes to talk with us?'

Tarlong didn't answer as he moved down the hall. Garth had a feeling that the meeting with their father was not going to be a good one.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide felt like he had gone twenty some odd rounds with his Uncle Sanji, Uncle Chopper and Uncle Zoro as he struggled to sit up in bed. He had noticed that his skin was once more white and he tried to remember what had happened after learning that not only he but also his grandfather had this Hidden Fury. He couldn't recall anything.

"Are you feeling better?"

The hybrid looked up as Marcus entered. "I feel like a went twenty plus rounds with my uncles," he said.

Marcus gave a slight chuckle. "So you're feeling a little better." He placed a pile of clothes on the edge of the bed. "Fraid these clothes are a little big for you but they're better than nothing."

"How did I get back?" Riptide inquired as he picked up a maroon-colored vest that had golden color trim along all the edges.

"I carried you all the way back," Marcus said. "And your mother looked after you from there."

_Not surprised if she gave me a bath._ The white sawtooth thought. He looked at Marcus remembering what he had promised. "Sofu Marcus?"

Marcus looked at him still trying to get used to being called grandfather. "Yes?"

"You promised that we would talk later," Riptide said. "Is it possible that we could talk now?"

He had a guess what the boy would want to talk about. "If you want," the mako took a seat at the end of the bed. "No doubt you have plenty of questions."

Riptide thought what he wanted to discuss with the man who was his grandfather. The biggest question was what he had been told. "You said, you and I were both the same because of this Hidden Fury. What is Hidden Fury?"

Marcus stared at the floor trying to figure out how to explain Hidden Fury. "How familiar are you with the strength of our race?"

"Not very much and I'm only a hybrid," Riptide answered.

"True but that doesn't stop you strength-wise." Marcus looked at him, orange eyes reflecting some pride. "Our race is physically ten times as strong as normal humans from birth. The difference is magnified underwater, where a human's power is cut in half, ours are not. The strength we possess is strengthened and it is also unhindered. Now there are some of our race that can enter something that would be called a berserker mode and this happens when angered."

"Berserker mode?" Riptide looked at him with eyes wide.

Marcus nodded as he continued, "I have seen it and it is a sight that is in my opinion impressive. The main change is the eyes. A Fishman that enters this state, their eyes take on an appearance that is similar to those of a Sea King not only that but both strength and speed grow."

"Berserk sounds more dangerous."

"It is at times," Marcus looked Riptide his expression suddenly serious. "Hidden Fury is far stronger and very deadly."

"Deadly?" Riptide felt a little sick to his stomach recalling the death of the eel Fishman whose life he took when he was twelve.

His reaction did not go unnoticed and Marcus had a feeling something bad had happened already. "Talk to me," he said.

"I killed a Fishman when I was young," Riptide said. He started shaking uncontrollably as he fought back the tears that wanted to fall as he remembered the eel Fishman and how he tore his throat out. "I killed him by tearing his throat out."

"Your mother mention what happened, but she didn't go into the details," the mako muttered. He saw how his grandson was shaking uncontrollably as he struggled not to cry and just seeing that was bringing new feelings to Marcus. He moved closer to the white sawtooth and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. "Do not blame yourself for what happened in the past nor for what happened today."

"But I took more lives! I'm no better than my own father!"

Marcus looked down at the boy who was close to losing it. "Now you listen to me," he said firmly. "You did nothing wrong. Those were people who were bad and wouldn't have given a damn about killing you or your siblings. Would you have allowed people like to hurt the ones you love?"

"No," Riptide said.

"Good." Marcus gave a small sigh as he gave the young sawtooth a quick embrace. "Now as I was telling you, Hidden Fury is stronger and yes, it can be deadly to those who are untrained. They end up becoming rogue users of Hidden Fury and sadly some end up dead because they became killers."

Riptide couldn't help but look at Marcus in alarm. He had almost become a rogue and such a thought scared him. "I can learn how to control this?"

"Yes and I can teach you how to use it."

"Really? Can we start soon?" Riptide couldn't help but feel somewhat excited.

Marcus nearly burst out laughing. He had to admit that the boy had plenty of spirit. "We'll start once you're fully recovered."

"Sofu Marcus, that's not fair!"

"Sorry but that's the rule."

Riptide pouted. "So unfair," he grumbled.

That time Marcus did laugh.

~~.~~.~~

Tarlong and Garth heard Marcus' laughter as they got closer to the room. Tarlong paused a growl rumbling from his throat. Garth looked at him watching and waiting. What was going through his brother's mind? He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" Tarlong growled.

'You're angry,' he signed. 'Why?'

"Why should I not?" Tarlong gestured to the laughter they heard coming down the hall. "Do you hear that? He hasn't been a part of anyone's life and now he's with our nephew like he's done nothing wrong."

'We haven't been in their lives for very long either.' Garth signed to him. 'So we should not be judging anyone.'

Tarlong said nothing as he continued down the hall, but Garth knew his brother all too well. His brother was in one of his unpredictable moods which never ended well. All Garth could do was hope their visit with Riptide remained peaceful especially with their estranged father being there as well.

"Are you up for a couple of visitors?" Tarlong asked as he remained just outside the doorway.

"Uncle Tarlong!"

Riptide was actually happy to see him which eased Tarlong's mood some and he managed a small grin as he stood at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling, kid?"

Still remembering the events that had happened earlier, Riptide avoided looking at his uncle. Tarlong shook his head as he sat down on the bed and putting his malformed hand under his chin, turning his nephew's head. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," he said. "That bunch out there threatened this family and you did what you had to do."

"What type of advice is that for the boy?"

Tarlong shifted his attention to Marcus who had gotten up and taken a few steps back. He gave the older Fishman a cold hateful look. "This is a family matter so if you don't mind-,"

"Uncle please," Riptide had already sensed that there was no doubt going to be a fight. "Please don't fight with him."

"Uncle," Marcus was really staring at Tarlong as his eyes widened as the realization that he was looking at another son. One who shared a slight resemblance to Arlong. "How? I only knew of Arlong, but I have another son." Garth decided at that moment to join his brother. The mute Fishman pointed to himself then Tarlong and then to Marcus. It was clear to all of them that Marcus was in shock, a very bad case of it. "Three sons," he muttered, hand clutching at his forehead. "I had two more sons that she said nothing about. Why? Why did she lie to me? What reason did she-," Marcus saw the answer then as his eyes fell upon Tarlong's malformed hand. "Your hand..."

"Don't," Tarlong growled. "Don't you even dare give us your pity cause we don't want it nor do we need it!"

"You're my son-,"

"Son?!" Tarlong's temper blew. "Son? What right do you have to call us your sons?"

Garth was quick to move to Riptide and wrap his arms around the hybrid who became frightened. His actions did not go unnoticed. "You're scaring the boy," Marcus said. "Let us go elsewhere so we can talk."

"You know what, Old Man?" Tarlong rose to his feet, teeth clenching his cigar tighter. "You can go to hell!" Having said that, the older Swordblade stormed out of the room.

Garth was still holding Riptide, comforting him. He looked at Marcus with such sadness that it made his estranged father look away.

"Uncle Garth?" The mute sawtooth looked at his nephew. "What's wrong with him? Why is Uncle Tarlong angry?"

Garth reached into his pants pocket pulling out a small notebook and a pencil. **He nearly got killed earlier.** he wrote on the pad showing it to Riptide.

"What!" Riptide pulled away, looking at his uncle. "Somebody tried to kill Uncle Tarlong? WHY?"

** I don't know. **Garth wrote.

"Well whoever they are, they just messed with the wrong shark," Marcus spoke up looking extremely pissed. "And somebody is going to get their ass kicked. You boys with me?"

Both Riptide and Garth nodded. They knew one thing, Marcus was not a guy to piss off.

~~.~~.~~

The temple was no more than ruins, old and long ago forgotten which made it perfect for the black tiger shark Fishman, Stryker, and his brothers. Stryker, like his brothers, stood 7'5" with eyes red and hair that was a deep violet that was a long-haired mohawk. He wore dark brown corsair pants. He wore no shirt of any type since his upper torso was covered with burn scars that he received when he was long ago tortured by the marines.

The ancient temple was home for Stryker and his followers of the Order of the True Bloods. The lower levels of the temple were made into prison cells and from there was a chiseled tunnel that was an underwater entrance. Stryker's followers were all well trained, all of them bloodthirsty and eager to cleanse the island of all who would not follow the order.

At that moment, howls of rage and grief echoed through the temple, echoing down to cells where prisoners and their guards cringe with fear. They had a reason for the cries of rage and grief belonged to Stryker.

Stryker was on a rampage as he threw goblets, plates whatever he could get his hands on. The body of his brother, Stryder had been found and brought back. Ryder was kneeling keeping his head bowed just outside his brother's chamber, listening to his wild curses and fits of rage and grief. Ruby was lying on her side by him, her hands and feet bound in chains glaring at him.

"I swear I will kill you," she hissed at him.

"We both may be dead by the end of this day," Ryder said to her.

Stryker emerged from his chamber, a razor chain whip in his right hand his mood was very foul indeed. "Where is the white one?!"

"I failed to bring him to you," Ryder said not daring to meet his brother's gaze.

"Failed," Stryker cracked the whip the razors sliced Ryder's back open causing him to cry out. "How did you fail at something that was so simple to do."

"He was dangerous, brother! He and he alone slew all the ninja save one that I had brought with me."

"Impossible," Stryker said. "There is no possible way-,"

"It's true!" Ryder raised his head eyes meeting his brother's. "What I witnessed is hard to believe but I speak the truth."

Stryker said nothing and it seemed like an eternity before he spoke. "Tell me what you saw."

Ryder told his brother all that had happened. "Never have I seen anything like him and his eyes-,"

"What of them?" Stryker said.

Ryder felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. "There was no change except for the fire I saw within them," the tiger shark swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "It was like he could see into my very soul."

Ruby started laughing enjoying the sight of Ryder being afraid. "Look at you! You actually afraid of a hybrid," she said.

"What's that?" Stryker grabbed her by her hair painfully yanked her head back. "How do you know that this white sawtooth is a hybrid?"

"He was born from a human mother," she spat in Stryker's face. "I can guess who his father is." The tiger Fishman said nothing. "He is no doubt the son of Arlong."

"Don't you lie to me!" Stryker smashed Ruby's face on the stone floor with such force that not only did he break her nose but some of her teeth.

"Stop this," Ryder seized his brother's hand breaking the grip he had on the mermaid's hair before he pulled the bleeding female to him. "Ruby has no reason to lie either. Have you already forgotten that I saw him as well?"

"So this little whore speaks true then?"

"She does," Ryder said glaring at his brother. "This white sawtooth is the son or Arlong. He looks like his father that he is a mirror image of him."

Stryker turned with a snarl. A_rlong has a son and a very powerful one_. He pondered some before speaking. "Ryder, gather the Order."

"All of them?" Ryder asked.

"Not all," Stryker said. "Have our spies remain where they are. Also, summon Zanfar and Nanee as well, I will have a use for their...abilities."

"Is that all, brother?"

"No, send word to Ruby's worthless lot that they are also to gather here as well."

"And what of Ruby?" Ryder looked down at the bleeding mermaid.

Stryker peered over his shoulder giving a slight snort of disgust. "Do as you want with her," he said. "I have no use for a useless female such as her."

Ryder felt anger swelling in his heart but was careful not to betray such emotions in front of his brother. "As you wish, brother," he said, keeping his voice in check. He carefully gathered the mermaid up into his arms and rose to his feet. "I shall see that our wounds are tended to."

Stryker ignored him. Ryder left the room and as he walked down the hall to their healer, the black tiger made a vow that his brother would pay for his growing madness.

Stryker is one very dangerous shark. Man, he makes Arlong look like a saint. What is he planning? Well, whatever it is, you know it can't be good. Read and Review.


	19. Chapter 19:Lines Drawn in the Sand

Chapter 19:Lines Drawn in the Sand

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Chizzara had made up her mind that she would not be spending a night alone especially after that would-be assassin tried to kill Tarlong. She made some inquiries and once she found out that her crewmates were at the Protectors base did she go and join them. She was relieved that Jimbei was not only alright but was looking after the young crew.

"Oi Jimbei," Chizzara said the moment she saw the Fishman. "I'm happy that you're okay."

"A slight headache if nothing else," Jimbei replied. "Where are Tarlong and his brother? I thought they would be with you."

"Tarl was until he decided to go and find out where Riptide was taken," The navigator said. "May I be honest with you?"

Jimbei raised an eyebrow as he saw the sudden concern written over Chizzara's face. "Something has happened that we need to know about?"

"A big something," Chizzara stated. "Tarlong and I were attacked earlier by an assassin,"

Jimbei's eyes widen. "Assassin? Who was it?"

"We don't know, but Longtooth recognized him," she said. "A black tiger shark name Stryder and he was connected to a group called the Order of the True Bloods."

The whale shark closed his eyes nodding. "This does sound like trouble. We better make that the others know so they can stay alert."

Jimbei lead Chizzara to the dining hall where the Saw crew was sitting and worrying. How could they not? All they knew was that something had happened to Riptide and that was all. Chizzara took notice that Poseidon was not with them which meant he probably somewhere else. Skie looked up and seeing the navigator was quick to her feet.

"Chizz, please tell me you have some news," she said. "Is Riptide alright?"

Yeah, and where is he?" Thor said.

"All I can tell you is that he was poisoned and was taken to a healer," she said.

Neeta looked alarmed. "Poisoned?! You mean those battle axes were coated with a poison?"

"I'm afraid so," Jimbei said. "Chizzara has more dire news to tell you."

"Dire?" Gaff looked to the navigator. "How dire can it be?"

"Earlier Tarlong and I were almost killed by an assassin," she said. "Tarl killed him thought but not before he told us, he was with this Order of the True Bloods."

"Order of the True Bloods!" Slashback spoke louder than usual. "Who the hell are-,"

Kaiuleale places a hand over his mouth really fast. "Keep your voice down, you baka," the young Fishman said before he quickly scanned the dining hall. It appeared no other Protector there had heard or they just choose to ignore it. "Are you asking for trouble?"

"Kaiul, what gives?" Slashback said the moment the tiger shark moved his hand away. "You act like this group is World Government or something."

"No, they're worse. A lot worse," he said.

"You know something, don't ya?" Gaff said.

Kaiuleale motioned for everyone to gather closer. "From what I have heard that they are lead by three black tiger sharks," the tiger shark held up three fingers, lowering each one as he spoke each name, "Stryker, Stryder, and Ryder and out of the three, I've heard Stryker is the worst."

Thor looked at his friend in curiosity. "Strange you know a little bit more than the rest of us."

The young tiger shark turned his head away as he gave a small sigh. "My mom...it was she who told me about them."

"What else did she tell you," Neeta asked.

"Sadly nothing else," Kaiuleale said. "She died when I was still a little."

"What of your father?" Chizzara asked.

"I never knew of him."

It was then that the group was approached by a young orca Fishman who stood 6' 12" tall with a broad muscular build and a slight beer belly on him. He wore a tattered tiger-striped vest, carpenter jeans, and sandals. He had the coloring and markings that were familiar with the killer whale except his was grey in color and his hair was a white short mohawk. He stood quietly looking around the dining hall before he spoke.

"Have you guys been shown around," he said. "I betcha you haven't been shown your sleeping quarters not surprised if they haven't."

"Just who are you?" Gaff asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that," the orca said, rubbing the back of his head. "Name's Trapper, but my friends call me Trap."

"Trapper, huh?" Slashback looked at him before he grinned. "Pretty cool name."

Gaff as usual facepalmed, "I swear Slash there are times you can be so damn dumb."

"What," Slashback looked at his friend. "Ah come on, Gaff. You gotta admit it is a cool name."

"I swear I'm gonna smack you," Gaff grumbled.

Chizzara shook her head some before she turned to Trapper. "Not to sound rude, but may I ask why you are here?"

"Yeah sorry," Trapper said with a small chuckle. "I figured you guys might need some help and I'm the guy willing to help."

"What makes you think we might need help," Skie asked.

"Well, word is that your captain is the son of Arlong," the orca Fishman said.

"Riptide and his siblings are indeed Arlong's children," Jimbei said. "Why would this news be of interest to you?"

"Well, because both of our pops are famous," Trapper said. "Not sure if my pop is famous as he used to be."

"Just who is your dad?" Kaiuleale said very curiously now.

"My pops was a pirate known as Willy," Trapper said. He blinked at the blank looks he was getting. "Well, pop was a rival to Arlong."

"Rival to Arlong? Ah, now I remember," Jimbei said. " Willy and Arlong were always fighting with each other and both hating each other. So you're Willy's boy."

" Are you planning to start a rivalry with the captain?" Thor said slowly getting up. "Cause if you are-,"

Trapper held his hands up fast. "No no no," he said rapidly. "What would I want to fight with him? That's plain stupid. I want to be friends with him. I just haven't found him yet to properly introduce myself." The orca noticed the disheartened look from the crew. "I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"No," Skie said. "We don't know Riptide is." The nearly albino colored sawtooth girl was close to tears. "We were told he had been poisoned and we brought here after Tarlong had what looked like severe fainting spells."

"Let's face it, the whole incident at the market place did not help us at all." Gaff said. "No one is telling us shit and I'm starting to feel like a prisoner in this place."

"Agree with you there, mate," Kaiuleale said. "My hide has been itching since we come in here and that I'm not liking."

Thor looked at his friend, "I know you and that itching of yours and that means big ass trouble."

"Trouble" Chizzara studied both young sharks. "Are you saying that all of us are in trouble."

The tiger shark looked at her, "Yeah and honestly, I don't want to in this any longer. Especially since we have no idea where Riptide and his family were taken to."

"Then Destiny could be in danger," Slashback was wide-eyed at the very thought of his love is in terrible danger.

"As could be Long," Neeta added. "No way am I staying and sitting around if there is some kind of threat to my Long."

"I know where they are," Trapper said.

"You do?" Skie looked at him relieved to hear some good news.

The orca nodded. "Yeah. You said, Riptide was poisoned, right?"

To this Skie nodded to.

"That means he was taken to old Masta." Trapper said. "I know where that old crab lives too."

"Good, I'm up for leaving this place," Kaiuleale said. "Who else is coming?"

"We'll all go," Chizzara said. She looked at Jimbei. "Is that okay with you?"

"You have no argument with me," the whale shark said. "And young Kaiuleale wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about being here. Something within this place feels not right with me and I prefer that we are not here any longer than needed."

"Good," Chizzara said. "I'll go and Tarlong and Garth's stuff then we can go."

"I know a way back out," Trapper said.

"Wait, this place has a backdoor?" Thor said. "I swore this place didn't have one."

Trapper gave a big toothy grin. "It depends if you know all the secrets of getting in and out. Let's hurry before someone finds out what we're planning."

~~.~~.~~

Jimbei had gone with Chizzara to recover the bags that Tarlong and Garth brought with them. They found Trapper waiting with the others at the bottoms of the stairs and the orca motioned them to follow. He leads them through one corridor after another before they came to a corridor that had a cobweb-covered metal gate across it. It was clear that no one had been in this part for a very long time.

"Why is this part sealed off?" Skie asked.

"This was where the very ill were brought to," Trapper said sadly. "People who could have been easily treated instead they were brought to this godforsaken place and left to die a slow death."

"That's horrible," Chizzara said.

"Yeah," Trapper said as he lit a lantern that hung on a nail in the wall. "I can understand why Marcus hates this place."

"Is there a reason he would hate this place?" Slashback asked.

Trapper handed the sawtooth the lantern as he pulled a lock picking tool set from his pants pocket. "He lost the one person who loved him more than anything," the orca said getting to work on the old padlock.

After a few nerve-wracking moments, there was a click and the lock opened. Trapper with Jimbei's help swung the gate open, its rusty hinges filling the air with their screeching noise. It was hard to not feel afraid as they proceed through the corridor which was lined with old rooms their doors open except one. The door was closed, but it looked different from all the others. It was clean of dust and cobwebs and it metal speaker grill on it which was open.

"You think it's locked?" Kaiuleale asked Trapper.

"Not really sure," Trapper said as he peered inside. "Shit this is it."

"What is?" Slashback said.

"Her room," the orca said. "This is Lilly's room because I see Marcus' belongings. He just left them."

"Then let's get them," Chizzara said as she placed Tarlong's knapsack on the floor and taking a step to the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Trapper said looking nervous. "I mean he left that all behind for a reason."

"I don't think he did," Chizzara said peering through the grill. "Look at the table off to the left. Tell me what you see, Trap."

The Fishman did as asked and he blinked twice. "There are very rare blue lilies in that vase and they look fresh. Marcus actually came here recently."

"He is still mourning her then," Jimbei said. "Do you know when this Lilly died?"

Trapper rubbed his chin thinking. "It might have been ten or twelve years ago, not really sure."

"Damn, he must have really loved her if he still brings flowers to this place," Gaff said. "Gotta feel sorry the guy."

"Chizz, what you doing," Kaiuleale said the moment he realized that their navigator had opened the door and gone in.

The blonde walked up to the table a finger little tracing the lip of the one flowers before she looked around the room. She could feel the sadness that seemed to haunt the room as her eyes fell upon the dust-covered knapsacks and wait, was that a...guitar? It was and it was covered in dust. It was made in a traditional dreadnought guitar shape. She carefully wiped some dust off and she saw that the body is made out of mahogany back and sides with a spruce top, which were common woods used. The neck of this guitar is made out of Okoume wood, a lighter version of mahogany and had 21 frets which strips of brass that made up most of the guitar's neck. _Marcus was a musician?_ the Saw pirates' navigator. _It seems this man is a mystery._

"Trapper, could you bring all this all," she said turning to the door.

"Don't think we should be doing this," he muttered as he came in, but he did as asked. "Marcus is gonna pissed that we came here."

"We'll see," Chizzara said. "Let's go guys."

The Saw crew looked at each other than to Trapper, who could only shrug as he carried Marcus' belongings. They looked to Jimbei but he had moved off with Chizzara who retrieved Tarlong's bag. Finally, they hurried to catch up with Jimbei and Chizzara.

~~.~~.~~

Blade and Longtooth were taking care of the bodies when Tarlong stormed past them, his mood foul as hell. How could his nephew and his brother so easily accept the old man? He had never been in their lives at all. Hell, He didn't know about them until this past day. It had been a day, right? "Damn I don't know how long we've been here," he muttered.

"Almost two days."

The bounty hunter looked over his shoulder, glaring at Marcus who stood not far from him. "You following me now, you old bastard?"

The mako sighed, "You hate me that much, son?"

Tarlong turned around, the single shot revolver he carried drawn and cocked. "Don't...you...dare...call...me...your...son," he said through clenched teeth. "You don't have the right to call me or Garth that."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"What?" His finger was close to the trigger.

"Your niece and nephews," Marcus looked at him, eyes reflecting sadness. "Do you hate them as you hate me?"

"They have nothing to do with this," Tarlong said.

"No, they do. You're so willing to kill me and yet you would spare them," he said. "You can stand there and tell me that you have no hate toward them?"

Tarlong felt confused and angry as he stared down his estranged father. "Why would I hate them? They're my family."

"Really? So am I but to you that's no different isn't it?" Marcus shook his head. "Listen to yourself, son."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Like it or not, you and your brother are my sons," Marcus said. "I admit I made mistakes in my life, mistakes I can't change." He shook his head. "Knowing what Arlong did to that poor girl...I blame myself for the monster he became. If I had been there for him and Shyarly maybe he would have grown up differently. As for you and your brother...I never knew about you two."

Tarlong snort, "Yeah right."

"It's true to damn it!" Marcus said angrily. "If you want to hate someone then hate your mother. I never even knew she gave birth to triplets. She wasn't there when I woke up that morning and believe me, I was scared. When I found her, she was weak from birth and so far from home that I couldn't understand why she did something so stupid. Seeing you and Garth...she abandoned you both, abandoned her own sons just because you both were different."

"And if you did know about us," Tarlong said. "Would you have up and abandon us like you did our siblings? Just up and dump us just because you felt like it. Well, guess what? That doesn't make you father, it makes you a damn heartless bastard. I can say Garth and I had parents, people who loved us for who we were. They gave us the one thing you know nothing about! You can fool Garth and maybe the rest of my family, but you can not fool me. I know you are a cold heartless-,"

Marcus moved so fast that he cut Tarlong completely off guard. He punched the taller Fishman in the face, hard before he slammed him straight onto his back. The mako had a tight grip on Tarlong's duster, anger flashed in his eyes. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" he said in a harsh angry tone. "Do you hear me, boy? Enough of this trash talk of yours. I know I screwed up as a father. I don't need to be reminded of that."

Tarlong swallowed as he stared into the face of the man who was his father. His gun slipped from his fingers as the fight left him. He felt Marcus' grip loosen and the mako rose to step back. His shoulders slumped. It was clear that the fight had left the mako as he looked at him, eyes looking so tired. "What do want of me?" Tarlong asked his voice hoarse for some reason.

"A chance," Marcus said. "A chance to prove myself to my family."

"I swore I told you not to cause trouble, Marcus."

Marcus looked at the snag tooth mako, who looked none to pleased. "When is talking with one of my sons' troubles, Longtooth?"

"Yelling and then striking him," Longtooth said. "I don't call that talking."

Tarlong had gotten to his feet and was placing his revolver back into the holster. "We didn't mean to start any trouble," he said. "Yet may I ask you something?"

"You may," Longtooth said.

"You say the old man has caused trouble before and yet since we arrived, all we have found is trouble," the bearded sawtooth said. "My nephew was attacked twice and I myself was attacked. Are you not concerned with this unknown trouble?"

Longtooth remained silent just as Blade came up to them. "Ye know he speaks the truth," He said. "Ye can't ignore the fact that Stryker is not dead no matter what we both believed."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide had no sooner dressed when he got that very familiar feeling and he knew something was wrong. Gaff and the others were in some kind of danger. He wasn't fully recovered from the poison yet he could not just stay away not when his friends needed him. He hadn't even taken a step outside the room when he saw his sister approaching him and she looked somewhat relieved to see him up and about.

"Rip, shouldn't you be resting more?" she asked.

"I can't," he said. "Not when I have that feeling again."

Destiny's eyes widened at his words. "Are you serious?"

Riptide nodded. "I need you to stay here while I go-,"

"The hell you are," his sister said. "Mother won't let you especially after what happened."

"I won't go alone. I'll have Uncle Tarlong and sofu come with me so there is no need to worry."

Destiny snorted, "Try telling Mother that."

Riptide looked over to Garth. "Would you be okay if you stayed here and made sure there was no more trouble," he said.

Garth gave him a thumbs up and the trio moved down the hall to the outside door. Riptide gave his sister a quick hug before he walked to where he saw both his uncle and grandfather. "Uncle Tarlong, Sofu." he called out to them.

Tarlong was a little surprised to see his nephew walking around. "Should you be walking around," he said concerned.

"I'll rest once I know Gaff and the others are safe," Riptide said.

"What do you mean by that," Longtooth said. "Your friends are with my Protectors so how could they not be safe?"

Riptide looked the mako in the eyes. "I can't explain these feelings I get, but they've never failed when it comes to the ones I love."

"Ye believe they're in danger?" Blade asked.

"What more do you want," Marcus said. "If my grandson believes the ones he cares for are in danger then I believe him. What do you need us to do?"

"Come with me," Riptide said. "I would feel better if you and Uncle Tarlong were with me."

"Of course, we come with you," Tarlong said. "I'm not letting anyone hurt Chizz not if I can help it."

"We'll come with you as well," Longtooth said.

Longtooth and Blade took the lead followed by Riptide, Tarlong, and Marcus. They travel in silence for some time when Tarlong broke the silence. "Longtooth, I took notice that you and Jewel wear a vest that is different in color. Why is that?" he asked.

"Each vest color represents their rank," Longtooth replied. "Trackers wear a maroon color, fighters wear a navy blue and the peacekeepers wear a grey vest. The higher ranked ones like Blade and me wear a black with a colored stripe on the right side of their vest."

"Just right are the Protectors?" Riptide asked.

"The Protectors are what they are supposed to sound like, lad," Blade said. "They are supposed to protect and maintain the peace on the island."

"And yet you both are blind to the very danger that exists under your own noses," Marcus said.

Longtooth whirled around, glaring at the longfin mako. "Marcus, I am getting tired of your mouth," he snarled.

"You know I'm right, but you're afraid to admit to the truth," Marcus shot back.

"That's enough," Riptide was between the two, glaring from one to the other. "If you want to rip each other's throats out, do it another time! Right now we have more important matters to deal with."

Marcus and Longtooth looked away from both ashamed of their actions. Riptide shook his head as he moved past Longtooth taking the lead himself. Tarlong followed him as did Blade. Both makos looked at each other before they followed.

~~.~~.~~

Trapper pushed the grated gate open and stepped out. Once he made sure it was clear he whistle back in the tunnel. "Where are we?" Chizzara said.

"The outskirts of town," Trapper replied. "Not far from Masta's. A short walk mind you."

"How much of a short walk?" Gaff asked.

"About a half-hour," Trapper replied.

That's not a short walk, you baka," Gaff said.

"Gaff, stupid your bitching," Neeta said. "Trap, go ahead and show us the way."

The orca nodded and had barely taken a few steps when the group found themselves surrounded by Protectors all wearing the navy colored vests and heavily armed. They were lead by a mako who stood 8'2" in height. He wore a black hooded vest, which meant he was of a higher rank. He wore a red and black bandana with silver-colored eyes and black and white camo cargo pants with metal toed boots. He carried a spiked mace in each hand.

"Well, look what we have here," he spoke in a heavy Celtic accent. "Trapper and what appears to be some lousy pirates."

"Overbite," Trapper said nervously. "What do you want?"

"You're coming with me," Overbite said pointing one of the maces at him. "My Protectors, arrest them but bring the females to my chambers." He laughed which sounded like someone hitting a brass drum.

"I wouldn't try it," Jimbei said taking a fighting stance. "I'm a master in Fishman karate."

The Protectors with Overbite looked at each other unsure if they wanted to challenge the whale shark. Overbite growled as he moved forward his weapons at the ready. It appeared as if he was more than willing to challenge Jimbei.

"Get the hell away from my nakama!"

'Wha-," Overbite turned just as Riptide shoulder tackled him knocking away from Jimbei.

"Riptide!" shouted his friends as they rushed to him.

Still sore, he managed a grin as they literally hugged him. He was glad to see they were okay. "You guys manage to stay out of trouble during my absence," he asked.

"What are you talking about," Gaff huffed as he jerked his head to Slashback. "All trouble has to do is find him."

"Oi," the five gilled saw tooth said acting as if insulted, "As you should talk!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Riptide looked over to Overbite who was indeed pissed. "I'm the guy who doesn't like his friends threatened, pal. Of course, I'm not the one who is in major trouble."

"What does that mean?" Overbite said.

"It means you are in serious trouble."

Overbite glanced over and he paled some. Longtooth stood not far with a look of rage on his face. "Is this how I raised you? Is this what I taught you?!" he said as he walked forward.

"You're old ideas and beliefs, Father!" Overbite said. "That's all I heard growing up and those ideas are ancient just like you!"

To hear Overbite's venomous words shocked all who heard. It was worse for Longtooth as he looked at his son unsure he just heard right. "Ho...how can you say that," he said. "You were eager to learn, wanting to take over for me."

"That just proves how much of a fool you are," Overbite said.

"Ye be an ungrateful brat to talk to yer father like that," Blade said. "He sacrificed so much for ye especially after yer mother died."

Tarlong suddenly felt guilty as he glanced toward Marcus. _I've been no better toward my own father, _he thought.

The tension between Longtooth and Overbite grew more and more and finally, Overbite yelled, charged at his father. Longtooth might have been getting there in age but he had experience and surprisingly speed against his son. Overbite's maces were easily blocked by Longtooth's blade and the two makos clashed again and again. It was soon clear that Longtooth was starting to tire and there was a grin of pure evil as Overbite managed to sidestep his father's attack and with a massive swing he struck his father in his side. Longtooth cried out as he went crashing near Riptide and his crew.

"Longtooth," Blade screamed as he rushed to his friend's side.

Overbite was grinning enjoying the sight of his father lying there, bleeding. "You're done, you old fool," he said. "I now lead the Protectors and as my first duty is to remove you and your old friend from my new Protectors."

"Why ye little shit," Blade growled at him. "Ye won't be the leader long that I promise ye."

Riptide knelt by Longtooth and inspected the injury. "Can you make it to Masta's," he said, keeping his voice low.

"I'll drag myself if I have to," Longtooth said.

"Slash, give me a hand," Riptide said.

"Gotta ya, captain," Slashback said as he moved to Longtooth's other side.

Together the two helped the injured mako to his feet. Blade and Tarlong guarded their backs as the whole crew walked away. They walked in silence and finally, they saw Masta's home. Blade want ahead and soon he returned with crab Fishman. Masta fussed and muttered as he looked at the wound.

"Get him inside so I can tend to this," he said.

Once Longtooth was inside Riptide called his crew together minus Poseidon. They were also joined by Blade, Skie, Thor, Marcus, Kaiuleale, and Trapper. Nami, and Jimbei stayed inside with Masta as he tended to Longtooth. They went inside another building which was vacant but would do for their gathering. Inside with carved stone carved bench seats that lined the entire thing and in the center was a solid handcrafted oak table to which Riptide leaned back against.

Riptide sighed so heavily that it echoed. "It appears this whole island is in danger from what little information we do have. As of right now, we need to train, all of us."

"What are you talking about?" Gaff asked.

"We got lucky when we faced Slatafang and his hunters," the white saw tooth said facing his original crew. "I'll admit I had a hard time against Slatafang."

"You won though," Neeta said.

"It wasn't a very easy one," Chizzara said. "I was there and believe me, Rip was lucky."

"Yeah, we were all lucky either way you look at it," Destiny said. "This is something different, far different."

"In what way is it different?" Slashback asked.

"We aren't strong enough, not yet," Neeta said. "To become stronger we need to train, isn't that captain?"

Riptide nodded. "So who's with me?"

Destiny was on her feet. "I don't know who these guys are, but I'm not waiting for them to get me. I'll get stronger."

"Agree with Des," Long said.

"Count me in." Slashback.

"And me." Neeta.

"I'm in." Gaff.

"Well, you can believe we're in this too," Tarlong said as Garth nodded in agreement.

"You called me, your nakama when saved my life so I'm in," Chizzara said.

"Anyone else joining this crew?" Riptide asked now curious to who else might join.

"Ye have a shipwright lad?" Blade asked.

"Hell, we don't even have a ship," Destiny said.

"That ye can leave to me." The old shark said. "Ye count me and Longtooth in as well."

"You sure he will go along with you?" Marcus asked.

"Don't ye worry about him," Blade said. "He'll come that I can tell ye."

"Anyone else?" Riptide's eyes fell upon his grandfather who stood near the entrance.

"Count us in too," said Kaiuleale said as Thor and Skie nodded in agreement.

"I've got you back as well, captain," Trapper said.

Riptide shifted his attention to the orca Fishman. "I don't think I got your name, friend."

"Oh that's Trapper," Slashback said. "His dad and your dad knew each other."

"Friend of father's?" Long asked.

"No, a rival to your old man," Gaff said. "Says he wants to be friends though."

"Who is your father," Riptide said.

"Pop's name was Willy and both our pops shared the same bounty," Trapper said with a good laugh. "Silly if ya ask me. As I said, I got your back."

"Well then," Riptide held out his hand. "Welcome to the crew, Trapper."

Trapper grin grew as he took Riptide's hand, "You can call me Trap all my friends do."

"How many would that be?" Shen asked.

"You guys are the first," Trapper said with a sheepish grin.

Riptide looked to where he saw his grandfather, but Marcus was no longer there. Chizzara saw the hybrid's look and she got to her feet. She looked to her captain mouthing the words, "I'll go and talk with him." Riptide nodded.

~~.~~.~~

Chizzara found Marcus leaning against a tree that was near a small cemetery. "You know Riptide will want to know if you're going to join the crew," she said.

"I know," Marcus said.

"If you know what will you tell him?" Chizzara asked.

Marcus acted like he didn't hear as he walked into the cemetery past the headstones and finally stopping at one that was away from every other grave there. Chizzara having followed looked at what was carved into the stone: **LILLY. A GIRL WHOSE HEART WAS PURE AS HER SOUL.  
**

"Every time I close my eyes I can still see her," Marcus said. "She was so beautiful and so full of love."

"What happened to her?"

"She became ill, so very ill," Marcus said. "By the time we learned it was cancer it too late. She died in my arms. I never felt so alone until that moment."

Chizzara looked at him. "Didn't she have family," she said.

"They disowned her because she fell in love with me," Marcus shook his head.

"Marcus, that was long ago," the navigator said. "Yes, you were alone until recently. You have a family. A family that needs you now more than ever."

The mako said nothing for a long time. "Riptide is still waiting for me to answer?" he asked.

"He is."

"I'll join for now," Marcus said before he walked off.

Riptide finally has his crew assembled, but Nami and Jimbei are only temporary members till the race. I'm planning to slowly reveal Marcus' past. Remember to read and review.


	20. Chapter 20: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 20: Calm Before the Storm

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Riptide and his crew had all stepped outside just as Chizzara returned with Marcus. Before anyone had a chance to speak Masta came out looking very concerned. "I didn't think Longtooth's injury was bad, but it appears I am wrong," he said.

"What are ye talking about?" Blade asked. "Are ye saying it is a lot worse?"

"Very much so," the crab Fishman shook his head. "We have no choice but to take him to the temple where he can get the proper medical treatment."

Marcus made a slight choking sound. "The temple? That temple?" he said. "All of us are going with you to that place?!"

Masta looked at him, "Marcus, I know how you feel, but-,"

"How I feel?!" The mako was clearly upset. Very, very upset. "You can take everyone else there but I will not! Not after what those bastards and their so-called beliefs did to her. They denied her the one thing she wanted and I can never forgive that!"

Before anyone could say anything, Marcus turned, storming off. It was clear that he was hurting. "Masta, what was my sofo talking about?" Riptide asked.

The old healer sighed as he turned an eyestalk to him. "The death of someone he held very dear."

"Lilly," Chizzara said and everyone looked at her. "She is buried in a small cemetery that not far from here. That's where I found Marcus. He said she died of cancer."

"What was she denied that got the old man upset?" Tarlong inquired.

"She wished to spend her final days there and sadly, she was denied by some of the elders," Masta said.

"How heartless can someone be to do that?" Kaiuleale said. "We all saw where she did die and the temple would have been a far better place."

Skie was nearly in tears, "She just wanted a place of peace and she sent a place that was so dark and cold...poor Marcus."

"You guys saw where she died?" Riptide said.

"Yeah," Gaff said. "It was not a good place and it was part of the Protectors shittin base. Hell from what Trap told us, people that could have been easily helped were all sent there and they all died there. Damn Rip, those poor souls died slow painful deaths."

"Wait," Blade looked clearly rattled. "The death room is under the base?"

"Death room," Thor almost laughed. "Try cells meant for prisoners. It seems the almighty Protectors have some very dark secrets. It makes me wonder if we can even trust you and Longtooth."

Blade glared at the hammerhead, "Are ye accusing me of something?"

"Yeah, maybe I am," he replied. "You and Longtooth were the damn leaders and you're saying that you two knew nothing about what was going on? Come on. How the hell do you not see people bring brought in? People who were sick wanting treatment and were all denied?"

"Because those poor souls were taken in another way," Masta said.

'What?" Blade turned his attention to him. "Ye knew?! Ye knew all about this and ye stayed silent?" Poor Masta noded. "Why ye lying two faced-," The sawtooth slugged him hard and he landed on his back a good distance away. Blade walked over to him, teeth bared and fists clenched tightly. "Ye telling us that the temple thought this was a good idea? One of yer spiritual callings or whatever bullshit ye be calling it?"

"Why do you think I'm not there," Masta said as he slowly got to his feet. "How do you think I felt once I discovered that horrible dark truth? I left. I couldn't stand being there, looking at the faces of those there wondering if I could trust any of them."

"And the mere thought of taking Longtooth there has you upset, doesn't it?' Riptide asked.

"Of course it does," he said hugging himself. "I'm limited in my healing abilities, but there are those there that can help him. So we have no real choice in this matter."

Riptide looked in the direction that Marcus had gone. "We'll do what Masta says needs to be done," he said finally. "Once Longtooth is ready, I want you all to go."

"Ye not coming?" Blade said surprised.

Riptide shook his head. "I'm going to remain behind," he said. "I can not leave sofu alone not when I know he is hurting."

"No," Tarlong said. "If anyone should be staying behind it should be me and Garth. His our father whether I like it or not. You're the captain and you need to be with everyone else."

"Sorry, uncle but I made my choice and those were orders I gave. I expect them to be followed."

"As you say...captain," Tarlong said with a slight huff. He looked at the others. "You all heard the captain. Get your asses moving or we'll be burning more daylight."

Skie approached Riptide as everyone went off. "Permission to remain," she said.

"Skie, you have no reason to stay behind," he said. "I want you to go with the crew."

She shook her head moving closer to him. Riptide took notice that she was only a few inches shorter now that she stood by him and he felt his heart racing. "I have a reason to remain," she said.

"What reason would that be?" He couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"You," she said.

"Skie, that is not a-," Riptide didn't finish because Skie kissed him. He felt weak in the knees the moment she broke the kiss. "Is that your idea of persuasion?"

"If it is, captain?"

"Damn good one," he muttered slipping an arm around her. "What is the real reason, Skie?"

She looked at him. "I can not go knowing you may need me here."

"I may need you?" he looked her at questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I have some training as a healer," Skie said. "And you can not say that you fully recovered from this poison. I would feel better if I was here if something should happen to you."

Riptide looked away understanding her concern over him and he stepped away causing some alarm from her. "Rip, I didn't mean-,"

"You best speak to Masta and make sure that what you may need is here."

He walked away from her and decided to look for his grandfather. Recalling that Chizzara said there was a cemetery, he decided to check there. He found Marcus sitting in front of the grave and cautiously approached him. "Sofu?"

Marcus looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Riptide said as he took a seat by him. "What was she like?"

Marcus swallowed as he struggled not to break down. It was never easy to speak about the woman he loved so dearly. "She was a beautiful young woman with a soul to match," he said. "She was around fifteen when I brought here and I probably would have died if it weren't for her."

"You almost died?" Riptide looked at his grandfather.

"I can't remember how I was injured but I was found by some of the islanders when they went out fishing for that day," Marcus said. "Lilly told me that when I brought to the temple, I was so near death that every healer swore I would be dead that night. They left me alone in a room to die. Lilly was learning how to be a healer and was present when I brought to them."

"Was she part of this temple you don't like?"

"No, she was part of a small group that lived in a town and was visiting. She was told that I was beyond all help and yet she refused to give up on me." He closed his eyes, taking a moment to collect himself before he continued. "She stayed in that room all night talking to me not wanting me to give up. You can imagine how surprised the healers were when they discovered that I was still among the living."

"So she became your nurse in a way," Riptide said.

"Yes," Marcus said. "It took a long time for me to recover and never once did she leave my side. We were friends and by the time she turned eighteen, we more than that."

"So you married her?"

"I never had a chance to ask her when she became ill. We didn't know it was cancer it was too late." Marcus was starting to struggle as he fought back his tears.

Seeing his grandfather close to tears Riptide sat up on knees and wrapped his arms around him. That simple action caused Marcus to break down crying uncontrollably. Unknown to Marcus or Riptide, Tarlong had come to check on them and he wasn't alone. His brother along with Destiny and Long had come with him and they stood not far. Seeing their brother comforting Marcus, Destiny and Long joined their brother.

Garth looked at his brother and saw he was affected as well. Tarlong was fighting back his own tears that threatened to fall. The last time Tarlong had cried, was the day they found the remains of their human parents. Now he was struggling not to cry after hearing their father talk about the woman he loved very much only to lose her to disease. Garth rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and Tarlong shifted his attention to him. The young Swordblade nodded toward their father it was clear what he was saying. They were Marcus' sons and right now their father needed their support and comfort.

"Alright you win, Garth." The brothers quietly joined their family.

For Marcus, having his sons, sons he never knew about at his side was beyond words. They had no reason to do it and yet they did. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"Sofu, you have no reason to-,"

"I do," Marcus said. "I failed so many ways as a father-,"

"Dad, it's time to let it go."

Marcus' eyes widened at Tarlong's words. His son called him dad something he never thought he would ever hear especially when he expressed no love for him. What brought the change within Tarlong? At the moment he did not care. All he cared about was that both his sons were there as was his grandchildren. _Lilly, you were right when you told me I still had reasons to go on. Did you somehow know before you died that I still a family? A family that would day need me?  
_

"Pardon the interruption but we're ready to leave."

Marcus and his family all looked up to see Masta standing close by. The old healer kept his head bowed some as they walked past him before he followed. Longtooth was resting on a stretcher with Blade and Trapper standing nearby. The mako did not look as Riptide knelt next to him.

"Don't you go dying on me," he said.

Longtooth managed a rough laugh. "Not likely," he said raising a hand up which Riptide grasped with his own. "Not when you'll be needing me and Blade together."

"Hey," his friend grumbled. "Ye make it sound we're lovers or something."

"You're too damn ugly for that," Longtooth joked.

"Ah shut up ye smart ass," Blade said.

"You guys best get going," Riptide said. "Just be careful and keep your eyes peeled for trouble."

"Don't ye worry yerself captain," Blade said. "We'll be careful. Ye make sure that ye be joining us when ye can."

"I promise to do so, Blade."

Riptide watched those he cared for head off and prayed nothing would happen to them. He turned expecting to see Skie and his grandfather, but he was surprised to see Tarlong had managed to remain behind. "I thought-,"

"I heard ya but that doesn't mean I will listen," Tarlong said. "Besides if there's trouble, it's best that I am around."

Riptide started to speak but Marcus stopped him. "He has a point and besides we need someone to be on watch while you're training. If there's trouble best he is here."

A few days later...

"To have some control you need to be at peace with yourself," Marcus said. "Once you have total control you can easily tap into your Hidden Fury."

Riptide looked at him a little worried. "How will I know when I have control at all?"

"That strange feeling you have been feeling will feel more like a tingle."

"You make it sound so simple," Tarlong said as he leaned against a tree watching.

Marcus gave a snort. "Not really. A mere mistake can very costly."

"Sounds like you had experience there, Sofu."

"I did," he glanced down at the back of his right hand. "I had no one to help me and I literally had to learn it myself. How to control everything from my breathing to the beating of my heart before I mastered it."

"You taught yourself?" Skie looked at the longfin mako in awe. "Was it here that you learned how to do it?"

"'Fraid not, little beauty. It was..." Marcus paused before he continued. "A couple of years after I left Shyarly in Arlong's care that I finally learned about my ability. The hard way."

"What do you mean?" Tarlong asked.

"My memories are not the greatest at times and some things are difficult to remember that I do not know if they are real or not." he held up his right hand. "If I told you that I broke every bone in this hand, would you believe me?"

"What?! That's impossible! Sofu, that can not be true!"

He wasn't surprised by their reaction. Hell even he had a hard time believing that he had done it. "It's true. Funny I can still remember the whole damn incident. What started out as a friendly card game turn into hell for me."

~~Flashback~~

"_You in or out?" _

_Marcus eyed the cards in his hand before he tossed a thousand beli onto the growing pile in the middle of the table. Back then he dressed differently. He wore a dark brown mantle cloak over a grey v-neck shirt. His trousers were black and he wore a dark brown leather cowboy western Aussie style hat with a tan braided hatband that was tugged over his face some giving him a mysterious and dangerous appearance. "You are all hoping I'll fold," he said with a wry chuckle. "Sorry boys this shark isn't leaving the game yet." _

_The other players, human and Fishmen alike grumbled as they each studied their cards before some folded while others threw theirs down in disgust leaving Marcus, a goliath tigerfish and a human male who not only in need of new clothes but also a very much-needed bath to finish the game. _

"_You should have backed out when you had the chance," sneered the tigerfish. _

_The human swallowed nervously as he laid an ivory handed revolver on top of the betting pile. "It is all I have," he said. _

_The tigerfish picked it up, removing the gun from its holster. "Worthless," he growled after inspecting it. "Have you nothing better, man?" _

"_Let me see it," Marcus said holding his hand out. The tigerfish handed it to him and after a long careful inspection, he shrugged. "There is nothing wrong with it and if he wants to use it for a bet let him." _

"_Fine." The tigerfish tossed a good amount of beli onto the pile. With a nasty grin, he laid out his cards. "I win."_

"_I fold," the poor man said as he placed his cards face down. _

_Marcus looked at the tigerfish with a bored expression before he laid his hand out. Eyes went wild as everyone looked at the mako's winning hand; a Five of a Kind. "If I stand correct. My hand beats yours." _

_He had no sooner reached for his winnings when the tigerfish let out a roar, flipping the damn table over. "YOU CHEATED!" He seized Marcus by the front clasp of his cloak and hurried him across the room. _

_The impact cracked the plaster as well as the wall which fell onto Marcus. A rage like nothing he felt before filled his entire being as he got to his feet. He moved so fast that he was in the face of the other Fishman who didn't even have time to react let alone even realize what was happening. Marcus delivered a right hook that not only sent the other backward and through the far wall but shattered every bone in his hand. Everyone presented stared at the longfin mako who was now hugging his severely broken hand to his middle his face twisted in unbelievable agony. _

~~End of Flashback~~

"That was when you realized you had Hidden Fury?" Tarlong asked.

"Yeah and it was one very painful lesson," Marcus said.

He stared at his once injured hand just as Skie who was curious as hell to how his hand showed no signs of injury had started to reach out when he shifted his attention to her. She backed away clearly scared. "You can look," Marcus said with a gentle tone.

The female took a hold of his hand turning over, studying looking for any signs that Marcus had ever shattered the bones. She found none. "There is nothing," she said. "No scars. No signs that you ever did injury to this hand."

Yeah," he said. "Oceanus was one hell of damn gifted healer if I could call him that."

Hearing the name, Tarlong became very alert. It couldn't have been the same the Oceanus he and Garth once meet that one time. "Oceanus? Not the same one who was the wielder of the Bite of the Shark?"

Marcus' own eyes widen and Tarlong knew he had his answer. "You have met him?"

"Yeah, but it was very long ago," Tarlong answered. He lowered his head some. "Garth and I met him before he died."

"Oh," Marcus' heart was heavy with sadness at the thought of the old catfish having passed. "Wait. What of the Bite of the Shark? Surely he found someone to be its guardian?"

"Don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if our Lil sis might have it," Tarlong said.

"I have another aunt?" Riptide asked. Even Marcus seemed surprised at the news from his son.

"Adopted into the family," the bounty hunter said. "I met her way back in the East Blue on a job. It was the same time we all meet Oceanus and it was he who told us about adopting her through blood bonding."

Marcus chuckled. "So does my other daughter have a name?"

Tarlong was surprised how well his old man was handling the thought of a human adopted into the family. "Niri," he said. "You're taking this better than most would."

"The way I have lived my life...you get used to certain things," The mako gave both his son and grandson a very amused look. "Though I never thought I would have two other sons let alone grandchildren."

"It is good that you have an open mind." said a voice.

All four sharks jumped to their feet and Riptide and Tarlong had their weapons ready. Marcus took up a stance his shield in front of him stood in front of his family. A stingray fish-man with paste colored skin stepped out from the trees and he was ancient like Masta. He wore a black hooded kimo that was untied and open and black harem pants, his snow-white hair was pulled into a long braided ponytail. He was armed with a Sanjiegun - three-section staff.

"Who are you?" Marcus said. "Friend or foe?"

"A friend," he said. "Word was sent to me that the enemy has shown their face and that you and your crewmates were going to train."

"How did you know such information," Riptide asked.

The ancient stingray smiled as he gave a whistle, one long followed by a short one. Soon a brightly colored bird that size of a hawk swooped down, landing on his shoulder. "Repeat the message, old friend."

"The enemy has shown their face," the bird said mimicking Masta's voice perfectly. "I have met a crew of pirates who are willing to fight for our home. Hoji, one in the group will need your aid so please help him."

"So I, the great Hoji am here," the stingray said with a slight bow. "I am a master in ancient fish-man karate."

"Ancient fish-man karate," Skie said. "What is that?"

"Ah," Hoji said. "Ancient Fish-man karate is that mastery of using one's natural ability, tapping into their hidden strength. You could say one's spiritual energy if you want."

"Wait. Like tapping into Hidden Fury?" Riptide asked.

Hoji was very surprised and he looked at the four sharks. "Hidden Fury," he said. "Masta spoke nothing of it."

"Of course the ass wouldn't," Marcus growled. "He thinks I unable to train my own grandson in how to control his ability."

The stingray looked to Marcus, "You are born with this gift as well as your grandson?"

"Yeah except I had to teach myself how to control it."

"Then you haven't truly mastered it," Hoji said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you permit me, I can teach both of you...wait? What is that odor?"

"Odor?" Tarlong sniffed the air. "Smells like-,"

"Sulfur," Marcus said.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud neighing that echoed throughout the woods. Everyone was alert as they heard the sound of pounding hooves that grew louder as whatever it was coming closer. From what direction they couldn't tell.

"Where is it," muttered Marcus.

"Look out!" Riptide yelled pushing Skie down as black form exploded forth from the forest.

"What the hell," Tarlong stared at the intruder.

It was a black horse, but it was far from ordinary. It was huge with a muscular body with a mane and tail of flame. Even its huge hooves were afire. Its face looked like it was wearing a metal mask as the eyes were glowing red beacons of light. It snorted forth a burst of flame as it pawed the ground. Throwing its head, it screamed.

"Oh shit," Riptide groaned as he got back to his feet. "We got trouble now."

"What are you-," Marcus said just as its companion emerged from the woods. "You gotta be kidding."

What stood there was a demon shark that stood slightly hunched. The thing had a sleek muscle built body with powerful legs and long muscular arms. Its hands had long fingers ending with curved claws and its head was short, but it was still a damn shark no matter what. It was the eyes that made the difference. They looked almost human. Both creatures looked at one another before turning to Riptide and others.

"Prepare to die!" screamed the horse as it reared up.

Aw, man! Riptide and the others have one hell of a challenge now. Who or what are these challengers?


	21. Chapter 21: Demons and the Guardian

Chapter 21: Demons and Guardian

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's. I want to give special thanks to my friend/ fellow writer, Thomas Drovin for helping with the names of the two devil fruits. **

"That horse can talk!" Skie said in shock.

"Of course I can," The horse said. "I ate the Gallop-Gallop fruit, demon horse mode." He tossed his head proudly as his companion growled in annoyance. "My sister ate the Sharp-Sharp fruit, demon shark mode."

"They're zoan users," Riptide said. "This is not good."

Tarlong could have cared less as he cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowing with rage. He had no love for devil fruit users especially after what Buggy did to him. "Who cares," he said. "All I see is dead ones!"

"What! Uncle wait," Riptide shouted. It was too late.

The older Swordblade charged with a roar only to be knocked aside by Marcus. He barely got his shield up in time to deflect the blast of flame. Marcus gritted his teeth as the metal of the shield became super hot fighting the burning pain that was seeping through the leather arm guard. He was so focused on protecting Tarlong that he failed to see the other zoan user until it was too late. The demon shark slammed into him, her sharp claws tearing through the leather armor he wore like it was nothing, sinking into his back and right side as blood gushed forth. Never had Riptide heard such a howl of pain as what his grandfather had produced. It was beyond anything human and it sent a chill down his spine. The neighing ring of laughter filled his ears and the hybrid looked up in horror as the demon reared up and brought his flaming hooves down onto Marcus' chest.

"No," Riptide screamed as he rushed forward to help.

The two zoan users turned to face him. Riptide managed to avoid a blast of flame and the slashing claws. The hybrid got behind the demon shark, seizing her by the tail and much to the shock of the zoan user began swinging her around and around till they were a blur before he let go. His wild tactic paid off as the shark slammed right into her brother knocking him off his feet. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Hoji kneeling over his grandfather.

"Hoji is he-,"

"He's alive, but he is in need of serious medical healing," the stingray said looking up. "LOOK OUT!"

Riptide reacted, a fraction to slow as a fist smashed into the side of his head that sent falling into a nearby tree. He winced in pain as he struggled to his feet and looked at the demon horse who was now in a hybrid mode which reminded Riptide of his uncle Chopper's Arm Point. The zoan user was coming towards him with a sick twisted grin on his face. Riptide knew they were in serious trouble unless he thought of something. Wait, maybe they did have a chance. "Hoji, toss me my blade. Now," he yelled.

"Here," the stingray said, tossing the blade.

Managing to avoid another fist to the head, Riptide threw himself to one side and caught his blade. He turned with a grin as the moonlight reflected off each saw blade. "Come on, horse face," he said. "Come and get me."

"Why you-," the hoof fist came, connecting with the out held weapon. Riptide grin grew wider as his opponent suddenly staggered, looking weak. "What is wrong with me? I feel weak."

"It's called Seastone," Riptide said. "The blades on my kiribachi were made have it in them and just like the sea itself it weakens any devil fruit user."

The plan would have succeeded if the shark hadn't attacked him from behind. Her fearsome teeth sank into his shoulder, pulling him backward. Riptide was now enraged as he tried to free himself. How could he have forgotten about this bitch? He snarled as he twisted around bringing his free hand up and punching her right in the left eye. She shrieked in pain as she released her hold. Riptide, his right shoulder bleeding came right around driving a fist into her stomach. She dropped to her hands and knees, clearly in pain. The white shark knew they had gained a breather, but also they were no match for these two. He was hurting and his grandfather needed help and if he continued they would both end up dead.

"We need to fall back," he ordered.

"A very wise decision," Hoji said with a nod. "There is a town that is not far from here."

"Hoji, will my father even make to this town?" Tarlong was by his father's side and his expression was enough to reveal how worried he was.

"I'll make it," Marcus rasped coughing up blood. "I'll make it...even if I have to...drag myself all the way there."

"Hoji, help my uncle with my sofu," Riptide said keeping his eyes on the zoan users. "Skie, stay close to them."

"Rip, what are you-," she started to say.

"Don't you worry about me," he said. "Go! Now!"

Riptide faced their enemies who seemed very hesitant in attacking him. He knew he had to buy enough time for his nakama to get a safe distance before he could join them. He needed a plan and fast.

"Why are you so willing to throw your life away?" asked the demon shark zoan user. "It seems so foolish and wasteful."

"I would explain it but I don't think you would honestly understand," he said.

The demon horse zoan user looked at the hybrid in honest curiosity. "There must be some reason," he said.

"Brother, why do you waste time?" his sister snarled. "Kill him and be done with it."

To Riptide it was clear the brother was more intelligent than his sister. An idea came to mind and hopefully, it would work. "I have a feeling that you would be more understanding in this matter than your sibling," he nodded to the demon shark user. "I think we can talk about this,"

"Indeed we could," the demon horse user said. He was starting to relax more as if sensing the hybrid was no threat to him.

His sister was not so willing to let him have the chance. "You stupid fool," she turned on him and he was lucky to have dodged her sharp claws. "We have orders to kill him and I will not be denied the taste of flesh let alone blood!"

"Shit," Riptide knew it was time to run.

He took off and soon spotted the trail of blood following it to a nearby stream. Hoji and Tarlong helped Marcus across as Riptide ready himself for another attack. It wasn't long. Both zoan users came charging. A look of fury was clearly on the demon shark user's face. The hybrid held his ground, ready to die if necessary. He heard Skie yell and from the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw a little sawtooth girl playing near the stream. To his horror, the demon shark user seeing the innocent child decided to go after her.

"No sister! Stop!" Her brother was screaming.

"No," Riptide yelled. "Don't you touch her!"

He charged after the zoan user and couldn't believe how fast she was. Never in his life had Riptide ever wanted to have the speed needed to get to the child. He became aware that he was moving faster than before. He got past the zoan user and turned around, delivering the strongest punch ever to the side of her head. The zoan user went flying sideways right into a group of small trees.

He was quick to scoop the child up into his arms holding her close to him. "It's okay," he said. "I got you."

The little girl looked at him and it was then he felt a presence, a very strong presence. Riptide was staring at the girl in his arms who now seemed to be fading. She was changing becoming like a white mist that actually surrounded Riptide. The mist began to glow as it took shape and it was growing in size and shape. The demon shark user returned looking angry when she froze in her tracks. Even her brother seemed frozen as the pair looked upon the mist which finally took the form of a shark. The form of a saw shark and it looked pissed.

Riptide looked at it in disbelief and awe. That wasn't the little girl he had just saved, was it? It just couldn't be. The shark or whatever it was hovering next to him, wisps of mists coming off its form as it stared at his opponents as if waiting. Was it waiting for him or something else?

_They tried to hurt you. _

Riptide nearly jumped as he heard the child-like voice in his head. Did this shark thing just speak to him?

_I did. _

"What the-" He felt light-headed. Was he losing it? Did he actually hear that?

"Come on, boy," Hoji was at his side urging him to come. "We must go while the Guardian is buying us time."

"The Guardian," said the hissing voice of the demon shark as her eyes were fixed upon it. "Brother, we must destroy it."

"No," Riptide brought his blade up. "I will not let you do that!"

The Guardian turned, the blade-like nose coming in contact with the kiribachi and there was a blinding flash of pure light that light up the entire area, blinding them. Riptide shook his head, blinking rapidly as his vision slowly focused in again. There was no sign of their protector and he wasn't going to wait around either. "Let's get out of here now," he pulled the stingray Fishman with him as he crossed the stream.

Riptide helped his uncle and with Marcus between them, they got a good bit of distance between them and their enemies. The sky was turning pink as the morning slowly approached and they finally saw the edge of town Hoji had spoken of. Riptide finally got a good look at his grandfather and felt sick. Marcus had lost a lot of blood and was in worse shape than anyone realized. Skie was doing her best, but to Riptide it looked like his grandfather was nearing his end.

"Hoji, you said that was a Guardian," he said. "What did you mean?"

The ancient Karate master looked at him. "According to the ancient stories, Unity is supposed to be protected by six guardian sharks," he answered with a weary sigh. "I thought I never would actually see one of them."

"I wonder where-," Riptide started.

_I'm here. _giggled the child-like voice again. _Look at your blade. _

"Huh," Riptide held up his blade nearly laughing. On the blade near the hilt was the symbol, the mark that his father had used, burned right into the saw blade, "You can come out now if you want to."

The blade glowed a bright white as energy swirled from it, rising into the air and resuming the form of a saw shark. Hoji almost had a heart attack from the sight of it as Tarlong and Skie stared in absolute shock. Riptide chuckled as it circled lazily above them as if enjoying the feel of the morning rays of the sun as it rose. It turned its attention back to them and seeing Marcus, brought its nose down till it was mere inches from him.

"Saw, what are you doing," Riptide said.

The shark tilted its head in a curious manner. _Saw? _

Riptide nodded, "Your name. Is that alright?"

_I Like it. I am allowed to help him? _

"Skie, Saw wants to help. Is that alright?"

The female healer could only nod. Seeing that, Saw touched Marcus with her nose as Riptide knelt down watching. The guardian's energy flowed into the wounds and as he watched they slowly healed. He looked at their protector, Saw looked drained.

"Saw, are you-," Riptide grew concerned.

_Tired. I need to rest. _

"Go ahead," Riptide said.

Saw faded into a mist and returned to the marked blade. Riptide looked at his grandfather slightly relieved that he looked a little better. No doubt he was going to need time to recover. Riptide looked back over his shoulder at the stingray who was looking at him in total awe.

"Hoji, are you okay?"

"You are the one," he said. "The one Shella spoke of."

"The one what?" Tarlong asked

"Lady Shella had a vision," Hoji said. "In this vision, she saw a Fishman who would control the guardians and would bring peace to the island."

"A Fishman? That's all she saw?" Riptide asked.

"Believe me, there were other elders who questioned her vision and she said it would be the sawtooth guardian who would choose the one."

"Yeah, but all I saw was a child in danger," Riptide said.

"We all saw the same thing," Tarlong said. "I still can't believe it."

Skie looked at Marcus. "We need to get him to a safe place so he can recover."

"Agreed," Riptide said. "We all need to rest especially after those two."

"Dad, you think you might be able to make it to that town," Tarlong crouched by Marcus and pointed to the town that wasn't too far.

Marcus still weak, wrapped an arm around his son's neck. "I can," he said. "If you help me."

"I can do that," Tarlong said helping his father to his feet. "We'll go nice and slow if you want."

"Those zoan users...they still around," the mako said as he leaned on Tarlong some.

"They're gone, for now, sofu," Riptide said. "I had some unexpected help. I'll tell you all about it later."

Marcus gave a nod as Tarlong helped him along. Skie followed them as Riptide and Hoji brought up the rear. They made it to a tavern where Hoji spoke to the owner who insisted that Marcus be brought to his family's home where he could rest. Hoji joined Riptide as he sat outside on the tavern steps.

"Where are your friends?" he inquired.

My uncle is with Skie. She went to see if she could find what she referred to as a message bird for me," Riptide said. "I need to get word to my crew and fast."

"A wise decision."

"I hope so," he said. "Because I have a feeling we may see this Stryker very soon."

I wasn't sure how I wanted to introduce the Guardians of Unity, but I figured I do Saw first and then the other five. So read and review.


	22. Chapter 22: The Grey Line

Chapter 22: The Grey Line

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

A Few Days Earlier...

Masta leads the Saw crew as they journeyed to the temple and he was very worried. He hoped the message bird he sent had brought Hoji back so he could help with Riptide's training. The journey had taken longer than it should and soon the walls and the gate to the temple were soon within sight. "Soon my friends," he said.

The group stared at the towering gate before them. The gate had a double hip-and-gable roof which five bays wide and two bays deep. The eighteen giant pillars that support the roof measured twenty-one meters and the entire structure rose nearly 84 feet in height above the stone base which it is built upon. At double doors were two guards who eyed them in suspicion.

"What business do you have here?" asked one, a seahorse Fishman.

Masta gestured to Longtooth. "He is in need of the service of a healer."

The seahorse gave a snort. "So you say," he said. "Why would one like him be in need of a healer?"

"Are ye saying that he needs a damn reason to even be seen?" Blade was not in the mood for any type of crap especially when his friend was in need of medical attention.

The seahorse looked at him. "I don't think he needs one," he said. "So go back to whatever lowly place you came from."

Masta was shocked by the attitude they were receiving. "We shall not!" he said. "You should show respect to one of the elders of this temple."

This time his companion stepped forward. The salmon shark Fishman rested a hand upon the hilt of his doa broadsword that was at his hip as he glared at Masta. "I don't give a shit who you are," he said. "Zieg said you are to leave so do so before I make you."

Blade was at Masta's side glaring daggers at the other shark. "If I had my axes," he said. "I teach ye a lesson in manners, boy."

The salmon shark laughed at this. "You? teach me?" he grinned nastily at Blade. "How about I get you a weapon and we'll see who will teach who, you old fool."

That riled the old sawtooth up. "Old fool! Ye smart ass little punk, I'll kick yer ass from here to-,"

"What is in the name of the ancestors is going on here?!"

Both guards turned paling at the sight of the moray eel Fishman who wore red leather samurai which only lacked the helm and pauldrons. He carried the very weapons used by the samurai as well; the wakizashi, the katana, and the tanto. he glared at the guards who were quick to drop to a knee, keeping their bowed. His attention went from them to Masta and the others. "Masta," he looked so unsure that he walked up the old healer. "Old friend, it is you."

"What is left of me," Masta replied. "You look well, Granler."

Granler turned his attention to his friend's companions and seeing Longtooth, he knelt by him. "What ails this one?"

"He was attacked by his own son," Blade said.

Granler looked at the wound and like Masta, his expression showed concern. He turned his attention to the guards. "Zieg, get your butt over here," he ordered.

"Y-yes sir," Zieg stammered.

"You pick up that end of the stretcher," Granler pointed to the upper part of the stretcher. "You're going to help in carrying this poor Fishman to the temple."

Zieg didn't look happy but did as told. Granler escorted the group through the gate and through the giant courtyard that was at least over two and a half miles long. The temple itself was overwhelming. The wooden building was massive with a length of 187 feet and its width was 165 feet. It was the height that made it very impressive to look at. It stood at 155 feet and like the gate, it had a double hip-and-gable roof.

"Look at the size of it," Destiny said eyes wide. "Poseidon can easily go inside that."

"Yeah easily," Slashback agreed.

Nami was amazed because everything she saw reminded of the country of Wano. "How old is the temple," she asked.

"It is very ancient," Granler answered. "It was here when Lady Shella and those of us that came with her. We have never found anything that would tell of the temple's history."

Once inside, Granler made sure that Longtooth was taken to more skilled healers and Blade refusing to leave his friend's side was allowed to go. Seeing that done, the moray eel leads them to Lady Shella where he knelt just within the threshold to her room. "Milady," he said. "They've arrived,"

"Show them in Granler."

The moray eel nodded and moved aside. Masta led everyone inside and indicated where they should sit before he sat off to the side. Lady Shella was a lady of great wisdom and beauty wore a sea patterned dress. She was a sawtooth fish woman with long purple hair with golden hue colored eyes. Off to her left sat three elders and like Granler they too dressed like samurai but their armor was black. She studied the group before her. "How odd," she said. "I do not see the white one."

Nami looked at her surprise. "How do you know of my son?"

Shella thought for a moment before she answered. "I have at times visions and no, that does not mean I am a fortune-teller," she said. "As for your son, I had a vision of a white sawtooth arriving on our island." She rose from her seat as did Granler, Masta and the other elders. "Now come and let me show to your rooms."

Masta stayed at Lady Shella side as she walked through the hallways of the temple followed by the crew and Granler with the other elders brought up the rear. They were not far from the rooms when the group was approached by two other elders and they were not pleased.

"Lady Shella," said the Horn shark fish woman. "We have received word that you have brought an outsider into this temple."

Masta growled some as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Kit, what Lady Shella does is none of your concern."

Kit huffed as she returned a glare of her own. "Look who has returned," she snapped. "Masta the lowly healer."

"Don't you dare call him that," Destiny said. "If it wasn't Masta and my best friend, my brother would have died from being poisoned."

Hearing praise from the silver made Masta blush some. It had been a long time since he heard such praise and he was grateful for Destiny. Her praise though seemed to do little to Kit and her companion, an electric catfish Fishman. The two elders looked at each other before they moved on pushing Destiny some. It did not go unnoticed.

"Kit, Grune," Lady Shella said with a harsh tone. The two elders stopped and looked back to her. "I will not tolerate such behavior. Apologize to this young lady."

Grune narrowed his eyes, "We shall not! You may be the leader for now but remember your time will come."

Granler almost went for his katana. "Is that a threat, Grune," he said. "If it is then I will see that you and Kit are removed from this temple along with whoever agrees with you and you'll ideas."

"Granler, let it go for now."

The moray eel looked at his leader. "Milady," he said.

"Please my friend," Lady Shella said. "Let the matter go for now."

Granler sighed, "If you wish Milady."

Once Kit and Grune had gone did Lady Shella looked very tired. "Lady Shella," Masta said. "Are you well?"

"I'm afraid I'm feeling suddenly tired," she said as Masta held her steady.

"Masta, look after her," Granler said. "Milady, I will show our guests to their rooms and if I am allowed the rest of the temple,"

"Thank you Granler," Lady Shella said taking the other's hand.

Granler leads Nami and the others through the halls to their rooms. "The ones on the right will be for the ladies," he said gesturing to the rooms. "The ones on the left are for the men and do not even think about sneaking over to see the ladies."

"I will see that the young ones behave," Jimbei said giving the younger ones a warning look.

Granler nodded. "I will wait while you all settle in before I show you around,"

A few minutes later...

"I will show you the rest of the temple if you like," Granler said the moment everyone regrouped again.

"Would there be something like a library?" Destiny asked suddenly.

Granler looked at the silver with surprise. "I would be sure if I would call it such but we do have a room that does hold some history."

"Is it possible if we can see it," Shen said wrapping around Destiny's shoulders as she gave the elder a big toothy grin.

"I do not see a problem with it if the keepers are fine with your request," the moray eel said. "I will see to this immediately if you don't mind waiting."

"No, go ahead," Destiny said.

Granler left and Slashback looked at Destiny. "What the hell," he said. "We're supposed to be training not reading, Des."

The silver turned to him. "Rip did not say how we suppose to train and besides I'm curious about this whole island's history."

"You can always do that later," he grumbled. "We need to train if we're going to be stronger."

Shen giggled. "Seems someone is a little jealous,"

Slashback narrowed his eyes at Shen. Deep down he had not taken well to Shen being around Destiny and he had grown very jealous. "Why don't you go somewhere," he said. "I was talking to Des, not you! So get lost!"

It was the wrong move. Slashback suddenly found himself up against the wall and to his own shock, it was Destiny who had him pinned. Everyone looked shocked to see this expect Shen. The silver had a look that was very dangerous. "Don't you ever and I mean ever, Slash talk to Shen like that again. Am I clear?"

Poor Slashback could only nod. Destiny stepped back just as Granler returned with a one the keepers who actually turned out to be a human monk. "Has something happened?" Granler asked seeing the look of slight fear on SLashback's face.

"No just a simple misunderstanding," Shen said. "No biggie."

Nami was giving her daughter a look to which Destiny avoided looking at her. It was pretty clear to all that Destiny was in deep trouble with her mother but it was hard to say when Nami would deal with her daughter's uncalled for behavior. "We are going to have a little talk later, young lady," Nami said in a low but firm voice.

"Yes mother," Destiny said in almost in a whisper.

Granler said nothing as he nodded to the monk, "This Lunho, one of the keepers. He will take you and your friend to the library."

"Thank you," Destiny said. "Let's go, Shen."

Slashback watched his love leave with the odd girl and he felt as though he was losing Destiny to Shen. Gaff leaned close to him whispering, "Are you sure Des is not a lesbian?"

The young saw shark glared at his friend keeping his words to himself. He would deal with Gaff later. Neeta heard Gaff and didn't hesitate in giving him a kick to the shin. The shark-kuda hybrid winced in pain as he held his aching shin. Gratefully all of this had gone unnoticed by Granler or they would have been trouble. The elder lead on a tour of the temple and everyone was amazed at the sheer size it was.

"How old is Lady Shella?" Chizzara asked.

Granler paused thinking. "If I recall right," he said. "She just had her 1600 birthday a month ago."

"She's 1600 years old?!" Nami looked at the moray eel in total shock. "She doesn't even look like she's in her fifties."

"Surely you did know that Fishman and merfolk age differently," he said. "We age normally until puberty and from there, we age slowly."

Garth hand signed to Chizzara and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know that brother of yours in trouble for this, right?"

"What did he say?" Granler was curious to Garth. "He did not speak only moved his hands."

Chizzara rested a hand on Garth's upper arm. "Garth was born mute and he uses sign language to communicate with his brother and me," she said. "Garth told me that he and Tarlong were at an island and said that even the hybrids there could age slowly."

"Interesting," Granler said as he nodded. "I will be sure to pass this information onto Lady Shella. She will want to know all about this sign language. Now come I will show you the training grounds."

Granler showed them to a part of the courtyard that was set up actual martial art training from the wing Chung wooden training dummies targets set for throwing weapons. Slashback had a wild grin on his face which Gaff paled a little. "Now there be no living with him," he moaned as he facepalmed.

"Gaff, didja see it?" Slashback was hyper with excitement at the sight of the targets. "I can really get some practice in now. Do you want to help me?"

"God no," Gaff said. "There is no way in the darkest deep blue that I'm going near you when you got your knives in your hands. I have no desire to get hurt."

Slashback gave him an apologetic look. "Gaff, I said I was sorry. I really am."

"The answer is still no."

"I see that some of you are eager to do some training," Granler said with an amused look upon his face. "I will indeed get the proper instructors out here for you."

It was then that two messenger birds flew in circles before they landed on Granler's outstretched arm. The birds cocked their heads as if looking for someone. One, a blue and green seeing Nami clacked its beak and ruffled his feathers before it relayed its message. "Mother, there's been trouble," The bird sounded perfectly like Riptide. "As soon as Longtooth is able to travel I need you to come with Blade and Longtooth and whoever they feel should come as well. I will send another messenger bird to lead you to where we are."

The second messenger bird with gold and purple feathers had preened some of her feathers before spotting Chizzara and seeing Garth's outstretched arm flew to him before relaying the given message. "Chizz, I screwed up bad this time," the bird imitated Tarlong perfectly even showing a worried and very tired expression. "Garth is gonna kill me and I won't blame him, but dad...he got hurt bad and I mean really bad. We were attacked by a couple of devil fruit users, zoan type and...damn, I did stupid. I wasn't thinking, lost it and the old man...he got injured protecting me. Garth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I swear I didn't. Just get here as soon as you can."

Chizzara looked at Grath who looked like he didn't know how to feel at the moment and she gripped his arm. Jade colored eyes shifted to her. "Garth, you and I both know that bull-headed brother of yours is reckless, but we both know he never really got over that incident," she said to which the silver saw tooth nodded in agreement. "I know you love him still and he has managed to accept Marcus as his father at least."

Garth managed to sign using one hand against his arm. 'Still, we may lose our real father to his reckless this time. I don't know if I can forgive him if I lose the man who is our father.'

Chizzara shook her head. "Garth, don't even think that. If Marcus is like you two then he is tougher than old nails and you two are a pair tough sawteeth."

Garth gave her a smile before pulling her into a brotherly hug.

"This is very distressing news," Granler said. "I must tell Lady Shella right away. Please forgive me."

"Can you show us where Longtooth and Blade are?" Nami asked. "We need to let them know what has happened."

"Of course," Granler said.

~~.~~.~~

"Blade," Nami said the moment she entered the room where Longtooth was. "Riptide sent word that there's been trouble and he is asking for you and Longtooth."

"Trouble?" Longtooth struggled to sit up some from the bed he was resting in. "Did the captain state what it was?"

"No," Chizzara said. "I believe it may have dealt with the devil fruit users that attacked them. Marcus was badly injured."

"Marcus?" Blade looked alarmed. "Do ye know how bad?"

"From what...is was a messenger bird, right?" Nami said looking over to Chizzara and Garth nodded to her. "The message said it was bad. Riptide said he would send another message bird to show where they are."

"Damn," Longtooth growled. "I can't stay here."

"Are ye crazy," Blade said as he gripped his friend's shoulder. "Ye are not strong enough to even walk around let alone travel."

The mako gave his old friend a warning look. "Blade, our captain asked for us and I am not failing in my duty to him. We failed once and I am not doing that again."

Blade looked at him. "We both failed," the sawtooth said. "We both failed to protect our last captain."

'Wait," Trapper looked at the two. "Are you saying that both of you were pirates at one time?"

"At one time we were, lad," Longtooth said. "We served on the crew with Stryker and his brothers."

Kaiuleale eyes were wide. "You were crewmates with the one who murdered my father?!"

"Ye know who yer father was?" Blade asked the young tiger.

"No, my mother never told me who my father was," Kaiuleale said. "Only that Stryker murdered him."

"The longer we delay the stronger Stryker will become," Longtooth said. He was frustrated and it was clear to all. "Did Riptide say when he would send the message bird?"

"No," Nami said.

"Great," Blade said. "We have to wait until we get the word."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide dropped to his hands and knees sweat running down his face as his breath came in short pants. He felt small hands cupping his face followed by the warm tingling sensation that flooded his whole body. The aches and pains he was feeling were slowly fading. Resting back on his knees he wrapped an arm around the small child before him bringing her closer. From his knees he moved so he could sit cross-legged where he placed his companion on his lap, his arms around her. The sun was beginning to set and Riptide decided to watch it with Saw. He had spent the entire day training in a grassy field determined to master his Hidden Fury. Hoji had offered to help but Riptide politely refused expressing more concern for the safety of the town that they were staying at. The ancient stingray finally agreed once the sawtooth assured that he was doing his training in the field that was by the town. A few townspeople saw Riptide with Saw and to them, they saw a father-daughter since the guardian took the form of a five year whose skin was the same color as Riptides.

_Why are you sad? _'

Riptide glanced at the guardian. "I'm worried about my sofu," he said. "His injuries were bad."

Saw tilted her head. _He will get better. _she said reassuring him.

"I hope so, Saw," he said as he held her close to him.

The guardian looked at him in surprise. Her past masters had never done this with her and she found her newest master so different. He treated her so different and to her, it was so strange. _You're so different from all my past masters. _'

"Different? How?" Riptide looked at her.

_Past masters never treated my brothers and me like this. _'

"Saw, you have brothers?"

_Yes. _

"Do you know where they are?" Riptide asked.

Saw seemed to struggle as she tried to remember where her brothers might be. It almost seemed like she was in pain and it was enough for Riptide to grow concerned. Having taken the form of a child made it easy for the hybrid to hold her close to him. _I can't find them, _Saw was frightened and she actually clung to him. _Why can't I find them? I can't find my brothers! _'

"Saw hush now," he whispered to her rubbing the small of her back. "We'll find them, I promise."

Unknown to Riptide, Hoji was watching the scene unfold before him. The old karate master like all those before and after him had all grown up hearing the stories of the great guardian sharks who protected their island. Hoji recalled all the tales about those who were chosen by one guardian to become their master, but no one spoke of what Riptide was now showing to the sawtooth guardian. The white hybrid was comforting the guardian even showing the love of a parent. _He is indeed different from the past masters of the guardians._ the old stingray thought. _He is more unique and perhaps in more ways more stronger than those of the past. I wonder how this will affect the rest of the guardians once they are found._'


	23. Chapter 23:Tearing Down A Emotional Wall

Chapter 23: Tearing Down A Emotional Wall

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Marcus stifled the groaned that threat to emerge from his throat as he slowly opened his eyes staring at an unknown ceiling. _Where am I? _he thought before slowly remembering where he was being taken. _A mountain town that is what I remember last. How long have I been out? A day? A few days or has it been longer? _He heard the slight rumbling sound off to his right that drew his attention. Sitting with legs stretched out, arms folded across his chest was Tarlong. It was clear that he was sleeping from the way his head moved as he snored, his hat adjusted that his face was covered.

Marcus fought back the pain as he sat up. _Has he been here all this time watching over me? _He couldn't help but wonder as he studied his sleeping son who was unaware that his father had awoken. Everything about Tarlong spoke gunslinger, hell even a desperado came to mind and a small chuckle escaped the mako. _My son takes after me and doesn't even know it. _'

He gritted his teeth as he slid to the edge of the bed he was in before he leaned far enough to give his sleeping son a good smack on the leg. Tarlong snorted as he slowly woke to blink a few times. "Come on son," Marcus said. "Time to wake up."

Tarlong was still not fully awake as he straightened up looking over to the bed. "Dad," he said unsure if he was dreaming soon realized he wasn't. "You're...okay. You're okay!"

"Hell, it will take a lot more to kill me," Marcus said and it was then he took notice to his son's face. Something he had somehow missed. "Your face-," Tarlong was quick to look away. "Son, look at me. Please."

The sawtooth was hesitant in doing so and finally, he looked at his father, removing his hat. The pain and guilt reflected in Marcus' eyes caused Tarlong to shut his eyes. He didn't want to see that, not in the eyes of the man he had finally accepted as his father. Dark grey skin twitched as fingers brush a strand of hair from the scarred side of his face and those same fingers traced the cruel scars that were left from Max's claws.

Tracing those scars affected Marcus as tears pooled up in his eyes spilling down his cheeks. Ignoring the pain that wracked his body as the mako rose from the bed wrapping his arms around Tarlong holding him tight. He did not expect his son to break down but he did. Tarlong cried his heart and soul out, all those years of pain came out. When he just wanted the comfort of the people he had called his mother and father, comfort that was forever lost when Buggy and his pirates killed them. Sobs slowly dwindled then becoming small hiccups as Marcus rubbed the back of his son.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Tarlong's voice was so emotional. "If you died...Garth would have never forgiven me."

"I said it would take a lot more to kill me," Marcus said. "A broken heart was about the only thing that nearly did. This family won't be getting rid me that soon"

"Dad, I'm sorry I was an ass."

"Well, I probably deserved some of that treatment," Marcus said. "I did a very bad job as a father and never thought what my actions would have caused. I guess having Lilly enter my life made me actually realize the mistakes I made."

Tarlong shifted his attention to the slight tremble that he saw in his father's legs and eased him back onto the bed. The sawtooth sat next to him worrying some. "Should I get help?"

Marcus shook his head. "I'm just a little tired," he said. "I'm pushing myself more than I should. Where is my armor?"

Tarlong looked at him before he got up picking up the ruined black barbarian leather armor from the floor. Marcus took it and gave a frustrated sigh. "Damn. That bitch really did a number to this. Does the shield have any damage?"

"Surprising it doesn't have any damage on it," Tarlong said as he moved to a closet where he brought out two weather-beaten knapsacks that were very familiar to Marcus. "I went with Skie when she went back to Masta's to get what she needed to tend to your injuries. I found a note Chizzara had left telling me that she found these along with a guitar," he said. "I can't picture you doing that honestly."

Before Marcus would have been upset about anyone touching his belongings but now he felt differently. "I won't say I'm good at it. It was a gift from Lilly and I learned how to play. Seeing her happy was enough for me to continue." He looked at both knapsacks before he moved down to the end of the bed and picked one of them up. "I don't see that old guitar."

"I found someone that was willing to clean it up and replace the strings," Tarlong said as he placed the other knapsack on the bed. "I'll go check on it."

"After that, I want to go see if that grandson of mine is okay," Marcus said with a nod. "Facing two devil fruit users and beating them...I have to admit I'm impressed."

"There is a little to that story that we need to tell you about."

The mako looked at him in curiosity. "Like what?"

"It's better if we show you," Tarlong said before he left.

_What could have happened that I would need to see?_ Marcus opened the knapsack and gave a small sigh. "Looks like the old wander will be coming back from the dead," he muttered as he pulled out his old hat.

When Tarlong returned with the guitar, he did a double-take the moment he saw his father. Marcus once more wore his mantle cloak along with his old v-neck shirt and his trousers. His hat was tugged down over his eyes. "Chizz says I'm the one who looks like a gunslinger," Tarlong said. "Damn dad, you look like a damn outlaw."

Marcus grinned teeth showing. "Maybe," he reached into the sack pulling out the revolver he won in the old poker game along with its belt holster. "I might now." He saw the slight gleam in Tarlong's good eye as he eyed the revolver and handed it over to him.

Tarlong didn't hesitate in inspecting it. "Damn it's in good shape just needs a really good clean," he said. "Garth will have this old girl cleaned and oiled in no time. Pretty sure we got the bullets for it as well."

"You have an eye for guns I see," Marcus chuckled with amusement. "Downright passionate about it."

"I was always comfortable with a revolver or even a rifle," Tarlong said as he handed the weapon back to his father before he drew his prize gun. "Especially this little lady."

"What the-," Marcus stared at the .44-40 caliber rifle with a ten-inch barrel. "What the heck is that?"

"This is what is called the Mare's Leg," Tarlong was grinning. "Designed to be worn in a large leg holster and used with one hand. Best thing I ever got my hands on and I've taken a few goods for nothing bounties out with her."

"Out of curiosity what does Garth use?"

"You have to see it believe it, but he uses a gas-powered automatic crossbow with a high powered scope."

Marcus shook his head, "You're right. I probably need to see it." He lightly scratched at the underside of his chin thinking quietly. "Have you bothered to eat anything?"

Tarlong rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I really haven't been worried about you more."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at his son's confession. "Come on boy." he rested a hand on the sawtooth's shoulder. "Let's go and eat because this old shark is honestly starved."

~~.~~.~~

Styrker paced like a wild animal in a cage as the two zoan entered with Ryder. The black tiger shark was in a very foul mood as all three kneeled before him. "What is it now?!" Styrker said with eyes narrowed. "I have enough to deal with since Overbite has caused us new problems."

"We found the white one as you instructed," said the male human zoan user.

"Yet I do not see him here and why is that, Zanfar?"

"He escaped us," his sister answered.

Without warning, Stryker kicked Zanfur in the face with such force that he went flying into one of the pillars with a resounding crack. Ryder was at the devil fruit user's side seeing how badly injured he was. "How the hell did he escape the both of you?!" Styrker demanded as he shifted his attention to Nanee. "Explain this to me, female?"

Nanee lifted her head, her eyes meeting the enraged eyes of the tiger. "He only managed to do so because of the guardian," she answered.

"Guardian?" Stryker crouched down before her. "What guardian?"

"One of the ancient guardian sharks," Zanfar said as blood trickled from his nose. "It came to the aid of the one you seek."

Ryder blinked at Zanfar's words. "Are you sure of what you saw, Zanfar?" he asked.

"I have no reason to lie."

"Which one was it," Stryker demanded.

"The sawtooth," Zanfar said. "It took the form of a child and when Nanee went after it, the white one came to the guardian's protection."

"I owe him for that strike he did to me," Nanee hissed with anger.

"He struck you, did he?" Stryker seemed amused.

Nanee glared at the tiger before her and with sudden tenderness, he caressed the female human's cheek. "You have the heart of a killer do you not?"

"I am a hunter and dislike it when I am denied my prey."

"Such frustration must be difficult to deal with," Stryker said leaning forward some with a sick twisted smile. "You live for the hunt and thirst for the blood of your enemies as well as your prey am I not right?"

Any female would have realized too late that Stryker was playing his dangerous game, but Nanee was different and this even the tiger shark saw. He saw the same cruel heart that he had and that made him want her. He wondered how much fun she would be in bed even if she wasn't willing to do so. "Ryder, take your leave," he said glancing up to his brother. "Take that other fool with you as well."

"What of Nanee?" Ryder said.

"Did you not hear?" Nanee said as she rose to her feet. "You both were told to leave."

Much to the shock of Ryder and her brother, the female zoan user walked past Stryker straight to his chambers. She looked back at Stryker giving him a look that indeed pleased him. _Finally, one who is very willing to please me. _he thought as he followed.

Ryder guided Zanfar away. "Your sister is just about as mad as my brother," he muttered.

Zanfar was looking back at the room. "She wants him to choose her as his mate," the zoan user confessed. "She may get her sick wish."

Ryder stopped suddenly as he recalled what his brother spoke of. "Overbite is proving more harder to control it seems," he said as he rubbed his chin. "This may be in our favor."

Zanfar looked at him. "In our favor? What do you mean?"

Ryder looked at him. "This is what I want you to do."

~~.~~.~~

Tarlong and Marcus had gone to the tavern which was almost empty of patrons. The mako spotted Riptide who was sitting with Skie at a table that way in the back and it was a little more secluded. Both father and son walked up to the table. "Is this a private dinner or is family permitted to join?" Marcus asked.

Riptide looked up and he was on his feet hugging his grandfather. "Sofu!"

"Good to see you as well," Marcus said, hugging his grandson.

Once seated Riptide signal for the tavern owner to come over so food could be ordered and once done so they could relax and talk. "So I have been told there was more to your tale about facing those two devil fruit users," Marcus said. "So what must be shown to me?"

Riptide looked at Skie who rested her hand on his. "Marcus, do you know anything about the guardian sharks?" Skie asked.

"The legendary protectors of the island?" Marcus said. "Lilly had told me something about them. Why?"

"I have one of them," Riptide said.

"Have one of them? What do you mean by that?"

Riptide sighed before he rose from his seat reaching behind the chair where he had his Kiribachi. "Sofu, let's go outside." He looked at Skie and Tarlong. "We shouldn't be too long."

Outside of the Tavern...

Riptide led his grandfather to the meadow where he had trained during the day. The cloudless night sky was illuminated by the full moon making it perfect for what the hybrid needed to do. "I do not know what form Saw will take." He said before he shifted his attention to his blade. "Saw, can you come out?"

Marcus hoped his grandson was not losing it when he took notice of the blade which was starting to glow. Bright white energy swirled from it, rising into the air and took the form of a saw shark. The mako eyes went wide as the guardian circled around them before taking the form of the little sawtooth child.

"Sofu this is Saw," Riptide said.

The sight of the guardian who took the form of a child affected Marcus. He did not see the guardian he saw Arlong when he was that age and he heard the cries of his son again. _Daddy! Daddy, please don't go! DADDY! _ The mako cried out as he dropped to his knees clutching to the sides of his head.

"Sofu!" Riptide was at his grandfather's side. "What is it? What's wrong?" He took a hold of his grandfather's shoulders only to realize that Marcus' whole body was shaking uncontrollably. _What could have happened? All he did was see Saw and...no! What have I done? _He turned to Saw, "Please I need you to return-"

"No!"

The white sawtooth hybrid shifted his attention back to Marcus who lifted his head and was staring at Saw, who was so confused that she kept looking from Riptide to him. "Sofu, I didn't think that-"

Marcus shook his head. "How could you have known what I did to your father?" he said tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Saw.

_What did I do wrong? _'

Riptide looked at Saw and he could feel her fear. "You did nothing wrong," he said holding his hand out to her. "How could you think of such a thing?"

_He is in pain because of me. _

"No, little one." Marcus struggled to calm himself. "You did nothing that caused me pain."

Riptide was wide-eyed as he turned to Marcus. "You heard her?"

"You mean I shouldn't be able to?"

"As far I knew I was the only one who heard her," Riptide said as he looked back at Saw before he sat back on the ground. "She did heal your injuries. Maybe you can because of that."

"Perhaps," Marcus said quietly as he moved that he was sitting on the grass watching Saw who still hadn't moved. "You can come over here there is no need to stay away from your...father."

_Father? What is a Father? _Saw asked the moment she was sitting on Riptide's lap with his arms around her.

Marcus rubbed his temples finding it difficult to explain the one thing he had failed to be so. Something he had never known himself. "A father is a man who provides and protects his family," he said slowly feeling the quilt of what he had done to his own children. "He should be there for his children. Riptide could be considered a father to you."

Saw was quiet as she looked up Riptide. _So Riptide is Daifu? _

Riptide blinked at being called father by the guardian and he looked at his grandfather, uncertainty reflecting in his eyes. He never thought his interaction with Saw to be like that and yet she assumed the form of a child. He shifted his attention to Saw and somehow it didn't seem so strange for her to call him that. She was his guardian and honestly, he had started to think of her as a daughter which Hoji would probably not agree with. "If you like to," he said stroking the top of her head. "You can call me Daifu since I look at you as my daughter instead of my guardian."

_Then what is Sofu to me? _

Riptide couldn't help the grin that he suddenly had. "He would be Hiijiji."

Marcus' jaw drops at being referred to as great-grandfather especially to the guardian. "I can't believe you would call me that," he muttered.

'Sofu, Saw asked what you were to her?" He looked toward the direction of the tavern. "We best get back before Skie and Uncle Tarlong start to worry."

Marcus got to his feet. "You go ahead," he said. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Sofu, are you okay?"

"I just need some time to collect my thoughts that's all," Marcus said quietly before he walked off.

_Pain so much pain. _Saw said as they walked the mako walk off.

"He did something he isn't proud of and it still haunts him," Riptide said.

~~.~~.~~

Marcus needed to be alone. He needed to think. He finally stopped walking, lifting his head his eyes on the heavens above. The pain he was feeling was becoming overwhelming, threatening to drown him as he lost it emotionally. He fell to his hands and knees screaming until his throat hurt as painful memories slowly came flooding back.

~~Over Fifty years ago the Fish-man District~~

Marcus had no real desire to look after his five-year-old son, Arlong. _Curse that damn woman. _ he thought bitterly as he walked to the orphanage that was the Fish-man District keeping a firm grip on the boy's hand. _Finding me and dumping the boy on me. The ungrateful bitch is what she is. _

"Daddy look!" Arlong pointed to the ancient ship that was known as Noah. "A big boat!"

"That is a ship, Arlong." Marcus muttered angrily. "There is a difference."

Arlong cringed. He didn't mean to make his father angry. "I'm sorry daddy," he said. "I'll be good."

Marcus said nothing as they continued on. They soon arrived and the administrators met the pair just outside one of the many buildings. "How old is he?" asked one of the administrators.

"Arlong just turned five," Marcus said.

Arlong was looking from his father to the strangers he was talking to and then back to his father. He became very scared and the moment his father let go of his hand, he went full-blown terror. His father turned and started to walk away. "Come along now, Arlong." one of the administrators said reaching for his hand.

"Daddy!" Arlong ran after his father, his tiny hands grabbing onto one of the legs of his father's trousers. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at his father. "Daddy please don't go!"

"Arlong let go."

Poor Arlong was bawling his heart out. He didn't understand why his father didn't want him especially when his mother told him that his father would look after him. "I'll be good Daddy," he sobbed. "I'll be a good boy. I promise I will!"

Marcus gave him a dark angry look. He didn't need this shit. "Will you come and take him away," he growled at the administrators who stood there looking like the damn idiots they were.

Finally one of them did and she had a hell of a time trying to get Arlong to let go of his father's leg. She had a firm grip on his hand as she dragged him away. Arlong was screaming his head off as he watched his father turn his back to them walking away. "DADDY!"

~~.~~.~~

"Arlong I'm sorry," Marcus sobbed. "I'm so sorry that I was such a cold-hearted bastard back then. You only wanted to be with me. You just wanted to have your lousy father in your life."

Tarlong heard his father's cries even before he reached him. Riptide didn't like the idea of Marcus going off and after he told what had happened Tarlong knew it was his duty to check on his father. He never thought he would see Marcus like this, to see the poor man finally having a damn mental breakdown. _His own guilt has been eating at him for years. _The bearded sawtooth thought sadly. _What Arlong only wanted and was denied is what Garth and I did have. Hell, that son of a bitch brother of ours ruined so many lives from scarring and nearly killing Siamon when he was a kid to raping poor Nami. Damn, how is Si going to react once we tell him that Arlong is our brother?_

Marcus was still sobbing and talking. "Lilly, I'm sorry. I'm not strong like you always told me I was. I have not since I lost you."

"Bullshit," Tarlong said closing the distance between them. "You have five damn reasons that make you strong. Five damn good reasons that should make you want to keep living"

"Wha-." Marcus looked up at him shocked.

The sawtooth knelt down by him holding up his good hand which was closed. "Five really good reasons that make you the man you are right now," he said raising each finger as he continued on. "Garth, Riptide, Destiny, Long, and me. Toss Nami and Chizz into this mix you have two more reasons."

"How can they even count?" Marcus said his voice strained from all his screaming.

"Chizz wouldn't like seeing you like this and wouldn't hesitate in kicking my ass for letting you do so," Tarlong said. "Nami...she went through more hell than anyone would believe. Arlong murdered her mother in front of her when she was a kid and when she was sixteen...that brother of mine raped her and got her pregnant. Yeah, he doesn't know and it's a good thing he doesn't know about his own kids."

"How do you consider that a good thing?"

Tarlong gave his father a look that sent a chill down the man's spine. "If we ever find him and that is a big if too. If Riptide doesn't kick his ass, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass from one end of the Grand Line and back again just for what he did. Of course, there is a good chance Nami still might do that if not Siamon."

"Siamon?"

Tarlong closed his eyes before he opened them and Marcus saw the pity in his son's mismatched eyes. "The one person I wouldn't hesitate to call a brother. What Arlong did to him is unforgivable."

Marcus felt suddenly sick to his own stomach as he asked. "What did he do?"

"Arlong nearly killed him because he was born with deformed fins." Tarlong's voice became cold. "Siamon was a kid when Arlong and some of his buddies jumped Siamon. They beat him up pretty bad but what Arlong did to him is beyond cruel, it was downright twisted and sick. He cut Siamon's deformed fins off and if it wasn't for Si's siblings finding him, he would have died."

Marcus couldn't believe Arlong could be that cruel but seeing the cold hateful look on his own son's face, he knew it had to be true. Arlong truly had become a monster and knowing that caused him great pain. "He just wanted me to stay," he said, unable to look at Tarlong at that moment. "He just wanted to with his daddy that's all he wanted."

"Dad, you can't change the past," Tarlong said. "There are times I wish I could but shit happens and we have to keep going. Not sure about you, but I'm damn starving and I'm not looking forward to eating a cold meal."

Somehow Marcus managed to find humor in his complaint. "It won't kill you unless-"

Tarlong raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

Without warning, Marcus wrapped an arm around Tarlong's neck and gave him a noogie. The sawtooth let loose a mock howl of rage as he tackled the older shark. Hearing a sudden hiss of pain he backed off quickly. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's my own fault," Marcus said sitting slowly up. "These damn injuries are going to keep me on the sidelines and that is something we can not risk especially if there is trouble."

"That's all we've been finding since we came here," Tarlong said as he stood up. He leaned down to help his father up to his feet. "Now we will have a cold meal."

"One cold meal won't kill you," Marcus said as his son grumbled under his breath about how the food tasted when it was cold. "Tarl will you stop your bitching or I'll whoop your ass."

"Ha! I like to see you try."

~~.~~.~~

"Took you two long enough," Skie said the moment both father and son returned to the table. "The owner was kind enough to hold off on your meals until you both returned."

"Good I hate eating my food cold," Tarlong said.

Marcus noticed that his old guitar was sitting by his grandson's chair and he quietly debated if he should try playing something. It had been so long that he wasn't sure if he would even remember. Tarlong had seen that his father was staring at the musical instrument and he gave his father a gentle jab on the arm. "Come on dad," he said. "It won't hurt if you try again."

"Sofu, you play some?" Riptide asked as he handed the guitar to his grandfather.

"I haven't played this since Lilly died. I'm not sure if I even remember how."

"Not likely dad," Tarlong said with a grin. "Go ahead."

Marcus took a breath as he held the precious gift once more and let his fingers strum over the strings before he made the adjusts on the tuning pegs. He tested and adjusted more until he was satisfied. "Anyone have a song in mind?"

Riptide had the only one that came to his mind and it was one he missed hearing. "Sofu, do you Binks Sake?"

"Who doesn't know it," Marcus said.

Soon the familiar tune filled the air as the mako played the old beloved song that Riptide had always heard since he was little. How he missed hearing it and his Uncle Brook singing it as he played on his violin. It was hard not to cry some as such a memory. He missed his uncles so much, especially his Uncle Luffy.

"Rip?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes as Skie gently took a hold of his hand and he gave her a smile. "I'm okay," he said with a smile. "I was just remembering a childhood memory."

"Did Lilly have one she liked to hear you play?" Skie asked politely.

"She did," Marcus replied. He closed his eyes and he almost heard her voice again. Fingers traced over the soundhole and his other hand flowing over the frets. The words came to him so easily again and for the first time since her passing did Marcus sing his heart out.

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

I hope I get the chance to travel the world

And I don't have any plans

I wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is a prize

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

"_One of these days you are going to get tired of hearing me sing that song," Marcus said _

_The young woman that sat next to him looked at him before she laid her head against his shoulder. "Why would I get tired of hearing you sing especially when that is my favorite song?" _

"_What am I going to do with you?" he asked, leaning down some. _

"_Love me?" _

_Marcus smiled before he kissed her deeply and passionately. "Have I told you how much I love you?" _

_Lilly laughed. A laugh that sounded like joyous music to his heart. "Everyday my love." _

"_Good because I promise to keep telling you that until you are old and grey with age." _

"_I love you, Marcus," she said as she caressed his cheek. _

As the final cords of the song faded into the air Marcus opened his eyes, his vision somewhat blurry from the tears that wanted to fall. _I never have stopped loving you, Lilly. _

**The song Wake Me Up by Avicii felt was the perfect song for Marcus to play and it is my favorite one to listen to when I write. So I'm dedicating this chapter to my fellow writer and best bud, Malchior the Draco. Happy Birthday buddy! **


	24. Chapter 24: Black and White

Chapter 24: Black and White

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Zanfar in his demon horse form walked down a hidden foot trail that led to one of the many roads that connect the towns and village of the island. He snorted shaking his head as a light rain started to fall and the hiss of the flames as the rain fell upon him, was enough to bother him. He had learned that he could douse his flaming mane and tail that it could easily be replaced with the hairs of both mane and tail. So naturally, Zanfar looked like a very large horse that appeared to be lost.

Ryder had told him to see if he could find where the white sawtooth and his companions had gone. The zoan user knew they couldn't have gotten far especially since the mako was very badly injured. He had returned to the stream where they had seen the guardian and for some unexplained reasoned Zanfar decided not to stay long moving off to the walking trail he was now on. His mind though was on his sister and her twisted desire for Stryker. _How could she even want to be with him? _he wondered as he paused at the road. Even the thought of Zanee and Stryker together caused him to visibly shake.

The snapping of a twig caused him to swing his head toward the direction and he moved back until he felt he was hidden enough that he could still keep watch. A few minutes passed before he saw the ones that were known as the Protectors and it was a mixed group of Peacekeepers, Trackers, and Fighters, but it was clear to him that something was wrong, very wrong. The group seemed very jumpy and he noticed that some of them were injured. What had happened?

He debated whether or not he should follow them and even help them. Zanfar shook his head wondering why he even considered such a thing. Ever since his encounter with the white sawtooth hybrid, he found himself at a crossroads. He wasn't the only one either.

A day ago...

"I want you to see if you can find where this hybrid and his friends may have gone," Ryder said.

"After that?"

Ryder remained silent as they walked to where Ruby was recovering. Zanfar was horrified when he saw the sawtooth mermaid and how badly injured she was. He watched as Ryder went to her bedside and took her hand, caressing it in a manner that was very intimate. Ruby managed to open her eyes and gave the black tiger shark a weak smile.

"Are you feeling better, love?" Ryder asked.

"A little," she said weakly. "When will we leave?"

"Soon love," Ryder said. "Soon I promise and then we can live somewhere safe."

"I would like that," Ruby said suddenly tired.

"Rest my heart and trust me to handle this," Ryder said leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

Zanfar followed the Fishman as they left Ruby. The zoan user looked Ryder and he began to wonder what the tiger shark was planning. They walked through the temple until they reached the main entrance and once Ryder made sure they were alone did he speak his mind.

"My brother is becoming more and more dangerous and it will be only a matter of time before he clearly loses it," Ryder said. "I want you to find that hybrid."

"When I do?" Zanfar asked.

"Return to me and we plan our next move."

~~.~~.~~

"Ryder is planning a revolt against his own brother," Zanfar said to himself.

He decided to follow the Protectors to see where they would go. He stayed a safe distance from them but soon became aware that they were being followed. Zanfar looked back and saw nothing but he knew that someone or something was following. Was there a chance it was one of Stryker's ninja? No, that would be unlikely because Stryker made sure his ninja eliminated anyone that followed. If it was not them then who else could it be?

_Wait? This OVerbite that was once mentioned. _Zanfar thought as he stood in the road still watching._ Stryker said he was becoming a problem. Could it be him that is following? _

Knowing he delayed longer than he should have the zoan user picked up his pace and once more caught sight of the group of Protectors. They were just on the outskirts of a mountain town and Zanfar paused lifting his head. His nostrils flared as he caught a scent that he actually recognized and there other scents that he remembers as well. _The white sawtooth. He is here! _

It was late into the night before Riptide and Skie decided to call it a night. Tarlong soon decided to call a nite himself and the three of them had hardly stepped outside the tavern when Hoji hurriedly came up to them. "I need you to come with me," he said.

"Is something wrong?" Riptide asked.

"I am afraid so."

"Uncle could you-,"

Tarlong nodded. "I'll get dad and we'll meet you."

The white sawtooth gave him a nod and he followed the old manta ray to what was a building meant for storage. He led Riptide inside where there were at least thirty-some Protectors and they looked like they went through hell. They looked up at him the moment he entered.

"What happened?" Riptide asked as he looked at Hoji.

"I do not know, but it is clear that they were attacked," he said. "Some of them are in need of medical treatment."

"I need you to bring Skie so she can tend to the injured."

Hoji bowed. "As you wish."

The ancient karate master left and soon returned with not only Skie but with Tarlong and Marcus. Marcus had even brought Riptide's kiribachi and the white sawtooth was grateful that his grandfather did so. Those Protectors that were not injured just stood to stare at Riptide as if he held some answer to whatever had happened to them. He motioned them to follow him and he led them to the tavern and to a back room where they would have privacy.

"What happened?" Riptide asked.

The Protectors all hung their heads some of them looked at one another. It was clear that they were unsure if they should even speak. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Marcus growled. "You won't speak because Longtooth and Blade are not here? You need them to hold your hand? Well too damn bad, you damn bunch of pussies! No one is going to hold your hand here."

Tarlong looked at Marcus in shock. "Dad!"

The mako shook his head. "Don't even think about giving me, 'that is mean to say' speech," he said. "I have been here for a damn good part of my life and believe me, some of this lot is damn little girls. I don't know how Longtooth or Blade even put up with some of them."

"Is it true?!" one of the Protectors, a peacekeeper suddenly blurted out. "Is it true that Longtooth is dead?!"

"What?" Riptide looked at the poor Protector in shock. "Who told you that?"

"Bet ya fifty beli I can tell you who said it?" Tarlong said.

Riptide looked at his uncle and he knew as well who would say it. "Overbite," he said angrily.

Another Protector, a woman who was barely out of her teens spoke up with tears in her eyes. "Overbite told us that Longtooth was dead," she said. "He told us that we had two choices. We were to swear loyalty to him or we could leave and if we did...he would hunt us down."

"Damn him," Marcus said.

"Longtooth is not dead," Riptide said and the room was filled with gasps and some of the Protectors broke down crying tears of relief. "I had him taken to a temple where his injuries could be properly attended to. What I need from all of you is to tell us what happened."

"We left when we had a chance only to take what we could." answered one the trackers. "Some of us though left with their families so no harm would befall them."

"Where did they go?" Hoji asked.

Another Protector, a fighter answered. "They went to Lady Shella."

"Lady Shella?" Riptide said. "Who is she?"

"The leader of the temple where Longtooth was taken," Marcus said. "I have no doubts that ole' snag tooth will get word of what has happened and he won't take this shit lying down either."

Riptide was quiet as he thought. "I need to send word to Longtooth and have him and Blade meet us here."

"Rip, let me do it," Tarlong said. "Garth will need to know that dad is okay."

Riptide opened his mouth when Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him," he said looking his grandson in the eye. "His needs to clear some of the guilt he's been feeling and better to let Garth know that I am still among the living. You need to check on the injured and let them know that Longtooth is far from dead."

"What will you do, Sofu?"

"Hoji and I will find out what happened to them on their way here."

"Okay," Riptide said. "Get me when you have the answer."

Hoji bowed. "Of course."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide was almost to the building where Skie was looking after the injured when Saw spoke. _He is here. _'

"He?"

_One of the flames. _

"The demon horse." Riptide looked around searching for him. "Saw, do you know he is?"

_Yes. _

The marked blade glowed and the guardian emerged in her shark form clearly agitated. Riptide could feel her agitation and it was clear she had not forgotten that the zoan user was a threat to him. "Saw, I think it best if you take your other form," he said. "I do not know how the town's folk will react if someone happens to see you in your true form."

_Daifu, would you feel better? _

"I would, my little one."

Saw glowed changing her shape and shrinking until she was that of a little sawtooth girl. Riptide gave an encouraging smile as he placed a hand on the top of her head.

"Amazing."

The white sawtooth hybrid swung his head in the direction of the voice. Standing just near the wooden fence that surrounded the meadow was a human male that stood 5' 8' ' tall with skin that was almost pale and a scrawny build. His face was long with bony cheeks and a short beak-like nose. His eyes were beady and were an interesting golden red color and short windswept hair that was a blood-red in color which even matched his Norse skipper goatee. He wore a brown leather jerkin with a stand-up collar with buckle straps that were fasteners for the front. His pants were knee-length brown knickers that were held up by a black leather belt with a steel loop and he had leather wrist bands on both arms.

Riptide glared at him as he recognized the voice of the zoan user, "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak with you," he said.

"Speak?" Riptide bared his teeth at him. "Why should I speak with the likes of you? You nearly killed my sofu!"

To his own shock, the zoan user fell to his knees keeping his hands raised. It was clear that he surrendered but still, Riptide did not trust him. _There is a good chance that his sister could be nearby, ready to attack if I dare let down my guard. _

As if reading his thoughts the zoan user shook his head. "My sister is not with me," he said. "She is with...Stryker."

_Daifu, he is not bad. _

"Saw, are you saying...that he is good?" Riptide looked bewildered.

_Yes, Daifu. _Saw looked at the zoan user. _He is sorry for hurting Hiijiji. _'

"I have no reason to doubt you." the white sawtooth hybrid said. "Saw says you are not bad and I trust her. So we may speak."

"Zanfar."

"What is that?" Riptide said.

"I am called Zanfar." he said. "I hope to know your name. I am finding the white one very boring."

"White one? Is that what I am being called?" Riptide asked.

"By Stryker, yes," Zanfar said as he slowly lowered his arms resting his hands on his knees. "He is very interested in you."

"Why am I not surprised? I am known as Riptide."

Zanfar nodded. "Riptide. A good name." He suddenly got to his feet and looked behind him. "I think the ones who attacked your Protector friends may be close by."

"What?" Riptide strained his eyes searching. "I see nothing."

"I can hear them," Zanfar said. "They are keeping a safe distance. I have yet to figure out who they may be."

"We best fall back and hope that Longtooth and the others arrive before we have trouble," Riptide said.

Zanfar nodded. "If there is trouble, you can count on my aid."

Riptide looked at him. "I hope so, Zanfar."

~~.~~.~~

Longtooth was up and about and he was getting concerned that they had yet to receive word from Riptide. The mako was strolling the temple grounds with Blade. "It's been over a week," he said. "We should have heard something."

"I know." Blade said. "Ye don't think something bad has-,"

"Belay that talk!" Longtooth said. He looked at his friend. "You know better than to talk like that."

Blade hung his head. "I didn't mean to..."

The mako rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know, old friend, I know," he said.

The two leaders continued on and both taking note that nearly all the crew were doing what they had been asked to do. Of course, they took note of Destiny's absence as well as Shen's. Longtooth frowned on the young silver's lack of willingness to train. The mako had been told by Chizzara that Riptide had asked his sister to be his first mate and it seemed to him that she didn't really care at all that she was the second in command especially with Riptide's absence for the time being. _I will need to speak with the captain about this. _he thought. _Destiny maybe his sister, but sadly lacks respect toward him as captain. _

They paused to watch Slashback who was under the training of a master of various throwing weapons and the young sawtooth was improving every day in his skill which was good since he was staying away from Destiny for the time being. "I take ye heard about the little quarrel between the two?" Blade asked.

Longtooth nodded another sign Destiny needed some proper discipline and soon. Perhaps he should oversee her before it got out of hand. He made a mental note to speak to Riptide or even Nami about it. Before they could move on there was someone shouting and Blade looked up just as some of their Protectors came onto the grounds and their families.

"Longtooth," he said.

"I see it too, Blade." his friend said before they hurried over to the Protectors. Seeing Longtooth some of the Protectors started crying while others looked as if they weren't sure what they were seeing. "What is wrong with all of you?"

"We were told that you were dead," Jewel said as she wiped the tears from her little niece's eyes.

"Dead?" Blade said. "Why that little piece of shit. Ye own son is telling lies about ye."

Longtooth closed his eyes and never had he felt such anger as he did now. His own son, his own flesh and blood had told his Protectors a lie. He loved his son still but it appears that wasn't felt by Overbite. His son was proving to be as dangerous as Stryker and he couldn't allow either to threaten his island home. "Jewel, are there more with you?"

The dolphin shook her head. "I do not know where they are," she said. "I hope they are safe."

It was then a messenger bird arrived landing on a nearby stone marker and it cocked its head. It seemed to be looking for someone and it would wait until whoever the message was for arrived. Blade and Longtooth at one another before the sawtooth gave a small nod leaving to get the crew. He returned with not only the crew but with Lady Shella and Granler along with the elders who were always at her side.

"Okay, bird." Blade said to it. "Find yer person that ye message is meant for."

The bird took his time before he settled his eyes on Garth. He beat his wings hovering a few inches before he settled on the stone again. "Garth, Dad is okay and he is eager to see you." the bird said perfect imitation of Tarlong. "Longtooth, Riptide has requested that you come as soon as possible with whoever you feel needs to come. Some Protectors arrived and there were a few injured. Once you're ready tell the bird and he'll lead you to where we are."

Longtooth looked at Garth who looked so relieved to finally receive news about Marcus. "Garth, you're coming," he said to which the mute bounty hunter nodded to. The mako looked over the crew thinking who else he wanted. "Blade, Chizz, Neeta, Gaff, Kaiuleale and Trapper you're coming as well. The rest of you, I advise that you continue training and I do mean training." He focused his attention on Destiny.

"I'm going with you as well," Nami said.

I'm fine with that." Longtooth said.

"We come too?" Long asked, looking at his mother.

"Honey, what did Longtooth ask you to do?" Nami said.

"To train," Long said. "Just miss Riptide.

"Before you know it, he'll be back here." Blade said as he gave to hybrid a gentle pat on the back.

"I hope you do not mind if I send Granler and Masta with you." Lady Shella said.

"Of course not," Longtooth said. "Let's gather what we may need so we can join the captain. The faster the better as well."

~~.~~.~~

Stryker was in a very good mood and Nanee had indeed pleased him, far more than his past lovers. He turned his head to the zoan user who lay sleeping next to him. How odd that it was this human female that pleased him. The black tiger shark propped himself up on an elbow as he trailed fingers lightly down her arm before he gently kissed the same arm. Nanee stirred as she woke and looked over the power-hungry Fishman.

"Did you sleep well, my huntress?" he asked fingers caressing her cheek.

"I did my lord," Nanee said.

"Lord Stryker!" said a voice outside his chamber.

Stryker gave a low throaty growl, he did not want to have any interruptions at the moment. "What is it?"

"Forgive the interruption, my lord." the speaker said. "I bring you news about the one you seek."

"You have news of this white sawtooth?"

"Hai."

"Go and speak with your messenger, my love," Nanee said as she traced her fingers down his scarred chest. "I shall wait here."

"I shall try not to keep you waiting too long, my fierce huntress." the black tiger shark whispered as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Once dressed Stryker stepped from his chamber where one of his more elite ninjas was kneeling. "Tell me what you know," he said just as Stryder arrived.

"The one you seek is in the mountain town of Carta." the ninja said as he slowly raised his head. "I also found of the ones called Protectors as well as the Zoan user, Zanfar."

"Zanfar?" Ryder looked at the ninja. "Are you certain that you saw him?"

"I am."

"So my love's brother thinks he can betray me?" Stryker said as he rubbed his chin. "Well, we shall see about this foolishness." He glanced over his shoulder with a truly evil grin. "Come, my huntress, we have a hunt that will soon begin."

Nanee emerged from the chamber in her full demon shark form. The ninja seeing her gasped in pure fear and his whole body shook. Smelling his fear was causing Nanee to growl and snarl with savage blood lust as her tail thrashed back and forth. Stryker was enjoying the sight of her in a primitive manner. She was indeed eager and willing to kill all who stood in his way. He rested a hand upon her head and she looked at him, waiting.

"Go ahead love," he said with a twisted grin. "Satisfy your hunger for you shall have more to hunt."

The ninja looked at Stryker in horror. "My Lord, I am loyal," he said as Nanee turned her attention back to him.

"I know," Stryker replied. "But she's hungry for the hunt."

Nanee roared as the poor ninja scrambled wildly before the zoan user pounced on him as a cat does with a mouse. Ryder looked away as the ninja's screams filled the room followed by the sound of crunching bones. His brother was truly mad and this he did not doubt any longer.

"Brother, gather up what ninja you feel we will need as well as a few more of my elite," Stryker said.

Ryder looked at him. "You do not plan to go to Carta, do you?"

Stryker looked at him briefly before turning his attention to Nanee who was feasting away from the body of the messenger. "Yes, I do," he said with a chuckle. "I did promise Nanee a hunt and I do not plan on denying her that." Nanee looked up with a short growl. "See? She is eager as I am."

"As you command, brother," Ryder said with a bow before he left.

~~.~~.~~

It was a full day before Longtooth arrived with the others and the reunion was well received. Seeing Longtooth alive was the most emotional reunion for the Protectors that were there. Some went as far as to hug the mako with others who lost it emotionally. Riptide stood off to the side with Skie with Saw between them watching.

"Riptide!" Nami was relieved to see her firstborn and threw her arms around him. "I was so scared when you sent that message about being attacked."

"I'm okay, mother," he said hugging her back. "Sofu is doing well."

"Where Tarl at?" Chizzara asked looking around for cigar-chomping sawtooth.

Riptide nodded to the tavern off to their right. "Sofu and Uncle Tarl are in there." he looked at Garth. "He really wants to see you."

"Come on Garth," Chizzara said and the pair hurried off to the tavern.

"Hey Rip," Gaff said, taking notice of Saw. "When did you have time to have a kid?"

"Really?" Neeta said giving the kuda hybrid a hard smack alongside the head.

"Hate to disappoint you, but Saw is not what she appears to be," Riptide said as he hugged the guardian closer to his leg.

"What are ye talking about?" Blade cocked his head some. "I'm seeing a little sawtooth girl and a pretty little one as well."

"Yeah, how can she be different?" Kaiuleale asked.

"Kaiul, you remember the old stories we used to hear when we were little?" Skie asked. "The ones about the six guardians?'

"Yeah," Kaiuleale said then he looked at Saw. "Wait? Are you telling me-,"

_Daifu, am I allowed? _

"Go right ahead," Riptide said. "Just remember to do as I have asked you to do."

_I will Daifu. _

No one was ready for the little girl to become almost ghost-like before she grew, changing her shape. There were startled cries as Saw took her true form but she stayed to the true size of a nearly five-foot-long sawtooth and circled quietly above. Masta was shaking his head unsure he was really seeing one of the guardians.

"The legend is true," he said as he stared awe.

"It is indeed," Hoji said as he appeared at his old friend's side. "It seems the boy is more gifted than old masters of the past."

Granler who had brought Zieg and Ore, young pike Fishman was staring at Saw before he turned his attention to Riptide. "Lady Shella spoke truly," he said. "You are indeed the one in her visions."

"What do ye mean by that?" Blade asked.

"Lady Shella spoke of the guardians return and when they did return, their new master would make them far more powerful."

"How?" Trapper asked.

"She did not say." the moray eel replied. "That is only known to the master of the guardians."

"So far I haven't done anything that would make Saw anymore powerful," Riptide said. "How I would do that is pretty unclear to me. If no one minds I rather we go inside to talk." He looked at Saw. "Let's go, Saw."

The guardian dipped her blade like a nose before resuming the form of a little girl who was more than happy to be picked up by her father.

~~.~~.~~

Tarlong was quietly going over his father's revolver while Marcus played a tune on the guitar. They glanced over once and while over to Zanfar who was sitting over near the fireplace eating a meal. They were both leary of the zoan user, but Riptide ensured them that he was on their side and Zanfar went as far as to beg Marcus' forgiveness.

"Once I know you are not a threat to my family will I give it to you." the mako said.

It might have been harsh, but Marcus was not so willing to take a chance with the one who nearly killed him. _I pray my grandson does not regret his decision with this zoan user. _

"Tarlong!"

Both Marcus and Tarlong looked up just as Chizzara and Garth came in and seeing Chizzara, Tarlong was on his feet. "Chizz!" The giant of a sawtooth was on his feet and he easily scooped the woman he loved so much into his arms. "I missed you, woman!"

"I missed you too, you big lug," Chizzara said before she kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Perhaps you two should get a room," Marcus said with a light chuckle.

The two lovers blushed as Marcus rose to his feet giving the pair a humorous grin. Garth seeing their father rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Marcus hugged him back. "It's okay, son," he whispered to Garth. "Your brother looked after me. I think he does deserve some forgiveness from his brother."

Garth looked over at his brother and he walked over, hand signing to Tarlong. "It's okay Lil brother," Tarlong said before he pulled his brother into a hug. "I still love you."

Riptide with the others came in and the sawtooth motioned for Zanfar to join them. The zoan user kept near the hybrid his head bowed. He nearly jumped as the hybrid rested a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at Riptide. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Trust me," Riptide said.

"I do."

"Who is this?" Kaiuleale asked.

"That is the guy who tried me," Marcus said giving Zanfar a hateful look.

"Again I am sorry for what I was ordered to do." Zanfar.

"This the zoan user?" Neeta asked giving him a look over. "How could he almost kill you?"

"His demon horse form is a little impressive," Riptide said. "I can assure you him and I had a nice long talk. Zanfar wants to join us."

"Is that so?"

Riptide and the others whirled around as a black tiger shark covered with scars came in with several armed men. The sight of him caused Longtooth and Blade to glare at him with pure hate. "How dare you show your face here, Stryker," Longtooth said.

With a grin, Stryker looked at Longtooth and Blade, "Come now how can you-,"

Longtooth drew his sword, snarling. "Don't you dare speak to us as if we're still shipmates, acting as if nothing has happened!" he said.

Blade nodded as he touched his metal nose, "I lost part of my nose." His voice was seething with rage. "Ye led the crew into a trap, one ye planned with the navy."

The tiger shark placed a hand on his scarred chest, looking surprised and hurt, "Me? My old shipmates think-,"

"THINK!" Longtooth was on the verge of snapping, "THINK! We know! I saw what you did."

Arching an eyebrow, Stryker looked at the mako. "What I did," he mused. "What have I done?"

The mako was shaking as tears spilled down his face at the memory of that night, "You….murdered him. The captain had a wife and you took his life!"

Riptide and everyone gasped, eyes glued to the black tiger shark. The shark chuckled and soon he was laughing, his innocent look became demonic. "He was a fool," he said. "A weak-minded fool as was his dear wife."

"What does that mean?" demanded Blade.

A cruel smile crept on Stryker's face, "That's right. You never knew what became of poor Ariel."

"What did ye do to her?" Blade said.

Stryker gave them a sick twisted smile. "I made her my wife until she bored me then I got rid of her."

"Ye-," Blade screamed in rage.

"-bastard," Tarlong lifted the heavy table and hurled it at Stryker and his men striking them. The force took them across the room and actually through a wall.

"Holy shit." Marcus looked at his son. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"Same here," Longtooth said.

Before the crew had even moved more of Stryker's ninja came charging yelling wild war cries to face Longtooth, Blade and their Protectors. "Captain, ye best see if that piece of shit is damn dead!" Blade yelled as he broke the neck of one the ninja. "We got these bastards!"

~~.~~.~~

Ryder sighed as he sat with the rest of their men, waiting. "Let's go, brother," he muttered.

Suddenly the side of the tavern exploded as something came crashing through where it smashed into a chicken coop destroying it. As their men rushed inside, Ryder went over to the remains of the destroyed chicken coop, chickens scattered squawking their heads off. He looked back toward the destroyed section of the tavern wall wondering if this had been caused by the white hybrid until he saw Tarlong emerge first. Ryder's eyes widen at the very height of the bounty hunter. _He's a giant of a sawtooth! _

Hearing a noise behind him Ryder looked to see his brother emerge from the wreckage looking beyond pissed. Stryker was covered from head to toe in feathers, broken eggs, and crap and Ryder bit his own bottom lip so he did not burst out laughing. It was one hell of a funny sight as the whole town gathered and upon seeing Stryker broke out laughing which made the tiger shark madder.

"Kill all in this town!" he screamed.

Ryder paled at his brother's rage. "The whole town," he said. "Brother, there is no-,"

Stryker seized him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, "You dare question me?" He hurled his brother across the street right into Tarlong. Both sharks fell backward. "NO ONE DARES QUESTION MY ORDERS! I WANT THIS TOWN SPILLING ITS BLOOD!"

"No, brother!" Ryder said as he scrambled back to his feet, his karambit drawn. "I will not let you spill any more innocent blood!"

Stryker glared at his brother. "Are you challenging me, brother?"

"I am!"

Riptide blinked at the other black tiger shark who now stood in front of them. This was Stryker's brother and he slowly remembered him. _I wanted to kill him and I would have if Sofu had not stopped me. _The white sawtooth grabbed Ryder by the arm drawing his attention. "Don't be a fool in challenging your own brother," he said.

"I may be a fool but I can't stand by and let his madness continue." the other tiger shark said. "Stryker has hurt enough people especially the one I grew to love."

Stryker heard him and laughed. "Who would that be?" he asked with a sneer. "Ryder, do not tell me you were foolish enough to fall for that little whore, Ruby?"

"Don't you dare call her that in my presence, you cold-hearted power-crazed fool!" Ryder yelled before he charged.

"Stop!" Riptide yelled.

"NOW NANEE!" Stryker yelled.

Ryder realized too late his mistake as Nanee in demon shark form came charging from out of nowhere. He screamed as the female zoan user sank teeth and claws into his flesh and they hit the ground. Nanee showed no mercy as she brutally attacked Ryder.

"RYDER!" Riptide screamed as he started toward the black tiger shark

"Riptide stop!" Marcus yelled.

"Blazing Knuckles!"

Zanfar in his hybrid form past Riptide. His right hand forming a hooven fist and with his hoof on fire, delivered a power punch right into the side of his sister's head. Nanee howled in pain as she felt like getting struck by a red hot iron. The attack sent her rolling over and over on her side until she stopped. The zoan user touched the burned side of her face and glared at her brother who now in his demon horse form, in pure hate.

"You dare attack me?" she hissed.

Zanfar returned her glare ears flattened back against his head. "I dare," he said as he lowered his head, all his legs spread out some. "Ryder is right. You and Stryker are truly mad and you both must be stopped." And then his whole body was surrounded by intense flames. "Stop you, I will."

**Looks like Zanfar and Ryder have switched sides. The big question is can Zanfar even stop his sister?**


	25. Chapter 25: Transformation

Chapter 25:Transformation

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's. **

Zanfar and his sister continued their staredown. Had it truly come down to this? Zanfar never felt so torn as he did at this moment knowing that he would have to take the life of his own sister. "Nanee," he said. "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking the side...of a mad man?"

"Talk," Nanee said with an angry hiss. "That is all you seem to do anymore, brother. It just proves how weak you are."

"Weak?" Zanfar shook his head. "How can you say that about me? I'm your brother. Have you forgotten that if it wasn't for me that you have shared the same horrible fate that befell our entire village, to our poor mother and sisters? Have you forgotten that terrible day, Nanee?"

Nanee snarled. "That is the past and I could care less about our damn family! They were all weak, all of them!"

"Weak?!" Zanfar looked at her with his eyes clearly reflecting the shock of her words. "By the gods, how can you say such things? We lost everything that day and you stand there and tell me you could care less?! Tears flowed down his face as he shifted his attention to Stryker. "What have you done to my sister, you monster?! You have poisoned her with your dark words, tainted her gentle loving soul with your vileness!"

Stryker grinned at Zanfar. "I have done nothing," he said. "It was already there and you were too blind to see it. Nanee saw what I offered and she took it." The power-hungry tiger shark looked at Nanee. "However you wish to end this do it, my love though do keep it entertaining."

"Of course," Nanee said. "And what of the one you have been seeking? Do you wish for him to remain among the living?"

Stryker looked at Riptide who was glaring daggers at him. "I would hate to lose such a prize, my love."

The female zoan user gave a small nod. "Alive and unharmed, but the rest are indeed my prey?"

"Of course they are," Stryker said with a sick twisted grin. "I promised you a hunt did I not?"

"Blazing Charge!"

Nanee looked just Zanfar charged towards her his body cover in flames, that was glowing larger and wilder as the ground and anything around him burst into flame. Nanee somehow managed to avoid his attack much to the surprise of all.

~~.~~.~~

"Damn it," Granler said. "That stupid fool will set the town on fire."

"Zanfar, you need to stop or you'll destroy the town!" Ryder shouted as he slowly got to his feet, blood flowing from his wounds and dripping onto the ground.

Riptide was at the injured shark's side, "Ryder, you need your wounds-,"

"No," Ryder snapped refusing to look at the hybrid. "It doesn't matter if I live or die. What matters is that I stop my brother."

"Ryder, don't be a damn fool," Longtooth yelled at him. "You're injured and the captain is right, you need those wounds looked at."

"Listen to us ye damn baka," Blade said. "We know ye want to make up for what happened to our old captain and ye be right about yer brother, but ye can't fight in ye condition."

Stryker had turned his attention away from the fight between Zanfar and Nanee to look at Riptide and the others in amusement. "Best listen to your old shipmates, dear brother." he said. "You were never a match for me or our dear departed brother. Which reminds me...which one of you cursed lot killed my brother?"

Tarlong snarled as he glared at the older brother, "That would have been me, you wack job. Nobody and I mean nobody threatens the ones I love and gets away with it."

"Surely, I have a right to know your name?"

Tarlong Swordblade, son of Marcus and brother to Arlong and Garth!"

Stryker tilted his head studying Tarlong before he chuckled. "Ah," he said. "You must be the stupid one Kira spoke of."

"Kira?!" Tarlong did not hide the look of surprise along with the sudden hate reflected in his face. "Are you saying that insane blue shark is god damn loose?"

"He is somewhere in the Grand Line," Stryker replied, taking not to Garth's reaction. The mute sawtooth was clearly rattled. He was scared, very scared. "Ah, the one that Kira almost killed."

Hearing the remarks from Stryker caused Marcus to look at his sons and the sight of frightened Garth was enough to anger him. "Who do you think you are, you bastard?" the longfin mako said, glaring at Stryker. "How dare you insult my sons?"

Stryker looked at Marcus a frown upon his face as he studied him long and hard. "Without the scruff of the beard you once had I took me longer to recognize you," he said. "You had so many names but you were best known as Marcus the whip. I am correct, am I not?"

"Who I once was no longer matters," Marcus said. "All I know is that you have threatened not only my family but others who are innocent."

It was then there was a scream and everyone looked. "NO," Ryder cried out with horror. "ZANFAR!"

Zanfar was in serious trouble as his sister fueled by a mad lust for blood had overpowered him in his demon horse form, pulling onto his side. His screams filled the air as Nanee claws pierced his flesh and she clamped her fierce sharp teeth around his throat. Zanfar was in pure hell as pain beyond anything imaginable wracked his mind and it intensified so badly that he couldn't even call upon the flames he had controlled. His eyes locked on the eyes of his sister and he saw the horrible, horrible truth. The sister he once knew and loved so dearly was truly gone replaced by the monster that would kill him. _Help me! Someone...HELP ME!  
_

Granler looked at Zieg and Ore, "Kill her!"

"What?! Granler no!" Masta looked at his friend who charged alongside his young charges.

"Stop you fools!" Hoji shouted.

"Surrender or-," The sea horse fish-man screamed as Nanee leaped on him and ripped his chest open with her claws, bathing her in blood

Ore had frozen and it cost him his life. Driven by the taste and smell of blood Nanee lashed out with her claws tearing his head from his body. Stryker was laughing as he enjoyed the violent deaths of the two young fighters. Granler was frozen in horror at the sight.

"Tarlong, tell me you and Garth have bullets with Seastone in them," Marcus said.

Tarlong looked at him, "Seastone bullets, I don't know-," he paused as Garth dugout and held up two bullets and his rifle. "Guess we do."

Marcus looked at his son as he pointed right at Nanee. "Kill her," he said.

Riptide looked at his grandfather in horror. "Sofu, you can't-,"

"She's a damn rogue," Marcus said. "She's become the very thing I told you about. She is a killer and whatever humanity she had is gone."

Riptide looked at Nanee who was feasting upon Zieg's remains. His grandfather spoke the truth as he looked at the female zoan user. "Mother, please forgive me," he said looking at his mother before he handed his blade to her.

She looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean forgive you," she said.

"Shark Throw!"

Like Arlong's shark on Tooth, Riptide shot at Nanee like a torpedo his mouth open wide. A howl of pain erupted from the zoan user as the hybrid bite on her neck with the power that was born to him. Lifting her as if she was nothing then throwing above him letting her fall to the ground.

"Nanee!" Stryker screamed as he watched her hit the ground hard.

Nami could only look at her oldest and saw the reason he asked for her forgiveness. Riptide had to become someone he hated, he had to become like Arlong for this. 'He has to become his father to do what needs to be done.'

Riptide closed his eyes focusing and remembering something he learned while growing up in Cocoyashi Village. The white sawtooth, like Jimbei and merfolk, had a unique ability to communicate with fish.

~~Flashback~~

"_Help! Someone help me!"_

_Riptide was simply enjoying an early morning swim heard the cry and followed it to a female scarred great white shark who was badly entangled in a fishing net. Her distress was overwhelming as was her fear. The hybrid knew it was death to any fish caught and unable to swim. "Calm," he said. "I'll get you free." _

"_Hurry," the female said. "Please hurry. I...can not...breath…" _

_Never had Riptide tore a net to pieces as he did that day. The great white was so close to death and once free, she started to sink. Her strength is gone. The hybrid acted fast getting underneath her letting her belly rested on his back. He swam carrying the tired shark until she regained her strength. To watch the very grace of a shark so old simply amazed the young sawtooth. _

"_I owe you my life," she said. _

"_I'm glad I was able to help." Riptide said. "Wait, we're talking. I am talking with-," _

"_It seems you are gifted with the voice that is only known to the merfolk. I must admit that you are the first of your race that I have spoken to." _

"_I am the first?"_

_To hear a shark laugh was unique. The great white's body seemed to vibrate as she laughed. "You seem surprised," she said. _

"_I am," RIptide said. "I didn't know I could speak...fish." _

"_My, you are an amusing young pup. I do owe you my life and one day I will repay you." _

"_Teach me." _

"_Teach you? What could I teach you?" she asked circling around him. _

"_The shark," he said. "I want to learn the way of the hunter." _

"_Such an odd thing to ask when it was born to me. I was born with the instincts to live, hunt and that I passed onto the pups I give birth to." _

"_If you can not teach me," Riptide said. Would it be wrong to share what you know?" _

"_Hm, that may be possible." _

~~End Flashback~~

_Nanny did teach me how to sense the electrical pulses that are produced by the beating of a heart. _ Riptide watched Nanee who got to her feet glaring at him.

Something that was only usable in water, Riptide had learned to use on land and he sensed the very electrical pulses of Nanee's pounding heart. He had to time the opening and the very strike needed. Riptide bent his legs waiting. Nanee let loose a roar and ignoring Stryker's screams of stopping, charged.

Riptide counted before he tapped into the ability of his Hidden Fury, with a burst of speed he came at Nanee. Riptide remembered the speed Nanny had shown and the powerful strike of the great white. With his left raised, Riptide struck Nanee in the chest as he passed her, bringing the power of his strength that was also part of the Hidden Fury, but he went beyond that. The power of the strike was increased by at least five. He skidded to a stop near Zanfar who returned back to his normal form and was laying on his stomach weakened from loss of blood as the injures wrought onto him. "It's over," Riptide said.

"Over?" Zanfar looked toward his sister.

Nanee had stopped and was slowly turning for another charge when she coughed, blooding spewing forth. She turned her head to look at Stryker as she shifted from her demon shark form. "Stryker," she rasped reaching out for him before she dropped dead. Silence followed as Stryker stared at her before he dropped to his knees taking Nanee's lifeless body arms, fingers caressing her face. His jaw trembled before the black tiger shark threw his head back screaming out with grief.

"Riptide, he-," Kaiuleale said.

"Aye, the captain did what needed to be done," Longtooth said. "He had to take a life."

"Nanee," Zanfar whispered.

"You-," Stryker said with a snarl as he looked at the hybrid. "You took the life of the one I held most dear! You killed my Nanee!"

"I did what needed to be done and that was to stop a rogue killer," Riptide said. "Take her and leave while I still have some mercy left. Take her and go, Stryker."

The black tiger shark rose cradling Nanee's close to him. "I will make you pay for this, white one," he said. "You will pay for this."

Some of the Protectors started forward. "I said let them leave," Riptide said.

The Protectors paused looking at the hybrid. Surely he did not mean that? Longtooth glared at them, "You heard him. Let them leave."

Stryker backed away as what was left of his ninja followed. "We will meet again. I promise you that."

Once Stryker was gone, Riptide dropped to a knee clearly exhausted. Nami and Skie rushed to his side as Blade and Longtooth helped Ryder to his feet who could only stare at the hybrid. "He is not normal for a hybrid," he said.

"The captain certainly is not," Longtooth said.

"The lad will be full of surprises for sure," Blade said. "Let's get ye injuries look after."

"What are two helping me?" Ryder asked. "I betrayed you both back when we shipmates."

"Ye challenged that brother of yers and knowing our captain, he will want ye to be part of this one," Blade replied.

Ryder stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

Longtooth shook his head. "The captain may still be young still but he does have a damn good eye when it comes to picking out a crew."

"Riptide," Nami said gently. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I had no choice, Mother. It had to be me that stopped her," Riptide whispered before he looked over to Skie as she looked after Zanfar. "Skie, how bad is he?"

"I think it would be wiser if you have Saw tend to these," she said before she got and left.

"Skie," Riptide said as he watched her go over to Masta who was looking after Ryder. _Have I lost her because of my actions?  
_

"You need to make her understand."

He looked up at Marcus who knelt next Zanfar. "She is right though. It is best if Saw uses her...gift of healing."

Riptide merely nodded and whether Saw knew or sensed that she was needed to guardian emerged from the blade but she remained in her true form. The sight of her caused all who saw her cry, but it was not fear. The sight of the one of legendary six seemed to fill the whole town and even the Protectors with hope as they watched the guardian sawtooth heal Zanfar.

_Daifu? _

Riptide did not look at her. He couldn't. Saw rested her head against Riptide's face and he reached outlaying his fingers on her blade-like nose. 'I'm sorry,' Riptide thought. 'You call me your father and I feel like I've become a monster.'

_Daifu is not bad! Never been bad. _

Had Saw heard his thoughts? Had the bond he had with her become so strong that they could speak just by his mere thought. 'Saw, I'm sorry that I feel the way I do at this moment, but I had to do something bad.'

_Daifu did what my last master did very, very long ago. _

'Saw, your last master had to take a life?' He looked at her as he sensed her sadness. It was overwhelming and felt like a heavy burden even to Riptide.

_Master did and he took my brothers away from me. _

'Took your brothers away? Saw, what reason did he have?'

_I can't remember. I just remember he looked at me and said I had to be put away. It was a cold place and it was so lonely. _

"I can understand that," Riptide said. "Loneliness can be frightening and it makes you feel different, scared and then you believe that no one wants you around because of something you may have not done or even did do."

Whether Riptide meant to say it out loud but Nami, Zanfar, and Marcus looked at him. It was clear that he was deeply troubled and he may even doubt himself. Getting to his feet Riptide walked off in total silence. Saw had taken her child form and was quick to follow him. Marcus and Zanfar looked at each other before they looked at Nami.

"Riptide looked upset," Marcus said. "You want us to go after him?"

"We better give him some time," Nami said.

"He shouldn't be alone," Zanfar said, getting to his feet. "He can't blame himself for what he had to do."

"It's not easy for him," Marcus said. "The boy has never had his life easy, has he?"

"Riptide carries the worse burden anyone can have and to look like Arlong," Nami said feeling guilty because she knew what he must have faced growing up. "It's like he's cursed because of it."

"It can't be helped that he is the twin to his father," Marcus said sadly. "One of us needs to go and check on him."

"I'll go."

They looked to see Skie standing not too far off, her eyes full of concern. The pinkish-white saw tooth turned her attention toward Riptide's direction. Marcus knew she was worried and also that she loved his grandson. "If you think you can help him, go ahead."

Skie smiled as she hurried off.

Riptide was sitting under the shade of a tree, looking so lost with Saw in his lap holding her to him. Skie approached him slowly. 'They look like father and daughter.' "Riptide, are you alright?"

He turned his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave and you looked upset so I thought you might want to talk," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Not really," he said, hugging Saw tighter. "I wish to be alone with Saw."

"Riptide," Skie placed a hand on his arm, "Look at me, please."

He obeyed. "I never told you how beautiful you are," he said as he reached up, caressing her cheek.

Skie blushed as she turned her head, "No I'm not."

"What do you mean," Riptide asked.

"I'm a freak," she said. "My coloring is wrong and no male-,"

"You are no freak," Riptide said, shaking his head. "Any male who doesn't want to be with you is not only blind but also a fool. Skie, I have loved you since the day we met and I doubted you felt that way toward me until the day you kissed me. Today though...you walked away from me and I realized I could never be the one you may truly want.."

His words took her by surprise and she stared into his eyes. He meant so much to her and to see him take Nanee's life had been difficult, but she knew he had to do it. If he didn't, who knows how many more she would have killed. Skie looked at Saw who was clinging to Riptide's eyes looking up to the one who was more of a father than a master to the guardian. "Would you accept me as your wife?" she asked. "One day?"

"What?" Riptide looked at her eyes wide.

Skie felt her face flush with embarrassment. "I asked if you would accept me as your wife," she said.

"My wife," Riptide blinked at her as a sense of pride filled him. "Of course I would! I would proudly call you my wife."

"Now isn't that just sweet."

Riptide and Skie jumped to their feet as Stryker stepped out from behind a tree grinning nastily. "Stryker" Riptide snarled. "What do you want now?"

The black tiger shark snarled as his eyes fell upon Saw. "So your guardian takes the form of a child," he said. "Give me the guardian, boy!"

"The hell I will let you take Saw," Riptide said before he handed Saw to Skie. "Skie, take Saw and go!"

_Daifu! _

"Riptide, I can't leave you," Skie said.

Riptide looked at her. "You can," he said. "I will not allow this crazy bastard to take my daughter from us! Now go!"

Skie hesitated not wanting to abandon the very man she loved, but she knew she had to. Riptide ordered her to go and Saw needed to be protected. She felt Saw struggling to want to get free to protect her father. Riptide looked at them one more time. "Saw, protect Skie! Do you hear me? Protect Skie and the others!"

_Daifu, I won't leave you! _

"My ninja, take the guardian and that female," Stryker yelled.

"Damn it Skie! GO!" Riptide yelled before he charged at Stryker.

He tackled the tiger shark and sank his teeth into the other shark's shoulder. Stryker roared out in pain before he responded back, sinking his own teeth right into Riptide's dorsal fin. Pain seared through his brain but Riptide fought harder than ever.

_Daifu! _

Riptide felt something hit his neck and he felt suddenly drossy. 'Saw, listen to me,' he could feel himself slipping into darkness. 'Listen to me...like a good daughter and do as I told you...to do." He collapsed.

"Riptide no," Skie screamed as Saw shifted to a mist drifting from her grip.

"Looks like I will get his little bitch," Stryker said as he looked at Skie.

Before Stryker and his ninja' eyes Saw took her true form and let loose a howl of pure rage as she became more solid as she underwent a transformation. The guardian pulsed a fiery red, growing, changing. She grew arms and legs that were roped with powerful muscles and armed with wicked looking claws even her body was muscular easily dwarfing Poseidon in height. She sat crouched with her tail curled around her staring straight at Stryker and his ninja. Skie was staring at Saw wondering if she was dreaming. 'Saw...she became something else.'

Saw shifted her attention to where Riptide lay and a growl rumbled forth. _Give me back my daifu! _

**Looks like Stryker might have angered one guardian who is determined to get back Riptide. **


	26. Chapter 26: Wrath and Promises

Chapter 26:Wrath and Promises

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's. **

Destiny had picked out another book when she suddenly dropped it as she gave a gasped. The sound of the book landing on the floor echoed in the library within the temple. Shen looked up to see her friend hugging herself and looking none too well. The Ordam was at her friend's side, "Des! What's wrong?!"

"Riptide," Destiny said, eyes staring into space. "My brother. Shen, my brother is in serious danger."

Slashback had stepped into the library and seeing Destiny, the young sawtooth rushed to her side. "Des," he said. "Des, are you ill?"

The silver shook her head. "No, my brother."

"Rip? Has something happened?"

"He's in danger, Slash. Terrible danger." Destiny said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

~~.~~.~~

Jimbei was doing some training with Long when the copper hybrid dropped crying out suddenly. "Long, what is it," the helmsman asked as he knelt by the younger sawtooth.

"Rip," he said looking at Jimbei with pain reflecting in his eyes. "Rip in trouble."

"Trouble?" Jimbei grew concerned. "What kind of trouble?"

Long shivered, "Bad. It bad."

~~.~~.~~

Stryker and his ninja stood staring at Saw who had transformed into something more monstrous. The guardian had grown legs and arms and she stayed by Skie "So this is one of the abilities of the legendary guardians," Stryker said. He shifted his attention to Riptide who lay unconscious not far from him. "The young fool has no right to have one of them. The guardians are meant for those who have the power to control them."

Saw kept her attention on Riptide trying to get him to get up. _Daifu? Daifu, get up. _'

Though she had transformed into a more powerful form, Saw was still, in fact, a child. Her past masters had relied on the power and the strength of her brothers over her and she felt so worthless because of that. Riptide had not done with her. He treated her more as a daughter always speaking kindly to her and showing kindness to her. To call him her father had not felt wrong since he said he looked at her as his daughter. She had wanted to protect him which led to her transformation. Now she was unsure what to do at all. She glanced at Skei who looked more frightened then she was.

'Saw, protect Skie! Do you hear me? Protect Skie and the others!'

_Daifu told me to protect her. Would she be Mama to me? Riptide is Daifu and his sofu is Hiijiji. She must be Mama and Daifu told me to protect her. I must do what Daifu said. I must protect Mama. _'

Without warning, there was a slight explosion by the Skie as chunks of grass and dirt went flying everywhere making Skie scream in terror. Saw roared as one explosion after another stored the ground up around her. The guardian turned using her body to shield Skei.

"What the hell is happening?!" Stryker demanded his eyes glazed over with absolute fury. "Who the hell is responsible for this?!"

"I grew tired of you standing and doing nothing."

The black tiger shark whirled to see Overbite standing by Riptide sneering down at the white sawtooth. "Who the hell do you think you are," he said. "You dare to challenge my orders, you arrogant young fool?"

The mako gave the tiger shark a nasty grin. "You don't own me, Stryker," Overbite said. "I do as I please and I have control of the Protectors now."

"Do you?" Stryker said with eyes narrowed. "You failed to kill your father."

Overbite's eyes grew wide at the news. "Impossible," he said. "There is no way that old fool survived."

"Oh but he has, boy." the black tiger laughed. "I just had a reunion with him and I can say he will kill you himself when he gets the chance."

"The hell he could," the mako replied with a short laugh. "I'm younger and stronger than he."

'The fool is already dead if he believes that.' Stryker thought. 'I know Longtooth far better and that snag tooth fool is more dangerous when angered.'

The rumbling growl that filled air caused both Stryker and Overbite to turn their attention to the source. Saw covered with dirt was glaring at them a look of rage filling her dark eyes. "How is that beast not dead," Overbite said stunned.

"You can't harm her you damn fool," Stryker said as he grinned. "That is a guardian and she belongs to the white one."

"Him?" Overbite looked down as Riptide before he glared at the sawtooth. With no reason at all, he delivered a vicious kick to Riptide's side enough to send him rolling. "I just see a dead sawtooth."

"Stop you fool!" Stryker shouted at him.

His warning came too late as Saw bellowed so loud that it could have shaken the heavens. Any wildlife nearby ran in panic as birds took to the sky. Overbite looked up just as a monstrous shadow fell upon him and he paled at the sight of an enraged Saw.

_YOU HIT MY DAIFU! _Saw snarled as drool ran down her teeth dripping onto the ground with a slight hiss. The guardian narrowed her eyes as Overbite who was backing away in pure fear. He stumbled falling onto his back as she leaned forward.

"Stryker, kill it!" Overbite screamed just before Saw snatched him in her jaws.

Skie screamed as Stryker and his ninja stood frozen in shock. Saw had been pushed to the edge and she had retaliated. Riptide was her daifu and she would protect him even if it meant killing. Stryker was quick to recover and he was grinning like mad. He had to capture her. Saw proved worthy of him and he wanted to control the guardian.

"Drug the guardian," he ordered. "I want this guardian!"

Seeing Riptide was away from Stryker and his ninja Skie rushed to him. "Rip," she said fingers stroking his scarred cheek. "You need to wake up. You have to wake up. Please."

"He won't be waking anytime soon my dear."

Skie looked up as Stryker came up to them. "You monster," she said. "What have you done to him?!"

"He's drugged and it will be hours before it wears off," Stryker said as he reached for her. "I'm going to make sure he is awake so he can watch me take you." Skie sank her teeth right into his hand and the tiger shook roared with pain and with his other hand, he gave her a vicious backhand that sent her sprawling onto her stomach. "You damn little bitch! You will pay for that!"

A shadow engulfed him and he turned to see Saw still standing. The guardian's back looked like a pincushion with countless darts. Unlike Overbite, he took advantage of the very danger he was in as he drew a dagger dropping to a knee. He placed the blade at Riptide's throat and he savored the look he saw in the eyes of the guardian. "You know either he will die," he said. "Either by you or me, he would die. You're not so foolish to risk losing him that way, are you?"

One of his ninjas came to his side. "Lord, the darts," he said. "They do nothing to the beast."

"You have those special smoke bombs, do you not?" Stryker asked eyes never leaving Saw.

"Hai."

"Aim for the face and make sure you do not miss."

The ninja nodded as he motioned for his comrades to him. "Use the special bombs," he instructed. "Aim for the beast's face.

Stryker's grin grew as he watched the smoke bombs that were filled with the sleeping drug explode on impact. Saw made a whining howl sound as she staggered back shaking her head back and forth. The guardian's eyes grew heavy as she slowly sank to the ground the drug finally taking effect. He didn't have time to savor his victory as the sound of pounding hooves followed by a neigh of challenge echoed.

"Impossible," he said. "Hurry you fools grab the white one! We leave. Now!"

~~.~~.~~

The sound of Saw's bellow was heard back in Carta and all who heard cried out in fear.

"What the hell was that?" Tarlong said.

"I would go with trouble," Gaff said. "And it came from the direction Riptide, Skie, and Saw are."

"The captain-," Blade looked at Longtooth.

"Damn it," Longtooth said. "The captain is in trouble! Move your asses blast it!"

Marcus glanced at Zanfar who had recovered well due to Saw's healing ability and a wild idea came to him. It was crazy but this was his grandson who was in danger and he wasn't willing to stand aside. "Tarl, give me your revolver," he said.

"Dad, what you-,"

"Damn it, boy! I'm not going to stand around and explain," Marcus said. "Give me your revolver!"

Tarlong did hesitate as he handed over one of the revolvers he carried. "Dad, do don't something stupid."

Marcus said nothing as he went to Zanfar. "You want my forgiveness? Well, this is the time to earn it."

Zanfar didn't ask and he had a good guess of what Marcus was going to ask of him. The zoan user shifted to full demon horse form keeping the flames of his mane out. Marcus grabbed a handful and pulled himself up onto his back. "Ow! You could have asked and I would have made getting on my back easier," Zanfar said as he looked back at the longfin mako.

"I have no desire to waste any more precious time," Marcus growled at him.

"You're not going alone," Nami said as she came up to Zanfar's shoulder.

Marcus gave no argument as he held out a hand to her, pulling up her behind him. "I have a feeling you might be the storm I need," he said.

"Oh you have no idea," Nami said.

"Marcus, what the hell are you thinking," Longtooth said giving the mako a stern look.

"Call it a rescue," he snapped. "Now get the hell out my way or I'll run you the hell down."

Zanfar gave a wild snort and leaped forward. The zoan user took off using his Blazing Charge but this time he had control of the flames. "What do you plan to do when we find them?" he asked.

"Something I was once very good at," Marcus said.

"Which was?" Nami asked.

Marcus glanced over his shoulder at the woman. "Shoot the hell first and then ask the god damn questions."

"Is that actually a wise idea?" Zanfar asked as he jumped over a fallen tree with ease.

"If you have been around as long as I have you don't give two shits about certain matters," the mako replied.

Zanfar gave a snort as he caught a slight whiff of the drug and came to a rearing halt almost throwing both Nami and Marcus from his back. He circled wildly on his hind legs shaking his head.

"What the hell is wrong with-," Marcus snapped at him as he reached behind him making sure Nami did not fall.

"Can't you smell it," Zanfar said. "There is something in the air in front of us."

Marcus took a small whiff and shook his head. Though the dose was small, he caught a faint effect of the drug Stryker had used on Saw. "Damn, we need to find a way to clear whatever that is away from us."

"How close can you get?" Nami asked.

Zanfar glanced at her. "Probably not much farther. Why?"

"Get a close you can," the orange-haired woman said. "I'll handle the rest."

"If you say so," the zoan user said nervously before he continued on. "I can't go any further. I'm sorry."

Nami said nothing as she stood up on Zanafar's back before she straddled Marcus' shoulders. Poor Marcus was wild-eyed not expecting the woman to do something like that. "Give a man some warning girl," he said as his face flushed some. "You just don't go and climb on someone's shoulders like that."

"You're the right height for this," Nami said.

"Height? Height for what?"

Nami pointed to one of the three segments of the Clima-Tact directly in front of them. "Gust Sword" A small bubble had formed at the tip which then burst shooting a gust of pressurized air at

"A whirlwind?" Marcus was impressed. "You certainly are a storm, aren't you?"

Nami flashed him a smile as she slipped off his shoulders and back down on Zanfar's back. "I'm just full of surprises," she said.

"I'll say," Zanfar said as he tossed his head. "You cleared the way."

"Good," Nami said. "Let's hurry!"

Zanfar arched his neck as he neighed a cry of a challenge as he charged onward. He burst into the clearing and came to skidding halt his eyes wide. "What happened?!"

"We're too late," Marcus said sliding off his back followed by Nami.

"Riptide!" Nami screamed his name over and over again as she looked for her oldest child. Nami was trying not to panic but it was hard not to. She would lose him not again. Being separated from her children had been hard enough and to finally be reunited with them was like it was after the two years she had been from Luffy and the others as tears welled up her eyes. She couldn't stand the very thought of something terrible happening to her precious boy.

"Oi Nami!"

The navigator looked to see Marcus waving her over to him and she rushed to the mako's side. Her eyes widened as the sight of Skie as Marcus rolled the poor girl over. The female sawtooth had a very nasty bruise around her left eye and cheek. There was also evidence of a head wound going by the blood that had dried on the right side of her face. "Marcus, what happened to her?"

He nodded to the small rock that was stained with blood. "Looks like she hit her head on that rock," he said. "She was hit pretty hard enough to knock out her going by the bruises on her face."

Zanfar having shifted back to his human form was looking around when he found dart upon dart on the ground soon followed by the remains of the special bombs. He blinked when he spot Saw who had transformed back to her child form and the zoan user scooped her up. "Saw," Zanfar said as he gave the guardian a gentle shake. "Saw. You need to wake up." He hurried over to Nami and Marcus, "I found Saw but I can't get her to wake."

"What." Marcus looked up at him. "Nami takes Skie. Let me have Saw."

Zanfar nodded as he slipped the unconscious guardian into Marcus' arms. The mako was careful as he gently shook her. "Saw, can you hear me? Saw?"

The guardian slowly stirred and she barely opened her open eyes. _Daifu?  
_

"No little one. It's your Hiijiji."

_Hiijiji?  
_

"Yes. You remember your Hiijiji, right?"

Saw's eyes open more and seeing Marcus threw her arms around his neck. _HIIJIJI!_

"Hush little one," Marcus said hugging her to him. "You're safe now."

"Riptide?"

Nami looked at Skie who was coming to. "Skie," she said carefully brushing the bangs of Skie's hair from her eyes. "Do you know what happened? Where's Riptide at?"

Skie seemed confused for a moment before she remembered. "Riptide!" she cried sitting looking around wildly. "No, he took him. He took Riptide."

"Stryker," Zanfar said. "Are you saying he has Riptide?"

Skie nodded before breaking down. Nami held the girl to her. "That bastard has my son," she said as a dark look crossed her face. "I'll make him pay if he hurts even a single hair on my son's head."

"Nami, there is nothing we do for," Marcus said bitterly. "We have no choice but to regroup with the others and go from there."

"But I know where Stryker would have taken him," Zanfar said. "There's an old ruined temple that he is using. We can easily go and get Riptide back."

"No."

"No?" Nami glared at Marcus. "How dare you say that? If we have a chance to get Riptide, I say we do it."

"And I'd rather not be sticking my head in a hornet's nest," he growled back. "I want to get my grandson back more than anything but we don't know the layout of the temple or how well it may be guarded. No, we must until Ryder is well."

"Ryder?" Zanfar said. "What could he do?"

"If anyone knows this nut better it will be his own brother. Ryder will be the key to getting Riptide back," Marcus said as he rose to his feet Saw securely in his arms. "For now we can do nothing but stay focused on what Riptide had wanted everyone to do and that is getting stronger. Once we do that then we'll go and get him back."

Marcus' words were painful to accept but Nami knew he spoke true. "I'm glad of one thing," she said.

"What is that?" Zanfar asked her.

It was hard not to cry more but Nami wasn't the only other person who would make Stryker regret taking Riptide. "That Luffy isn't here because if he was," she said. "He would destroy that place just to get Riptide back and beat the living hell of Stryker as well."

~~.~~.~~

"Who do-,"

Screaming

"...you think-,"

More screaming

"...you're messing-,"

Much more screaming

"...with!"

Riptide had come far faster than expected and with his wrists chained he proceeded to beat the living shit out of those who tried to imprison him. Stryker's ninja might have been skilled but faced with an enraged hybrid, they were nothing. The white saw shark stood among the dead bodies covered with blood and a look in his eyes that sent shivers down the surviving ninja. They stayed as far as they could from him.

"Come on," he snarled facing them. "Afraid to face me? For a bunch of fucking ninjas, you're nothing but wussies!"

He heard the sound of clapping, "You've exceeded my wildest dreams."

Riptide looked around the huge cavern they were in until his eyes fell upon Stryker who was standing not far from him with a sick twist grin on his face. He gave the tiger shark a murderous glare.

"When I was a child," Stryker said. "I heard tales about those born with Hidden Fury and how they and they alone could actually tap into their power and no one would ever know it. They were called the superior ones since they were the strongest among the entire Fish men race." He smiled at Riptide. "And you, my young friend are far stronger than any of them."

"For a Fish man, you're a sick twisted bastard," Riptide said. "Compared to the bastard who fathered me, he's a damn saint alongside you."

Stryker chuckled, "This coming from one whose human mother is no more than a whore-,"

Riptide went ballistic. He roared charging his opponent. He might care little for his father but his mother was a different matter. No one insulted her not in his presence. "MY MOTHER IS NOT A WHORE!"

Stryker stood smiling. _That's it. SHow me your Hidden Fury! Your strength, your power, show it to me!  
_

Riptide was almost on him when the hybrid was suddenly sent flying. He slammed into the far opposite side of the cavern with such force that part of it collapsed, burying him. Stryker glared at the whale shark who suddenly appeared. Leviathan scratched at the scar Riptide had given him and he had a satisfied look on his face.

Stryker was far from pleased, "Damn you, he belongs to me!"

Turning slowly Leviathan snarled, "Belongs to you? Is that so? Well, I say where he belongs and that is dead!"

"I've had it with you," Stryker reached for one of the many different size swords that hung on the wall next to him.

"My Lord, look!"

Stryker and Leviathan looked to see Riptide standing up and he shook the debris from his hair. The hybrid, before the eyes of all who watched him, snapped the thick heavy chains as if they were nothing. He kept his head down, his hair hiding his eyes.

"He's no Fish-man!"

"He must be a demon that was born to look like one!"

The remaining ninja fled leaving only the two shark men. Riptide slowly lifted his head his eyes reflecting the fury burning deep within him. He threw his head back unleashing a battle cry that echoed throughout the cavern, "Shaaaa!"

"Come on boy! Let's finish what we started that day," Leviathan said as he charged. "Wha-, He's gone!"

Riptide had literally vanished and Leviathan looked around before he screamed as blood spewed forth from the sudden numerous wounds that had appeared on his great bulk. The whale shark was on his hands and knees, his eyes wide and filled with horror. Before he was Riptide armed with three bloody katanas. Having trained with his uncle Zoro, Riptide could easily copy his Santoryu style. Stryker was laughing like mad. Riptide had unleashed the full power of his Hidden Fury.

"I will not lose to you," Leviathan snarled as he rose to his full height. He ignored the pain of his wounds as he glared at the hybrid. "I will not lose to his damn bastard son!"

"You're a dead fool then," Riptide said with a sword clenched in his teeth. "Have you ever heard of a pirate hunter named Roronoa Zoro?"

'Who hasn't?" Leviathan gave a snort. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Only this, Oni Giri!" Riptide used Zoro's signature technique.

Stryker stood in awe to see the hybrid literally copy Zoro's move perfectly. The hybrid tapping into the speed part of his Hidden Fury approached the whale shark far faster than his uncle could when he was learning from Zoro. The power of him swinging the swords across Leviathan's chest not only resulted in the diagonal-crossing slash but it sent him flying up into the air. The whale shark was barely alive as he struck the floor with such force that he created a small impact crater.

"STOP THIS! PLEASE!"

Stryker looked as Ruby stumbled from one of the many tunnels. He had forgotten about her. Riptide shifted his gaze upon the bruised form of the saw tooth mermaid. She did not look well and she barely had any strength to stand as tears flowed at the sight of Leviathan's bloody form. Riptide rushed to her as she started to fall catching her in his arms.

"You are him," Ruby said with a small sad smile upon her face. "The son of Arlong but born from a human mother." She reached up fingers gently running down his face. "A hybrid but it does not show in you at all."

"You must be her," Riptide said as he laid the katanas on the stone floor by him. "The one Ryder spoke of. The one he loves dearly." A single tear ran down his scarred cheek. "Ruby."

"Ryder," Ruby spoke sounding so weak. "You know of my love?"

"I do. He was injured when he challenged his brother, but he is alive," Riptide said. "He is with my nakama and they will see to his injuries and make him well so he may return to you."

"I fear I will not be here when he does return."

Riptide shook his head. "Do not say such a thing. I swear I will bring you to him."

"Promise me one thing," Ruby said.

"Of course," he said. "Ask and I will do it."

"Kill that cold-hearted bastard and if you leave this island take Ryder with you," Ruby said her voice was becoming weaker.

"I promise," Riptide said his voice was becoming emotional. "I swear on my name that I will do as you ask."

"May I know your name before I die?"

Tears flowed as he nodded knowing it was too late for the sawtooth mermaid. "Riptide," he whispered. "Riptide the eldest son of Arlong and Nami."

"It is a good name," Ruby said. With the very last of her strength, she reached up cupping his face and drew the hybrid to her face. She planted a light kiss on his lips with her final breath.

Riptide cradled Ruby's body in his arms as he cried silent tears. "I will tell Ryder that you loved him until your final breath," he whispered.

"You shed tears," Stryker was somewhat surprised. "You cry for a whore like her?"

Riptide shot him a look that looked beyond anger or hate as he laid Ruby on the floor. "You low life scum of the sea," he said. "How dare you think of any woman as a whore. How many have you forced yourself upon? How many have screamed for you to stop?"

"I take what I want when I want", Stryker said.

"You're sick!" Riptide rose, picking up the swords. "You're a mad dog and you need to be put down. What has your own race ever done to you?"

"They've done nothing to me," the tiger shark answered. "It is the ones who are born with weak minds that I can't stand. Those who would rather help the humans then rule them."

"That's where you are wrong, Stryker! Those weaklings as you and my so-called father like to refer them to, are strong and it's their beliefs, their dreams that make them the true beings of the Fish man race. Herman and others like him past and present will always be strong as am I!"

"What a speech!" Stryker laughed, "Especially coming from a hybrid. Do you think that those weaklings will ever accept you, call you a friend, a brother? No, they will never accept you or any of you kind! You will be an outcast till your dying day."

Riptide shook his head. He wouldn't believe those words not after what his mother had told him about Herman and also what Jimbei had told him about Queen Otohime and of Fisher Tiger. Herman and Queen Otohime both wanted a world where all races could live in peace and deep down. Fisher Tiger was very idealistic, making the principles of liberation and freedom. Riptide had never thought or even considered until that moment but he wanted to see the very dream Queen Otohime had longed to actually happen and he would see it come to past. Suddenly he felt several pricks on his back. "Shit," he cursed. "Not again."

He fought the effects but he finally dropped. His vision became cloudy as he saw Stryker crouching over him, smiling in an almost fatherly way, "Lock him up with Jones. I'll deal with him later."

"Stryker," Riptide said fighting the effects of the drugs. "You'll wish you had killed me this day."

"Oh," Stryker looked at him in amusement. "Why is that?"

"Because I will be that last thing you see before you die!"

~~.~~.~~

"Oi, Jones! Lord Stryker decided to give you a cellmate!"

Riptide was dragged and dropped onto wet and filthy straw of a dark damp cell that smelled disgusting. From the shadows emerged a hand that was once human. It still looked it except for the thumb that was a tentacle and it rolled the hybrid onto his back. Riptide moaned in pain.

"Easy there, shipmate. You best rest for a spell."

"Who are you," he asked, feeling more and more sleepy.

A face slowly came into view. It looked human, but the creature had no lips and had a beard of living tentacles that withered and twisted and deep-set eyes, "David B. Jones, at your service mate."

**Who or what is this David B. Jones? What the hell does Stryker have planned for Riptide? Things can't get any worse or can they? Read and Review like always. **


	27. Chapter 27:Secrets and Welcome to Hell

Chapter 27: Secrets and Welcome to Hell

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Blade was keeping an eye out for Marcus, Nami, and Zanfar's return when he was joined by Ryder who was supposed to resting. "Aren't ye supposed to be resting?" the sawtooth asked his old shipmate who slowly limped up.

"How can I rest after hearing that bellow?" the black tiger shark said. Ryder looked at the old sawtooth looking uncomfortable for some reason. "Blade, I just saw the young tiger shark that came with the others."

"Kaiuleale?" Blade said as he looked at him. "What of him?"

"Has he told you or Longtooth anything?"

"Only that brother of yers killed his father," the old pirate looked at Ryder oddly. "Why would it matter to ye?"

Ryder was silent as he closed his eyes. "Because he is my son," he said.

"Yer son?!" Blade was wide-eyed in shock and surprise. "How do ye even know that? Ye only said ye just saw the lad now."

"I know he is," Ryder said. "His mother was my brother's wife and it wasn't loved I can tell when it came to her. Stryker kidnapped her when she still a child and do not ask why because even I do not know the answer. He made her his wife when she became a proper age."

"Hold old?" Blade looked at him.

"She was only fourteen when Stryker...took her," Ryder looked like he was going to be sick.

"That damn bastard," Blade said. "That brother of yers is lower than sea scum."

"I know he is," Ryder said nodding sadly. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you and the rest of our crew. If I could go back and stop what happened-,"

Blade rested on hand on Ryder's shoulder. "I know ye would if ye could. Ye was nothing like yer brothers and yet ye followed them."

"I know I did, and I wish deep down I hadn't."

"So, what made you finally open your eyes then?"

Both shark men looked to see Longtooth coming up to them and before Ryder could answer, they received a surprise visitor. Kaiuleale having followed Longtooth went right up to Ryder and staring the other tiger right in the eyes.

"Your brother murdered my father," the young tiger shark said. "A father I know nothing about! What did my father do to lose his life at that crazy bastard's hand?! Tell me!"

"Is that what your mother told you? Is that the story she told you?" Ryder asked looking at Kaiuleale with such sadness.

"Are you accusing her of lying to me?" Kaiuleale was clearly growing upset at the thought of his own mother lying to him. "Why would she ever do that?! What reason would she have to even do that?!"

"To protect you from the truth boy," Ryder said.

"What truth would that be?" Longtooth asked looking at Ryder long and hard. "What are you not telling any of us, Ryder?"

"Mate, there be no reason for ye to question Ryder like that," Blade said feeling the need to come to Ryder's aid. "Right now, ye should be more concerned for the safety of our captain."

Longtooth glared at Blade. "Of course, I'm concerned for the captain," the mako said. "I'm worried to death that something awful has happened to him! I don't want a repeat of that night!"

"Of course, ye don't," Blade said. "Neither does Ryder or even me be wanting that to be happening."

"Kaiuleale, let's go somewhere quiet and I will-," Ryder said feeling the need to find a place that was quiet.

Kaiuleale shook his head, "Longtooth asked you a question and you should answer it."

Never had Ryder felt so trap as he did at that moment and he had wished to speak to Kaiuleale in private, but that was not going to happen. Not now. "You want the truth, Longtooth? Fine. I will tell you." The black tiger gave a sigh. "The boy's mother was the wife of my brother."

"What?!" Longtooth was shocked.

For Kaiuleale it was far worse as he backed up, shaking his head. "No," he said. "You're lying! My mother was not a wife to that monster! She never would have-,"

"It is true," Ryder said. "What would convince you of the truth? He names? What she looked like or the pendant she always uses to wear?" He saw Kaiuleale's stiffen at the mention of the pendant. "Yes, I know of the pendant she always wore. It was tear-shaped and it was aquamarine birthstone was it not?

"It was," Kaiuleale said in a very sharky voice as his eyes welled of in tears. "Then you're not lying?"

"I am not."

"Ryder is saying that Kaiuleale is...the son of your brother?" Longtooth asked as he looked at the young tiger.

"He is not," Ryder said. "He is my son."

"What?!" Longtooth and Kaiuleale both looked at him.

Before Ryder could explain further, they heard the loud ringing neigh as Zanfar came charging back in with Marcus, Nami, and Skie on his back. Saw in her true form had followed and the guardian did not look well.

"Quick," Marcus said. "We need Riptide's Kiribachi!"

"I'll get it," Kaiuleale said as he took off running.

"Where's the captain?" Longtooth asked.

"We arrived too late," Marcus said bitterly. "Stryker took him."

"What?" Blade was wide-eyed at the news. "Ye saying that mad devil has the captain?"

"Afraid so," Zanafar said remaining in his demon horse form.

Kaiuleale had returned with the kiribachi to which Marcus took. "Here Saw," the longfin mako spoke gently to the guardian. "You rest and regain your strength."

_Thank you Hiijiji. _ Saw said to Marcus as she returned to the marked blade.

"The guardian did not look well," Ryder said. "What happened?"

"Stryker drugged her and Riptide," Skei said. She looked at Longtooth knowing what she was about to say was going to hurt the mako, but she had to tell him. "Longtooth, Overbite is dead."

"Dead?" Longtooth blinked at the news of his son's death. "How?"

"He decided to attack Riptide when he unconscious and Saw...she killed him," the female sawtooth said.

"The damn fool," Blade said. "He should have known better than to be doing that."

Longtooth said nothing. _My only child dead. Where did I go wrong as a father?_ He thought sadly. _Where did I fail with him? _

Marcus saw the look on his face, and he knew what he was thinking. "Longtooth, don't go blaming yourself for what has happened," he said. "If you do that then you be having that very guilt eat away at your soul."

"How do you even know what I'm feeling right now, Marcus?" the older mako said with a hint of anger.

"I know what it feels like to fail as a father," Marcus said. "I failed to be a father to a son I abandon when he was only a child. So, I know what it is like to be failing as a father and I don't know if I can ever fix things between Arlong and me."

"Dad, are you serious about that?"

Marcus and the others turned as Tarlong, Garth, Chizzara, Neeta, Gaff, and Trapper came up to them. Seeing Skie was enough to tell them that the rescue had failed, and they all looked at Marcus. "We arrived a few moments too late," he said bitterly.

"You mean," Trapper said. "That he is dead?"

Zanfar gave a startled snort of flame. "Gods no! Riptide is not dead!"

"If he is not dead," Gaff said. "Then, where is he?"

"A damn prisoner no doubt," Ryder said.

"Then I say we go and get him back," Tarlong said.

Marcus shook his head. "Damn it to hell, Tarl," he said. "Don't be going off halfcocked with some suicidal idea. Nami and I already had this discussion and we agreed it was best not to do it."

"WHAT?!" Longtooth was glaring at Marcus. "You would easier abandon your own grandson? I always thought you were a damn coward, and this proves it."

"What did you just say?!" Marcus had a look of rage on his face.

"You heard me, your spineless coward," Longtooth snapped back.

"THAT'S IT!" Marcus roared. "I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR INSULTS!"

Tarlong and Garth grabbed their father as Blade and Ryder grabbed Longtooth, all of them struggling to keep the two from killing each other. Nami had enough and taking her Sorcery Clima-Tact she hit both Longtooth and Marcus across their faces. Hard. Silence followed as everyone looked at Nami who now keep her head down and her whole body began to tremble. Marcus spat some broken teeth as he looked at the Straw-Hat navigator. Longtooth himself spat some teeth and a little bit of blood as he too looked at the woman.

"How the hell can you two fight when we should be focusing on saving Riptide!" She looked up at them as tears streamed down her face feeling so angry and hurt at the same time. "The two of you rather argue over something so petty instead of thinking about what we can do to get him back! You both should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Marcus hung his head as he silently agreed with her. He was ashamed of himself and Nami did speak the truth. They needed to focus on getting Riptide back instead of headbutting over something stupid. "You're right, Nami," he said. "I'm sorry for being a damn stubborn ass."

"Well at least I know where Arlong got it from," Nami said.

"So, like father like son, eh?" Longtooth said with a snort. "Not surprised there."

Marcus gave him a glare but keep his mouth shut. Nami faced the older mako looking more than ready to give him a very painful beating. Blade smacked his friend alongside the head, "How about ye be apologizing for being a damn ass, ye ass?"

"Apologize?" Longtooth said. "For what?"

"Calling Marcus, a coward was not one of ye best ideas," Blade argued. "So just ye apologize before the mother of our captain gets anymore pissed off."

Before Longtooth could say anything, a rainbow-colored messenger bird arrived landing of Zanfar's back and looked around until the bird saw Nami. "Nami," the bird said imitating Jimbei's voice perfectly. "You need to hurry back. Destiny and Shen have left, and we have no idea where they went."

"Can things get any worse for us?" Gaff said.

"Long has also fallen ill and is crying for you," the bird said.

"Nice going Gaff," Neeta said.

"How is my fault?" the Kuda-shark hybrid asked as he looked at Neeta.

"Nami," Marcus said worriedly. "We need to get back to the temple. I can't risk losing my other grandson."

Nami nodded in agreeance and she was afraid for Long since he did have some health problems when he was little. Also, the thought of Destiny leaving with Shen added to her worry. What reason would her daughter have for doing something that was not only reckless but stupid as well?

"I'll make sure there are Protectors here to guard the town," Longtooth said.

"I will remain behind as well," Ryder said.

"Why should you be doing that?" Longtooth asked him. "Besides you're in no condition to fight if there should be trouble."

"He won't be alone," Kaiuleale said. "I'll remain behind as well."

"If ye two be assisting on remaining behind then I'll stay with ye." Blade said before looking at his old friend. "That way we know there be no trouble without Protectors who might be wanting to kill Ryder."

"Fine," Longtooth said. "Masta, you don't mind remaining and making sure Ryder doesn't reopen any wounds?"

The ancient healer shook his head, "I don't mind at all."

"Good," Marcus said with a nod. "Let's hurry back to the temple and find out why that granddaughter of mine decided to up and leave with her best friend."

~~.~~.~~

"How you are holding up, mate?"

Riptide groaned as he struggled to sit up, his head spinning and felt sick to his stomach. "Like I want to vomit my guts up", he answered.

Ten weeks had passed since Riptide had been locked up with Jones and the two became friends. During that time, the hybrid learned much about his friend. David B. Jones was the descendant of Davy Jones of the Davy Back fights and was at one time been a marine captain, till the incident.

-Flashback-

"_Ever heard of an Island called Kinmotsu?" Janes asked. _

_Riptide shook his head. "No. Why?"_

_Jones was staring at his right hand for the longest time before he spoke. "It's an island in the Grand Line and is notable for the crescent moon shaped mountain," he said looking at the hybrid. "The World Government was doing experiments there at one time." _

"_What kind of experiments?" _

"_Those fools want to end racism and the Fishman race is quite famous for that," Jones said. _

"_Funny that coming from another Fishman," Riptide replied. _

"_You think I'm like you!?" snarled his cellmate. "Well, I'm not! I was a man! A human!" _

_Riptide looked at him, stunned by his words. "Jones, what are you talking about?" he asked. "Are you telling me that you were once a human?" _

"_Aye, that I was mate. I served in the marines and was a captain. My life was a good one, wife and children, but unfortunately, my past caught up with me and I lost everything," Jones gave a small laugh. "I never thought being a damn descendant of a pirate would cost me everything I had. Somehow those fools in the World Government found out and they arrested me."_

"_Because your descendant was a pirate?!"_

_The octopus man nodded. "Instead of sending me to off to some damn prison, they decided to make me part of a unique experiment. You know they once thought they could take a Fish man and make him human." _

_Riptide looked sick. _

_Jones nodded. "Scares you doesn't it? Well, that failed after some pirates came and freed those, they imprisoned, and one prisoner was Fish man of that crew. So, after that, they thought some more and decided to do the opposite this time. Take a human and try to make them into a Fishman." He looked at Riptide. "Didn't do a bloody good job, did they?" _

"_They turned you into-," Riptide never felt such sorrow as he did for the poor soul that shared a cell with him. _

"_A freak, a monster?" Jones said as his beard of tentacles twisted this way and that way. "That is all I am now. I have no place in this world, no friends nor family." _

_Riptide shook his head. "You are wrong. You have a least one friend Jones." _

_The octopus man looked at him in curiosity. "You would call me a friend? Why?" _

_The hybrid looked at him in the eyes. "I know what it feels like to be a freak. I'm a hybrid of a Fish man and a human mix." _

_For the first time, Jones smile as he held out his hand. "Well then mate, I'm glad to call you a friend."_

-End Flashback-

Riptide continued still to cause of hell for Stryker which pissed the tiger shark off. As punishment, he had ordered that Riptide be kept drugged. Riptide was so drugged that he fell ill. Jones took up the fight and he was worse than Riptide. The guards assigned were so scared of the two they would not set a foot near the cell giving Riptide time to fully recover.

~~.~~.~~

The sound of keys rattling is what caught Riptide's attention at first, but it was the shouting and screaming that filled the corridor that really made him stand up. He went to cage door as the guards roughly herded a group of ten or so Fish men in the cell across from him and Jones or they were trying to. Riptide's eyes widen when he saw they were of the sawtooth species and each was from a different species of Sawtooth. He also noted they were all decorated with tribal tattoos along with colorful beads or small shells necklaces and some of them had strands of their hair braided with beads, brightly colored feathers or both. The guards were treating one the shark men, the eldest one very roughly. The elder sawtooth was shoved hard slamming into the cage door of Riptide and Jones' cell.

"Stop it!" Riptide yelled. "You'll hurt him!"

"Keep your mouth shut," snapped the guard before he shifted his attention to the elder. "Get up you old fool!"

The guard kicked the older sawtooth again which set off the others who came with him. The biggest sawtooth was of the tropical species. His skin was a pale brown with some yellow hew with blue-green hair that had beads and feathers that were braided throughout his long hair. He charged forward only to be met by spears and he snarled with rage.

"Leave Choro alone," he roared.

Riptide and Jones watched he once more tried to come to the aid of the older sawtooth and It was clear he was willing to die to save him.

"Bruton!"

The sawtooth jerked his head to the direction of the voice as did Riptide. The one referred to as Choro lifted his head his eyes meeting the eyes of the one, he called Bruton. "Do not be a reckless fool," he said before the nearest guard kicked him in the ribs.

"You were told to get up," the guard said. "Get your worthless hide up or I will gut you right here and now."

_The fuck you will! _Riptide thought as he got a strong, powerful grip on the bars and there was a high screeching of metal as the hybrid tore the door from its hinges stepping into the corridor.

The guards realized too late their mistake let alone the very danger they were now in. It became a mad panic as they turned to run just as Riptide hurled the destroyed door at them. Screams were cut short as the heavy door landed on them and those that were lucky quickened their pace.

"The white one is not drugged!" screamed one of the guards.

The cry was enough to alarm every guard within the hearing range and they were quick to spread the very word until it reached Stryker. The black tiger shark flew into a rage. Once more Riptide found a way to deny and insult him something he planned to stop here and now.

"Where is that damn scientist and his bitch of a daughter?" he demanded as he stomped toward the lower depths of the temple and beyond that.

"He is in what he refers to as his lab, milord," answered one of his elite ninjas.

"Go and tell the fool that I will be being him a gift soon," snarled Stryker. "I will see this bastard hybrid damn dead in that lab of his!"

While in the dungeon…

Riptide was causing the worse hell as possible with the aid of the other saw shark men as they met the oncoming rush of guards who died to the very fury of Fishmen and one enraged hybrid. Jones has found the keys to the cells were in the process of freeing the other prisoners, some even joined the battle against their tormentors. At the foot to the stone steps and going up some as well as an impressive force of armed guards and more of Stryker's ninja.

"You're becoming a damn nuisance," Stryker said as he came down the steps and his followers opened a path for him. "I hate such things."

Riptide glared at the very sight of him. "I'm not done yet you fuck bastard," the hybrid spat. "I'm still going to take you down and end your tyranny."

Stryker's eyes narrowed. "For a hybrid, you do a lot of empty promises and I have yet to see you even fulfill one."

"I will fulfill the one I made when I swore to kill you!"

Stryker laughed before he snarled at the hybrid. "Here's your chance," he said. "Come at me, Son of Arlong! Let us see if your father's blood and Fishman strength will prove you the victor this day!"

It was enough of a taunt to have Riptide rush toward him as Stryker secretly smiled evilly inside. The young fool played into his hand just a weighted metal net dropped from above followed by another fell onto the white sawtooth. Those that followed the hybrid barely had time to think as they darted from all sides by ninja that were hidden within secret passaged. Seeing his fellow prisoners all drugged sent Riptide into a rage that surpassed Arlong and even the legendary Fisher Tiger and once more he surprised his enemy as he literally tore the nets apart.

"Impossible!" Stryker said. "How can his Hidden Fury give him the strength to do even that?!"

There was the sound of hissing and Riptide glanced down at the tranquilizer dart that had struck him in the chest. He shook his head fighting the effect of the drug as he staggered forward before, he was hit by two more. His eyes went from Stryker to the figure that was becoming blurred as it moved down the steps. He reached a hand for the black tiger shark before he succumbed to the drugs.

"Took your damn drugs long enough," Stryker said as he barely glanced at the man who walked past him to kneel next to Riptide.

The man was up in age with thinning grey hair and he adjusted his glasses on his nose before he did a quick once over on the drugged hybrid. "You say he is a hybrid?" he asked.

"He is and a damn annoying little bastard as well."

The man continued to check and study Riptide. "He shows no visible appearance of that at all," he murmured. "All the appearance of a normal Fishman of the sawtooth species. Remarkably interesting."

"Do you want the little troublemaker for your experiments?" Stryker asked in irritation.

"Yes," the man said. "Have him brought to my laboratory."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and he tried to move but found he could not. He opened his eyes and found to his shock that he was chained down in a kneeling position. He could not move a single muscle.

"Ah, you're awake."

The hybrid looked up as the man now wearing a lab coat entered the room that Riptide was in. "Who the hell are you and where am I?"

"Let's not worry over names until later, my fine hybrid," he said as he checked over the chains and the locks before he nodded. "Good, good. All nice a secure."

"Secure?" Riptide was looked at him wide-eyed. "W-what are you going to do with me?"

The man smiled in such a way that Riptide felt a sudden wave of fear growing in his heart. "I'm going to find out how your abilities as a hybrid differ from those of the Fishman race," he said giving Riptide an affectionate par on the head. "Now let's get started."

**This is not looking good for Riptide at all. Who is this man and what does he have in mind for Riptide? My old friend, Kilnorc and I had once talked about the World Government having this idea of humans being turned fish people and how we both thought it sounded cool. Remember to Read and Review. **


	28. Chapter 28: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 28: Let the Games Begin

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Jimbei meet Nami and the others outside at the temple grounds with Slashback who was beyond sick with worry over Destiny. No one spoke as Long seemed to be the main concern and Nami went to the infirmary where the young hybrid was. He was still in horrible pain as he would at times scream as if tortured. Nami stroked his face as he lay shivering pain clearly written in the face.

"Long, can you tell me where the pain is?" Nami asked hating the sight of her youngest.

"It hurts," he said. "Mother hurts so bad."

"Where though," Nami asked again. "Long where do you hurt? You need to tell me."

The copper hybrid let out a scream as his body went into a fetal position and it clear that he was in some type of horrible pain. Seeing him in agony was more than Neeta could take and the kuda glared at the healers who stood nearby doing nothing.

"How can you stand there and do nothing?" she said with a hiss of rage.

"How can we help if there are no signs of what is causing his illness," said one of the healers. "We are as baffled by this as all of you."

"Is it possible," Marcus muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"Dad, you have an idea what could be ailing Long?" Tarlong asked.

"Nami, how strong is the bond between them?"

The Straw Hat navigator looked at the longfin mako. "They've always been close. Why?"

"Was Riptide and Long closer than they are with Destiny?"

"They are," Nami said.

Chizzara gasped as she realized what Marcus was getting at. "Are you saying the boys are linked telepathically?"

"What?" Longtooth said. "Is that even possible?"

Marcus nodded to Tarlong and Garth. "My sons are identical triplets counting Arlong as part of it even if they were all raised apart," he said. "Nami's triplets are all fraternal and like identical they can develop a telepathic bond though it is very rare."

"Riptide and Long are linked through some kind of telepathy," Tarlong said. "If that is true then that son of a bitch tiger shark is torturing Riptide!"

"Let's go get him back!" Gaff said.

"What of Destiny?" Slashback asked. "Shouldn't we go look for her first then figure out how to save Riptide?"

"Look for her?" Gaff snorted. "Screw the bitch I say!"

"What did you just say?!" the five-gill sawtooth was glaring at his friend.

Gaff was glaring back. "You heard me. She didn't get kidnapped, she up and fucking left," he said with the snapping of his teeth. "Yes, she's Rip's sister but she's done a lousy job as the second in command. She does not seem to respect you, treated you like crap and the moment there's trouble, she fucking ran off! So, I say screw that bitch!"

Slashback lost it and he lunged at Gaff taking the kuda-shark hybrid by surprise. The two young pirates hit the floor the sound of snapping teeth and savage snarls echoed. They would have no doubted killed each other if Tarlong had not interfered by grabbing them by their back of their shirts and knocked their heads together, hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" The cigar-chomping sawtooth said before he gave them a good whack on their skulls. "Have you no damned brains or even sense for that matter?"

"He started it," Slashback said with a whining tone.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked up at Longtooth who looked beyond tired and was clearly pissed off. Silence followed and the gathered members of the Saw crew looked at the snagged tooth mako. "Enough of the senseless and pointless bickering," he growled. "Yes, Destiny is supposed to be the second in command in Riptide's absence, but she's is not here. Since I am the oldest and the most experienced as first mate there for, I will assume the role of captain until we have rescued or by some luck of the gods, Riptide returns to us. Does anyone have a problem with that?" He looked at every member there his eyes boring into Marcus hard.

"You trying to accuse me of something, Longtooth?" Marcus returned his stare with eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you wanting to start a damn fight?"

"Knock it off both of you," Jimbei growled growing tired of the stupidity he was seeing. "Either you lead, Longtooth, or I will be quick to take command from you." The mako turned his attention to the helmsman of the Straw Hats with a slight growl.

It was enough for Nami to look up. Jimbei was damn serious about it and it was clear to everyone there that he was. The tension in the room seemed to grow more and more before the shortfin mako looked away. He was no damn fool to even think about challenging a former Warlord of the Sea. The question remained who was the temporary leader? Jimbei or Longtooth?

"Well?" Jimbei said. "Are you going to led, or shall I?"

"I shall follow your orders, Captain," Longtooth said.

No one expected Longtooth to give up command like that, but he did. Right now, a clear head and solid thinking along with leadership skills were right now needed. For now, it was wiser for Jimbei to take the helm of the captain until they could Riptide back somehow.

"For now, we will do as Riptide instructed this crew to do," the whale shark said.

"What about Des?" Slashback said looking worried still.

"We'll worry about her later," Jimbei said as he looked at Nami who merely nodded in agreement. "I will that Message Birds are sent out and hopefully we will receive word that way on her whereabouts."

Slashback said nothing as he mutely nodded.

~~.~~.~~

Marcus stopped in at the library hoping there was an answer to why his granddaughter did what she did. Ancient scrolls along with piles of books were still sitting on one of the many tables that were in the huge library. The longfin mako took a seat slowly flipping the pages of a book reading each page carefully. In his younger days besides being a wander, Marcus had a slight curiosity for his people's history some that sadly was forgotten. His eyes widened as came across a name, a name so familiar that he had given it to his son. _**Arlong the Black.**_ He remembered seeing the name somewhere but where that was, he could not recall. Now he was once more looking at the name.

"This part," he muttered as he read nice and slow. "It's his history. The lost history of Arlong the Black."

Arlong the Black was named so because he the first sawtooth born that was onyx black and thus was the name he was known as. Marcus read what was there. God how could there be so much to one Fishman alone. Never had Marcus seen so much written about the black sawtooth. He was indeed the strongest among all the shark clans going from Marcus was reading. There was page upon page written of Arlong the Black and finally, there was an actual drawing of the black sawtooth. Marcus stared at the page unsure he was really seeing what he was seeing.

"It can't be," he said shaking his head. "It just can't be."

Arlong, Tarlong, and Riptide they bore an eerie resemblance to the ancient sawtooth clan leader. Hell, they could be his damn descendants more likely which was impossible. Marcus looked to see if the clan leader had any children and the name, he saw made him jump to his feet.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS POSSIBLE!"

Tarlong and Garth had easily heard their father's voice and they rushed to the library. "Dad! Dad, are you okay?!" Tarlong asked.

"I-we need to go see Lady Shella," Marcus said. "Now!"

"Dad, I don't think we can," Tarlong said.

"Oh, I damn well will make sure she does!" Marcus said taking the book with him as storming from the library.

'What should we do?' Garth signed.

"We damn follow before he does something stupid or worse crazy."

~~.~~.~~

Granler had just finished telling Lady Shella of what had happened when Marcus barged into her chambers followed by Garth and Tarlong.

"WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US THE TRUTH?!" Marcus bellowed with rage clearly written in his face.

The moray eel was on his feet a hand resting of the hilt of his katana. "Stay where you are," Granler said as he stood between Marcus and Lady Shella. "I won't let you-ack!"

Marcus seized the moray eel by the throat and had a powerful crushing slowly starting to tighten on Granler. "You…shut…the…fuck…up," he growled his orange eyes seem to blaze with a sudden fury.

"Dad, have you lost your flipping mind?!" Tarlong asked. "Let him go or you'll kill him!"

"What is going here?" Jimbei asked as he, Nami, and other members of the Saw crew came rushing in.

"Don't ask me," Tarlong said. "Dad's finally snapped or something!"

"Marcus, have you gone mad?!" Longtooth screamed.

"Are you going to tell them the truth or shall I be the one to do so?" the longfin mako said glaring daggers at Lady Shella who remained sitting and strangely calm despite was now happening. She remained silent. "Fine! Nami, take the book and read the last line. Tell me what it says."

Confused and yet curious, Nami did as asked, her eyes widened as she looked at female sawtooth. "Arlong the black had one child; a daughter named Shella."

"Turn the page back and tell me you don't see it," Marcus said. "Take a nice long look."

Tarlong moved to Nami's side and was wider eyed than she was. "No fucking way, No mother fucking way."

Slowly Longtooth peeked as did the others. No one believed what they saw. "That looks like Rip," Skie said.

"That could Tarl without the beard and mustache," Chizzara said.

"And my boy," Marcus said. "Arlong and Tarlong wouldn't do because neither was here, but Riptide was the perfect one. He was a perfect age minus the fact he is a hybrid. How long have you been damn planning this?"

Nami looked at Marcus alarmed. "Are you saying they were planning on taking my son from me?"

"Now you see why I never trusted this damn cursed place," Marcus said with venom in his voice. "Riptide would have been the perfect one to train into becoming the next chieftain once he was brainwashed or whatever they had planned."

Granler was struggling to breathe some as he tried to pry at Marcus' iron grip. "Milady," he rasped out some. "I beg you…do they speak the truth?"

"Are you going to answer, or should I find a den mushi and get a hold of Malchior," Marcus said eyes narrowing.

Longtooth looked at him as if he had finally gone insane. "Marcus, have you gone mad?! Have you forgotten what that damn Draco did to this island?!"

"Wait," Nami said. "Draco was here at one time?"

Longtooth nodded, "He was. He came here after some damn pirate came here and started taking people as slaves. Blade, Marcus, and I teamed up with this Draco to stop him. None of us knew he was a zoan user until that damn dragon, Savage got loose." The snag tooth mako shook visible still haunted by the long-forgotten events.

"The part of the temple that Savage destroyed was never rebuilt," Lady Shella said. "It was left as a reminder of the power of that great dragon."

~~Flashback~~

_The sound of battle still rang out until it was drowned out by a roar. A roar of a dragon that at that moment came crashing through a wall of the temple. Panic spread as those that were inside had run for their lives as the beast got to its feet shaking its horned head. The dragon was black as a moonless night and he turned his head slowly to see Lady Shella standing showing no fear. _

_The dragon growled at her. "I am Savage," he said looming over her._

"_What are you, Savage?" Lady Shella asked._

"_I am a force of nature! You and any of your people would have trouble surviving my rage let alone trying to take me down!"_

_Outside came a roar that caught the dragon's attention. It was the Plesiosaur and Savage knew that was a stronger and worthier opponent for him. Savage barely gave Lady Shella a glance as he spoke to her. "You're lucky that he's stronger," he said before he flew through the hole._

~~End of Flashback~~

"A damn crazy dragon that destroyed a small part of the island," Longtooth said. "That pirate had a fucking dinosaur that took down Draco. Of course, we have no idea why that Plesiosaur hauled ass and left the island."

"That damn dino almost killed Draco," Marcus said looking at Nami. "I couldn't let him drown in the sea being he's my friend and so I saved him."

"A friend?" Longtooth snorted. "Some friend. He nearly god damned killed you after he found out that your son was Arlong. You still call that man a friend?"

"Look what happened between Draco and me is between us," Marcus growled. "Even if he hates me for the rest of his life, I will call him my friend." The mako shook his head before focusing back on Lady Shella. "So, are you going to answer the question?"

"Yes." Lady Shella answered quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"My father was great in strength and when the Tenryuubito came to our island home, it was my father who knew they had to be stopped," Lady Shella said. "I have no memory of him for I was only three years old when he left to fight the war against those people. He won but at the cost of his life." Tears began to flow as she continued. "When his body was brought home, we learned of the disgrace the Tenryuubito had down to him and the elders refused to let any lay eyes upon him. My mother had seen, and she told me later that the humans had cut his nose off and sliced a part of his flesh off."

"Bite of the Shark," Tarlong said looking sick. "Garth and I saw during a job and knowing who it now came from…that is just fucking sick."

"It takes a special kind of sick to do something like that," Marcus said.

"What does this have to do with Riptide?" Nami asked.

Lady Shella looked at the orange-haired woman. "Your son even though he is a hybrid is an important key to saving the last of the Shark Clans," she said. "For a while, I had dreams showing me a white sawtooth until recently those dreams turned into visions. I know it is my father's spirit that is showing me his heir."

"Heir? Riptide?" Longtooth said. "How do you even know that is true?"

"The last vision I had seen my father passing on his necklace to the white sawtooth making him the new chief of the Shark clans."

"And you know or you're guessing that it's Riptide?" Nami said.

"I was given the name and I heard the name Riptide," Lady Shella said. "Where is he? I must speak with him."

"That is a problem at the moment," Jimbei said. "Riptide was taken prisoner by Stryker and that he is some other temple."

"The only other temple that is here…" Lady Shella's voice trailed off clearly full of fear.

"Is what?" Marcus said. "Tell us damnit!"

"The temple of the Dark Guardians," Granler wheezed out.

"What?" Marcus brought the moray eel close to his face. "Are you fucking telling me that there are Dark Guardians?"

"There are," Granler said. "The other temple is where they sealed away."

"They won't be if Stryker finds them and unleashes them," Trapper said.

"No shit," Tarlong said chewing on a half-smoked cigar in frustration. "So, what the fuck are we supposed to do? If we keep waiting, we will have two damn problems, and neither is one I'm looking forward to."

"Longtooth," Jimbei said. "Call the rest of the crew back, we can't wait any longer."

"What about Destiny and Shen?" Nami said. "We still have no idea where they are or why they left?"

"They received a written message that they returned to Port Town to join all of you," Lady Shella said in surprise.

"Who sent the message?" Longtooth asked.

"It was your son," Lady Shella said. "Overbite said that you requested them to join all of you at the Protector's base."

"Sonofabitch," Tarlong said. "It's a fucking trap and we can't warn the girls let alone get to them in time."

"We have to do something," Nami said. "I won't let anything happen to my daughter or the daughter of my friends."

"Yeah, we don't need Death Root coming after us for this shit," Chizzara said. "I heard stories of what Endo has done to people who have really pissed him off."

At Port Town…

Destiny was frowning as she and Shen stood outside the gates of the Protectors base. The silver could not shake the feeling she was getting. "Something doesn't feel right," she said.

Shen looked at her friend. "You mean something smells fishy to you?"

Destiny shot a look of annoyance at the blonde girl who stood at her side smiling. "Really? You had to make a fish joke?"

"You're welcome," Shen said with a laugh.

Destiny rubbed her temples at the sudden growing headache she was now getting. The silver was starting to think they should head back to the temple when the gate opened and a rather large group of Protectors stepped out, every one of them armed to the teeth. Now Destiny was not liking the feeling she was getting. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Shen, get ready to run," she said.

The blonde girl looked at her but gave a small nod. She trusted Destiny on whatever she had planned.

Elsewhere in Port Town…

The mime jumped onto the dock from the small boat he had traveled in and looked around. He had long hair that was just below the chin and he wore a black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up on the back painted in white was the mark of the mercenary group, Death Root. This was Mars and he was here for a reason. The assassin slipped a hand into his pants pocket making sure the letter was still there. It was. Mars thought back to three weeks ago…

~~Flashback~~

"_Mars, can you take this to Nami?" Penny asked handing the mime a letter. _

_Mars nodded and gave a bow to the cook. Penny had grown up and was an extremely attractive woman enough to rival Elsa. She was a tight orange trench coat that had a sun painted on the back under that was a tight yellow T-shirt with a flame pattern around the bottom. She wore baggy tan cargo pants and combat boots. Sleeping not too far was Pan the giant panda._

_Penny turned just as Siamon came into the kitchen. The shark man was battle-scarred. He had a scar just slightly under his left eye and his forearms were heavily scarred from his many sword battles over the years. On his left shoulder was a tattooed mark of the Death Root symbol. He wore long dark grey camo pants and sandals. A black unbuttoned down shirt with a bloody red upside-down looking symbol much like the marines on the back. His hair now had a few flecks of grey in it now and he eyed in curiosity. "What are you up to now, Squirt?" _

"_I asked Mars to take a letter to Nami, Si," Penny answered._

"_A letter?" Siamon said. "Why?"_

"_Didn't Endo tell you what happened to her?"_

"_I know what happened," he said. "Luffy should have allowed us to get Nami, but he trusted the kids. I cannot believe they are gown now. They were a just a year old when I first saw them." _

"_They probably won't remember you; you know." _

"_Of course not," Siamon grumbled. "I said they were babies, but I can guess that Riptide looks like Arlong and if he doesn't that'll surprise me." He looked at Mars. "You be careful since you we do have enemies still out there, understand?" _

_Mars nodded and left. _

~~End of Flashback~~

Mars walked about the dockside of town before he decided to move farther into town. He was amazed to see humans and Fishmen/women as well as some merfolk living and working side by side. _Si should see this place. He would feel at home here a little bit._

No one seemed to pay attention to him except the children and he politely waved at them hoping they would not bother him any to which they did not. The children giggled and waved back before running off. He saw a structure that in a way reminded him of a marine base and he decided to go there. He was nearing the gates when he heard a commotion.

"Shen! Run now!"

Mars looked to see a group of Protectors trying to herd…he blinked. Wait, was that not Destiny's Nami daughter and…Shen! What was going on here?! Were they in trouble? Shen tried to run but was grabbed by a basking shark Fishman.

"Let go of me!"

Destiny seeing her friend was in trouble turned and sank her teeth into the arm of one of the Protectors.

"She bit me" the Protector, a man with long red hair and beard cried.

Mars nodded. Yep, that was Destiny. Who else bite, but her?

"Why are you doing this", Destiny demanded.

The Protector, who was in charge looked at her. "Don't give me any trouble or you'll regret it," the Fishman, a Lamna shark said.

"Just wait until my brother comes here," she snarled. "He's so going to kick all your asses!"

"Quiet!" the Lamna shark slapped her across the face. "Get them inside and keep them quiet."

"Yes sir," said the man who Destiny bite. "Let's go my beauty."

_That is what you think! _Mars thought as he followed them. _Let the games begin. _

~~.~~.~~

Mars had followed undetected since he made no sound as he walked. The Death Root member waited in the shadows as Destiny and Shen had been put into a cell that was already crowded with other Protectors who were loyal to Longtooth. The assassin smiled as he recalled the underground fighting tournaments that Meku and he had forced into. That had been fun in a way and he had a feeling that fun was soon going to begin once he freed Nami's daughter, Shenna, and the other prisoners.

Destiny was pissed and worried at the same time, but in truth was more worried. She realized that she had been tricked and like a damn idiot she feel for it. She looked at the other Protectors who were in the cell. They were beaten and bruised, and some did not look well.

"Why are you all in here for?" Shen asked.

A woman with a maroon mohawk spoke up. "We refused to swear loyalty to Overbite even after he said his father was dead," She said.

"Overbite told you his father was dead?" Destiny shook her head. "Longtooth is not dead. I was with the group that brought him to the temple to get healed."

The woman looked at the silver hybrid in disbelief. "Is this true?"

Destiny nodded. "It is," she said. "Longtooth is very much alive."

"What's with the mime?"

Destiny, Shen, and the other prisoners crowded the bars watching as the two assigned guards confronted the assassin. Mars simply gave a wave of a hand and to the shock of everyone except Shen the guards were in bloody pieces on the floor.

"What the-," said a Protector who was a swordfish. "How did he do that?"

"He's a devil fruit user," Shen said. "His name is Mars and he is one of my uncles."

"Can he get us out?" Destiny asked.

Mars nodded as he signaled them to move back and with a sweeping motion of a hand, the bars of the cell fell. Destiny and the others stood in disbelief while Shen grinned.

"I saw it and I still don't believe it", the swordfish said. "Whatever devil fruit he ate, I know I don't want to make him an enemy."

"What are you standing around for?" Destiny asked. "Let's get the hell out here."

"Then what?" asked another Protector.

"We arm ourselves and teach this lot a lesson that's what!"

Oddly enough the Protectors did not agree with Destiny and they looked more shocked by her words than anything. They looked at each other, confused.

"What's wrong with you", she demanded. "Don't you even want to save your own island?"

The mohawk woman nodded. "Of course, we do. That is the duty of the Protectors, to protect and maintain the peace of Unity Island, but you're declaring is an act of war."

"An act of war," Destiny's eyes narrowed, and her voice was filled with rage. "What do you think is happening here? Overbite must be working with this Stryker and he was willing to try and kill his own father to seize power. If you want to all stand around and hold hands pretending that shit is not happening that is fine! As me, I'm going to make those devils pay with their own blood."

"You sound like a pirate", the woman said with disgust.

"I am," Destiny said proudly. "I'm the daughter of Arlong the Saw and 'Cat burglar' Nami!"

Mars applauded her words. It was the same for Death Root, the Straw Hats, and the Axe-heads, they were proud of who they were. He gave her a bow and Destiny understood his actions. He was with her and that she was glad to have another ally for this fight.

"Let's go", she said with a fierce grin.

_This is going to be so much fun, _Mars thought eager for a good fight as both assassin, First Mate, and her insane friend ran down the corridor. They had one thought on their minds, payback, and a lot of it.

**Well looks like shit is going to be happening with the arrival of Mars. What will Mars, Destiny, and Shen find? Mars belongs to Dude of Doom as does Siamon and Penny. Thanks for letting me have used to your Death Root team. So, I also want to let you, my readers, that I may be slow on posting any future chapters since I have now returned to my online writing school. So, remember to Read and Review as always.**


	29. Chapter 29:Guardians and Dark Dreams

Chapter 29:Guardians and Dark Dreams

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OC's.**

Riptide wondered when this hell was going to end. He lost track of time not sure how long he had been a "guest" to the scientist who now keep him as a lab rat. His brown eyes shifted to the chain cuffs that were on his wrists. In his present condition he did not have the strength to break them not even if he tried tapping into his Hidden Fury. There was the sound of key and the door to his cell was opened.

"How are you feeling today?" asked a young attractive woman that Riptide was positive his Uncle Sanji would have been swooning over.

Riptide closed his eyes wanting her to leave him alone. Not once she had never been cruel towards him. In truth, she had been genuinely concerned over his well-being and had somehow convinced her father to let Riptide have a single size bed in the cell he was kept in. He felt her fingers stroke his cheek ever so lightly before brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I'll trim these back some later," she said.

"When will this game of your's end, Alice?"

She looked at the hybrid in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Riptide open his eyes staring at her hard. "You act all caring but I'm no more than your pet," he said with a small snarl. "Your father told me that is what I am to you. A fucking pet."

Alice was silent as she sat on the stone floor. Her mind drifted to the conversation she had with her father a week ago.

A week earlier…

"_Alice, look at these results," Drake Greyware said excitedly. He proudly handed his daughter the notes he kept on Riptide. "I never have seen anything like him. He is a hybrid, but he is surpassing everything that a normal Fishman can handle. He may be the key to finally unlocking the whole evolution to the entire Fishman race."_

"_Father please," Alice said. "If you keep pushing this one, he may die. He needs rest to regain his strength."_

"_Alice why are you so concerned over this one?" her father asked with a frown. _

"_I've never said a word when it came to you doing your experiments on the past Fishmen you had," the woman said. "But this…this doesn't feel right. Trusting this Stryker…it doesn't feel right."_

_Greyware adjusted his glasses as he frowned as his daughter sudden odd concerned for their latest test subject. "Fine," he said with a wave of his hand. "You may have this one as your pet."_

_Alice was glad her father let her because she knew the hybrid needed all the medical aid she could offer._

~~End of Flashback~~

"You are no pet," she said. "No matter what my father told you."

Riptide looked at her with curiosity. "Then if I am not that then what am I to you?"

"Hope," Alice said. "Hope for your entire race."

"You know more then you are telling me," he said. "What are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything, but I can't keep quiet when it comes to this Stryker," she said.

"Stryker?" Riptide snarled with hate. "What is that bastard doing while I am a damn prisoner?"

"He wants my father to help find the Dark Guardians."

Riptide sat up alarmed. "Dark Guardian?! There are Dark Guardians?"

Alice nodded. "There is a cavern just on the other side of that door," she said pointing to the far side where there was a giant metal door.

Riptide gritted his teeth in anger. Dark Guardians! If Stryker got his hands on those the whole island would be destroyed. He had to get out here and stop this from happening.

"You need to let me go before it's too late," he said.

"Let you go? Oh, I'm afraid that is not possible my dear boy."

Riptide and Alice looked to see Alice's father, Drake Greyware standing in the doorway of the cell. He adjusts his glasses smiling not in a cruel but in a way that chilled the hybrid's very soul. Riptide was not one to be afraid of much but what this man had put him through so far was the scientist's twisted version of his hell.

Drake's smile grew. "Time for you training my good hybrid."

"Training?" Riptide spat toward him. "You mean fucking torture, you heartless bastard."

"Torture?" Drake gave a hurtful look before he chuckled. "What you call torture I call the testing of your abilities. I mean look at you, a fine specimen of a hybrid and yet you look like a normal sawtooth Fishboy."

"No more Father," Alice rose and got between her father and Riptide her arms spread out. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"What did you just say to me?" Drake was clearly not pleased as he stepped closer to his daughter. "Did you just tell me no?" Alice stood quietly and without warning, Drake struck her.

"ALICE!" Riptide cried out seeing her strike the stone floor hard and he lunged for Greyware, teeth bared his eyes had a wild look in them.

Drake had kept an electric prod with him, and the man did not hesitate to use against the white hybrid, but the man's own surprise, Riptide keep coming and he increased the voltage. Riptide felt the pain of the shocks but, he refused to let him get away with striking his own daughter. Drake increased the voltage higher than before and finally Riptide dropped. Drake looked at the voltage analog gauge and it was almost at the danger level. The man smiled. What a wonderful idea for test.

~~.~~.~~

Stryker stood at a window that had been placed in the temple watching as his forces began to gather and the tiger shark man grinned. Soon his dream would come true. The sound of footsteps made him turn as a marine captain entered unannounced and his eyes narrowed. "Entering unannounced and without my permission is a very foolish act, my friend," he growled.

Nezumi paled and he started sweating as the tiger shark man's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword. "Err, that is," the marine captain stammered as he was quick to hold some papers. "I brought the information you asked for. You did say you wanted this information the moment- "

"Yes," Stryker said glaring at the rat-faced human. "Now shut up! Hmm, where is...ah! There it is. Well, well isn't this interesting."

"What is?" Nezumi asked.

The tiger shark looked at him with a grin that sent a sudden shiver down his spine. He thought Arlong could scare him, but Stryker truly frightened him "Nezumi", he said as he patted his cheek lightly. "Surely I have told you about my plans?"

"Err, not really."

"Ah well then, my traitorous little friend," Stryker wrapped an arm around Nezumi's shoulders. "Let me tell you then..."

~~.~~.~~

Riptide slowly came to and he slowly lifted his head realizing to his horror that he was in the experiment chamber where Drake did all the tests on him. When it came to all of the tests that Greyware kept the hybrid in chains for every experiment he did on Riptide. Drake had tested Riptide's abilities to the extreme from carrying extremely heavy objects back and forth until he was told to stop to simulating the deepest depths of the darkest deeps of the ocean. Now the scientist had placed a specially designed shock collar along with various size electrode pads on Riptide.

"Are you ready my dear, dear boy?" Drake asked as he did his final check making sure everything was nice and ready for the newest tests.

"What are you going to do?" Riptide asked.

Drake knelt in front of the hybrid double-checking that the chains were very secure before he looked up with a smile. "I have decided to test how well you can hold up to electrotherapy."

"You going to electrocute me?! Are you out of your mind?!" Riptide tried to move but Drake had made sure that he was not going to. Not for this little experiment.

"Boy, everything I do is in the name of science," he said rising and walking toward the door.

"Is that what you called it back on Kinmotsu?"

Drake stopped and looked back at him his expression a mix of surprise and curiosity. "What happened there was a failure due to fools in the World Government. Here I have been able to do what I've only dreamed of."

"And what is that?" Riptide asked him.

"To see if there are differences between Fishmen and those that are hybrids," Drake said before he left the chamber.

Riptide screamed as he felt volts of electricity going into his body. The collar that was around his neck was like those used by the Tenryuubito on their slaves. What slaves went through was considered torture. The voltage that was going through the hybrid's body would have easily killed a human, but for any Fishman or even merfolk it would be considered hell. Drake watched with great interest as he slowly increased the voltage as Riptide's screams were heard from outside the chamber. How Riptide was even surviving all the voltage that was being sent into him was beyond all scientific reason and finally Drake ended the test. The man picked up his notebook writing down the usual things such as date and time. Drake wrote the exact voltage current that Riptide was at before he decided to end the test and with his book in hand he walked to the chamber.

Riptide somehow had slumped forward before he had fallen onto his side. Drake began to fear that the hybrid may be dead as he reached down to touch him. Without warning Riptide's eyes snapped open and the man did a mad scramble away from the snapping jaws of the white sawtooth hybrid, but what happened next was beyond anything Drake could have imagined. Sparks of electricity was sparking from Riptide's shoulders, arms, hands and even from the points of his nose. Like the scientist he was, Drake was jotting down was he was observing as shivers of excitement went through him. Finally, Riptide passed out and the sparks of electricity slowly dwindled.

"This is…this is beyond all reasoning of science," Drake muttered as he straightened his glasses some. "I've done it. I'VE DONE IT!"

~~.~~.~~

Alice slowly came to her head aching from where she struck the floor. She looked to the bed and saw that Riptide was not there and fear seized her heart. No! Her father had taken him to the testing chamber and after getting to her feet slowly, Alice rushed to the lab. She slammed the door open to hear her father's voice, "I'VE DONE IT!"

"Father, what have you done?!" Alice found her father sitting on the floor within the chamber shaking with excitement. Riptide laid on the floor passed out and she saw the shock collar and the electrode pads that were on the hybrid. "Father what have you done to him?" she said as she started toward the hybrid.

Drake was quick to stop her. "Don't touch him," he said. "Fetch me rubber gloves so we are safe."

"Rubber gloves? Father, what have done?"

Drake looked at her smiling in almost an insane way. "I have created the first electric sawtooth shark," he said as he started laughing. "I have made this hybrid part electric eel. He is the first of a new hybrid species of Fishmen."

"You electrocuted him?! Father that is beyond any scientific testing! This is madness!" Alice said. "You've become a mad scientist because of your desire to understand the Fishmen race. Riptide is hybrid and you've tortured him like he no more than a Guinea pig!"

"You know there are sacrifices when it comes to science," Drake said defensively.

Alice pushed past him and knelt to Riptide before she started unhooking the wires from the electrode pads. She looked at her father holding out her hand silently demanding the key for the shock collar and Drake hand it to her. "Help me get him back to his bed," she demanded.

"Alice-,"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME, DAMN YOU!" The woman screamed at him angrily.

Together they managed to carry Riptide back to the bed that was in his cell where Alice did her own medical check on him and much to her relief and surprise, the hybrid was still among the living. She had no idea how much voltage her father, but it had to a lot from the small burns she found from the shock collar. She hurried back out for the medical bag that was kept hanging just outside the cell door and brought it back inside.

"No more tests," she said getting out burn cream and bandages. "No more father."

Drake looked at his daughter. Surely, she not serious? She knew how important his research was. "How can you say that?" he demanded. "Stryker promised me a worthy-,"

"Shut up!" Alice screamed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Drake looked at his daughter in actually disbelief. She was cradling that hybrid's head in her lap and…wait! Was she crying? How could this be? What was with this hybrid that she would shed tears over him? She never did that before to the other merfolk and Fishmen/ women he had used in the past for all his tests. What had happened that she suddenly cared about this one?

"What is wrong with you?" Drake asked. "What is so damn special about him that you decide that I am suddenly no longer allowed to continue my studies?"

His daughter looked at him. "You truly don't understand, do you?" she said. "You almost killed him because of that reckless idea of yours. The next time, you might actually kill him, and I refuse to have you do that."

Drake was furious. How dare his daughter tell him what he could and could not do when it came to his research. Before he could speak one of Stryker's guards came and told him that the black tiger shark wanted to see him. "We will finish this the moment I return," he said.

~~.~~.~~

"You wish to see me," Drake said the moment he entered the chamber Stryker was in.

Stryker was sitting in a chair with his feet propped on the table with a goblet of wine in his hand. He looked at the scientist before he gestured to the chair next to him. "Come and sit with me," he said with a smile that sent a chill through Drake. "Would care for some wine, my friend?"

"If you don't mind," Drake said watching Stryker with caution as he took the goblet that was offered to him. "I take you have something on your mind, my wise shark?"

Stryker gave a deep throaty chuckle as he filled Drake's goblet. "Indeed, I do. It has been two and a half weeks since I gave you that damn hybrid for your tests," he said. "I do believe it is time that you turn your attention to my needs."

"Which would be?"

"My dark guardians," Stryker said. "I think I've waited long enough; Drake and I am not a man who likes to be toyed with."

Drake shook his head. "What makes you think I am doing such a thing?"

The Shark man snarled as he hurled his half-filled wine goblet across the room as he rose to his feet. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME, HUMAN?!" he roared his pupils becoming slits. "I KNOW YOU HAVE NOT ONCE STARTED ON FINDING AND RELEASING MY DARK GUARDIANS!"

"You are asking for me to stop the most important research ever for something that sounds more like a fairytale," Drake said.

"A fairytale?!" Stryker said. "I can assure you that these Dark Guardians are real. That hybrid possesses one of the six Guardian sharks of this island."

Drake shook his head. "Clearly you are out of your mind if you believe such things that are meant to be stories for children," he said finishing his wine. "Now if you excuse me, I have more important things to do."

Stryker moved so fast that he took the scientist by surprise. Seizing Drake by his throat Stryker lifted the man off the floor and held him high in the air and he slowly and painfully tightened his grip on Drake's throat. "You dare to mock me?" he said. "You think I am mad, do you? Well, my dear scientist let me show you the proof that these Guardians are real." With his hand still on Drake's throat, Stryker went to a far wall and slammed the man into the wall. "Look and tell me I am mad. Look and see that the Guardians are no fairytale."

The Black tiger shark had released his hold from the scientist and Drake fell back on his ass blood flowing from his broken nose. Despite that he raised his head to look at the wall that showed great powerful sharks that were different in color; one group white in color while the other was black as a moonless night. What amazed Drake was the very detail of each shark species represented. The saw shark, the thresher, the hammerhead, the leopard shark, the great white and the very ancestor to the great white, the fierce megalodon shark. Each of these nightmarish creatures of the sea were so fine in their detail that it made Drake truly wonder. The sharks were surrounded but what Drake had thought were a representation of currents of water until he saw the telling of a destruction of an island.

"No one knows how the Guardians came to be," Stryker said. "Some ancient tales say they came to be at when Arlong the Black died while other tales say it was, he who has the elders of the shark clan create them."

"Which do you believe?" Drake dared to ask.

"Does it matter?" Stryker said.

Drake glanced at the Fishman and what he saw frightened the man. Stryker had a look of pure madness especially when his eyes fell upon the paintings of the Dark Guardians. He watched as the tiger shark's hand brush over the Dark Guardian that was the thresher shark as his grin became more sinister with each beating of the heart.

"When our ancestors left the shark clan and came here, they brought the Guardians with them," Stryker continued on recalling what he had learned. "Sealed up, but somehow the Dark Guardians were freed and they began their glorious rampage throughout the island and even the East Blue itself, but there was one among the shark clan who was chosen by the pure Guardians and it was this one, who became the first master of the Guardians. With the Guardians at his control, the Dark Guardians were defeated and return to this island to be sealed away. Of course, there were those that saw the power the Dark Guardians had, and it was they who stole them and built this temple for them. It took so long for me to finally find them and you, my dear human is going to help me free them."

"Free them?" Drake looked at the wall again and the story of the destruction that was shown. "They were sealed away for a reason. What purpose would that do if these beings of destruction are freed?!"

Stryker whirled to him, "They will serve my purpose! My dream!"

"You dream?" Drake said in a small voice.

The Fishman nodded as his fierce teeth flashed. "Yes, my dream. A dream where I am the ruler of all I see and all races bow to me as their lord and master. Once the Dark Guardians are free once more my dream will become a reality starting with this pathetic little island."

~~.~~.~~

_The island can not fall. You cannot let that happen._

Riptide heard the voice as if they were right by his ear and yet he could not move his body, his own body would not obey. _Why can't I move?! I cannot even open my eyes! What is going on?!_

He felt slender fingers touching him…wait they were not touching his flesh, but it felt as it went deeper as to his very soul. Soon he felt like he was being freed from a heavy anchor and he looked down. "No! I cannot be! I cannot be dead!"

Riptide saw his own body laying on the floor of his cell with Alice still tending to the burns. Did she not notice that his body felt different? Surely, she felt the change in the warmth of his body from her touch.

_Calm yourself, young one. You are far from dead I can assure you of that._

Riptide turned to voice and saw a woman who was beautiful in her own right wearing a traditional kimono with long flowing hair that remind the hybrid of the burning embers of dying fire. Her skin was cream color with eyes that were a deep blue, darker than Destiny's. She gave Riptide a smile that warm and loving.

_My you are quite the charmer, aren't you? _She said. _If I were still among the world of the living, I would easily accept those charming manners of yours._

"Wait, you said I am not dead and yet you are speaking in terms that would mean I am dead," Riptide said. "So, which is it?"

The woman's smile grew. _Charming and smart. Now I see what the little one chose you._

"Little one?" Riptide asked. "Saw? You mean Saw, correct?"

_Is that what you call her? A very fitting name for her. Interesting though that you call her your daughter though. She is only a Guardian and-,_

"Don't call Saw that!" Riptide said. "Calling her that makes her feel so unworthy and it hurts her!"

_How do you know what a Guardian does or does not want? How can you make such a bold claim when you only have one of the six Guardians?_

"I can guess you were her last master going by the way you speak of Saw," Riptide said. "You sealed her brothers away but not her. Why?"

_The dark Saw Guardian is no longer here on this island, _the woman said. _That one for a strange reason was never found so could not be summoned back. _

"Wait? That Dark Guardian is still free, and you are not concerned over this fact?"

_I am overly concerned, but this is beyond the duties I was once chosen for. So, it now up to you to find that one and see to the destruction of this Guardian._

"So, if this dark sawtooth had returned, you would sealed up Saw with her brothers?"

_Yes, but that did not happen. I had managed to capture and seal the others with my Guardians, but why this one did not come is a mystery._

"Just how did you do this?" Riptide asked. "Alice said the Dark Guardians are sealed behind a giant metal door and that for some reason Stryker wants them."

The woman frowned. _He must have found the ancient scrolls that were lock away in the temple and learned of them._

"Just what are the Guardians? How did they come to be?" Riptide asked. "I still do not understand why Saw choice me."

_From what I learned was the Guardians came from an island that is lost and forgotten in the Grand Line. This island is home to the shark clans who were led by a black sawtooth Fishman known as Arlong the Black, _his ghostly host said.

"Arlong the Black? My father was named after him, but who was he?" Riptide asked.

The woman looked at him. _I can show you who he was._

Riptide blinked. He no longer stood in a colorless void but not a blood-soaked shore where dead bodies were literally everywhere, both human and Fishmen alike. The sight horrified him. What was this? The humans he saw so different. They were dressed in a white robe that resembled a spacesuit and some had a cape. The hybrid did take notice that they all wore resin bubbles over their heads. Who were they?

_They are the Tenryuubito otherwise known as the World Nobles._

Riptide shivered some recalling what Jimbei had told him. These were people who thought they were above all, made slaves of whoever they wanted be it pirates to even those from Fishman Island and the men could take a woman from her loved ones because they wanted her as a wife. These people to Riptide were the real monsters not those from Fishman Island. The hybrid saw him then and he thought his uncle Tarlong was tall, but Arlong the Black was a half a foot taller than his uncle. He was a powerful black sawshark with arms roped with muscle decorated with Tribal tattoos and his long grey hair was braided with brightly colored beads. Around his neck was a necklace that was made from the teeth of gators and crocodiles. He was loose-fitting tan pants and the gator skinned vest he wore was adorned with beads.

What caught the hybrid's attention was the weapon used by the Shark man. It was a Naginata double blades that were 14" long and the weapon came apart giving Arlong the Black making him a nightmare on the field of battle. Riptide watched all up to the final moments of Arlong the Black's life. Tears flowed down the hybrid's face as the sight of the giant of a sawtooth who gave his life to protect the ones he loved and what he saw next was something beyond cruel. He saw more of the Tenryuubito arrive with soldiers and slaves and they found the deceased Fishman. What he saw had only been spoke of, but Riptide witnessed the disgraceful cruel act those people did the noble sawtooth.

"No!" He screamed rushing at them forgetting that this was a memory. He struck out in anger and pain, his heart aching from the horrific sight. "Leave him alone, you damn bastards! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

He was alone again in the colorless void since his ghostly companion was nowhere in sight.

'_What you doing here, Pup? You are not dead and yet you are in this place. Why?'_

Riptide felt the presence of the other more as if this were another part of him and looked behind him to see Arlong the Black. Brown eyes widen at the height of the other sawtooth who made him feel small at the presence of the former shark clan chieftain. Arlong the Black raised an eyebrow to him before he gave the younger a hard rap on the skull and Riptide felt it. "Damn, that hurt!"

'_Good. At least I know that tongue of yours works.' _Came the reply of the chieftain. _'I asked a question pup and I expected an answer. You are not dead and yet you are here. So, tell me how you got to this place?'_

"I…I don't even know where here is and I honestly don't know how I got here," Riptide said. "I wasn't alone either. There was a woman and-,"

'_Woman? She wouldn't be wearing a bloody damn Kimono with fiery hair and dark blue eyes with cream-colored skin, would she?' _Riptide nodded and the old chieftain gave a frustrated growl. _'M! Get your damn ass back you, you sneaky little bitch!'_

_For a chieftain, you have s foul mouth as well as manners, _said the woman simply referred to as M.

'_The boy is not dead, so he does not belong here,' _the chieftain said. _'Return him to his body damn it.'_

_I would, but there is a slight problem._

"I really am dead, aren't I?" Riptide said.

M shook her head. _No, you are not. They refuse to let you return. _

Riptide looked at her confused as did Arlong the Black. "They? Who are they?"

_The Dark Guardians. They are stopping your spirit from returning because they know you are their doom._

"Shit…" Was all Riptide could say.

Somewhere in the East Blue…

The woman watched the small group of pirates with interest as they started to gather. They were a bunch of no-names, but it did not mean she would not have some fun. Standing at 5'5" tall, she a slim attractive figure with pale skin with long silky violet purple hair and sea-green colored eyes. The dress she wore seemed more of a blouse that revealed her chest quite well and a loose sarong that exposed her slender legs and it had a black base with a pattern of white crescent moons and gold-colored stars on it. She also wore a midnight blue veil and wore crimson flats.

"What do you think, Dark?" she asked twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Emerging from her shadow came an onyx black sawtooth shark that was covered with scars that were white and over his left eye was a lightning-shaped scar. The eye was milky white a clear indication that he was blind in the eye. His good eye was red, and it glowed as brightly as a burning wildfire. This was the missing Dark Guardian and he circled the woman in a very protective manner.

'_I know what you are thinking my dear Nyx and I am not liking it.'_

The woman, Nyx Addams looked at the guardian shark before she lovingly traced a finger over one his many scars. "Oh, my sweet Darkness," she said. "Do not tell me you are jealous?"

Darkness hovered before her before his body shifted and changed shape to that of a short nose sawtooth Fishman. The scars remained the same but now he had short spiked hair that was blackish grey in color and his good eye was still a burning red in color. He stood 6'9.5" tall and wore only cream color knee-length pants and a blood-red slash around his waist. Darkness stared down at the woman who looked at up at him in a seductive manner before she opens the top part of her dress more.

'_Stop doing that, Nyx!' _he said quickly looking away with a slight blush.

Nyx laughed as she reached up to caress his angular jaw. "I love it when you blush," she said with a giggle.

Darkness ignored her as he turned to focus on the pirates. _'Could you have not found better prey for me?' _he asked. Nyx hmphed before she folded her arms over her chest. The Dark Guardian knew he had upset her, and he gave a small sigh. _'I am sorry my dear Nyx. I did not mean to upset you.'_

Nyx continued to ignore him. Darkness shook his head at her behavior. There were times she could be so childish. The Dark Guardian quietly took a hold of her hand bring it to his lips planting small delicate kisses into the palm of her hand. He then slowly moved up her arm to the curve of her neck and he nuzzled her cheek. Nyx was smiling as she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

'_Am I forgiven?' _he asked.

She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "Forgiven my Darkness," she said. "Now let us go have some fun."

'_Lets,' _Darkness said before he gave her a bloodthirsty grin.

~~.~~.~~

Stryker with Drake along with heavily armed guards herded Jones, the sawtooth group, and the rest of the prisoners down to where Drake had his lab. The group had no sooner entered and were passing the cell where Riptide still was with Alice tending to him. Jones seeing Riptide had broken away from the group rushing to his friend.

"Matey!" the Octopus man said as he rushed into the cell dropping to his knees. "Talk to me mate." He glared out toward Drake and Stryker, "What have you bastards gone to me mate?!"

The guards were quick to keep Bruton and the others in the line only Choro, the sawtooth elder was for some reason allowed to join Jones in the cell. Stryker stood watching for a few moments before he decided to have his guards remove Jones forcefully from the cell.

"Lord, shall we get the old one as well?" asked one of his guards.

"Leave that old fool," Stryker said. "He's too damn old to even dig." Seeing Alice though, the tiger shark grinned. "Get the female and take her straight to my chambers."

"What?!" Drake looked at Stryker. "Leave my daughter alone! She is not part of our agreement!"

~~Meanwhile in the void plane~~

'_M, you are saying the Dark Guardians are preventing his return?' _The black Sawtooth said.

M nodded. _They have become stronger suddenly. They are getting their strength from someone and I can feel them getting stronger with each passing second!_

"Stryker!" Riptide said. "It has to be that fucking bastard and I was told that he wanted the Dark Guardians."

M was becoming more concerned since she could feel and see beyond the plane of the void. _Something is going to happen, _she said. _Something terrible is about to happen!_

"I have to get back," Riptide said. "I have to get back before that crazy bastard does something! I NEED TO GET BACK!"

It was then the hybrid heard them and his eyes widen. The voices were different from each other as they spoke, but he clearly heard them.

'_We can help! Help! Help!'_

_They heard you!_ M said as five other shapes started to take form.

What Riptide look upon was beyond all the stories his Uncle Usopp had always told him when he was little, beyond all the tales that were about the Grand Line itself. Saw's brothers, the other five Guardian sharks had made their presence known and Riptide was looking upon each one. Hearing their voices clearly in his head he easily gave each one their name.

The thresher shark who spoke rapidly he called Thrash, Hammer the hammerhead who had a gravelly voice, Kaiju the megalodon who was not only great in size but his voice was deep, Mate the great white who spoke with a weird accent, and finally Growler the leopard shark who sounded like he was growling when he spoke.

'_We can help you return, Master,'_ Hammer said.

"Riptide. Call me by my name not the other," he said to them.

The Guardians twisted and turn around him, M and Arlong the Black their voices almost blending as they were clearly surprised that Riptide told them to call him by his name, not master. They have never been told to do that ever by their past masters.

'_Never have we been told that,' _Hammer said.

Thrash quickly agreed. _'Never, never, never!'_

'_This so unheard of,'_ Growler said. _'We've never done that.'_

Riptide had to let loose a shrill whistle to get their attention and his Guardians all looked at him. "How about we have this little discussion later okay guys?" he said. "If I can get out here then let's do that before more innocent lives are lost."

'_Of course, mas…Riptide, you said?" _Kaiju said and Riptide nodded. _"We can return you back to the world of the living.' _

"Good," Riptide said. "I have a promise to keep to a certain bastard."

~~.~~.~~

Drake coughed up blood as his body was driven into the floor with such force that it left an impact crater. Alice screamed and Jones, Bruton and the others kept back as Stryker decided that Drake need to be taught a lesson.

"You dare to tell me what to do?" the black tiger shark said with a snarl. "You do what I tell you to do! I DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME, HUMAN?! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"You really do love hearing yourself, don't you?"

Stryker froze. It could not be. It just could not be! He looked back to the cell where Riptide was and took a few steps back. Stepping from the cell looking more than ready for a throwdown was the hybrid. "Impossible," Stryker said. "What the hell will it take for you to damn die?!"

~~.~~.~~

Nyx strode boldly into the marine base shocking the marines there. The woman that dared to walk into their base had a bounty of 78,000,000 beli and was known as "Dream Bringer" Nyx. The whole base rushed out armed and had her surrounded. Nyx looked unconcerned that she was surrounded, and barley blinked when the base's captain came out as well.

"You are either stupid or foolish to walk into my base," the man said.

"Maybe I am just lonely," she said sweetly before she stripped herself naked.

The action was enough to shock every marine there and some fainted with nosebleeds. Nyx was still smiling in a sweet seductive way enjoying the reaction she was causing.

'_Damn it, Nyx!'_ Darkness said from her shadow. _'Stop doing that!'_

The woman laughed. "Calm my sweet Darkness," she said. "You are going to have your long-awaited hunt."

The captain blinked clearly confused. "Darkness?" he said. "Who is Darkness?"

Nyx's sweet smile was quick to turn devilish. "You are about to find out," she said. "Yume-Yume no Mi: nightmare!"

A black mist exploded forth from Nyx's hands that engulf the whole courtyard and the marines there. The marines looked around before they dropped like flies only their captain was unaffected. Nyx was a Devil Fruit user and had eaten the Yume-Yume (Dream-Dream) no Mi Fruit and could create dreams or nightmares. The Dream mist was a gold mist and created dreams that were good and made the person happy while the nightmare was black, and the person dreamed horrible things.

The marine captain watched in horror as his men started to have blood flow from their eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. What the hell had happened to them? Laughter caught his attention and he looked to see Nyx who was enjoying the sight of his men dying. Filled with rage he drew his flintlock revolver placing a sea stone bullet into the chamber and took careful aim. "Die you bitch," he said as he fired the revolver.

Nyx screamed in pain as the bullet gaze her arm. At the sound of her scream Darkness emerged from the shadows to see her fall and the Dark Guardian snapped. He shifted from his true form to his Fishman form just as the marine captain stood over his Nyx. The Devil Fruit user looked up as the captain aimed for a headshot. "You shouldn't have done that," she said as she gripped her wound blood flowing through her fingers.

"No, you little bitch," the man said. "You shouldn't have angered me, or you might have lived."

Darkness took him by surprise as his hand grabbed both revolver and the captain's hand. His good eye blazed a fiery red before he crushed both with ease. The marine captain's screams filled the air as he dropped to his knees staring at the crushed bloody pulp that was once his hand.

"You lousy stinking fish," he said before he spat on Darkness. "I'll see you and that fucking bitch hung and then set a fire."

'_I AM NOT A FISHMAN!' _Darkness said but only Nyx heard him. _'I AM HER GUARDIAN AND YOU HURT MY DREAM!' _He placed a hand on either side of the man's head and with a quick violent twist, he snapped the captain's neck. The Dark Guardian tossed the body aside as he went to Nyx, kneeling before the naked woman. _'My dream. Are you badly hurt?' _he asked with great concern.

"The bullet only grazed me," Nyx said.

Darkness picked up her dress laying it over her like it was blanket and then he scooped her up, carrying her inside. After a few tense moments, the Dark Guardian found the medical ward and tended to Nyx's wound.

"My Darkness," Nyx cooed as she stroked his hair. "You're so sweet when it comes to me."

Darkness remained silent as he finished tying the bandage off before he turned to the door. _'Please get dressed, Nyx,' _he said. _'You know it distracts me.'_

"You're no fun Dark!"

Afterward the pair explored the base and they found the captain's office where Nyx giggled like a naughty schoolgirl as she plopped down in the plush chair of the captain. Darkness picked up a stack of wanted posters and was going through them when his body stiffened.

'_NYX!' _he growled deeply and loudly as nearly crushed the poster in his hands. _'Nyx…it's her…'_

"Her?" The woman rose to look at the poster. "I don't believe it! It is that little sneaky bitch!"

The pair were looking at Nami's wanted poster.

**Things are really starting to get crazy now. Riptide has gained the other five Guardian sharks having survived Drake's experiments and Stryker has revealed his mad dream of conquest. Now we have the introduction of Nyx and her Dark Guardian, Darkness. What is the connection between Nami and this wild version Gomez and Morticia? So as always Read and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30:Night of Blood, Part 1

Chapter 30: Night of Blood, Part 1

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OCs. This chapter takes place during the time of Riptide's imprisonment.**

The events that began to take place on Unity would be later be known as the "Night of Blood". It would be retold countless of times by the survivors and the countless generations that would follow.

~In the bay of Port Town~

Captain Ronald had been joined by his friend, Captain Williams on Ronald's battleship, _Justice. _Williams was a veteran marine captain who could have easily been promoted several times over but refused to. He enjoyed his life and the company of his marines who looked up to the man a great hero. Like Ronald and his marines, the captain had become a quiet ally to those of Unity and he, like several other marines had brought their families here where they were safe. At the moment, Williams was going over some very disturbing news.

"You best read these reports," he said handing Ronald an almost thick folder of reports.

Ronald opened the folder and leafed through each one, giving a quick read and stopped at two that cause him great worry before he looked at his lifelong friend. "Base 16," he said. "Isn't that Nezumi's base?"

Williams nodded. "I can't believe that he finally got loose after all these years," he said.

"Very strange that he would, but you don't believe what is in these reports do you?"

"No, I don't," Williams pulled out another folder handing it over. "Pictures don't lie either."

Ronald looked at the pictures. "Wait, that is young Sata," he exclaimed. "How did he escape from my base's prison?"

"That is what I would love to know. All I know is this man here," Williams pointed to the picture of Skarn who was smiling and saluting the camera. "Is behind every one of those damn prison breaks. He was reported to be seen at every one of them along with these two."

"That's _Dream Bringer_ Nyx and she has a 78,000,000 bounty on her," Ronald said as he stared at the heavily scared short nose sawtooth shark Fishman who was with her. "Any idea who her Fishman companion is?"

"I heard Nyx calls him Darkness," Williams answered. "We have no other information on him."

"What do you think we should do?" Ronald asked.

"First, I am going to find the Swordblade brothers and hire them to track down and damn kill Arlong," Williams said. "I rather two of the very best to do this job."

"They are here," Ronald said. "I brought them along with that young trio of young pirates."

"They're here! Where are they at do you know?"

Ronald shook his head. "I haven't seen them for over a month since we arrived, but things have been happening and the last thing I was told was that we were to remain here."

"Who gave that order?"

"Longtooth's son, Overbite, and I haven't seen him since then."

~Off the coast of Unity~

The ships a total of twenty in all lay anchored off the fog bank that surrounded Unity Island. One ship, a massive galleon was anchored farther from the rest, and their rowboats secured to each other with the ones closest to the galleon that was tied off. It was here that the captains all gathered in the captain's quarters.

"So where is our friend?" asked one captain.

"Aye," said another. "We be freed from those damn marine prisons and we be told to gather our ships here. So, what are we be gathered here for?"

"To help out your benefactor since it was, he who asked me to free all of you," Skarn said as he entered the cabin.

Skarn was not alone either as two other figures followed him. Off to his left was a slight hunch back zombie whose skin was a sick grayish and he looked like he had been mummified. He was dressed in very ragged and tattered western clothes with fingerless gloves and black cowboy boots with silver spurs that jangled with each step. His long mustache was a light grey as was his thin shoulder-length hair. The left side of his face from below his eye was nothing except bare bone and teeth. His right hand rested on the six-shot revolver that lay in it holster on his hip.

While on his right stood a ten-foot-tall Minotaur with spotted grey fur with one long curved horn since the right was broken right where the horn curved. His mane was long and black braided with different colored beads. He wore patched loose-fitting golden-colored pants with a maroon-colored sash, spiked wrist cuffs, and surprising a long green headband.

The captains swallowed nervously at the sight of the other two while Skarn merely grinned. "Norise and Taros won't hurt you unless you give them reason to," he said with a laugh.

"So, who is this benefactor and what does he want us for?"

Skarn gave a smile. "I take you all saw that fog bank that lies beyond your ships?"

"Of course, we did," snapped one the captains from earlier. "Why do ye think we be? Blind?"

"Behind that fog bank is an island," Skarn said.

The captains all looked at him in disbelief before it turned to talk of riches. "An island?! That means riches for the plundering!"

Skarn tried to talk over their excited talk to no avail and seeing that the pirate captains were blinded by their greed, Taros gave a snort of anger as he brought down his fist on the very center of the table, turning into nothing more than kindling. The minotaur's actions were effective either way as the pirates fell back their eyes wide with terror and fear.

"Now that I have your attention," Skarn said. "You are to take your ships and sail into the bay, and you are instructed not to fly your colors which includes your mainsail."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded one of the captains.

"There are ships from the navy anchored in the bay and Stryker's orders are for you to sail under a plain sail right into the bay," Skarn said.

"Stryker?" asked one captain, a Fishman. "I knew of a black tiger shark by that name."

"The same," Skarn said.

"That bastard has the devil's luck! It was he who broke us out with our crew?!"

"Of course," Skarn said with a smile.

The Fishman, a narrow nose sawfish named Gunn, narrowed his eyes in hate. "That backstabbing son of bitch is the reason I was captured all those years ago and he decides to help us," he said before he spat off to the side. "What is that piece of shit up to or did he not mention that?"

"I told you what you are to do," Skarn said. "Gunn was it not?"

"It is," Gunn said with a slight growl.

"You are to pick some of the best from your crew and have them join the others already in the Protectors base," Skarn said. "They are to aid in the attack against the navy with you."

"What others?" Gunn asked.

"We have in place a mix group of thieves, pirates, and whatever low life scum who felt like joining the bandwagon," Norise said with a cackle. "You be surprised what you bring with just a few bits of gold."

"After that?" asked another captain.

"Just focus on what you ordered to do," Skarn said before he turned and left with his companions.

~~.~~.~~

Gunn returned to his ship and before he entered his cabin, he barked an order, "Tell Bangfar to get his ugly ass in here!"

_I cannot believe that backstabbing tiger shark is still damn alive after all these years, _Gunn thought as he grabbed two bottles of rum as there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

"You be wantin to see me, Capn?"

"Aye that I did," Gunn said. "Get yer worthless ass in here, Bangfar."

Bangfar was the ugliest and nastiest Fishman among Gunn's crew. The electric catfish Fishman was strong and very deadly when it came to fighting especially with his electrified bards that delivered over 100 volts that rarely paralyzed his opponent but killed them. He wore red pants with tattered legs, a yellow sash and a ragged stained purple vest. A tie-dye headband was tied around his head.

"What you be needin, Capn?" Bangfar said.

Gunn nodded to the chair and the other Fishman sat down. "Here," the sawfish tossed the other rum bottle to his first mate. "Do you recall an old shipmate of mine, Stryker?"

Bangfar took a long swig of rum. "He was the one that sold you all out to the marines?" he said scratching at the long scar on his chest.

"Aye, that is him." Gun said with an angry snarl. "It seems it was he who we owe our freedom."

Bangfar almost chocked on the rum. "He was the one who broke us and all the others out?"

Gunn nodded. "I'm not be liking this plan of his."

"What's he wantin' us to do?" the first mate asked.

"We are attacking the navy that is in the bay while you and few others enter this Protectors base," Gunn said. "The base has cannons that you and your group will use against the naval ships."

"After that?"

Gunn drank half of his rum bottle before he stared at it. "Then we are going to find me old shipmate."

Bangfar leaned forward eagerly. "When we do?"

"Then I am going to skin that stinking shark alive before I hang him from the yardarm."

Bangfar roared with laughter, "You're a cruel one, Capn."

~One hour later~

Bangfar with a few handpicked crewmates rowed a longboat from their ship and through the fog that surrounded Unity. "Bangfar," said one of crewmates. "Does the captain trust this Stryker?"

The catfish Fishman glanced back a human male, "Rigs, what do you think?"

Rigs frowned. "Knowing the captain, I would say he doesn't."

Gunn allowed humans among his Fishmen pirate crew and he did not care if they were of a different species. They were loyal to him and that was all that mattered. The rowboat emerged from the fog continuing slowly and carefully so as not to draw any unwanted attention. The Protectors' base had three separate docks and Bangfar pointed to one that was occupied. It was a group of Protectors and they seemed to be waiting.

"Who are you?" asked the group's leader.

Bangfar narrowed his eyes as he jumped from the rowboat landing on the dock with ease. "I'm Bangfar, the first mate of the Gunn Pirates," he said. "Who are you, Protector?"

The leader laughed and was joined by the rest of his group. "We are not who you think we are," he said. "We serve Lord Stryker and we are his elite."

_So, this Stryker has some of his dogs already here, eh? _The electric catfish thought. _How many of his followers are here? What are we even here if they are here?_

The group's leader gestured for Bangfar and his crew to follow them. "Move your lazy assess sea dogs," he said. "You need to get on your uniforms before we let out of your cages."

The remark angered Bangfar and he mentally marked the leader for an awfully slow and painful death.

~~.~~.~~

While Bangfar and his crew followed Stryker's elite, Gunn and the rest of the captains had changed their main sails, so they were plain white, and their colors were lowered as instructed. Now the pirate ships were being rowed through the fog by the long oars manned by their crews. Gunn stood by his helmsman; a human male named Grave. The pair said nothing but watched as their shipmates rowed their ship with skill gained over the years.

"Grave, hold her steady," Gunn said.

"Do not be worrying, Capn," Grave said. "You know I have never allowed the _Blood Queen _to drift off her course. Not that other lot have the skilled crew that we do."

The sawfish grinned as he rested a webbed hand on Grave's shoulder. "Nor do they have a skilled helmsman as I do."

"Why thank you Capn. You are the greatest captain that I have the honor to sail with," Grave said as he gave his captain grin that showed some of his golden teeth.

Soon the _Blood Queen_ emerged from the fog and was shortly joined by the rest of the pirate fleet. Ahead of them lay four naval ships or so they thought, Grave had been looking through the spyglass and gave a gasp. "Capn, that fourth ship," he said. "Tis a man-o-war."

"What?' Gunn took the spyglass and took a look himself. "By thunder, that is one old Dave Jones's warships!"

"Beggin' your pardon Capn," Grave said. "Who is this Dave Jones?"

Gunn looked at Grave. "He was a famous merman pirate during ancient times, and he was said to have four of those ships and rumor has it that the _Goshou Musubi _was found and belongs to some mercenary group. Children grew up on the tales of him and his crew."

"What became of him?"

"He died at the hands of a man named Sparrow."

Gunn watched as the ancient warship was towed farther along the bay to what to appeared to a dry dock. "Grave, gather the rest of our crew so I can address them."

~ten minutes later~

Gunn's remaining crew had gathered all eager to hear the words of their captain. It was a mixture of Fishmen, mermen and humans, neither more nor less of either race but a equal of number. There were a few female humans among them but that did not bother Gunn nor his crew since they had proven they were as deadly as their male companions.

"You all have seen the naval ships that before?" Gunn said to which there were nods and murmurs of agreement. "Not all of them are ships of the navy. One ship belonged to the legendary merman captain Dave Jones!"

This caused excitement and surprise among his mermen and Fishmen crew. "One of Dave Jones' battleships are here?! Captain, we can not allow the enemy to keep it!"

"I hear you, my bloodthirsty crew and we will not allow such a prize," Gunn said. "That ship belongs to us and I vow we will retake that ship and make it ours!"

Roars of approval rose from the crew. Gunn looked to the rest of the ships that were behind the _Blood Queen_ and his eyes narrowed. "Send word to the rest of that damn lot that the ship in the dry dock is not to be harmed and the fist bastard that even fires a stray shot, I will personally rip them apart."

Word was sent to the remaining pirate ships those that were Fishman pirates like Gunn were quick to give their promise even aiding him on those that dared to disobey his orders.

~~.~~.~~

Ronald had taken notice to the large gathering of ships that had just entered, and he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end something that always told him of incoming danger. Williams too had taken notice of the ships and studied each one carefully before one in particular caught his attention recognizing it.

"Damn it to hell," the marine captain said. "That's the _Blood Queen_!"

Ronald looked toward the galleon and saw that his friend spoke true. "Damn! Gunn must be leading those ships behind him."

"It does not matter if he is or isn't," Williams said. "All that matters is that we give those fucking pirates a proper welcome!"

Ronald had reached for the den den mushi that was close by. "This is Ronald. The ships that just entered are pirate ships! I repeat, they are not merchant ships but pirates!"

Captain Williams' ship the _Freedom _having towed the ancient Fishman warship was the first to turn toward the pirate fleet and was soon joined by _Seawave_ under the command of a newly promoted captain named Wolfe. Ronald had _Justice_ join their sister ships and he knew this was a fight they could not win, but he be damned if he allowed pirates to set a foot on the island, he called home.

Suddenly a geyser of water exploded on the port side of a galleon as Momoo gave a roar before he came smashing down on top on them. Gunn was taken by actual surprise as again and again the former battle beast of the Arlong pirates attacked their fleet. He could not believe it when he saw the twenty-two foot all Megalodon Fishman joining the sea king. The sound of cannons drew his attention back to the naval ships as _Justice, Seawave, _and _Freedom_ open fired upon the other pirate ships.

"This can be happening," he muttered still in a state of shock. "Skarn made us believe that we could take out three naval battleships with our number, but we are losing."

"That's Momoo! What is he doing here?! Momoo, stop!"

"Momoo," Gunn turned his head in the direction of the three former Arlong Pirates who looked up in disbelief just as a shadow fell across the _Blood Queen_ and the sawfish saw the former battle beast coming straight down on them.

Momoo hid the galleon with incredible force on her midship breaking the galleon in half. Panic was among the Gunn's crew as they jumped from their sinking ship swimming to the nearest ships and climbing aboard them. The survivors watched as Poseidon took out another three pirate ships.

Captain Ronald shook his head as his ship sank another pirate ship. He could not believe their luck that Poseidon and that sea king had been close by. With their aid, they were taking one pirate ship after another. He turned to see Momoo attack and sink Gunn's ship which gave him relief. The _Blood Queen _had been the most dangerous of all the pirate ship here and now she lay sunk in the bay.

The den den mushi rang and the captain answered, "Yes, what is it?"

"Ronald, this Williams, said the voice of the den den mushi. "I swore I just saw a megalodon shark man and if I'm not mistaken it was Poseidon."

Captain Ronald was surprised. He made no mention to his friend about shark man. How did he know that was Poseidon? "It was, he said. "Make sure you don't hit him."

"Of course, I won't!" barked Williams. "Just make sure-,"

Suddenly the _Freedom_ exploded it a massive ball of flame as she was struck by incoming cannon fire. Ronald and his men were horrified as were the marines on the _Seawave_. Where did the attack come from? Suddenly the _Seawave_ exploded and her crew were screaming as they jumped from the burning inferno that once been a naval battleship.

"What happened?!" Ronald screamed.

"Sir!" a marine said rushing onto the bridge. "The Protectors attacked us!"

Ronald was stunned for words. The Protectors attacked them. Why? Why would their own allies attack them?

"Incoming!"

Captain Ronald and his crew thought it the end when Poseidon's dorsal fin was suddenly there, taking the hit. The marines were drenched in blood as the top half of his fin was blown off. The giant shark man surfaced with a roar that was a mixture of pain and furious rage. His good eye had changed becoming a fiery red.

"That isn't the Fish man's fury mode," cried a female marine.

Poseidon had gone beyond fury mode, to one that had been called the berserker mode. It was the most dangerous mode any fishman/woman could be in turning them into uncontrollable savages. To see a 22 ft tall shark, go straight into that was a frightening and awesome sight. With a snarl, Poseidon dove, heading toward the Protectors base leaving a great bloody wake.

Ronald and his marines were starting to help the survivors aboard. The marine captain shook his head, "Dear god," he said. "He's gone mad."

"Sir should we-,"

"No, we best tend to the injured first," Ronald said. "Those fools brought this onto their selves."

~~.~~.~~

Destiny, Shen, and Mars ran down one corridor after another, unchallenged and strangely enough they soon ended up lost. Destiny growled in anger as she turned and kicked a heavy door right off its hinges.

"Where are those fucking fakers", she said growing more agitated by the moment.

Mars went into the room and signaled the girls to come in. They did as asked as the mime did a nice slow turn and they saw why. A strange look filled Destiny's eyes as she grinned. The room they were in just happened to be filled with all sorts of weaponry as Destiny and Shen looked over the various weapons Mars decided to keep watch. Suddenly there was a booming of cannons and they rushed to a tall open window. They saw what happened to the _Freedom_ and then to Poseidon.

"Poseidon", Destiny screamed in horror.

Mars was even shocked, and he had seen a lot over his years, but nothing compared to this. They saw the enraged the megalodon swimming toward them.

"What are you three doing?"

Destiny, Shen, and Mars turned to see a tall ragged-looking thief. "Shit," Des hissed.

The thief looked from them to the door then back again. "Didja ya have to go and do that," he said as he walked up to them. "The boss is gonna be…wait, I know you! You're that guy who has that 220,000,000 beri bounty and you're also-,"

Mars did let the man finish as he killed right then and there. He looked at Destiny who was looking at him with huge eyes. The mime sighed. _Wonderful, he just had to go and open his mouth. _

"220,000,000," the silver hybrid said. "What kind of mime are you?"

Mars gave her an intriguing look, _the dangerous kind_. He motioned that they should go.

"Okay but let me get something first," Destiny said.

Mars acted like he was looking at a watch even tapping with his finger. Destiny looked at him, rolling her eyes while Shen stood next to him giggling. Not like it would take her that long and she soon found what she is looking for. Having been studying under her Aunt Robin, Destiny learned of a nightmarish weapon that was used by ninja in close combat the Tekko-kagi or hand claws.

They were a fearsome weapon with the strength and power of that of a bear or even a tiger. The claws were shaped from iron nails like the claws of a bear and attached to a metal ring. There were two types of the Tekko-kagi, one was where the edges came on the back of the hand and the second was where the edges came on the palm making the weapon for both offense and defense. Destiny found the palm ones and Mars gave her a questioning look as she slipped the Tekko-kagi on.

Destiny grinned, "You'll see now let's go!"

~~.~~.~~

Bangfar and his group were led to ramparts of the base and from there they saw to their horror the _Blood Queen _broken and sunk in the bay.

"No! Captain Gunn! How could this happen?!" they all cried out.

Bangfar turned to Stryker's elite and glared at them all in pure hate. "This is your fucking leader's fault," he said. "He betrayed all us like he did before to my captain and his old shipmates."

"How dare you accuse Lord Stryker," came the cold reply of the leader of Stryker's elite group. "No one dares insult him not his glorious dream."

Bangfar snarled as he lunged only to have his opponent dodge him. "Kill 'em!" he roared to his shipmates.

The pirates yelled as they charged their so-called allies who meet them head, both sides with their weapons drawn. Stryker's elite may have been skilled ninja but against the pirates who followed Bangfar they were nothing. The leader could not believe it as his last fellow ninja fell dead before him. He glared daggers at Bangfar who stood before him still and like he, unharmed. The two circled each other studying and waiting for the proper opening.

"DIE YOU BASTARD FISH!"

Bangfar rolled to the side and was on his feet faster than his opponent expected. With a bloodthirsty grin, he seized his opponent by the throat holding high off the ground slowly tightening his grip. "Your fucking so-called lord is responsible for the loss of not only out ship, but also the lives of our crewmates," the catfish said. "Because of this, I'm going to keep my captain's promise, and not only will I see this Stryker hang from a yardarm, but I will enjoy skinning him alive, nice and slow."

"You traitorous-," the leader managed to say before the Fishman tightened his grip more.

"Unfortunately, you won't be around to see it," Bangfar said with an evil grin as he placed a hand over the man's heart before he delivered of 100 volts into the man's heart.

Bangfar grinned evilly as he removed the vest from the leader putting it on. He looked out to the sunken remains of their ship before he stepped up to the cannons. "Let's give the navy a proper hello."

He watched with satisfaction as _Seawave _exploded from the careful aim of the cannons with _Freedom_ soon following. Rigs had set for a shot on _Justice_ and would have destroyed the battleship if it had not been for Poseidon. The pirates could not believe the other Fishman had taken the hit and seeing the wounded and enraged megalodon surface was enough for them to know they were in danger.

"Haul your asses," Bangfar ordered. "Get those vests on incase we run into trouble on the way out."

~~.~~.~~

Destiny came to a stop as she heard voices that were growing louder as they got closer. Soon Bangfar and his group rounded the corner running right into them. Needless to say, Bangfar and his group were a little surprised.

"I don't trust these guys," Destiny said in a low voice to Mars to which he agreed.

"Are you lost, friends?" Bangfar said in a friendly voice. "Perhaps my men and I can help?"

"We're looking for Longtooth," Shen said looking all sweet and innocent. "We just arrived and were told to see him."

"Why his office is just down this way", Bangfar said gesturing to another corridor to the right. "We'll take you-,"

"Do you need all your men for a simple job as that or are you too stupid to do it yourself?" asked Destiny.

Bangfar was furious, but he did not show it. He eyed the silver-skinned female and was quite taken by her beauty. Rarely would any male of the fish man find a female who had curves, but this one here had plenty of them. She was extremely attractive. He simply smiled as he boldly strolled up to her. "Perhaps you and I can continue on?" he asked, tracing a finger along her jaw.

Destiny looked at him in a seductive manner before she struck him right across the right eye blood spewing forth. Bangfar howled in pain as the strike sent him into the wall, his hand covering his bleeding face.

"You little bitch," he said. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who's going to kick your ass that's who", Destiny said going right into a fighting stance.

"Really," sneered the other fish man. "We'll see about that. Get her!"

Mars stepped in front of Destiny and with a single kick took out half of Bangfar's men. The others were shocked at the sight of their slaughtered comrades. They looked at Mars who had one serious look on his face and beckoned them to bring it.

"What are waiting for", Bangfar growled as he stood up. "He's nothing but a human, a weird looking human!"

Shen laughed, "He's a mime who ate a cursed fruit so go right ahead, he'll just kill every last one of you."

Rigs and the others looked before one of them finally recognized Mars. "Oh shit! That's him!"

"Who?" Rigs asked.

"That's Mars the Mime," said one of their crew as he pointed a trembling finger at Mars. "He's with Death Root!"

Mars saw no reason not to give a polite bow to them. _Nice to be recognized, _he thought. _Usually it is Siamon or Endo who gets noticed._

"Death Root?" another said fear clearly in his voice. "Bangfar, how do we know that the rest of Death Root isn't around? If those two girls are with the mime, then the odds are good they are friends with them. I do not want to die."

"Same here." Said another shipmate.

Rigs looked at Bangfar. "Forget them," he said. "Let's just leave and find this Stryker."

Bangfar snarled, "I will not. I will not let this female get away with this."

"I have a name," Destiny shot back at him.

"Just who are you?" asked the wounded catfish.

"I am known as Destiny, the daughter of Arlong the Saw."

"Arlong's daughter?!" came the cry from the Fishmen who were at one time part of the Arlong Pirates.

The catfish lunged, slamming Destiny into the wall hard and proceeded to shock her. The voltage coursed through her; her screams echoed throughout the corridor. Bangfar would have doubtlessly electrocuted her if Mars had not used his abilities severing his bards. The catfish cried out in pain and turned to face the assassin with a look of rage on his face.

"Don't you ever turn your back on a shark."

Bangfar turned halfway when Destiny plowed straight into him. Mars, Shen and the others that were with Bangfar saw that Destiny's eyes had changed as she had gone into fury mode, but she was not the only one. Bangfar too had gone into his fury mode and the two stared each other down. With a roar they slammed into each other, each trying to pin the other against the wall. Bangfar was bigger and stronger, but Destiny like her father was driven by her instinct, her shark instinct.

"_Crimson Slash,"_ Destiny used her Tekko-kagi as she twisted around and slashed Bangfar's torso.

Bangfar screamed in pain as blood gushed from the wounds and he staggered before he dropped to his knees. He turned to see Destiny raise her left hand up. "Wait! I have information regarding Arlong!"

Destiny stopped looking at him. "What?"

Bangfar nodded as he sat back against the wall of the corridor before he nodded to a barbel Fishman and a Sturgeon Fishman. "Those two were part of the Arlong pirates," he said. "They can confirm what I am about to tell you. If you are his daughter, then you should know that Arlong is no longer a prisoner."

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked.

"We were prisoners at a marine base since Straw Hat beat Arlong," said the barbel Fishman. "Arlong was hurt pretty bad from the fight, but we don't know if that was true because he was kept in a cell away from the rest of us."

"He said my father is no longer a prisoner," Destiny said as she pointed to a wounded Bangfar. "So, what happened?"

The sturgeon answered her. "About a week or so ago, there was an attack on the marine base we at," he said. "There were three of them, a female woman, a black heavily sawtooth Fishman and human male that was a hybrid."

"Did you get the name of the third one?" Destiny had a feeling she knew who it was, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Skarn was the name."

"Son of bitch! It just had to be that damn bastard," Destiny said. "God Rip is going to lose it when I tell him."

"Over your dad or Skarn?" Shen asked.

Destiny sighed. "I would say both, but I think he will be more pissed over Skarn," she said. "We still have no idea what his real plan is."

Mars frowned at the news of Arlong having escaped a marine base prison. _Boy, Si is going to be really pissed when he learns this._

Bangfar was looking the silver quietly and the thought of losing to a female who may or may not be the daughter of Arlong the Saw was something he could not let go. He had never lost a fight and though wounded, he refused to lose now. Slowly he rose up and placed a hand on the hilt of the sword he had with him. "Die you little bitch!" he snarled as he lunged.

Destiny dodged his wild attacked and turned to sink her hand claws into his neck, piercing his gills, and once she got her foot against his body, kicked him off. Bangfar screamed as he felt his gills being shredded. Destiny was on the move as she continued her attack. There was no mercy in her eyes and Bangfar was soon a bloody mess as he fell to the floor, dead. Destiny stood there drenched in sweat and blood, breathing heavily as she started to calm. Mars approached his friend cautiously and she looked over at him.

"I'm okay", she said, slowly. "He just pissed me off that's all."

Mars looked back at Bangfar's men who stared at the silver in fear and they shrank back as she looked at them. The silver hybrid took a few steps forward them before stopping. "You have two choices," she said with eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're either with us or you are against us. So, which one is going to be?"

Seeing what had happened to Bangfar the answer was an easy one. "We're with you!"

Shen giggled. "You sure know how to be a persuasive one."

~~.~~.~~

Poseidon was mad from the pain he was in as he stepped on the docks. His hair was stained with blood as was his back and shoulders. The Protectors had attacked their own allies instead of focusing on the pirate fleet that entered the bay. Momoo had somehow sensed that the ships were not friends and had gone on the attack. Aiding the sea king it did not take long for the two of them to take down the fleet of pirate ships. What he did not expect were the Protectors to attack the three navy battleships. It made no sense and seeing the only ship left was Ronald's _Justice _he had to protect it. His dorsal fin now a bloody was throbbing, but all the megalodon Fishman wanted to do now was to make the Protectors pay for their foolishness.

He heard a worried mooing sound and he glanced back to see that Momoo had hauled himself out of the water. "No," he said pointing back to the water. "Go back and guard the _Justice. _If there any more of our nasty friends left, then you need to deal with them."

Momoo rumbled and it was clear that he was arguing the matter with Poseidon. The sea king was shaking his head as well. He did not have time for this shit! "Damn you are a stubborn bull-headed shit," Poseidon said angrily. "Just do as I asked you to damn it!"

After a few more annoying moments, Momoo did as asked staying close, but not too close to the _Justice _which was still doing rescues of the survivors from the Freedom and the _Seawave. _Poseidon looked toward the wreck of the _Freedom _and hoped that Williams had failed to survive the attack. He hated that man with a deep passion as remember what he had done to him and his clan.

~~Flashback ~~

"_GET HIM TIED DOWN DAMN IT!"_

_Poseidon struggled as he roared in pained as the marines threw more grappling hooks at him, tearing into his flesh. He could not believe this was happening as he looked wildly around for his pregnant mate, Pearl, but amid the chaos, he could not find her. He began screaming for her as he continued to fight, ignoring the pain as the grappling hooks bite deeper into his flesh. _

"_Poseidon!"_

_He heard her voice and looked toward the direction where his three older brothers were trying to protect Pearl. They were wounded, blood flowing from horrible wounds that had been inflicted upon them as they continued to fight, but it was impossible to win against the odds they were facing. He watched in horror as the navy brought in heavily armed battleships and opened fire upon his brothers and Pearl as well as others from his clan. His brothers along with a few others fell dead. What was this happening? What had they done to be hunted down like wild animals? _

"_Stop this!" he screamed. "Stop this senseless killing!" _

"_Convince them to surrender," said a young Williams who looked at him with a smirk. "They surrender and the killing will stop."_

_Poseidon looked at the man and he felt a sudden hatred for him. This man dared to attack them for no explained reason. A scream pierced the air and he felt his blood cold as he looked back toward his mate. Pearl fell her hands hugging the bulge that was their baby as the blood-soaked the front of her dress. Tears flowed down Pearl's face as she reached out for her mate._

"_YOU BASTARDS!"_

_Poseidon roared as he quickly rose the grappling hooks tearing free from his flesh. The enraged megalodon Fishman knocked any marine in his path away as he rushed to his mate's side. The rest of his clan had seen and were driven into berserk mode, attacking with unforgiving fury. _

"_Pearl!" Poseidon dropped to his knees taking her into his arms and cradling her close to his body. "I'm here, love. I'm right here Pearl."_

_She opened her eyes as she reached up to caress his bleeding cheek that was mixed with tears that spilled down his face. "My strong…mate," she said her voice so weak._

"_Pearl," he said. "Please don't speak. You need to save your strength."_

_The light in her eyes began to dim as her hand fell to the ground and Poseidon felt her drawn her last breath before she became still. "Pearl…?" he said his voice cracking. "Pearl…my love?" It was then he knew she was gone. Murdered as was their unborn child. "PEARL!"_

~~End of Flashback~~

Poseidon had joined the rest of his clan in their attack against the marines and sadly he was the only survivor. He spent the next twenty years, being Williams battle beast suffering the cruelty at the hands of the navy. He was not the only one who was captured as later on he learned that Williams aided in the capture of two giants, named Oimo and Kashii who were sent to Enis Lobby. He had been fortunate enough to somehow escape the navy's clutches and wandered the different blues until he found Slashback and then later on, Gaff. He took them in and later on, loved them as if they were his own sons. His mind drifted to his adopted sons. He had not seen them nor the rest of their friends. He grew worried. _Are they okay? The last time I saw them they were taken into this damn fucking base. What of our young captain? He was poisoned and I have yet to even hear a word of him. Is he among the living or did he die from that poison? I stayed away with Momoo for too long and now I know nothing of what may have happened._

Poseidon shook his head dismissing those dark and worrying thoughts. He needed to know what was going on with the Protectors in the base and why they attacked the naval battleships. He moved along the wall until he reached the main gate. Heard voices, many voices, and some he recognized.

"SHEN!"

He heard and recognized Destiny's voice and it was filled with fear. It was enough for him to act and with strength equally not only to his race but that of the giant race Poseidon slammed into the giant wooden gates with incredible force. The gates along with much of the front walls fell. In the middle of the compounded surrounded by Protectors was Destiny, Shen, and was that a mime? Also, with them were other Protectors. Just what the hell was going on?

Seeing him, Destiny shouted as she pointed to the Protectors that had them surrounded. "Poseidon! They're fake Protectors!"

~~.~~.~~

Destiny, Shen, Mars, and the rest of Bangfar's group moved down the corridor just as there was a lot of shouting. The group stopped as the silver hybrid cocked her head listening. The shouting became yelling and then a ton of swearing.

"They don't sound happy about something," Shen said.

"They must have found the bodies of their friends," Rigs said.

"Bodies of their friends?" Destiny grabbed Rigs by his throat. "What the fuck did you idiots do?"

"It was Bangfar's fault," Rigs said. "I swear it was!"

"Those bastards killed our captain and shipmates," said another of Bangfar's group. "We saw our ship sunk. We had a right to kill them bastards."

Mars could only shake his head. What else is going to happen before this night is over?

"Let's move before they find us," Destiny snapped at them.

They moved down the corridor and reached one of the main halls when the main force of the enemy went running by, shouting and yelling about being attacked. One stopped of them stopped and Destiny recognized the man with the red hair and beard as the one she had bit earlier.

He looked at them with wide-eyed, "What happened to Zen and the others? Do you know who-," It was then he spotted Destiny. "What?! How the fuck did you escape!?"

He started toward her when he dropped where he was. Embedded in his back was a metal throwing ax and Destiny turned to see the other freed Protectors coming toward them, armed to the teeth. The woman with the Mohawk looked at her before she smiled. Destiny smiled in returned.

"What do want us to do?" The woman asked her.

"We need to regain control again", she said. "Are you willing to do this?"

The woman nodded. "Of course," she said. "We know Longtooth is alive and he would want HIS Protectors to not only regain this base but to protect our people! Our Home!"

Her fellow Protectors roared their agreement.

~~.~~.~~

With the Protectors as their side, Destiny, Shen, and Mars rushed out to the courtyard and they came to a halt. "This is not good is it?" Shen asked.

"No, it is not," Destiny said with a sigh.

Standing in front of them were at least by Destiny's rough guess was at least two hundred to maybe three hundred Protectors. They all were staring at them before they yelled and charged. Mars stepped in front of his friend and with his Devil Fruit abilities took wave after and wave of the enemy down before he dropped to a knew.

"Mars!" Shen rushed to her uncle's side.

Shen rested a hand on his shoulder and Mars who shook his head. He looked tired, but he managed to give Shen a reassuring grin. Though he wanted to help, he had to rest since he used too much of his devil fruit ability. Destiny and the true Protectors had not yet moved when one of the false Protectors decided to try and take Shen by throwing a knife at the girl.

"SHEN!" Destiny screamed just as Mars pushed the girl away just before the knife reached her.

Destiny and their group huddled closer to Shen and Mars as their enemies surrounded them. That had no sooner happened when the giant wooden gates along with a good part of the walls crumbled falling down. The dust cleared and Destiny saw a very welcome sight.

"Poseidon!" Destiny yelled pointing at the Protectors who had them surrounded. "They're fake Protectors!"

Poseidon's good eye narrowed as he threw his head back and let out a roar before he charged. The false Protectors turned and like crazy stupid fools charged at him themselves only to be knocked away with a powerful swipe of the back of his hand.

"Attack my brothers and sisters!" yelled the mohawk woman. "Show no mercy to these bastards who dare wear out marks!"

Longtooth's Protectors yelled an oath of some kind before they along with Rigs and his shipmates charged at the enemy.

~~At Fishman Island~~

Madam Shyarly, the half-sister of Arlong gave a gasp as she suddenly clutched at the sides of her head in pain.

"Madam Shyarly!" Camie cried seeing her employer in pain. "What is it?! What is wrong?!"

"I had a vision," Shyarly said clearly shaken.

Camie looked at her in surprise. That was possible. Shyarly had broken her crystal ball telling Camie she no did not want to predict the future again. The mermaid stayed at the mako mermaid's side. "B-b-but you broke your crystal ball," she said. "How can you see the future?"

"I do not know," Shyarly said as slowly calmed. "But I must speak to King Neptune."

"King Neptune?! Is it about Luffy?!" Camie was panicking.

Shyarly shook her head. "No," she said. "Camie, please forgive me, but I must go."

Camie nodded as she watched Madam Shyarly leave. If the prediction did not deal with her friends, then what could it have been? Was Fishman Island in danger?

~~At the Ryugu Palace~~

King Neptune along with the Minister of the Left and the Minister of the Right were surprised when the Ammo Knights lead Madam Shyarly into the throne room. "Welcome Madam Shyarly," King Neptune said. "I have been told that it was urgent for you to see me."

"It is your Highness," Shyarly said. "I had a vision and it is important for you to know."

"A vision?" King Neptune said genuinely surprised. "I thought you no longer could predict the future?"

"So, did I, but it appears I still can," Shyarly said.

Neptune tried not to show any worry, but it was hard to do. "What did you see, Shyarly?"

The mako mermaid looked at him. "I saw a white sawtooth Fishman who I swear looked like my older brother," she said.

"A white saw shark that you said looks like Arlong?" The Minister of the Right said.

Shyarly nodded. "I wish I could tell you more, but all I know is that he will shape a future that will affect all of Fishman Island."

**Shyarly has had a vision? What could it mean for Fishman Island and Riptide? Remember to Read and Review as always.**


	31. Chapter 31: Night of Blood Part 2

Chapter 31: Night of Blood, Part 2

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OCs. **

Destiny fought her way to Poseidon with Mars' help. "We have to recapture this compound, or all will be lost!" she said.

Poseidon nodded, but they were still outnumbered. Suddenly the air was filled with gunfire as Captain Ronald and Captain Wolfe along with the surviving marines joined the fight.

"Give them hell!" Wolfe yelled. "Don't give these devils any mercy!"

The captain's words gave all who heard the courage to continue as the battle raged on. By morning, it was over, and the victory was with the defenders, but they had suffered heavy losses.

Destiny sat feeling tired as she looked at the scene before her. The Protectors loyal to Longtooth with the marines tended to their dead and injured. _How many more will die before this is over? _

Mars and Shen joined her. Mars placing a hand on her shoulder while Shen gave her best friend a hug. Mars looked around and remembered the battle Enis Lobby when Death Root with their friends and allies went and fought against the World Government as he looked at the carnage before them. The mime looked up as Captain Ronald came limping up to them. _Let us hope he does not recognize me. _

"Are you okay?" the captain asked his attention to Destiny.

"We are thank you," Destiny said. "I'm sorry for what happened out in the harbor."

Ronald sighed. "It was a great loss, but that's what happens during war. What shall you do now?"

"What I need to do is rejoin my brothers and our crew."

"And then?"

Destiny gave Ronald a dark look. "Then we are going to find this Stryker and when we do, we are going to kick that son of bitch's ass from the East Blue."

~~.~~.~~

Stryker glared at Riptide. "What the hell will it take for you to damn die?!"

Riptide glared back at him. "Sorry," he said. "I'm too damn stubborn to die especially when I still need to take your fucking ass down."

The black tiger shark looked at him before he roared with laughter. "You keep saying that and you have yet to even succeed," he said as he gestured to the giant metal doors. "Do you know what lies behind these doors? Do you even understand?"

"I know what is beyond those doors," Riptide said. "But they are not all there. One of those Dark Guardians is missing."

"Missing?" Stryker looked at him. "How would a stupid hybrid like you even know?"

"I know because M told me," Riptide said. "Also, we won't let you free those Dark Guardians."

"We?" The black tiger shark looked at him confused. "What do you mean we?"

"Thrash, Hammer, Kaiju, Mate, Growler!" Riptide called. "To me!"

Everyone that was present stood in a state of surprise and awe as the five remaining Guardians slowly materialized all hovering above Riptide and looking non to happy as they stared at Stryker.

Bruton, who had gone to help the clan elder, Choro out of the cell stood in awe before he shifted his attention to Riptide. "Choro, he is the one," he said. "He is our new chief."

The sawtooth elder shook his head. "Do not believe that he is the one," he said as he looked at the tropical sawtooth. "Just because he summoned the Guardians do not make him the one, we seek. He may not be able to even control them."

Bruton glared at his clan's elder. "I know he is our new chief, Choro! I know I am right because I can feel it in my heart."

The old clan elder snorted. "Your heart?" he said. "Bruton, you are still young and still very, very foolish. Even if this one is our future clan leader, he is not from the clan. He is an outsider."

Drake was staring at the Guardians realizing this was beyond the very realms of science and everything he knew, had done over the years was nothing compared to this. _This is scientifically impossible! _The man thought as he adjusted his glasses. _I thought Stryker was crazy when he talked about these Guardians, but they are real! They are not just a story created by a primitive race. Wait!? If these Guardians are real then…_

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of pounding and it was coming from the metal doors. Riptide shifted his attention to those giant doors that shook with each strike that was so hard that it caused the earth around the doors to start to fall. "Get back!" he shouted. "Fall back! Now!"

Alice, Jones, and the rest of the prisoners retreated to the far side. Even Stryker's guards followed Riptide's orders as two of them hurried Drake to safety. Only Stryker remained and he turned to the giant doors which started to buckle underneath the assault of whatever was on the other side and whatever it was, it wanted out. Now.

_It is them! _Mate said with a snarl._ They have awoken and are determined to get free!_

'Them?' Riptide looked at the great white Guardian shark speaking to him as he could with Saw. 'The dark Guardians!'

_Not good! Not Good! _Thrash said. _The door will not hold much longer!_

'We have to do something,' Riptide said as he glanced back at the others. 'I will not let anyone get hurt because of them!'

Kaiju the megalodon shark Guardian growled as he circled high above his brothers and Riptide. _We can, but this place is too confined for us to fight._

Before Riptide could ask what, the Guardian meant the metal doors exploded off their ancient hinges and went flying only the quick reaction of Kaiju saved those in danger. The megalodon knocked the doors away with a powerful swipe of his tail.

"Well done Kaiju," Riptide said before he turned to the doorless cavern.

Stryker stood unharmed as he stared at the entrance of the cavern and he grinned as from the darkness came a deeply monstrous growl and a four pair of eyes glowed from within. "Come out my beautiful Guardians of darkness," he said in a fatherly tone. "Come out and show all your magnificent glory."

What emerged what a creature that pure nightmare. The creature had the body of a shark but it way more muscular with long arms that roped with muscle with powerful muscular legs. What made it frightening was that it was a mixture of different species of sharks. The head was that of a hammerhead with a snout of a great white with the dorsal fin from a tiger shark and the long tail was that of a thresher shark. The creature's skin was the color of a moonless night and the leopard and tiger shark markings on its body were a pulsing purple light. The eyes were probably the most disturbing to see which reminded Riptide of a spider with its multiple eyes.

Riptide could only guess that the beast was huge if it were able to rise to its full height but being in the place it was, it could not do so. He watched as the monstrous beast lift its head sniffing and growling. It was clear it was searching for something, but what?

_They cannot sense their missing brother, _Growler said.

'The dark sawtooth Guardian,' Riptide said. 'M said he was not on the island at all.'

_That one is not here at all? _Hammer said. _What of our little sister?_

'She is safe, and she found me first,' Riptide told the hammerhead Guardian

The merged forms of the dark Guardian growled deeper before it unleashed a great powerful roar the caused Riptide to drop to a knee his hands clutching to the sides of his head, but he heard one single word.

_BROTHER!_

~~At the temple~~

Riptide's kiribachi vibrated as Saw reacted to the roar that was too far to be heard but she had felt it. The sawtooth Guardian emerged from the saw bladed sword taking the form of a child and her tiny hands clutched to her chest.

Saw looked around the room she was in knowing her daifu needed her, but she could not sense where he was. The poor sawtooth Guardian could do nothing but wait and hope she would soon sense Riptide. _Daifu! I want to come to you, but I cannot feel you._

~~At an inn~~

Darkness awoke with a roar of pain as he clutched at his left breast.

"Dark!" Nyx sat up just as quickly the bedsheet falling from her naked body. "Darkness, what is it?!" she asked hands gripping his arm.

'_I can feel them calling me, Nyx!' Darkness said clearly in great pain. 'They're calling for me to return to them!'_

"Who?" Nyx was clearly frighten and scared for her beloved dark Guardian.

He looked at her. _'My brothers.'_

Nyx threw her arms around his neck clinging to him tightly. "No!" she said. "I won't let them have you. You belong with me, Dark. I won't lose you to them!"

Whether it was because Darkness had been gone for so long or the very strength of the bond he had with Nyx, the summoning cry of his dark brethren faded and soon it was nothing. The dark Guardian breathed easier and the only sound in the darken bedroom was Nyx's sobbing.

'_My dream,'_ Darkness said lifting her chin to stare into her sea-green eyes. _'No more tears. My brothers' hold on me is too weak for them to call me back to them._

"Really?" Nyx asked as her dark Guardian brushed her tears away.

"_Really. I belong to you and only to you,' _Darkness said before he captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide gritted his teeth as the maddening roar finally ceased. They had called out for the missing brethren and all he could do was hope that it failed. That the missing dark Guardian was too far or if he was lucky, dead. One thing was clear, the other dark Guardians were incredibly angry and it clear to see.

_Shit! This is not good!_ he thought. 'Kaiju, whatever you thought of doing before I suggest you do it.'

_The space here is too confine and it will be like fighting in a small box,_ Kaiju said.

'Well, I hate to say it, but those sons of bitches are not going to give us the option and all of you know it as well as I do. So, we have no choice.'

Kaiju, Growler, Thrash, Mate, and Hammer all began a pulsing fiery red before they merged growing and changing shape. When the light faded there was another white version to the version of the nightmarish creature behind Stryker but unlike Destroyer, the Guardian processed two eyes.

Stryker turned to look at Riptide and his Guardian and he smiled evilly. "Well, well," he said. "Looks like you someone to play with, Destroyer."

The dark Guardian looked down at him. _Destroyer? Is that the name you have given us?_

"A name worthy of you, my dark Guardians," Stryker said.

The dark Guardian stared at the black tiger shark before he took notice to Alice and the others and he sniffed the air with a growl. He could smell their fear and that he liked. Stryker saw that and he grinned.

"My present to you, my dear Destroyer."

Destroyer gave what appeared to be a smile before he roared which caused screams from Alice and some of Stryker's guards. _They smell delicious!_

"No!" Riptide shouted quickly putting himself between Destroyer and those in danger. "Guardian we can't let him hurt any innocent lives!"

Destroyer started to charge only to have Guardian slam into him. The two Guardians crashed in the far wall that was one big cell destroying it. Guardian and Destroyer snarled as they bite and slashed at each other. Riptide was concerned for whoever was inside the cell, but he could not check on them not with the two Guardians battling.

'Guardian, you need to get Destroyer away from the cell,' Riptide said. 'There could be innocent people who need rescuing.'

_I will try, _Guardian said. _But the bastard is proving to be a pain._

Guardian dragged Destroyer from the cell and the two Guardians went at each other despite they were forced to remain on all fours. From the ruined cell came an angry screeched which was followed by an angrier roar.

Drake hearing the sounds turned to Riptide angrily. "What have you done?!" the scientist yelled. "Are you that stupid?!"

Riptide did not have a chance to ask the man what he meant when the two dinosaurs stepped from the destroyed cell and everyone feel back in pure fear at the pair. The velociraptor was seven feet tall and was from the top of the head to the very end of the tail was covered with a mixture of fur and feathers that was a very dark brown and lightened up as it went down. The feathers that went from the wrists down the length of the arms were black and white striped. The leathery skin was also a dark brown with muddy red stripes on the face.

The other dinosaur was a nightmare as the fifty-nine-foot-long Spinosaurus followed the raptor. Standing at thirty feet tall the predator was a mix of colors. Grayish green back, dark brown back crest with gray stripes and red-orange jaw. The two predators moved together before the velociraptor looked up to the Spinosaurus who had its attention on Riptide and the others. The velociraptor followed it companion's gaze and the large, sickle-claw which made it famous tapped on the stone floor much like the tapping of a finger.

_Shit! First this dark Guardian and now two fucking dinosaurs that are no doubt from Little Garden, _Riptide thought as he moved carefully toward Alice and the others. "Alice, you know anything about our new friends here?"

"I…I don't," Alice said trying not to be afraid. "I didn't even know they were here."

Riptide glanced at Drake who had slipped into his little room and slowly came out. "How about you nut? You know them?"

Drake glared at him. "They're my most successful experiments yet," he said. "And your foolishness has freed them."

"Experiments?" Jones said. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing you're small and simple mind would ever understand," Drake said with a smile.

The Spinosaurus seeing Drake snarled, the sail on its back trembling as the eyes narrowed with pure hate as did its companion. It was clear that Drake had done something to them. They moved toward Riptide and the others their eyes glued to Drake who decided to hide among the guards and other prisoners. Riptide realized what the scientist was doing, and he got between the two angry dinosaurs.

"No!" he shouted keeping his arms spread. "Back!"

The velociraptor's copper-colored eyes locked on Riptide and cocked its head. Riptide remembering reading in a book about Little Garden and how the raptors were highly intelligent. He held his breath praying they backed off or that they did not attack because Drake was hiding like a coward.

"Matey be careful," Jones said. "Those two don't look so agreeable and they might be willing to kill ya!"

"Good lord," the velociraptor said making a face. "We are not barbarians! Butch, did you hear that insult?!"

The Spinosaurus sighed as he shook his head. "Sunflash, ya need to calm down," he said. "Ya be over reactin'. Ya lookin and actin like a chicken without its head."

The velociraptor, Sunflash turned on Butch looking absolutely furious. "Are ye callin' me a bloody damn chickin?!"

"Well… if da feathers fit," Butch said with what could be called an amused grin.

"Ya rotten ole snake hide-," Sunflash screeched.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled one of the prisoners.

Everyone ran as Destroyer slammed Guardian into the walls causing the guardian beast to howl in pain which caused Riptide to drop to his knees, screaming in horrible pain.

Stryker saw this and started laughing. "Destroyer! Kill that guardian and his master will die as well!"

Destroyer roared as his claws tore open Guardian's right shoulder open. Riptide screamed as he grabbed at his shoulder which felt like it was on fire. Alice was his side checking him. Four parallel marks were clearly visible and when Alice touched them, the marks felt hot to the touch. The woman looked over at Guardian who was clearly losing and then at the black tiger shark who was clearly enjoying this. Was there a slight chance that Stryker could have a similar connection to Destroyer?

"We need to cause injury to either Destroyer or Stryker," Alice said.

"Ya all want hurt or dead?" Sunflash asked.

"She said injured," Butch said with a snort before he charged at Destroyer.

The dark Guardian was focused on eliminating his opponent that he ignored the charging Spinosaurus. Butch sank his fearsome teeth into the dark Guardian's ankle which did not seem to do anything but annoy him. Destroyer turned his head as Sunflash leaped bring his sickle claw into play and slashed the dark Guardian's left eye. A roar of pain filled the cavern and it was quickly joined by a scream of pain as Stryker reeled back in agony.

'Now!' Riptide yelled.

Guardian roared as he tackled Destroyer and the two guardians went crashing into then threw a weakened wall into the outside. Now outside they rose to their full heights which were a little taller than a giant. The air was filled with mixtures of bellows and roars of challenges and defiance as both Guardians circled each other.

Riptide, Alice and the other now freed prisoners gathered at the opening as the two Guardians slammed into each other with such force that it actually generated a shockwave that everyone off their feet.

Stryker was still recovering from the pain that he shared with Destroyer. "What the hell is this pain," he muttered.

"Call it a downside to being bonded to a Guardian."

Stryker looked to see Riptide staring at him and the tiger shark Fishman snarled. "If that is true then if you die then your Guardian should cease its miserable existence," he charged for the hybrid who seemed to actually vanish in thin air. "What?! Impossible!"

He started to look around when Riptide delivered a roundhouse kick that was up there with Sanji's powerful kicks catching him in the side. Stryker screamed in pain as did Destroyer as he landed before rolling to a stop.

_You! You have caused us this pain!_

Stryker looked up as Destroyer staggered from the pain the dark Guardian shared with him. His dark Guardian was glaring at him with absolute hatred. "I have not," Stryker wheezed as he managed to rise to a knee. "Our enemy is the cause!"

Destroyer shifted his attention to Riptide who was looking at the dark Guardian. _Yes…this one has caused us pain," _he said before he lunged jaws open.

_NO!_

Riptide screamed in horrible agony as he dropped to his hands in knees. Through the tears of pain, he looked to see that his Guardian had gotten between him and Destroyer. "No," he said. "Guardian…"

Alice and the others looked on with horror as Stryker started laughing madly. Destroyer's sharp fearsome teeth were sunk deep into the back of Guardian's neck as green blood ran down the loyal Guardian's skin dripping onto the ground. The dark Guardian seemed to smile evilly as he flung his opponent aside. The ground shook as Guardian's body hit the ground. Destroyer threw his head back roaring in victory.

"Well down my dark champions," Stryker said as he got to his feet. "Now let us-,"

_WE ARE NOT YOURS!_

"What?!" Stryker was taken back by the dark Guardian words. "What do you mean by that?!"

_We refuse to be bonded to you, _Destroyer said. _We do not like sharing pain with you. We have never had a master, nor do we need one._

"I found you and you dare to refuse to aid me in my dream?!"

Destroyer narrowed his eyes at the being who dared to claim them as his. _We are darkness! We are carnage! We are…CHAOS! We shall set this cursed island aflame and feast upon its children as they try to flee! _The dark Guardian became transparent before he disappeared.

Stryker was furious that the dark Guardians refused him, but he would not let them go. They belonged to him and they would learn how to obey. The black tiger shark stormed off ignoring all his enemies and nearly all his guards were quick to follow him as he left. He paused when he saw Drake who decided to take the opportunity to decide that leaving would be a wise decision and had in his hands all the notes he kept on Riptide. His eyes narrowed as he pulled a 12-inch Kunai throwing knife that he keep hidden in a pocket.

"DRAKE!" Stryker shouted as he threw the deadly weapon at the scientist.

Drake looked up just as the kunai sank deep into his throat. The man was dead before he hit the floor and seeing her father Alice screamed, rushing to him. Riptide glared up at Stryker who smirked before he left.

~~.~~.~~

Destiny, Shen, and Mars sat on Poseidon's right shoulder as the megalodon shark man headed to the temple. What had a been a week's worth of travel was now only a few hours with Poseidon Having no idea was happening it was decided to best join her brother and the rest of the crew. Of course, it took a lot of convincing to make Momoo remain somewhere safe and to wait until he heard from either Destiny or Riptide. The loyal sea cow gave a sad moo of agreement finally. Ronald promised that no harm would come to him during their absence.

Destiny though could not shake the uneasy feeling she was getting. Something was wrong, very wrong, had something happened to her brothers or even their mother? The feeling seemed to grow more and more as they headed toward the direction of the temple. Without warning Poseidon stopped so quick that he nearly sent Shen, Mars, and Destiny tumbling from their perch.

"Poseidon what gives?" Destiny asked annoyed.

"Look," Poseidon said as pointed to the billow of smoke that rose is the distance. "That is coming from a mountain town called Carta,"

The female saw shark hybrid felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and knew something terrible had happened. "Poseidon, we have to go and help", she said as she did her best to remain calm.

Poseidon acted as if he had not heard as he stared at the road ahead and soon a group of heavily armed Protectors slowly came into view with what appeared to be the townsfolk. Leading the group was Blade, Kaiuleale, Masta, and the black tiger shark who tried to kidnap Riptide.

"Blade," Destiny shouted.

The old sawtooth blinked and was surprised to see not only Destiny and Shen, but Poseidon. Covered with fresh scars, Poseidon looked like he had gone through hell. As he brought his left hand up to his right shoulder letting his companions step onto his hand. Slowly and carefully brought it down to the ground.

"Destiny?! Is it really ye?" Blade asked as he came closer.

The silver grateful to see a familiar face threw her arms around the old Protector. "It is," she said.

"Why the fuck did you and Shen take the hell off?" Kaiuleale demanded. "You two caused enough fucking trouble especially with Riptide being taken prisoner."

"What?!" Destiny looked at the young tiger shark. "Riptide a prisoner? There is no way in hell he would have allowed that to happen! Not that brother of mine!"

"It did happen and that was over two weeks ago," Blade said bitterly said. "Where have ye been?"

"We received a message saying that we were requested to join everyone at the Protector's base," Destiny said as pulled out the folded-up piece of paper that had the message on it.

Blade took it and glanced at it. "That little shit certainly fooled ye," he said before he crumbled it up. "Overbite told ye girls a lie."

"We figured that when we got the warm greeting," Shen said before she hugged Mars. "Uncle Mars took care of them though."

Blade looked at the mime in confusion, "A mime?"

"He's actually a devil fruit user and a member of Death Root," Destiny said.

"He's with Death Root," the black tiger shark said looking afraid.

"Yeah and you're the bastard that came after my brother when he was poisoned," Destiny said. "Why the hell are you with our friends?"

Kaiuleale got between Destiny and the other tiger shark. "Please," he said. "He's with us now and…he's my father."

"Your what?!" Destiny looked from Kaiuleale to the other tiger shark.

"No offense," Shen said as she pointed to the older tiger shark. "You two don't look anything alike and he's a different color too,"

"Ryder is an old shipmate from back when Longtooth and I were pirates," Blade said. "He stood up to his brother and our young Capn decided to have him join the crew."

Destiny sighed. "That sounds like my brother," she said. "He let Shen join."

Shen laughed as she hugged Destiny annoying the hell out the silver. "I couldn't leave my bestie friend all alone!"

"Shen! Will you stop with all the hugging!"

Mars watched with amusement. _Yep, this looks so familiar…_

"We're heading for Port Town," Blade said.

"Port Town is not safe at the moment," Poseidon said.

"Not safe," Ryder said. "How is that possible?"

"Try a surprise attack by pirates," Destiny said. "Who seemed to have been recruited with the aid of Skarn."

"Skarn!" Kaiuleale snarled. "God I'm really hating that fucking piece of shit! Why would he help pirates?"

"I wish I knew, but all I know he was seen with two other people when he attacked marine bases," the silver said. "I know that my father is no longer a prisoner and that my brothers and mother need to know."

"We have no choice now," Blade said. "We need to head to the temple before another attack happens,"

"Carta was attacked," Poseidon said. "By whom?"

"I fear my brother may have found them and if he did then all is lost," Ryder said. "Unless your brother has found the other ones."

"Time out," Shen said. "Rewind this up because you're talking some wild and really crazy shit."

"Can we go because I'm getting the creeps being out here," Destiny said.

"Least I'm not the only one," Kaiuleale said. "We can tell you what happened along the way. Blade, is there a way past Carta?"

"There is but it is too dangerous for us to go," Ryder said.

"Why?" Destiny demanded.

"It will take to the other temple…and my brother," the black tiger shark said.

"Isn't that where the Capn was taken?" Blade asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" Destiny said.

Ryder looked at her. "Are you mad? I said it was dangerous and we should not go anywhere near it."

Destiny snorted. "Fuck you," she said. "If Rip is there then I'm going to get my brother back no matter how fucking dangerous or crazy. My brother is there, and I am not leaving him there not when there is a chance, he needs us. Poseidon, Shen, Mars let us go!"

"Ye are really serious?" Blade asked. "Ye be willing to face-,"

"To get my brother back. Hell, yes!" Destiny said. "Riptide told me and Long something that our Uncle Luffy told him."

"And that was?" Kaiuleale asked.

"That you must protect your friends as all costs which include family," Destiny said. "That's what I'm planning to do. No matter the cost I am getting Riptide back."

It was funny how something Shanks had told Luffy would in turn be told Riptide before he and his siblings left to live Cocoyashi Village and then Riptide passed it onto Destiny and Long. Now Destiny was passing those very words on.

Blade nodded. "Ye won't be going alone," he said. "I'm going with ye."

"So am I," Kaiuleale spoke up as well.

"No," Ryder said looking at his son. "I just found you and I refuse to lose you."

Kaiuleale looked at him. "I owe Riptide," the young tiger shark said. "He saved me and not only is he our captain, but he's my friend. I'm not going to be a coward when a friend needs me."

Blade turned to the Protectors with them. "Take these people to the temple and let Longtooth that I'm going to help and get the captain back," he said before he looked at Ryder. "Are ye coming with us messmate?"

"I…can't," Ryder said. "I'm sorry Blade. I just can't do it."

"You are fucking coward," Kaiuleale shouted at him. "You had the fucking guts to challenge that fucking nut of a brother and now you're too scared?!"

"Ease off on yer father, young one," Blade said placing a hand on his shoulder. "He has his reason for not wantin' to go. Ye need to be respectin' them."

Kaiuleale spat at Ryder's feet before he turned to join Destiny and the others. Blade looked sadly at his old shipmate placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a mere nod then the sawtooth hurried to catch up with the others. The Protectors had already left with their charges leaving Ryder alone to his thoughts and haunting memories.

~~_Over Twenty-seven years ago; Grand Line~~_

"_CAPTAIN! THEY"VE FOUND US!" came the shout of the lookout from the crow's nest._

_The captain of the crew, a zebra shark Fishman gripped the railing of his ship, eyes full of rage and disbelief. "How did the navy bastards find us?!"_

"_Capn'," Ryder said as he and his brothers joined their young promoted captain. "What are your orders?"_

_Marco shook his head mentally cursing his damn luck. He did not need this after he became the new captain of the Blood Shark Pirates, but if the fucking navy wanted a fight, well he would give them one. "If those bastards want a fight then we'll teach them a lesson," he said. "Prepare for battle!"_

_Stryker and Strider grinned one Ryder did not. He looked to his left as Longtooth and Blade came hurrying up to them. "Fight?" Blade said. "Please Marco listen to reason. We need to flee before we lose more of our men."_

_Stryker snarled at the two, "Are you defying the orders of our captain? Sounds like mutiny doesn't, brothers?"_

_Strider gave a harsh rough laugh. "Aye it does, and you know what happens to those who dare defy the orders of the captain."_

"_When are words of caution the words of mutiny?" Ryder asked. "Captain, we should do as Blade advises."_

_Stryker glared at Ryder. "Run like cowards?!" he said. "God, you are weak!"_

"_Quiet!" Marco said as he faced his men. "We do as I ordered! No more running like children. Today we show those fucking humans the savage strength of the shark!"_

_Ryder was as startled as Blade and Longtooth. How could Marco forget what happened two weeks ago? This same naval fleet had attacked them and during a bloody battle their captain, a great white named Bloodfin had been gravely injured and Marco who was First Mate took command. The Blood Shark Pirates' fleet managed to escape but not before they lost four of their six ships that made the fleet. Bloodfin passed away three days later and at age seventeen, Marco became the youngest captain ever to assume command. What made it worse, Marco had only recently married and his young wife, Ariel was waiting for the fleet's return home._

"_Please captain," Ryder said urgently. "Think of your wife. Engaging the enemy is unwise and surely you do not wish for her to become a widow?"_

_Marco turned to backhand Ryder so hard that he stumbled back into Blade and Longtooth. "One more word from you, Ryder, and I will gut you," he said. "I AM THE CAPTAIN AND WE WILL DO AS I ORDERED!"_

"_Aye captain," Ryder said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Blade, Longtooth ready the cannons and the crew."_

_Blade was still startled by Macro's actions but did as ordered. "Ready the cannons!"_

_Ryder glanced at Stryker and saw the evil look that flashed across his brother's face. What was going through his brother's mind? He did not like how Stryker had suddenly become First Mate and he began questioning some of his brother's actions._

"_Don't you worry captain," Stryker said. "Ryder and Strider will make sure your orders are followed to the letter." He grinned in a manner that unnerved Ryder as he motioned his brothers to follow._

"_Stryker, to engage the navy is suicide," Ryder argued._

_Strider nodded in agreement. "Ryder speaks true," he said. "Didn't Marco learn anything from the last encounter? Bloodfin died because he thought we could defeat them."_

_Stryker grin became more sinister as he looked at his brothers. "You're both worrying for nothing," he said with a low chuckle. "I made sure that the navy found us."_

"_What?!" Ryder looked Stryker. "Are you mad?! You sold us out!"_

"_My such an ugly use of words," Stryker said. "I merely secured our future."_

"_Our future?" Strider said. "What do you mean brother?"_

_Stryker only smiled as he looked at the other ship that was part of the fleet and Ryder took notice that it was sailing dangerously closer to them. "What is Blu-," he started to say when their fellow shipmate opened fire upon their ship._

_Ryder never did recall the shot that had hit the quarterdeck nor the explosion that sent Longtooth and few others flying into the air. The black tiger shark saw them come slamming hard onto the waist deck of their now crippled ship. _

"_Longtooth!" Ryder shouted as he rushed to the help him and their other crewmates. _

_Longtooth had managed to get to his feet his jaw was clearly broken. Ryder reached him just as the marines swarmed their ship adding more chaos and confusion. Even though he was injured the mako thoughts were on the safety of their captain and headed for the quarterdeck throwing any marine who dared to get in his way aside. Ryder soon saw Blade rushing to join them and was sickened at the sight of the sawtooth's nose which was now a short blood stump. He recalled how the males took pride when it came to their noses and how females of their species always seemed to swoon over the proud males. Blade was now scarred for life._

"_Where's the captain?" the wounded sawtooth asked._

"_The last we had seen him, he was still on the quarterdeck," Ryder said._

"_What?!" Blade had seen the explosion on that part of the ship and he like the others, feared for their young captain. "We need to get him and then take him to safety."_

"_If he even listens to any of us," Ryder said just as his brothers ran past the three. "Stryker, Strider wait for us!"_

_Ryder, Blade, and Longtooth hurried to the torn-up quarterdeck and witnessed the murder of their captain. Stryker grabbed the young zebra shark Fishman from behind twisting him around so the three were looking at him and Marco and with an evil savage grin, he slit their captain's throat._

"_NO!" Ryder screamed as he watched Marco's body fall to the deck a pool of blood forming underneath him._

_Stryker's laughter filled the air as the rest of their crew now fought for their very lives before he and Strider turned on their crewmates._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

_I did not stop them back and our captain was murdered not before my eyes, but Blade and Longtooth's as well, _Ryder thought. _I should have stopped Stryker when he told Strider and me of his plan, but I did not because he was my brother. I have lived with this shame since then._

His son's words echoed in his mind. _You are a fucking coward! You had the fucking guts to challenge that fucking nut of a brother and now you are too scared?!_

Ryder knew Kaiuleale spoke the truth. He had challenged his brother and after getting hurt by Nanee, he was scared to even think about challenging Stryker. What of Ruby? She was still at that temple, hiding and waiting for his return. Was she even still alive? He needed to know. He had to find out if his beloved was still alive and if she was still waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he ran to catch with Blade and the others.

~~..~~..~~

Neeta entered the infirmary where Long had been placed and went to his bed. She had done this since the day Riptide had been taken prisoner by that wretched bastard Stryker. Her beloved Long through the bond he shared with his brother suffered every painful moment. Screams would echo in the infirmary and it was horrible to hear it. The female kuda had been there for the last one. The copper hybrid was screamed at the very top of his lungs as his body seemed to endure electrocution. Neeta felt so powerless as she could only watch that horrible hell Long had gone through and yet it was over, he had passed out drenched in sweat.

"Are you well, my love?" she asked as she took a seat by his bedside.

"No pain," Long replied his head turned away from her. "Can't feel Rip's pain."

Neeta was quick to become alarmed. "You can't feel him at all?" she asked. "Do you…think he is dead?"

Long reached up resting a hand over his heart. "Not dead," he said. "Just can't feel his pain."

"Forgive my intrusion."

Neeta looked over her shoulder to see Lady Shella and she narrowed her eyes at the elder female sawtooth. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed as she bared her sharp needle teeth at the elder sawtooth.

"I wish to see how the young one is fairing," Lady Shella said.

The female kuda placed herself between Long's bed and the temple elder her silver eyes reflecting the burning rage she was feeling as her blue-green skin seemed to gleam in the light of the lanterns that hung along the wall. The sharps claws on her hands more than ready to tear the other female's throat out as she could barely contain the rage she was feeling. "I'm sure you are," Neeta said with a hiss. "Do not think you can fool me, you sneaky lying bitch! You know that Long has a strong bond with his brother and all his suffering has been through that."

Lady Shella expression neutral as she spoke. "I can understand your anger and desire to protect his brother," she said. "What I do not understand id why one such as yourself is here. You're of the clan of the Kuda as is the other male who is with your group, but he is different."

"Gaff is a hybrid," Neeta said. "His is a mix of a sawtooth Barracuda and mako. I fail to see what difference it makes if he and I are part of this crew."

"Your clan are known to be killers and conquers of other clans and races something your clan tried to do when my father led the shark clans," the elder sawtooth said. "Now two of you have oddly left your clan's protection."

"I left after learning my own brother and…my betrothed planned to kill me," Neeta said. "I swore loyal to Riptide and I will defend my new family even if it means killing my own clan."

Neeta expected Lady Shella to say something more but instead, she quietly turned and left. The other female was very bewildered by that. What was that about?

"Betrothed?"

Neeta turned her head and saw the look on Long's face. Damn that clan sawtooth to hell! Long was hurt knowing that she was betrothed especially since she said nothing of it. It should not matter since Slatafang died in the fight with Riptide.

"It does not matter if I was betrothed to Slatafang for he is dead and for which I am glad that he is," she said.

"How say that?" Long asked. "Were supposed to marry."

"Not for love, my sweet Long," Neeta said. "My marriage to Slatafang was never for love, it was a position for power to understand it to my family."

Long sat up looking at Neeta with curiosity. "Power?"

The female kuda carefully ran her clawed hands through her light silver hair thinking how to explain this. Long was not stupid, no he was far from that but to explain the order of a kuda's life could be a little complicated. "The Kuda clan is ruled by a matriarch but we call her our queen," she said. "It is she who decides how all of us are to live."

"She says who lives and dies?" Long asked.

Neeta nodded. "She also decides who may be allowed to mate and bear offspring the families of the chosen have no say."

"Not right," Long said shaking his head. "Wrong to live like that."

"It may be, but it has been like that for generations and non-have challenged the law unless you take into the account of Gaff's father," Neeta said.

"Gaff's father challenge law?" the copper hybrid asked.

"Some say he did but others say he did not, but either way he fathered a child with a mako mermaid," Neeta said. "It did not go well for Gaff's father who was to be punished severely for disobeying the law of the matriarch."

"What happen?"

Neeta looked away sadly recalling what Gaff had told her long ago. "He was given a choice; to abandon his cursed son or lose his rank and be torn to shreds by his own soldiers."

Long was horrified at that. "Gaff said father left him," he said. "He picks duty over love."

Neeta snorted as she rolled her eyes. "If you can even call it that," she said. "He was the last I knew captain in the personal guard of the queen. Gaff was forced to live on his from age five which is not easy for any young kuda."

"Gaff survived though," Long said.

"Only because I helped in his survival. Gaff would have died but I couldn't stand aside and watch that."

"Did well helping him."

Neeta stared off into space. "Gaff and I became friends and we grew close until Slatafang decided that I should join the ranks of his hunters with my brother," she said. "Gaff didn't like it but the moment he voiced his thoughts…it was a mistake. I knew Gaff would never be strong like the other males but god, he proved to be the biggest coward ever. All Slatafang had to do was bare teeth and Gaff ran away. I never saw him until the day I joined forces with your brother."

"Gaff no coward," Long said in a very defensive manner. "He has heart."

Neeta looked at Long. "Gaff? Are you sure we are speaking of the same Gaff?"

"He fight Riptide some."

"Gaff had the courage to fight your brother?!" Neeta shook her head. "I'm surprised he even survived that."

"Not real fight," Long gave a small laugh. "Rip knock Gaff into old fishing nets. Gaff got tangled rather good."

"That I believe," Neeta said with a small giggle.

"You said betrothed earlier," Long said going back to the earlier matter. "You meant for Slatafang, yet you no speak of it."

"I saw no reason to," Neeta said. "Long, that was decided long before Slatafang decided to leave our home and I am actually glad that he died to your brother's hands."

"Glad? No, understand."

"Slatafang claimed he loved me, but I had no love for him," she said. "I loathed him. I couldn't stand his damn touch." She shuddered. "I would be his first wife until he decided who his next one would be and then I would be either killed or sent away."

Long said nothing but Neeta could see he was listening the way he looked at her.

"Of course, my suspensions were finally confirmed when Slatafang admitted that he was planning to get rid of me and we hadn't even married yet. A despicable snake is what that bastard was," she said with a hiss a fury. "He planned to have me killed…when that joke was on him since it was, he who ended up dead."

"Why me?" Long asked. "Never truly said why."

Neeta knew he was asking for good reasons. Especially now after learning that she was betrothed to Slatafang. There had been something about Long that drew her to him and it was strong since the day she saw him. _Is Long my actual soulmate? I have never felt like this, not around Gaff or even that bastard Slatafang. _

"I think…no, you're my soulmate Long," she said. "I always felt like something was missing and since the day we kissed I no longer felt like that. I'm sure that you've felt the same as me."

He nodded not daring to speak.

Neeta moved from the chair to the bed taking Long's hands into hers. She knew what she wanted and though it was always the right of the males to ask she decided she would reverse such a role. "Long, we both know that we love each," she said looking at him in a serious manner. "I cannot see myself with anyone but you. When this hellish nightmare is over…will you be my mate?"

Jade eyes widened as Long looked at her not sure that he had just heard Neeta right at all. Did she just ask for him to be her husband? Surely this had to be a dream. It had to.

"Me? As husband?" he asked with a small stammer.

"Yes, you."

Long was not expecting this. Not by a long shot and yet this unique beauty of a different race thought so much of him that she asked him to be her life partner. How could he turn his back of one such as her? Especially with the way he felt about her. "Yes," he said. "I be a mate for you."

Neeta caught him by surprise as she threw herself upon him kissing him deeply and passionately.

~~.~~.~~

The Dark Guardian that was named Destroyer was angry and still in pain when he entered the realm of shadows that were controlled by their brother. Still in their merged form the dark Guardians called out to Darkness.

_Brother! We know you are here!_

The dark sawtooth Guardian appeared before the merged form of his brothers but in the form of a sawtooth Fishman. _You are trespassing in my realm, _he said angrily. _I gave you no permission to come here!_

_You dare speak to us in such a matter?! You are our brother! _Destroyer said with equal rage. _You allowed us to enter before!_

_That was exceedingly long ago and in a different time as well! _Darkness said. _You are no longer welcome here! _

_HOW DARE YOU! _

Destroyer roared with rage spit flying and landing on Darkness who wiped it away with disgust. The monster Guardian's multiple eyes shifted to pierce the shadows farther and saw the reason for their brother's rebellious toward them. They saw the room of the inn and the bed where a naked Nyx lay sleeping unaware of what was transpiring between her Darkness and his brothers.

_YOU LAY WITH THAT CREATURE?! UNCLEAN! TAINTED!_

_CREATURE?! YOU DARE CALL MY SWEET DREAM THAT! _Darkness shifted to his shark form his good an ablaze with unending fury. _NO ONE CALLS MY NYX THAT! NO ONE!_

His brothers were not prepared for Darkness to attack them. Darkness slammed into Destroyer head on with such force that the monster Guardian was sent flying. The shadow realm had nothing but thick low ground hanging mist that was thicker than the thickest fog and Destroyer circled wildly searching for their rebellious brother. This was his realm and only he could control what happened here this they knew.

_Why?!_ Destroyer hissed in anger. _You dare to mate with such a weak puny creature? Disgusting!_

_Hold your thick lying tongues you wretched offspring of whores of hell! _Darkness' voice sounded from all around.

Destroyer was shocked by such insulting words that came from their brother. _You dare insults us, brother?!_

_Brother?! I am your brother no longer! I am myself and free to live my life the way I choose._

_Is that so? _ Destroyer focused his attention once more upon Nyx. _Do you prefer to lay with that little whore?_

With a roar of pure rage Darkness leaped from the mists itself catching his former brothers off guard as teeth sank into thick skin blood gushing forth. Destroyer roared trying to shake himself free of Darkness' jaws. The monster Guardian body slammed himself onto Darkness causing him to release his hold. Destroyer staggered some steps unsteady as blood flowed down his body, dark and thick as tree sap. A growl rumbled forth just as there was a fiery glow as Darkness rose. Like Saw, the dark sawtooth Guardian took on a stronger form designed for fighting.

The two different dark Guardian forms circled each other looking for a weakness, an opening to end the battle. Roars, snarls and hisses echoed through the shadow realm as the sounds of battle filled it. Destroyer though merged from the other five dark Guardians sharks was easily superior in size and strength than Darkness, but this was his realm and here the dark sawtooth could call upon the strength and he needed. Darkness had one more strength one that even Destroyer could never understand: his love for Nyx.

With a howl of pain, Destroyer fell to the ground blood flowing from numerous wounds. Darkness himself was also bleeding from numerous wounds and struggling to remain on his own feet. He knew he was close to passing out and he had to get his brothers outs before he did lose consciousness.

_Leave before I kill you, _Darkness said.

_Kill us? You dare threaten us?" _Destroyer said looking none too well himself.

_Do I like I am making such a joke? _Darkness narrowed his eyes baring his teeth in a threatening manner.

Destroyer looked at him before slowly getting to his feet turning to go. _Bah! Keep to your wretched little plaything! We have no interest in your pathetic affairs._

With that said Destroyer left the shadow realm just as Darkness sank to the ground slipping into unconsciousness. He remained that way until Nyx entered and found him that way.

~~.~~.~~.

Ryder had gotten up with Destiny and the others and since he knew of a backway to the temple of the Dark Guardians, he was allowed to lead. The black tiger shark's heart was still heavy with guilt knowing that he could stopped all this long ago and he did not even after Stryker's betrayal to their old shipmates. He glanced back at Kaiuleale who looked away and with heavy sigh, he turned his attention back to the path before them. He could hear Destiny talking to his son though.

"Kaiuleale you said you would tell us what happened at Carta," Destiny said.

Kaiuleale rubbed his head that had finally grown some of his back giving him a military look at the moment. "I don't know how to describe what happened since it feels like it was all a very bad dream," he said.

"How bad can it be?" Shen asked as she jumped onto Destiny's back.

"What the fuck Shen?!"

"I'm feeling a little tired so I thought you could give me a piggyback ride."

"I wanna one too!"

"Shen! Malice! Both of you get the fuck off my damn back! Now!"

Mars watched the interaction between Shen and Destiny with much amusement. The certainly reminded him of Endo and Siamon. _Cannot say she is not daddy's little girl, but so funny that Nami's daughter is so much like Si by the way she acts with Shen._

"The lass is waiting for ye to tell her," Blade said.

"Right, right," Kaiuleale said nodding as he gathered his thoughts. "As I said, what happened felt it was a bad dream. It was quiet then next thing we all know the ground was shaking and it split open, flames just shooting high into the air. It was madness as we rushed just to get away, but sadly not everyone made it."

Destiny felt sick to her stomach even Shen and Mars looked uneasy. "What caused it?" the silver hybrid asked.

"No idea," Blade said. "I know one thing it was not natural. It was far from that."

"If it wasn't natural," Kaiuleale said. "What could have caused it Blade?"

Ryder had quickened his pace getting a little farther ahead of the others. He was still uneased by the events that had happened. Blade was right to say what was not natural and as old shipmates, he, Blade, and Longtooth had seen many things both natural and unnatural. What happened certainly was unnatural. Very unnatural. The black tiger shark came to the old bridge that led to the rear entrance to the temple and he froze at the sight of Guardian who lay unmoving.

_That cannot be rea! It Cannot! _Ryder rubbed his eyes and shook his head as well. Never had he ever wished that he were damn drunk as he did now. _I thought Stryker was talking pure madness, but if what I am seeing is real then that insane brother of mine spoke the truth._ It was then he spotted Riptide who seemed unsteady on his feet. The white hybrid had by some miracle escaped death at his brother's hands.

"CAPTAIN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned to face the direction of the path cupping his hands around his mouth shouting the joyful news. "HE'S ALIVE! I SEE OUR CAPTAIN AND HE' S ALIVE!"

Ryder's shouting was heard by Blade and the others. Hearing that her brother was alive Destiny took off in a run needing to see him, to hold him. The silver hybrid saw Ryder who was just reaching the bridge and beyond that was indeed her brother. "RIP!"

~~.~~.~~

Riptide staggered out to Guardian who in all appearance appeared dead. He felt guilt creeping into his heart as he rested a hand on the blood-stained neck. This was his fault. He found Saw's brothers only to get them killed trying to stop their evil counterpart and now Destroyer was loose somewhere on Unity Island. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen to you. What am I going to tell Saw?"

"RIP!"

His head jerked at the voice calling his name. It sounded like…no, it could not be! Destiny was supposed to be at the temple with the others. He barely turned when he was tackled to the ground hard and he gave a cry of pain.

Destiny, of course, paid no mind as she hugged her older brother tightly sobbing and hiccupping. "Rip," she said burying her face into his chest. "You're alive."

"Des, what the fuck are you doing here?" Riptide asked. "Why aren't you at the temple with Long and the others?"

"Why you insolent jerk!" Destiny punched him in the head knuckles first.

"Damn it Des that hurt like hell!"

"Good! It was supposed to, you ass!"

The deep menacing growl drew he attention and Destiny let a scream of fright as Butch and Sunflash came toward her, both looking ready to cause her harm. They might have if not for Poseidon who was before them with a snarling roar. Despite the height difference, Butch roared back claws at the ready.

"Butch! Sunflash!" Riptide shouted getting between them and Poseidon. "Stop! They're family!"

"Got a weird family," Sunflash said.

"What the fuck?!" Shen said. "A talking dinosaur?"

"I take offense to that," screeched Sunflash looking comical as his feathers became all ruffled.

Malice giggled wildly. "Overgrown feathered chicken!"

Sunflash really lost it at that. "I AIN'T NO FEATHERED CHICKEN!" he shrieked.

Butch calmly reached down getting a firm grip on his tail. "Now ya' all need to calm yerself down," he said pulling a hyped-up Sunflash flash backward whose claws dug into the dirt.

"Dang gum it Butch! Let me go!"

"Lad, ye be alright," Blade said more than happy to see his young captain very much alive.

Riptide looked up more than happy to see familiar faces well until he saw Mars. "Who are you?"

"That's my Uncle Mars," Shen said with a slight shrug.

Mars placed a hand of his heart and gave mock act that his heart was hurt which got a humored laugh from Riptide who got to his feet with help from his sister. Seeing him up close now, the mime was actually shocked how much resemblance Riptide had with Arlong except the white sawtooth hybrid had a more muscular build and he actually wondered how strong he really was. _Sparring matches would be very entertaining to see especially if he went against Mac or Siamon._

"Riptide, what is that?" Destiny asked staring at Guardian.

"That's is…was Guardian," he said sadly. "My Guardian…"

"What are ye saying?" Blade asked.. "Ye saying this is one the Guardian sharks?"

"No, it's all five of them merged into that one form just like Destroyer."

"Destroyer?" Ryder said. "Are you saying my brother…"

"No, Stryker has no control of those dark Guardian sharks," Riptide said. "After killing poor Guardian, Destroyer rebelled against your brother. He disappeared after that."

"Wait?! There are dark Guardians and they're loose on Unity?" Kaiuleale said alarmed.

"Yes."

~~.~~.~~

Lady Shella was strolling the hall of the temple when there was a great boom shook the entire temple and screams filled the air. The ancient female sawtooth gripped the closest pillar and wondered what was happening. The temple shook so hard that she feared it was an earthquake, but soon it ended. Everyone within the temple hurried into the halls all looking frightened and bewildered. Chizzara came rushing with Tarlong; the two were rattled pretty well.

"Lady Shella, you must come with us", Chizzara said urgently.

"Has something happened?" asked the ancient elder.

"It's...you just have to come and see yourself", Tarlong said.

Lady Shella nodded as she followed the two out to the courtyard which was now becoming crowded with people from the temple and arrival of the Protectors and the survivors of Carta. There was a small mountain range near the temple and the nearest and tallest mountain exploded belching forth flames with thick plumes of dark smoke into the air. Everyone stood silent watching the terrifying sight until a massive explosion came from the mountain destroying half of it. The powerful explosion caused a quake so incredibly strong that the whole island felt it. Livestock went wild in a mad panic as the horses and oxen struggled against their tethered halters in their stables Wildlife fled the safety of the forest and those that had borrows dove into them. Messenger birds screeched taking flight joining the other birds of the island.

~~Temple of the Dark Guardians~~

Riptide and the others were thrown from their feet as the quake went through. Butch and Sunflash roared in terror fighting their animal instincts to flee as various snakes and lizards, big and small did so.

"What the hell was that?" Ryder said. "An earthquake?"

"I believe so, but I never felt one this powerful," Alice said as she and others were quick to join Riptide and his companions outside.

Kaiuleale looked toward the direction of the temple. "Holy shit! Riptide! Look!"

Even from the great distance of the two temples Riptide and the others all saw the destruction of the mountain. "Destroyer," Riptide said. "That's where he is!"

"That's near the temple!" Blade cried out in fear. "Everyone there is in terrible danger!"

"Mother, Long, and the rest of our family is there as well," Destiny said. "Rip, what are we going to do?!"

~~At the Temple~~

In the courtyard, screams of fear filled the air as the ancient stone walls began to crack and one wall fell onto some of those who stood too close. Protectors and Temple guards started digging to free those trapped.

"What's going on", Tarlong shouted as he struggled to stay on his feet. "What's causing all this?" As if to answer him, a roar that seemed to shake the heavens filled the air as a monstrous form rose among the flames and smoke. "Me and my big mouth," he muttered.

~~.~~.~~

Marcus for no explained reason checked on Riptide's kiribachi and his eyes widen seeing the sword trembling wildly against the hooks on the wall and the marked blade where Saw was pulsing brighter and brighter in an almost blind white light.

"Oh shit!" The old mako was quick to grab the blade from the wall.

All Marcus knew was to get Saw outside before she accidentally caused some real damage. He just made outside of the temple when Saw burst forth from the shark tooth designed blade. The sawtooth Guardian shark circled clearly aggravated and seeing the distance form of Destroyer who roared out a challenge, responded with her own roar of defiance.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide cried out pain staggering and falling back against Guardian.

"Rip what is it?!" Destiny was at her brother's side.

"Saw," he said struggling against the pain. "I can…feel her."

"Ye can sense yer Guardian this far?" Blade asked.

_Sister…_

Riptide looked at Guardian just as the powerful form of Guardian started to stir and his eyes opened slowly. "Guardian! Are you okay?"

_Bastard…has a nasty bite…_

Riptide rested a hand on him, and Guardian suddenly seemed to come to life as he rose up _SISTER!_

Guardian glowed so brightly that Riptide and the others shielded their eyes. The bright glow faded, and they lowered their eyes and were shocked and surprised to find themselves in the courtyard. There was a howl of pain and Saw came slamming down onto the ground destroying a good part of the courtyard.

Riptide ignoring the danger he was putting himself in, ran to her. "SAW!"

_Daifu…?_

"Yes," Riptide said hands resting on her bloody head. "I'm here. Daifu is here, my little one."

The Guardian opened her eyes and seeing Riptide, she painfully turned her head. _DAIFU!_

_DIE!_

Riptide looked up just as Destroyer raised a clawed hand up and without warning the dark Guardian was knocked away. "Guardian!"

Saw's eyes widened at the sight of the merged form of her brothers. _Brothers!_

_Little sister, _Guardian rumbled as he turned his attention to their injured sister. _You fought bravely little one now rest._

_Brothers, he is hurt but still stronger._

"What?" Riptide looked and true to Saw's words, he saw the injuries inflicted by Darkness. "Who the hell did that?"

_Doesn't matter," _Guardian growled as he turned to face Destroyer who slowly got to his feet. _This fight is ours._

The ground shook as Guardian charged slamming into Destroyer with such force that the dark Guardian went flying backward. Destroyer came to a skidding stop and Guardian leaped high into the air. He landed onto of Destroyer causing him to howl in pain. Guardian slashed him across the face claws tearing into his hide as black blood oozed from his wounds. Destroyer was struggling wildly, howling in pain as he tried to free himself and he managed to finally shake his berserk opponent off and rolled onto his feet, shaking his head.

Destroyer was a bloody mess as his breath came out in wheezing pants and staggered. Guardian stayed a distance watching as the dark Guardian moved away from the temple. Destroyer barely had the strength to climb the mountain he had emerged from and was almost at the opening when he gave an agonizing roar toppling backward. The dark Guardian came rolling and tumbling down causing a rockslide as well. He came to a halt among the pile of stone and lay still. Destroyer the Dark Guardian was dead.

~~.~~.~~

Stryker had watched it all. The black tiger shark was trembling with absolute rage as he saw Destroyer fall. His dark Guardian had been defeated! He turned his madden eyes toward the temple and to Riptide who stood with HIS GUARDIANS! "They dare to slay my precious Destroyer…" he said with a growl of hate.

Behind him and keeping a relatively safe distance from him was an army of reptilian men that was made up of different species of crocodile, gator, and Komodo dragon and Gila monster and like the Fish-men race showed traits of their reptile kin. There was also the rest of Stryker's ninja and other no-good sleazy lowlife's he had recruited. All of them sensed Stryker's mood and they all stayed clear of him. As he watched, Stryker saw a beautiful golden opportunity and he refused to pass it up.

"Give me a bow and a single arrow!"

"H-here my lord," said of his ninja handing him a bow and a single arrow.

Stryker took the items and with a grin of pure madness took careful aim.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. Destroyer was dead.

"RIPTIDE!"

He turned just as Skie flung herself onto him and he held her tightly against him. "Skie…Oh Skie." He said kissing her. "Oh, my sweet beautiful Skie I thought I would never see you again."

Skie was crying and clinging to him tightly. "My love," she said. "My Riptide."

"Destiny!"

Riptide glanced up to see Slashback get a very surprise hug and finally a well-deserved kiss from his sister. The young sawtooth was blushing so badly that he was beet red in the face. Finally, he saw his mother who ran to him tears flowing. He scooped her up as if she was nothing and Nami wrapped her arms around his neck crying nonstop. She had her baby back.

"I thought I lost you," she said her body shaking. "I thought…I was never going…"

"I thought the same thing," Riptide said as he held her. "I thought I was never going to see you or the rest of my family."

_Daifu._

Riptide put his mother down and turned to Saw and her brothers who were now in their true forms. All six Guardian sharks looked tired and drained.

"I think you'll be wanting this," Marcus said as he held out Riptide's kiribachi.

"Thanks, sofu," he said taking his blade.

He held the Kiribachi up as all six Guardians became a mist drifting into Sea stone blades of the kiribachi. Lady Shella moved through the gathered crowd of onlookers until she stood before the white hybrid.

"Well done", she said. "The Guardians are with their rightful master."

There was a whooshing sound followed by screaming. Riptide dropped his kiribachi as he rushed forward…

**I know but I had to do a cliffhanger! We are nearing the end of Children of the Saw. So remember to Read and Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Final Clash

Chapter 32: Final Clash

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my OCs. **

Ronald had ordered whatever available marines there were to join the Protectors that were going to head for the temple. Sonja, the mohawk woman had announced they were going despite what had happened.

"It will take you almost a week traveling the roads to get to the temple," Ronald said.

"Bah," Sonja said. "Who said we were taking the roads. We have other means of travel."

Ronald looked at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Sonja only smiled as she patted his cheek lightly. "Don't you worry your silly little head over it," she said. "You just handle the mess here and we'll handle the temple."

While the marines and the Protectors readied themselves, they failed to notice the man dressed entirely in black with black ear and nose piercing and though he looked to be in his thirties, his hair was white as snow. It was clear that he was blind for he leaned on a metal staff. He stood off to the side and the moment the marines and Protectors started heading out he followed. Down an ancient set of wide stone steps, they went, two abreast single file which led to an underground waterway where there were six longboats. Above the boats was an old rope that ran the length of the carved tunnel which had a series of pulleys that were attached to each boat.

"Step lively and get aboard," Sonja ordered. "The faster we do that the quicker we'll be off."

The blind man board the lead boat with ease taking a spot in the back among the marines and Protectors and still no one questioned him. In truth, they paid him little attention. Soon the group was underway the swift-moving current taking the boats along guided on the line.

~~.~~.~~

It had happened so fast that no one expected it. No one expected someone to shoot Lady Shella with an arrow. Riptide caught her before she hit the ground the arrow buried deep within her heart. He knew the truth even before Skie had looked and confirmed the horrible truth. Lady Shella was dead.

"Lady Shella," Granler said.

"Dead. Dead before I even caught her," Riptide said.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE!" the moray eel cried out in a voice so loud that was heard by all. "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Cries and screams filled the air as those of the temple fell to their knees. The death of their temple elder clearly affected them all.

_NO! Not my daughter! Not my Shella!_

Riptide heard and felt the raging grief of the ancient chieftain, Arlong the Black. How was this even possible? How could he be so connected to the spirit of the old chieftain?

_Chief, I am sorry, _Riptide said unsure if he could even speak to the ancient sawtooth.

"To kill Lady Shella…" Granler said his voice so choked with emotional grief. "Who would do such a thing?!"

Ryder knew and he looked in the direction the arrow had come searching. "He's out there, Cap'n," he said both of his karambit knives drawn.

Riptide did not need to ask. He knew that as well that Stryker was out there and that he was responsible for the death of Lady Shella. "STRYKER!" he shouted. "COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU MISERABLE COWARD!"

Silence followed and some of the temple guards, followers, and Protectors looked at the white sawtooth hybrid as if he were mad. Moments passed and slowly the Saw crew moved to take their place with their captain. Blade, Longtooth, Ryder, and Neeta made sure they were the closest to Riptide. Soon Nami, Jimbei, and Mars joined them. Their wait was not long after that.

Slowly emerging from the tree line that lay across from the temple came Stryker and his army. The black tiger shark Fishman walked farther ahead of his men a twisted grin upon his face while his eyes reflected his madness.

_That is definitely not good, _Mars thought as he watched the approaching army. _Reminds me of our fight with the World Government when we helped Luffy and Axe in getting back their Nakama. _

Nami stared at Stryker and his army as her mind drifted back to the battle at Enies Lobby with CP9. Seeing the reptile men made her recall what happened to poor Herman and the awful wounds he got after fighting Wanisuke. She shuddered at that memory alone; those wounds seemed to make the ones he received from their fight with Ms. Double finger look like nothing. _Now we are facing another bunch of Wanisuke's race, _she thought.

Riptide was silent as he watched the enemy approach before, he shifted his attention to his mother. "Mother, what would Uncle Luffy do in a moment like this?" he asked.

Nami did not hesitate with the answer. "You know what he would do," she said with an amused smile on her face. "He would knock Stryker's block right off upon seeing this."

The hybrid nodded. "Thought so," he replied with a small humored chuckle. "Well, then how about we fight with some style?"

Destiny gave her brother a questioning look, "Style? What style?"

Riptide grinned as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Grand Line style."

Both sides had not moved when Stryker spoke. "You outnumbered and still injured," he said. "Yet you dare to face me with that pathetic little rabble of yours?"

Riptide took a few steps forward. "Stryker", he said. "I have only one thing to say to you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Kiss my fucking ass, you crazy fucking bastard!"

Nami was not to say stunned at her son's words, but the rest of the crew whooped, giving their captain encouragements. "Ye tell 'im", Blade shouted. "Why don't ye surrender Stryker before we kick yer ass?"

Stryker went off in a rage. "You'll pay for that insult", he screamed. "I'll skin every last one of you alive!" He turned to a heavily scarred saltwater crocodile, "Kill him!"

The croc-man grinned as he charged only to have Tarlong shoulder tackle. The giant of a saw shark delivered a powerful hit that sent him crashing tight into the ground.

"Uncle Tarl!"

Tarlong looked at Riptide giving his nephew a stern warning look. "You let me handle the suitcase here," he snapped.

"You'll pay for that", the croc man said as he rose looking way pissed. "How dare you strike me."

Tarlong looked at him before he removed his duster and hat tossing them to Garth. "Tarlong Sword blade is my name."

His opponent stared his tail swishing slowly back and forth. "I am called Ripjaw."

Marcus pulled his grandson back to the safety of the crew. Riptide looked at his sofu a look of worry on his face. "He isn't serious, isn't he?" he asked. "Uncle Tarlong isn't really going to fight that...thing?"

Chizzara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry about Tarlong", she said. "He's the toughest shark I know when it comes to fighting."

Nami shook her head. "I don't care how tough he is, he's facing a damn croc", she said. "Herman faced one that was part of CP9, and he almost lost his life. So, what difference will Tarlong have that Herman didn't?"

The former marine looked at her, "Tarlong is fighting for his family and when you threaten anyone he cares about, he isn't the guy you ever want to piss off."

Tarlong and Ripjaw slow circled each other each eyeing the other up. Tarlong definitely knew his opponent was no slouch, especially with all those scars. _Looks like this guy is no wuss judging by those scars he has. I should not have interfered but there is no fucking way I was going to stand by and watch this suitcase chomp down on my nephew. Man, if ole' Breaker was still around he'd kick my ass for this. Those lessons he gave me and Garth growing up…man, they hurt like hell. I learned how to fight though how to use my strength when push came to shove._

Tarlong cracked his neck as he loosened up his shoulders. "You ready ugly?"

Ripjaw glared at him, "What'd you call me?"

"You heard me," the bearded sawtooth shark said.

Ripjaw roared snapping his jaws trying to sever Tarlong's head from his shoulders, but the giant of a saw shark proved to be much faster as he brought his both his fists down on the back of the croc's skull driving him snout first into the ground. Tarlong had been in control the moment the fight started and had given the croc a good pounding. Riptide was impressed with his uncle's strength and yet he could not help but feel as if Ripjaw had been letting Tarlong have control. It did not feel right and then he saw it and before he could warn his uncle, another croc-man joined the fight clamping his jaws firm down on Tarlong's shoulder. Tarlong screamed in pain as the other croc pulled him straight into the middle of the rest of his brethren.

"TARL!" Chizzara screamed with horror as Garth rushed to help his brother.

Riptide beat him first as he separated his kiribachi into two slashing through the tough scaly hide. They fell back as the enraged hybrid went at them until he reached his uncle.

"You shall not deny us our hunt," Ripjaw said with a savage snarl.

"Go to hell damn you!" Riptide roared as he took the croc's head off his shoulders.

The remaining lot quickly backed away allowing the white hybrid to reach Tarlong whose entire right arm was bleeding and hung at his side.

"Damn croc," Tarlong muttered as Riptide helped him to his feet. "I should've seen that coming."

"Uncle, take it easy," Riptide said as he led his uncle back to where Garth helped his injured brother.

Riptide watched as his uncles made it back safely to their crew. He had barely taken a step when he yanked onto his back and there was snapping jaws in his face as he fought trying to free himself.

"No! Riptide!" Skie screamed when she saw her beloved was pulled into the mob of reptile men.

~~.~~.~~

Sonja's group was working the pulley lines double time all of them knew they were racing against the clock. They were oblivious to their passenger who remained so silent until he spoke.

"We must hurry," he said as he felt the tattoo on his back tingled.

Sonja looked back surprised as was everyone in the boat. "What the fuck are you?" she demanded.

"Who I mean little since there are many lives that are now in danger," the man said. "One to which happens to be a friend of mine."

"Your friend? Who would that be?"

The man looked at Sonja and though he was clearly blind, the woman felt the intensity of his stare. "He happens to be a mime."

A Protector, a sturgeon Fishman gulped nervously. "You mean that mime is with you?" he asked with a squeak.

"He is. Now we must hurry before we are too late!"

"Can I ask you why?" Sonja asked. "Why is this mime so important."

The man looked at her, "Besides being my friend he tends to overdo it."

Sonja looked at the pullers. "What the fuck are you all looking at? You heard the man! Put your backs and hearts into it. PULL YOU BASTARDS! PULL TILL YOUR BACKS BREAKS AND YOUR HEARTS BLEED!"

~~.~~.~~

The second Riptide was grabbed the Saw crew reacted. Blade was the first to react followed by Longtooth and Ryder. The three charged only to find Stryker's army coming at them determined to keep them from reaching their captain. Ryder still haunted by what happened to his previous captain unleashed a roar and weaved in and out through the mob leaving a bloody spree in his wake. Blade and Longtooth were behind causing more death and chaos.

Granler swore an oath as the Protectors and temple guards rushed to meet the enemy head-on followed by the crew. Mars immediately used his ability taking one after another of the enemy down as Jones tore into them with madden fury. Their thoughts on one thing; save Riptide!

Tarlong though wounded was equally determined to go and help. He struggled to free himself from both his father and brother's grip.

"Let me go!" he said.

"Tarl stop," Chizzara yelled at him. "You're hurt!"

"I don't care!" Tarlong screamed. "I'll gladly get torn to bits to get him away from those fucking bastards!

"The hell you are!" Marcus yelled at him.

Tarlong looked at his father as tears flowing. "Don't you care?! That is our nephew! Your son's son out there?! He's going to damn die if we don't do something!"

"Worry about yourselves!" laughed one of the low life bandits as he cracked a 12-foot-long bullwhip at them.

What no expected was for Marcus to catch the whip by its thong and yank the man right off his feet. The mako held the man by the throat his grip tightening as his orange eyes blazed with his Hidden fury. "Seems you like using a whip on your victims," he growled getting the whip from the man's hand. "Let's see how you like it."

Marcus had earned the nickname 'the whip' for good reason as he turned around and used the whip on the man. The man scream as the popper's end slashed the man's face open blood spilling. Hearing the screams, the man's friends rushed to his aid, but they were quick to learn how deadly as well as skilled Marcus was with a whip. Tarlong and Garth stared at their father as he stood breathing hard sweat running down his face. They now understood how their father earned such a nickname.

"Dad, are you okay?" Tarlong asked.

Marcus closed his eyes calming the fiery rage as he quietly coiled the whip up keeping a tight grip on it. "I'm fine," he said. "We need to get to Riptide."

For the Saws and their friends, the battle had become a nightmare as they were slowly being forced back by the overwhelming forces they faced. Nami became hysterical the moment at the sight of her firstborn being mauled by the teeth and claws of the monsters that had him and were fighting with more determination to reach him.

"RIPTIDE!" Nami screamed tears flowing as she saw her son being dragged further into the mob of reptilian men.

~~.~~.~~

Riptide was dying. He had lost too much blood. _I do not want to die…I can't die. They…need me. My nakama…Skie, Mother, Sofu…need…me…_

'_You won't die pup. I promise you; you will not die this day.'_

Riptide felt Arlong the Black's presence and he weakly saw the towering form of the ancient shark clan chieftain. "Chief…help me…" he said weakly. "Help me…please."

'_Rest pup and let me handle these scaly bastards,' _The old chieftain said. _'Time to remind these bastards what happens when you mess with the shark clan._'

Riptide felt a sudden renew of strength coursing through his beaten body and he felt as if he had been given a new life. His wounds slowly closed as they healed. _'Chief…I still can't-," _he said.

"_Don't worry pup," _Arlong the Black said. _"I will handle this miserable lot first and then you will face the murder of my daughter. You are weak, yes but I will give you my strength for the final fight.' _

A Gila Monster man had raised his claws to finish off the hybrid when Riptide's hand reached up catching his wrist. Reptilian eyes widened as the hybrid sawtooth stood up his grip tightening before he snapped the wrist as if it were nothing. The reptilian men fell back as they stared at the sawtooth before them. Riptide was still white but now he had stripes of black going from his neck down over to the upper part of his chest and down his arms.

"What is this?!" a black caiman croc man said. "His wounds are healed. That is impossible!"

His comrades all backed away clearly alarmed and frightened. They knew they wounded their prey mortally but yet he stood before them unharmed.

"Your wretched clan tried long ago to attack the shark clans when they were induvial and separate clans. You succeeded until I reached the proper age and strength that I could face your clan leaders." Riptide said. It was Riptide's voice, but it was in truth Arlong the Black who spoke.

~~.~~.~~

Bruton looked back at Choro. "Do you not hear Chöro?" he said pointing to Riptide. "Do you not hear the words? The words of the chieftain. He is the chieftain we seek!"

Chöro like all elders of the shark clan knew of Arlong the Black and how he became the chieftain. Hearing those words and seeing the changes to the white hybrid, he knew what he was seeing. Bruton somehow knew the white sawtooth was the one and it amazed the elder.

"Chöro," Bruton said. "Do we dare stand here looking like frighten children when our chief needs us? Even if he is not part of the clan, he speaks and shows that he is our chieftain! Doesn't our chieftain deserve to know that members of the sawtooth clan support him?!"

Chöro was silent as he struggled with Bruton's words and what he grew knowing of their ancient chieftain. He heard the grieving wails of those of the temple and heard the name of the elder who had been murdered. "Lady Shella," he muttered. "Shella was the name of the daughter of the chief…" He looked back at the body of Lady Shella before he made his decision. "Bruton! Protect the chief!"

Bruton flashed a grin to his elder. "Sawtooth clan," he called out to his clan brothers. 'You heard Chöro the elder! We protect our chief!"

The sawtooth clan members roared their approval and with Bruton, they charged fearlessly at the reptilian men who served Stryker.

~~.~~.~~

'_Chief we're outnumbered,' _Riptide said.

"_This I know this pup. I've faced far greater a number of any enemy in the past.'_

"What are you waiting for?!" Stryker screamed at the reptilian men. "Kill that fucking hybrid! He is but one and you are many! KILL HIM!"

The black caiman croc looked back his brethren before he stepped forward just as Bruton slammed into him. Riptide blinked in surprise as the rest of members of the sawtooth clan met the enemy of their chief.

"Do you think we'll let you ugly fucking bastards near our chief!" Bruton said with a snarl.

"Bruton," Riptide said recalling the tropical sawtooth easily.

"Don't worry chief," Bruton said. "We will handle them."

'_Chief? What did he mean by that?' _Riptide asked the ancient clan chieftain

'_It seems you have been chosen as the chief to the shark clan,' _Arlong the Black said.

'_Me? How can I be a leader to a clan I know nothing of or about?' _

'_We can worry about that later pup. We need to focus on the task that is required of us.'_

Riptide could not argue with that. Stryker's regain of terror had to come to an end and he vowed that he would stop it. The problem was there were too many of Stryker's forces guarding him keeping him from reaching the lousy bastard.

"I think it's time that I put all my hard-learned training to damn use," Riptide muttered as he retrieved his kiribachi. "Might as well make Uncle Zoro and Uncle Sanji proud."

Riptide closed his eyes letting it all come back to him, every painful lesson he endured and learned. What his sofu had said about his Hidden Fury how to tap into it. He needed to go farther now, and he needed the other part of him, the part of him that he hated, but now he needed it. He needed the strength, the bloodline his father came from. Riptide counted on one other strength and that was the memory of what Fisher Tiger had done and what he faced almost the same as the legendary hero of the slaves.

"STRYKER!"

Riptide's voice rang out loudly as a ringing of a bell and hearing him brought the Saw crew right back into the fight. Destiny and Long heard their brother and looked toward the direction of his voice. Both were taken back at the sight of him.

"Riptide looks like tiger," Long said. "How that happen?"

"I-I don't know," Destiny said eyes wide.

All the Saws were shocked, but they knew what they were seeing. Riptide was not only still alive, but he was fully healed. Nami was as shocked as her children to see her oldest healed but more than ready to fight.

"Riptide," she said. "How did this happen?"

Mars wished he could answer but could not since he was a mime after all. The assassin looked around as all fighting ceased. Everyone was staring at the hybrid who now was marked like a tiger shark. Everyone was looking like they were trying to make sense of what had happened.

_Talk about shell shock. You could probably hear a pin drop if given a chance. _Mars thought.

The one who had the biggest shock was Stryker. The black tiger shark was freaking out at the sight of the hybrid. His eyes were wide in disbelief. _It cannot be! There is no way in the seven bells of hell that bastard hybrid can be alive!_ He shook his head as he snarled in anger. "I don't know how you're still among the living," he yelled. "But I assure you that you won't not only be standing but you will be very dead! To me, my elite warriors!"

Mars blinked as twenty ninjas dressed in white appeared at Stryker's side. _What is with this guy's obsession with the freaking ninja? _

"Mars, Jimbei! We have to help!" Nami shouted as she rushed to help her son.

The moment Nami ran to help the rest of the crew with their allies followed. Butch and Sunflash were ahead of the others. They hit the enemy with frightening force with snapping jaws and slashing claws causing chaos among Stryker's great forces.

Even as his friends and family rushed to his aid, Riptide found himself facing the ninja who was all coming at him with incredible agility and speed. _Shit! Even if I tap into the speed part of my Hidden Fury, they will be on me faster than anything! _

Before they even reached him one of the ninjas was knocked down and Riptide was shocked at the sudden appearance of a staff-wielding man dressed in black who stood in front of him. "Now, now," the stranger said. "That is just plain rude and not very fair."

"W-who are you?" Riptide asked shocked.

"For now, call me Prophet," he said just as Sonja and her forces came charging more than eager to get a few licks in themselves.

At the sight of Prophet Mars was overjoyed. _Thank goodness Meku appeared! Riptide would have been dead before any of us reached him. _

Meku sensed Mars as he approached him with Nami. "You couldn't do a simple message delivery, could you? We had a mission to go do, but I end up coming to get you."

Mars shrugged before he started tapping with his foot. _Hey, what was I supposed to do? Just and abandon our friends when they needed help? _

"You do have a point," Meku said nodding.

Riptide eyed Stryker and his forces, those not fighting with Bruton and the rest of the sawtooth clan, still were good size in number. The insane tiger shark Fishman had indeed recruited enough low lives to serve him and that worried the sawtooth hybrid.

Ryder eyed his brother's ninja as he raised his bloody karambit more than ready and eager to take them out. "Say the word Capn'," he said with a snarl. "Say the word and I'll gladly end my brother's life."

"Stand down Ryder," Riptide said. "Stryker is mine and mine alone."

Ryder stepped back respectfully. "As you wish Capn'."

Upon seeing that Stryker roared with laughter. "Look at you!" he snarled. "So, fucking weak brother! Then again you always were, nothing like Strider or me. Pity you weren't there to save her…"

Ryder's eyes grew wide. "Her? What have you done to Ruby?!"

"Your pathetic little bitch died and believe me her death was a slow one. I enjoyed watching her die."

Stryker's words caused Ryder to go over the edge with grief and rage. Blade and Longtooth managed to get a hold of him and they both struggled to keep their hold on him. It was clear to Riptide that Stryker was clearly enjoying this sick twisted game of him and all they were doing at the moment was standing damn still. They needed a plan of some kind.

_There are so many of the enemy and we are so few in number,_ Riptide thought bitterly.

'_Pup, what is that odd weapon the orange hair woman has?' _Arlong the Black asked.

'_Weapon?' _Riptide shifted his attention to his mother's Sorcery Clima-tact. Wait! That was it! The answer to the problem they faced. "Mother, you're the best for this." Nami eyed him but clearly listening. "Your Clima-tact is what we need to clear some if not all of that damn ramble away."

"What can she do?" Thor asked.

"Don't doubt you dare doubt a woman like her," Marcus said. "She's full of surprises."

Nami gave the old mako a smile. Good ole Marcus, he certainly knew how to compliment a woman. She eyed the mass force before them and knew just what she needed besides, she really wanted to hurt those ruffians for what they did to her son.

"We'll both clear the way for you," Jimbei said stepping past Nami. "I think a well-deserved demonstration of Fishman Karate is in order."

Fishman karate! Riptide had only heard of it from what Uncle Sanji had told him of the battle with Kuroobi and now he was actually going to see it. Stryker also heard but he did not seem so concerned over it.

"What can your so-called Fishman karate do against my massive force?" he said with a sneer before he started laughing. "As well as a woman carrying a stupid little staff?"

'_Oh shit! Stryker just really asked for it!'_ Riptide backed up seeing the dark expression on his mother's face.

"You need some manners taught to you!" Nami was twirling her Clima-tact forming an exceptionally large thundercloud before she swung down. "_Thunderbolt Tempo!"_

A powerful bolt of lightning struck down taking a part of Stryker's forces out. Of course, there was no time for recovery because Jimbei followed up with his attack.

"_Karakusagawara Seiken!"_

Now to Stryker and the others, it did not look so impressive since all Jimbei did was punch at a fair distance. Well, that was until they were hit by the shock wave that followed. Those two attacks caused enough chaos that the Saws and their allies took quick advantage of it.

~~.~~.~~

Stryker stood watching as his army actually fell before their enemies. His carefully detailed plans were falling apart before his own eyes. How was this happening? After all his calculations, all his years of studying the failures of other defeated conquers and still his beautiful plans were actually falling apart. This could not be...no, it should not be happening! The tiger shark was dumbstruck as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong, where exactly the weak link had been. His dreams of ruling it all were turning into ash as his forces fell.

"STRYKER!"

He blinked just as Riptide came charging, his path to him clear. Fear crept into his cold harden heart filling him as their eyes meet. The black tiger shark saw it as the true power of Hidden Fury and beyond that something else. He blinked just as Riptide leaped up, his kiribachi high above his head, and was quick to dodge the hybrid's sword attack. The tiger shark was on his feet sword drawn and faced his hated rival.

"I don't know how you're still alive, but you will not destroy my dreams," Stryker said. "I won't let you destroy any of them!"

Riptide glared at him. "Look around Stryker! Your dreams are already destroyed!"

Stryker shook his head wildly refusing to accept that. "No," he said madly. "They are not! I will still win, hybrid and there is nothing you do to stop me. I will have my empire, my dreams will still..."

"You're out of your mind!" Riptide said. "You think you'll still win? You should like my father back when Arlong Park still stood and just like Uncle Luffy, I'll destroy your dreams of an empire."

Stryker saw the last of his fighters fall and seeing that was enough to make him snap. He would make them pay for this and his eyes fell on Nami. She had taken most of his forces out and Stryker guessed she was important to the hybrid. He narrowed his eyes before he went right after Nami.

Riptide saw where and who Stryker was after. "No! Mother!"

~~.~~.~~

The last of Stryker's men fell as Nami panted for breath. It had been such a long time since she had been involved in a fight.

"MOTHER!"

Nami heard Riptide's yell and turned to see the crazy processed black tiger shark coming at her with his sword raised.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Stryker roared bringing down the blade.

Before Nami knew it Marcus got between her and Stryker and instead of her being injured it was Marcus. Nami screamed as the old mako fell blood starting to pool around him.

"Sofu! Dad!"

Stryker snorted. "Stupid old shark," he said. "A foolish heroic act and such a stupid one."

He raised his sword again just a loud a bang rang out causing the black tiger shark to scream out in pain as part of his dorsal was blown off. It was enough for Riptide to shoulder tackle Stryker away from his mother and his severely injured grandfather. The two went rolling their weapons both dropped, but they were fighting each other as they exchanged punches. Riptide got a foot on Stryker's chest and pushed him off of him which sent the tiger shark onto his back.

Stryker snarled as he got to his feet, "You're a stupid hybrid! Caring for others is such a weakness!"

"Weakness?!" Riptide said. "How is it a weakness? How is caring about the ones I love a weakness?"

"Love is so stupid and weak," he said. "Just like that stupid old female sawtooth. She was always caring and worrying about these stupid worthless fools of this island."

"She cared because she was a leader to the people here," Riptide said.

"That is what made her so weak," Stryker said. "So easy to kill with the arrow I shot at her."

Riptide felt the rage of the old shark clan chieftain. The rage of a grieving father and Stryker's grinning face was not helping. _'Chief!'_

'_This traitorous shark gloats about killing my only child! How can we ignore the fact that he murdered her?!'_

'_We will chief, but we must work together, or we will lose this fight.'_

"What's the matter?" Stryker sneered. "Finally realizing that you are no match for me. That I will kill and destroy all you hold dear? That I will take that rare beauty of yours and make her mine?"

'_Skie? That bastard would dare to hurt my beloved Skie?!' _Riptide felt not only the rage but the hate he had for Stryker rising. "The hell I will let you touch her!"

He lunged for Stryker catching the tiger shark by surprise as he seized him by the throat and lifting him up. The hybrid's grip tightened more and more, and he close to crushing the throat of his enemy then suddenly he hurled the other Fishman right into a nearby rock. The tiger shark rose to his feet unfazed and to Riptide and the chief's actual surprise rushed him. The hybrid barely managed to dodge the snapping sharp teeth that were aimed for his throat. Stryker was truly crazy as he continued the pursuit of the hybrid and all the time Riptide dodged him. The two fighters continued their deadly game of cat and mouse as the hybrid tried to think up some kind of strategy. Stryker rushed him again and once more Riptide avoided him, but without warning, the mad tiger shark actually turned with him and catching the hybrid by surprise as he sank his teeth in his neck. Riptide's screams filled the air as he was pushed back by Stryker till he was pinned against the rock outcrop. He felt his blood flowing as he struggled, trying to free himself. Stryker grabbed his wrists as he tightened his death grip on him.

"Stupid little fool to even challenge me," Stryker said. "I'm more superior than you, hybrid."

_I need to get him off of me! _Riptide thought wildly. _'Chief please help me.' _

'_I…can't break… this bastard's hold!' _Arlong the Black said. He sounded suddenly weak.

'_Chief! What is it? What is wrong?!' _Riptide said sensing the bond he shared with the ancient shark clan chieftain weaken.

'_I…don't understand it…pup, but I feel…weak. Like all…my strength…is being drained.'_

'_That's impossible,' _Riptide said. _'There's no way for that to happen unless…'_

Ignoring the pain, he pushed back against Stryker twisting his opponent around and drove Stryker into the rock. The impact managed to stun the black tiger shark loosening his hold. Freed Riptide staggered back resting a hand on his bleeding wound.

"_You feel better Chief?"_

'_A little bit still feeling weak,' _replied the shark clan chieftain.

'_How long can you hold with me?'_

'_Three maybe five minutes top. I take that you have a plan in mind pup?'_

'_I do, but after this fucking fight we need to have a nice long chat.'_

'_Indeed and no doubt you have plenty of questions to ask.'_

'_That I do Chief. That I do. Now let us give it our all and end this fucking nightmare and avenge the murder of your daughter.'_

Riptide felt an odd tingling flowing through his body and it made him remember the last horrible and painful experiment that Drake did to him. It caused him to hiss like he had been shocked. He looked up and realized that Stryker was nowhere in sight. "Shit! Where did that crazy fuck go?"

'_Pup behind you!"_

Riptide had turned halfway when Stryker came at him with his now retrieved blade and he avoided the surprise attack.

Stryker glared at him with maddening eyes. "How did you know I was coming?!"

No way Riptide would reveal his unique and strange connection to Arlong the Black. He made a face. "I smelled you coming," he said. "When was the last time you took a bath? A year, sixteen years ago or was it longer?"

'_Pup is it wise to taunt an enemy like him?'_

'_Trust me Chief I have a plan.'_

Stryker growled in anger as he narrowed his eyes. Riptide has constantly harassed him nonstop ever since the day he took the hybrid prisoner. He had grown to hate the hybrid with a passion. "You enjoy insulting me, don't you? You've done that as well harassed and caused me endless trouble."

"And you've murdered, raped countless females and hurt innocent lives," Riptide shot back. "You're a monster, Stryker! A heartless cold feeling monster."

"And still all you do is talk!" Stryker said. "That's all you've done! Talk! What became of that savage fighter who slew so many of my followers?" He gave Riptide a twisted sick grin. "I'm beginning to think you don't know how to fight. I think what I saw that day was a frightened little hybrid who admired Roronoa Zoro so much that he learned one of his attacks."

_He wants to see how I fight. Fine by me. _"You want to see if I can?" Riptide said. "Fine, I'll be glad to show you. _Wanizame Tounyuu!"_

Stryker had witnessed Riptide's attack when he used it on Nanee and smirked as the hybrid came at him. _Stupid fool! I will not fall for such an attack._

Riptide knew Stryker would recognize his attack but at the very last second, he changed it taking his enemy by surprise. _"Wanizame Sentou!"_

The hybrid delivered a hard punch right into Stryker's chest that sent the tiger shark flying. Tapping into the speed part of his Hidden Fury, Riptide followed up with a series of relentless attacks. _"Sājikikku!"_

Riptide delivered rapid kicks to Stryker's torso and to those that were witnessing the fight it looked like it was one powerful kick. He was far from done and recalling his Uncle Sanji's Black Leg fighting attacks gave Stryker the very ones that the Straw Hat cook had used on Kuroobi. _"Côtelette!"_

Just like Sanji, Riptide dropped into the one-handed handstand position kicking Stryker hard in the ribs but using the strength of his Hidden Fury the power of the attack was three times more powerful and Stryker screamed in pain as he felt his ribs breaking even shattering. Riptide followed up with _Selle _spinning around in the opposite direction delivering a kick that almost crippled the other Fishman. Riptide showed no mercy, no compassion as he literally beat the living hell out his foe.

"What's the matter?" Riptide asked Stryker who was on the ground in horrible pain. "I thought you said you were superior to me, huh?"

Stryker coughed up blood as he tried to figure what had just happened. He knew he was badly hurt, and his lungs were on fire no doubt had been pierced from his now broken ribs. He had won he was so sure, but now the situation was the other way around. "Please," he said with a wheeze. "Mercy! I beg you!"

"Mercy?!" Riptide seized him slamming him right into a nearby boulder. "Mercy!? You dare ask that of me?!" He drove a fist into Stryker's stomach which caused more blood to spew up. "What mercy have you ever shown? How many of your victims begged for that only for you to show them none?! How many?!"

Stryker was truly scared as he looked into the hybrid's face, into eyes that he swore at that moment were the eyes of someone else. The eyes he looked into showed fury, relentless fury. He whimpered as he squirmed wanting to just getaway. "Please," he begged, struggling to keep the fear from creeping into his voice. "Please spare me! I-I'll do whatever you ask. I swear."

With a growl, Riptide threw him off to the side before glaring at him. "Leave," he said in a commanding tone. "Leave not only this island but all of the East Blue."

The tiger shark looked up at him and nodded. Riptide turned walking to where he had dropped his kiribachi as Stryker reached for his kunai which he kept hidden. This was his chance to end this.

'_Behind you!' _

"DIE!" Stryker screamed as he lunged aiming for Riptide's heart.

Riptide twisted around bringing his kiribachi into play. There was a spray of blood and Stryker's head rolled to a stop a look of surprise on his face. Silence hung in the air before there was a cry of celebration from those of the temple. It was over! Their beloved Lady Shella had been avenged.

Ryder looked at Riptide as he quietly walked toward them still covered with the blood of his brother. Their eyes meet and the black tiger shark bowed his head in respect to the younger. Ryder knew he was looking at Riptide, but he sensed there was something different to him as if there was another personality to him. "Capn' let me carry your weapon for you," he said in low voice. "I know of the task that you will no doubt do."

'_Chief do you have enough strength left for one more task?' _Riptide asked as he handed his kiribachi to Ryder.

'_Pup would it be wrong if I ask for you to let me…?'_

'_No. She was your only child and you have the right as her father.'_

Bruton, Chöro, and the rest of the clan calmy stood waiting near the body of Lady Shella. Chöro bowed his head as Bruton and the others dropped to a knee their heads bowed in respect. None looked up as Riptide knelt scooping Lady Shella's body up. Being the elder of the clan Chöro took his place by the hybrid's side and it was then he looked up taking back some by the change in Riptide's eyes. The hybrid's eyes were not brown but a darker color.

"Chief Arlong," he said keeping his voice low. "My chief…you still live."

"Not in the way you think my loyal elder," came the reply. "We will talk later this I promise, but first-,"

Chöro nodded. "Of course, chief," he said. "Clan, we escort the fallen."

Bruton and the others rose Chöro took his place a few steps ahead of their chief. Bruton surprised his brethren when he took a place at Riptide's right side a position meant only for the chief's advisors. The tropical sawtooth blinked when Ryder took the position at Riptide's left. The remaining members of the clan took their places behind Riptide, Ryder, and Bruton while Chöro led the way back to the temple. Granler and the rest of the temple guard followed. The Saw crew, their allies, and those remaining followed. The sad procession entered the temple where others of the temple lined the halls. The other elders of the temple gathered before including Kit and Grune. The two made sure to be ahead of their fellow elders.

"So, she is finally dead," the electric catfish Fishman, Grune said.

"Indeed, she is," added Kit, the horned shark Fishwoman said with a sneer.

Granler cursed wildly under his breath as left his spot and moved up to where Chöro was. "Have you no respect blast you," he said pain reflecting in his eyes. "Stand aside!"

Kit and Grune had no desire to do so and to them, Lady Shella's death was their chance to seize the power of the temple. "We will not," Grune said. "Since Kit and I are now the oldest among the elders here, we now lead the temple."

"Is that so?" Riptide said. "Chöro, tell me, are you not older than these two arrogant fools?"

Chöro looked at the pair before them studying them before he answered his chief. "I am indeed by a good two hundred and fifty years, my chief."

Seeing the reaction of both Kit and Grune confirmed such a fact and sealed their fate. "Then you, my loyal elder will become the new temple leader," spoke the hybrid.

Kit and Grune almost choked upon such words while Granler though shocked was pleased to hear it. Chöro was taken back as he looked back at the hybrid and saw that it was Arlong the Black who spoke, and the words of the chief were as always law. He felt the spiritual presence of the ancient shark clan chieftain as did many others for they dropped to knees with their heads touching the floor. The other temple elders moved aside bowing their heads in respect. Only Kit and Grune dared not to move.

Chöro looked to Granler. "Will you please remove them not only from here but from the temple grounds?" said the newly appointed temple leader.

"With great pleasure," Granler said motioning for a few of his guard. "I shall see to it personally."

Grune and Kit were escorted out under many protests and if there any others who sided with them now fell silent.

~~.~~.~~

A day later Lady Shella's funeral pyre was held away from the temple grounds and though many of the people Unity Island could not attend they still mourned the loss of the wise temple leader. Riptide with his crew minus Marcus who was recovering from his injury and his family stood with the Bruton and other members of the Sawtooth clan. Chöro spoke the ancient words for the passing of a member of the Clan as Riptide felt Arlong the Black's painful loss and he understood that pain. It was the same feeling he had the day he, Destiny, and Long were left in Cocoyashi village. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the lump in his throat becoming worse. He refused to cry, he had to be strong now. He became aware of someone taking his hand giving it a squeeze and he opened his eyes to see his mother looking up at him.

"It's okay to cry," she said as tears rimmed her eyes.

The moment Chöro took the torch to the pyre and lit it, a painful and sad memory came flooding back to Nami and the tears once more flowed.

_~~Flashback~~_

_To watch their beloved, Go Merry being consumed by the flames as the snow fell tore at every heart of the Straw Hat crew and those present to see the end of the caravel. They hated it but there was no choice. Merry could no longer carry them and they had to say their goodbyes to their faithful ship as they gave her a much deserved Viking setoff. _

"_I'm sorry…"_

_They all heard the voice, Merry's voice._

"_I wanted to bring everyone just a little farther."_

_Tears were flowing uncontrollably as they listened to Merry._

"_I'm sorry. I wanted to always go on adventures together."_

"_Merry!" Chopper wailed out tears soaking his fur._

"_But I…"_

"_If someone's gotta apologize, it's us, Merry!" Luffy shouted. "I'm bad at steering, so I ran you into icebergs! I ruined you sail too. Zoro and Sanji are idiots, so they broke lots of things!" Luffy's face was soaked with tears as he continued to apologize. "And Usopp tried to fix them, but he wasn't any good at it! If someone's gotta apologize…"_

"_But I was happy," Merry told them. "You always treated me well… Thank you. I…was always so happy! All because of you!"_

_Luffy's painful cry echoed up into the sky. "MERRY!" _

_~~End Flashback~~_

Tears flowed as mourners cried their hearts. Riptide the tears streaming down his face threw his head back roaring out, "SSSHHHAAA!"

His voice was joined by the cry of the clan as they thew their heads back all roaring out. The shark clan had said goodbye to a lost member of their clan.

**The battle for Unity is finally over. Remembering the sad and tearful farewell we had when we saw the **_**Go Merry**_**'s send-off it was only fitting that I added that a flashback. Soon the final chapter will come for CoTS and then we will start the next adventure for Riptide and his crew. So remember to Read and Review.**


End file.
